Notre seconde chance
by Danselune
Summary: Yuri. Cinq ans après l'incident du Book of Darkness, Nanoha et Fate coulent des jours paisible, jusqu'à ce que l'Asura détecte une distortion. Quelle en est l'origine ? Et qui est cette fillette aux yeux vairons affirmant être la fille de Nanoha et Fate ?
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Notre seconde chance.

Auteur : Danselune

Disclaimer : L'univers comme les persos sont tirés de l'anime Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, seuls les quelques persos ajoutés pour les besoins de l'histoire sont ma propriété, le reste appartient au studio Seven Arcs.

Rating : T.

Note : Il s'agit de l'équivalent d'une saison dont l'action se situe majoritairement entre A's et StrikerS. L'histoire va contenir du yuri, par conséquent et si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, merci de passer votre chemin. Aux autres, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

* * *

**Mid-Childa ; un an après l'incident Scarlietti :**

Une silhouette indistincte grossissait à l'horizon, se découpant difficilement dans le ciel noircit par l'épaisse fumée noire qui jaillissait rageusement d'un bâtiment dévoré par les flammes. La silhouette qui volait en direction d'un autre immeuble, situé à l'écart du lieu de l'incident, s'écrasa plus qu'elle ne se posa sur le toit, sa tenue blanche rougie par le sang qu'elle perdait. Bien qu'à bout de force et ne désirant rien de plus au monde que de pouvoir fermer les yeux et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve qui lui permettrait d'échapper à l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre, le mage se redressa difficilement, s'aidant du device brisé auquel elle s'accrochait comme à sa vie. Aussi épuisée qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors qu'elle marchait difficilement vers la porte de l'immeuble, plusieurs explosions se produisirent à de nombreux endroits de Mid-Childa. Le mage les ignora résolument et avança aussi vite que possible, le bref trajet en ascenseur ne lui conférant qu'un trop court répit. Elle enfonça plus qu'elle n'ouvrit une porte, s'écroulant à moitié dans la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait et faisant sursauter une fillette terrifiée qui se précipita dans sa direction, ses yeux vairons reflétant toute la peur qu'elle ressentait.

-Vivio ! appela le mage en se redressant à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

La petite fille de six ans balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles que le mage fit cesser en posant un index ensanglanté sur les lèvres de Vivio, souriant faiblement du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Écoute-moi, Vivio, écoute très attentivement, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je sais que tu as peur, mais toi, au moins, je vais pouvoir te protéger.

-Où est Fate-Mama ? demanda Vivio au travers de ses larmes. Pourquoi tu saignes ?!

-Chut, Vivio, Fate-Mama est... occupée ailleurs et on ne peut pas l'attendre, mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirai au revoir pour toi.

-Nanoha-Mama...

La jeune femme attira sa fille contre elle, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. Ce faisant, elle attacha un pendentif au cou de Vivio, puis la repoussa avec tendresse pour mieux l'admirer une dernière fois.

-Fate-Mama et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde, Vivio. C'est pour ça que tu dois partir loin d'ici et faire quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ?

Tout en pleurant, Vivio hocha la tête, n'aimant pas du tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les paroles de sa mère l'effrayaient et elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester avec ses mères adoptives, que toutes ces choses effrayantes s'arrêtent et que sa vie redevienne comme avant.

-Tempus-Spatium va t'envoyer là où tout a commencé, Vivio, poursuivit Nanoha d'une voix faible, bien que s'efforçant de conserver son sourire. Fate-Mama et moi y seront aussi, alors n'ai pas peur, d'accord ? Trouve-nous et raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tempus-Spatium veillera sur toi...

''Affirmative !'' intervint une nouvelle voix qui fit sursauter Vivio.

La fillette baissa les yeux sur le pendentif que Nanoha venait de lui passer autour du cou. L'objet pulsait d'une lumière rose pâle.

''Protection activated. Starting transfer to coordinates.''

Une sphère de la même couleur que la lumière du device entoura Vivio, la séparant de sa mère qui souriait toujours malgré ses propres larmes et le sang qu'elle perdait. Affolée, la fillette tapait du poing contre la barrière magique, en vain, appelant sa mère d'une voix stridente. Dehors, les explosions se faisaient plus nombreuses et plus fortes. Dangereusement proches, également.

-Je t'aime, Vivio. Fais un bon voyage et soit forte.

-Nanoha-Mamaaaaaaaa ! hurla Vivio alors que la barrière qui l'entourait se faisait de plus en plus lumineuse.

Juste avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement opaque, une explosion retentit depuis le couloir, ébranlant la structure de l'appartement, avant qu'un jet de flamme ne jaillisse par la porte, enveloppant sa mère. La fillette se figea alors que sa protection lui masquait finalement la scène qui l'entourait, puis s'évanouit.

La sphère rose brilla avec intensité, puis disparut. Étendue sur le dos, Nanoha esquissa un sourire. Elle avait au moins sauvé sa fille. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à éviter que l'horreur qu'elles venaient de vivre ne se produise. Les explosions se succédèrent, le sol s'affaissant par endroit dans les rues. Mid-Childa disparaissait lentement dans les flammes, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Nanoha, bien qu'agonisante, croyait en Vivio. Grâce à elle, elles avaient une chance supplémentaire d'éviter cette apocalypse que nul n'avait vu venir. Et peut-être une chance de ne plus avoir ces regrets concernant Fate ? Des deux femmes de sa vie, Nanoha n'avait avoué l'amour qu'elle éprouvait qu'à celle qui était devenue sa fille. Comprendrait-elle le message qu'elle venait de s'envoyer, cette fois ? Ou bien l'histoire était-elle réellement immuable ? Tous ses espoirs et leur survie dépendaient à présent d'une fillette de six ans qui traversait l'espace et le temps, inconsciente du fait qu'elle était la seule et unique survivante de son monde.

-

**Japon : cinq ans après l'incident du Book of Darkness :**

L'amiral Lindy Harlaown bailla longuement, installée dans son fauteuil de commandement de l'Asura. Une expression d'ennui profond sur le visage, elle saisit la pince à sucre posée sur le plateau disposé à coté de son fauteuil et s'en servit pour en faire plonger quelques petits morceaux dans son thé. Les missions de surveillance ne constituaient pas son activité favorite, bien qu'elles avaient l'avantage de lui permettre de rester sur Terre et donc de pouvoir rentrer facilement chez elle pour s'occuper de sa fille adoptive. Fate avait beau lui répéter qu'elle avait à présent 14 ans et qu'elle pouvait survivre à l'absence de sa mère sans mourir de faim, Lindy s'obstinait à la traiter comme une enfant.

Sirotant son thé avec délice, l'amiral jeta un coup d'oeil aux moniteurs qui l'entourait. Toutes sortes d'informations transitaient par les nombreux capteurs qui équipaient l'Asura afin d'être analysées par les ordinateurs de bords et étudiées par les opérateurs. Le travail de Lindy consistait à superviser l'ensemble, ce qui revenait concrètement à attendre que le temps passe pour le cas peu probable où un événement grave requérant une prise de décision rapide survienne. Étant donné le calme qui régnait dans ce secteur depuis des années, Lindy commençait à sérieusement se demander si ça valait la peine de continuer ces surveillances. Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'un ordre direct du TSAB et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser.

- Encore combien de temps, Amy ?

-Deux heures dix-sept minutes, Amiral, répondit l'opératrice en se tournant vers sa supérieure et belle-mère. Tout semble normal, les données sont pratiquement les mêmes que lors du dernier relevé.

-Je vois... Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, soupira Lindy.

Après tout, aussi monotones que soient ces missions, l'absence d'anomalies signifiait généralement que tous pouvaient vivre en paix encore quelques temps. Bien que sa fille ait également choisi de travailler pour le Bureau, Lindy souhaitait qu'elle puisse éviter de devoir combattre autant que possible. Elle n'en poussa pas moins un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir achever la surveillance. Était-il vraiment nécessaire que ces missions de routines durent aussi longtemps ? Elle aimerait pouvoir s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais en tant qu'Amiral, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple à ses troupes. Hors de question, donc, d'être vue en train de tirer au flanc. Plus dans l'espoir de passer le temps que par réel intérêt, Lindy suivit du regard les données qui s'affichaient sur les nombreux moniteurs. Tout semblait effectivement normal.

Une alarme se déclencha soudain et une lumière rouge s'alluma sur le pont, faisant sursauter quelques opérateurs absorbés par la monotonie de l'opération. Lindy reposa brusquement sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers Amy, sourcils froncés. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou d'une fausse alerte.

-Situation ?

-Anomalie en mouvement détectée, Amiral ! Calcul de la trajectoire en cours !

La jeune femme s'activait sur son clavier avec dextérité, mais sans précipitation, conservant son calme afin d'analyser au mieux les données qui arrivaient en cascade. Elle ne chercha pas à assimiler la moindre information transmise, mais se concentra sur les données principales que l'ordinateur de bord synthétisait à partir des informations brutes. Lindy l'observa travailler avec satisfaction. Quelqu'un de moins expérimenté que sa belle-fille aurait soit cédé à un début de panique, soit tenté d'absorber bien trop d'informations à la fois, au point de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre exactement le compte rendu de l'Asura.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra d'un pas vif, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Après un bref coup d'oeil sur le pont afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème immédiat, il approcha du siège de l'Amiral et salua.

-Chrono au rapport ! Quelle est la situation ?

-En cours d'analyse, répondit Lindy en reprenant sa tasse de thé. Ta femme est justement occupée à regrouper les données.

-Maman ! s'offusqua Chrono en rougissant légèrement. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas te montrer aussi familière lorsque nous sommes de service !

-Oh ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'appelles maman et pas Amiral, Chrono ? s'amusa sa mère.

Alors que Chrono bougonnait dans sa barbe, Amy se retourna afin d'attirer l'attention de l'Amiral, paraissant bien plus inquiète que Lindy ne l'avait encore jamais vue.

-Distorsion dimensionnelle confirmée, Amiral ! D'après son vecteur actuel, l'origine semble être Mid-Childa, mais...

-Quoi ?! Impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur dans les données, Amy ! J'ai reçu une communication de Mid-Childa il y a moins d'une heure, s'il y avait eu un incident capable de provoquer une distorsion dimensionnelle, ils me l'auraient signalé !

-C'est bien le problème, Amiral, les données n'ont aucun sens, mais elles sont réelles... Je n'y comprends rien, elle a surgi de nulle part !

-Tu peux calculer sa destination ? demanda Chrono en rejoignant sa femme.

Il posa une main sur le dossier de son siège tout en se penchant au dessus d'elle afin de pouvoir lire également le flux d'information qui défilait à toute vitesse sur les moniteurs. Celles-ci n'avaient que peu de sens pour lui, étant plus un homme d'action qu'un expert en traitement d'information, mais le peu qu'il comprenait l'inquiétait. Ce fut donc sans surprise, bien qu'avec angoisse, qu'il entendit la réponse d'Amy.

-Elle devrait toucher la Terre d'ici quelques minutes !

-Si vite ?! s'étonna Lindy en se levant et frappant sa console du plat de ses mains. Impossible ! Si j'en crois ces données, elle est bien trop éloignée !

-Sa vitesse est anormalement élevée, répondit Amy. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous ne sommes pas sur sa trajectoire, nous n'aurions pas le temps de manœuvrer l'Asura, sinon. Mais elle va nous frôler...

Aussitôt, Lindy activa le canal d'urgence. Si une distorsion dimensionnelle fonçait dans leur direction, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-A tous les membres d'équipages, ici l'Amiral Harlaown ! Nous risquons de subir une distorsion dimensionnelle, regagnez tous vos postes ou une zone sécurisée et suivez les instructions d'urgence ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète...

Après une légère tape rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme, Chrono se dirigea vers un siège libre et s'y installa, bouclant la ceinture. Son message achevé, Lindy fit de même, serrant les accoudoirs de son siège avec inquiétude.

-Amy, est-ce que tu peux prévoir la zone d'impact de la distorsion ? Quels sont les risques pour la population ?

Ce qu'elle désirait surtout savoir, c'était si sa fille courrait un risque, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de poser directement la question. Pas devant son équipage. Elle devait assumer jusqu'au bout son rôle de commandant et penser dans l'intérêt de tous avant de penser à sa famille. Heureusement, Amy comprenait parfaitement les inquiétudes de sa belle-mère et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-La distorsion semble être de petite taille, Amiral, et l'estimation du point de chute est dans une zone inhabitée. Si tout se passe bien, les répercutions au sol seront sans danger pour la population alentour.

-Petite ? s'étonna Lindy. Comment...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Un bref éclair rose pâle et l'Asura trembla violemment. Le service à thé qui était resté près d'elle bascula et chuta vers le sol, qu'il ne toucha jamais. Les générateurs de gravité s'étaient désactivés en même temps que la surcharge énergétique qui suivit le passage de la distorsion. L'Asura passa sur ses générateurs de secours, la majorité des systèmes s'étant coupés afin d'assurer le maintien des systèmes de survie. Les secousses cessèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient démarré. L'Amiral se redressa dans son fauteuil et parcourut du regard le pont. Toute sorte d'objets flottait autour des membres de l'équipage, mais personne ne semblait blessé.

-Évaluation des dégâts ?! ordonna-t-elle.

-Relance des générateurs principaux et gravitationnels en cours ! annonça un technicien. Check-up des systèmes et de l'Asura en attente du rétablissement des programmes principaux.

-La distorsion a touché le sol ? On a une idée des conséquences ? demanda Chrono en se levant, oubliant qu'il n'y avait plus de gravité.

-Toujours aussi impatient, s'amusa Amy en voyant son mari flotter tant bien que mal dans sa direction. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, à part attendre que l'Asura soit de nouveau opérationnel. Ça devrait prendre quelques minutes, à moins que nous ayons subit des dégâts...

L'amiral Lindy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il lui faudrait envoyer un rapport au TSAB, mais cela attendrait qu'elle ait confirmation que l'impact n'avait pas eu de conséquences trop graves au sol. Inquiète pour sa fille, elle ne prêta pas attention au bruit de céramique brisé de son service à thé annonçant le rétablissement de la gravité, ni au cri de douleur de Chrono qui suivit juste après.

-

Confortablement installées à l'ombre d'un arbre, cinq collégiennes discutaient joyeusement entre elles en attendant leur cours suivant. L'une d'elle, dont les cheveux châtains étaient noués en deux couettes, était allongée dans l'herbe et contemplait d'un air rêveur le ciel où quelques nuages flottaient paresseusement. L'immensité azur qui s'ouvrait devant elle la fascinait toujours autant et son plus grand plaisir était d'y voler. Mais plus qu'y voler seule, elle aimait y évoluer en compagnie de l'adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds qui était assise à coté d'elle et la regardait avec tendresse. Nanoha sourit tout en prenant la main de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie et ferma les yeux.

Fate serra avec douceur la main de Nanoha dans la sienne, écoutant distraitement Suzuka qui leur parlait de la dernière portée en date de ses chats. Elle appréciait ces moments paisibles à leur juste valeur, sachant qu'ils ne dureraient pas éternellement. Tout comme Nanoha et Hayate, elle avait choisi une voie emplie de danger et savait malheureusement qu'aussi fortes qu'elles pouvaient l'être, aucune d'elles n'était à l'abri d'un accident. Que Nanoha puisse marcher de nouveau était à ses yeux une chance et elle s'était jurée de veiller sur elle, de la protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait revivre l'angoisse qu'elle avait connue deux années plus tôt, lorsque Nanoha avait manqué mourir au cours d'une simple mission.

La jeune fille était également consciente que le fait qu'elle ait recouvré l'usage de ses jambes tenait du miracle. Et elle le devait à Fate. La jeune fille l'avait veillée et soutenue sans relâche durant sa ré-éducation, lui apportant la force dont elle avait eu besoin pour surmonter la douleur et les peurs de sa convalescence. Alors qu'elle croyait que le ciel lui serait interdit à tout jamais, Fate lui avait rendu ses ailes par son amitié sans faille et son infinie patience. L'affection qui les liait déjà en était sortie plus forte que jamais et Nanoha s'était promise de faire son possible pour ne plus inquiéter Fate. Ses entraînements étaient devenus plus prudents, elle ne cherchait plus systématiquement à repousser ses limites par seule envie de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait progresser.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début de leur cours suivant. Un peu à contrecœur, Nanoha se releva et épousseta son uniforme pour en chasser les brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés. Hayate se levait avec prudence, mais en affichant un sourire ravi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle accomplissait ce geste. Ses jambes s'étaient enfin rétablies et depuis quelques semaines, elle pouvait se passer de béquilles, bien qu'il lui était toujours déconseillé de courir pour encore quelques temps. Elle savourait la possibilité de pouvoir enfin marcher après tant d'années passées dans un fauteuil roulant, à regarder les autres enfants évoluer librement autour d'elle. Elle lança pourtant un regard d'envie en direction de Nanoha. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse de l'attention dont Fate l'avait gratifiée lors de son accident. Bien sûr, elle avait eu le soutien inconditionnel du Wolkenritter, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le définir. Vita et Shamal, notamment, s'étaient montrées particulièrement attentives à ses efforts et ses besoins, mais sans jamais égaler l'intensité presque palpable du soutien que Fate avait apporté à Nanoha.

-Allez, encore deux heures de supplice... se lamenta Arisa en s'installant à sa place dans la salle de classe.

-Tu exagères, répliqua Suzuka avec amusement. Les cours ne sont pas aussi pénibles que ça.

-J'ai hâte que les cours finissent, moi aussi, intervint Nanoha en regardant par la fenêtre, en direction du ciel. J'ai envie...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se leva, sourcils froncés. Intriguée, Fate suivit son regard, sans rien voir d'anormal.

-Un problème, Nanoha ?

-J'ai cru voir... Sûrement mon imagination, désolée, Fate-chan ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

La terre se mit soudain à trembler, les secousses gagnant progressivement en intensité. Leur professeur, qui venait d'entrer, se rattrapa à son bureau pour éviter de tomber et donna de la voix afin d'endiguer le début de panique qui gagnait ses élèves.

-Du calme, tout le monde, mettez-vous à l'abri le temps que ça passe !

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se glissèrent sous leur table, s'entre-regardant avec inquiétude pendant que les livres et divers objets tombaient autour d'eux. Une moue intriguée joua sur les lèvres de Nanoha alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait réellement rêvé le bref éclair de lumière rose qui avait traversé l'horizon l'espace d'une seconde.

-_Tout va bien, Nanoha ? _lui demanda télépathiquement Fate._ Tu sembles troublée._

_-C'est rien, Fate-chan. Je me demande juste si ce tremblement de terre est naturel, _répondit Nanoha de la même manière.

_-Comment ça ? Tu as vu quelque chose tout à l'heure ?_

_-Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre..._

Fate se tourna vers Hayate, qui avait perçu l'échange. Leur amie semblait également soucieuse, considérant la possibilité que le séisme ne soit pas un phénomène naturel. Les autres possibilités n'étaient pas franchement agréables à envisager. La terre continua de trembler quelques minutes de plus, la force du séisme s'amenuisant jusqu'à finalement cesser. Personne ne bougea pour encore quelques minutes, s'assurant que le séisme s'était bien arrêté et n'était pas le prélude à une secousse plus violente. Enfin, le professeur surgit de sous son bureau, le teint pâle.

-Bien, on dirait que c'est passé. Il va falloir ranger tout ça, à présent. Takamachi, Harlaown, Yagami, allez chercher les balais, s'il vous plaît.

Alors que Nanoha et Fate se dirigeaient vers les placards, Hayate vacilla lorsqu'elle se remit debout et serait tombée si Arisa ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, inquiète. Hayate la rassura d'un sourire.

-Les secousses m'ont engourdies les jambes, désolée.

-Je vois. Repose-toi, je vais chercher les balais !

Sans attendre de réponse, Arisa courut rejoindre Nanoha et Fate qui discutaient à voix basse tout en sortant des balais du placard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, vous deux, encore ?

-Rien du tout ! répondit aussitôt Nanoha en lâchant ses balais sous le coup de la surprise.

Arisa l'observa un moment avec une expression blasée, puis afficha un sourire en coin.

-Je vois je vois... Des histoires de cœur, hein ? Ton petit furet te fait des misères ?

-Arisa...

Avec un rire mi-figue, mi-raisin, Nanoha ramassa les balais qu'elle donna à Arisa d'un geste sans appel.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Yuuno-kun, reprit-elle. Va donc distribuer ces balais !

-J'y vais, j'y vais, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Fate dépassa ses amies d'un pas vif inhabituel pour elle, faisant passer des balais à ses camarades en affichant une mine contrariée. Bien qu'elle savait qu'Arisa plaisantait, sa remarque l'avait irritée plutôt qu'autre chose. Nanoha l'observait, intriguée. Elle avait la sensation que Fate était fâchée, bien qu'incapable d'en comprendre la raison. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement de l'inquiétude envers l'origine de ce séisme ? Nanoha décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment et aida ses camarades à ranger la salle de classe chamboulée par les secousses. Certains élèves semblaient nerveux et inquiets à l'idée que le phénomène ne se reproduise, mais Nanoha en doutait. Elle avait l'intuition que ce qu'elle avait entrevu par la fenêtre était à l'origine du tremblement de terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle supposait que s'il y avait une véritable urgence, l'Asura ne manquerait pas de les contacter.

-

Durandal en main, Chrono apparut dans un parc désert. Par chance, la distorsion n'avait pas endommagé l'Asura et il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que le vaisseau soit de nouveau pleinement opérationnel. Chrono s'était aussitôt précipité dans la salle de transfert, désireux d'enquêter sur place au plus vite. Un scan rapide de la surface avait permit à Amy de localiser une zone inhabitée et relativement proche du point d'impact pour y expédier son mari sans attendre.

-_Je suis arrivé,_ transmit le jeune homme. _Donne moi la localisation exacte du point d'impact._

_-Ne soit pas si impatient,_ répondit Amy depuis l'Asura. _Laisse-nous le temps de nous assurer que la zone est sans danger._

Chrono jura, mais n'insista pas. Il avait conscience qu'une distorsion ne devait pas être traitée à la légère, surtout lorsqu'elle semblait avoir une manifestation physique. Sans compter qu'elle était entourée d'un bon nombre de mystères. A commencer par sa taille. D'après les informations récupérées par Amy, l'anomalie détectée avait un diamètre ne dépassant pas deux mètres. Comment un objet si petit avait réussi à traverser l'espace inter-dimensionnel séparant Mid-Childa de la Terre sans se désagréger en cours de route n'était qu'un mystère parmi tant d'autres. Et Chrono était bien décidé à percer chacun d'entre eux.

-_Scan terminé, Chrono, la zone est dégagée, je te transmets la position estimée du point d'impact._

_-Comment ça, estimée ?_ répéta Chrono avec irritation. _Je croyais que l'Asura était à nouveau opérationnel ?_

_-Certains de nos capteurs n'ont pas tenu le choc, on s'occupe de les remplacer. Dans l'intervalle, nous n'avons aucun visuel possible._

_-Chrono ? Tu es autorisé à te rendre sur place et à enquêter sur l'anomalie, mais sois prudent, compris ?_ intervint Lindy.

-_A vos ordres !_

Sans plus attendre, Chrono s'envola dans la direction indiquée, prenant autant d'altitude que possible afin d'éviter d'être aperçu par la population. Travailler sur Terre était toujours un peu contraignant en raison de l'ignorance de ce monde de la magie, leur imposant d'employer régulièrement des champs spatio-temporels. Malheureusement, cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Les risques d'interférence avec la distorsion étaient trop importants. Plissant les yeux, Chrono laissa les informations transmises par Amy défiler devant ses yeux. Le point de chute était une forêt située quelques kilomètres à l'écart de la ville, ce qui avait évité des dégâts autant humains que matériels. L'onde de choc avait pourtant provoqué un séisme, mais sans grande gravité. Dans l'ensemble, la distorsion n'avait pas eu un impact trop important sur les environs, ce qui constituait une étrangeté de plus. Encore qu'il ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver sur place.

Quelque chose clochait, Chrono le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment et appréhendait le spectacle qu'il risquait de découvrir sous peu. En fait, il devrait déjà avoir un aperçut de la zone d'impact. S'il en croyait ses données, il en était désormais très proche. Laissant l'écran s'évanouir dans la nature, Chrono plissa les yeux. Il avait effectivement une forêt en vue, il distinguait parfaitement la masse vert sombre des arbres. L'officier s'immobilisa en plein vol et contempla la scène avec une expression incrédule. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-No idea, boss, répondit Durandal.

Chrono afficha de nouveau son moniteur afin de confirmer sa position. Jurant à nouveau, il établit une communication avec l'Asura.

-_Amy, tu me reçois ?_

_-Un problème, Chrono ? Tu es arrivé sur place ?_

_-Je suppose... Amy, tu es sûre de tes coordonnées ?_

_-Évidemment ! _s'offusqua sa femme. _Les données sont parfaitement claires, la marge d'erreur dans le calcul de la zone d'impact est inférieure à 1 !_

_-Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques le fait que la forêt soit intacte ?_

Un silence suivit sa question. Chrono imaginait sans mal les mines incrédules que devait afficher l'équipage de l'Asura. Pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, rien n'indiquait qu'une distorsion dimensionnelle s'était produite à cet endroit, provoquant un séisme sur plusieurs kilomètres autour du point de chute. Pas un arbre n'était déraciné, pour ce qu'il en voyait. Finalement, la voix d'Amy résonna de nouveau dans son esprit.

-_J'ai refait les calculs, Chrono et il n'y a pas d'erreur de ce coté. Même les relevés du séisme qui a suivi indiquent clairement que tu te trouves au dessus de l'épicentre !_

_-Chrono, je veux que tu redoubles de prudence,_ intervint Lindy. _La situation n'est pas normale, je t'envoie des renforts dès que possible. D'ici là, n'approche pas plus de la zone !_

_-Compris..._

Malgré sa curiosité dévorante, Chrono estimait préférable de suivre les instructions de sa mère. Il avait toujours su que les distorsions dimensionnelles étaient des phénomènes parfaitement anormaux, mais la situation dépassait l'ensemble de ce qui avait été répertorié par son étrangeté. Il se serait contenté d'un cratère, d'un arbre abattu. N'importe quoi indiquant que quelque chose s'était réellement écrasé ici. Sa main se crispa sur Durandal, réprimant son envie d'aller enquêter sans plus attendre.

Pourtant, il n'était pas obligé de rester les bras croisés le temps que les renforts arrivent. Il pouvait agir tout en restant à bonne distance et étudier plus précisément la zone. Les données seraient immédiatement transmises à l'Asura pour analyse. L'idée lui plaisait, principalement parce qu'elle lui évitait de rester inactif, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Brandissant Durandal, Chrono fit apparaître un cercle magique bleuté.

''Scanning Area,'' confirma Durandal.

Concentrant ses pouvoirs, Chrono pointa son bâton en direction de la forêt. Une onde de choc en jailli, se répandant aux alentours et recueillant toute sorte d'informations. Le mage ouvrit à nouveau un canal de communication avec l'Asura tout en poursuivant son inspection.

-_Amy, je sonde les environs, je te transmets les données._

_-Compris, Chrono, je procède à l'analyse immédiatement !_

''Alert ! Life form detected !''

-Quoi ?!

Chrono balaya les environs du regard. Il savait que Durandal ne lui signalerait pas une présence s'il s'agissait d'un simple animal. Il devait donc s'agir d'une présence humaine, ce qui lui paraissait hautement improbable. Pourtant, il distingua rapidement une silhouette humaine qui volait légèrement au dessus des arbres. La première pensée de Chrono fut qu'il devait s'agir de Nanoha, Fate ou Hayate, mais il se rappela que les trois étaient encore en classe à cette heure de la journée et que Durandal les connaissait. Il n'aurait pas signalé leurs présence de cette manière. La situation devenait de plus en plus inhabituelle. La Terre comprenait très peu de mages et la plupart n'avaient pas conscience de leurs pouvoirs. Il fallait soit l'intervention du TSAB, soit une rencontre fortuite comme ce fut le cas pour Nanoha pour qu'un mage de la Terre sache utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qui était manifestement le cas ici. Restait l'option que ce mage n'était pas originaire de ce monde, mais dans ce cas, Chrono ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la manière dont il était arrivé si vite sur place. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, il ne pouvait prendre le risque que ce mage inconnu ne le devance. La probabilité que la distorsion provienne d'un Lost Logia était bien trop élevée pour être ignorée et il était hors de question de laisser un tel artefact tomber entre des mains potentiellement dangereuses.

-_J'ai repéré un mage survolant la zone d'impact ! _annonça Chrono._ Je vais l'interpeller !_

_-Quoi ?! Hors de question, Chrono, tu attends..._

Le jeune homme coupa la communication. Il se doutait que sa mère serait furieuse qu'il désobéisse, mais l'heure n'était plus à la prudence. Il devait prévenir tout risque de catastrophe immédiatement, avant que les évènements n'échappent à tout contrôle. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait résoudre cette affaire sans avoir besoin d'impliquer sa sœur et ses amies.

-On y va, Durandal !

"Okay, Boss."

Accélérant subitement, Chrono vola droit sur la forme qu'il distinguait au dessus des arbres, orientant sa trajectoire afin de pouvoir l'intercepter. Concentré sur les arbres situé en dessous, le mage inconnu ne perçut sa présence qu'une fois le jeune homme pilant devant lui, bras écartés pour lui bloquer le passage.

-Je suis l'officier Chrono Harlaown du TSAB ! Cette zone est sous notre responsabilité et interdite d'accès ! Identifiez-vous immédiatement !

Tout en parlant, Chrono observait le mage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à peine moins âgée que lui, aux courts cheveux mauves et aux yeux bleus. Elle plissa les yeux, le détaillant en retour avec une expression contrariée. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se précipita sur Chrono qui eut à peine le temps de brandir Durandal pour parer le coup qu'elle lui portait. Ce faisant, il eut un aperçu un peu trop rapproché à son goût des dagues à lame courbe que son adversaire maniait. Les lames magiques rouges s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Rapide,"songea-t-il, les dents serrées, tout en s'efforçant de contenir la pression que la jeune fille exerçait sur ses armes, cherchant de toute évidence à les lui planter dans les yeux.

"Blizzard Blow !"

L'onde de choc déséquilibra le mage inconnu qui prit une posture de combat, attentive au moindre mouvement de Chrono. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs mètres, réfléchissant rapidement. S'il se basait sur le device que son adversaire utilisait, il devait s'agir d'une spécialiste du combat rapproché. Il avait donc tout intérêt à conserver un écart important afin de l'empêcher d'attaquer, bien qu'il restait possible qu'à l'instar de Fate, elle maîtrise également un certain nombres d'attaques à distance.

"Flash Move."

Chrono eut un mouvement de recul, amorçant une esquive, mais la jeune fille était déjà sur lui, ayant couvert en un battement de cil la distance qui les séparait. Les lames jumelles fendirent l'air devant lui, manquant de peu son torse, mais creusant une profonde entaille dans son bras gauche.

"Protection !"

Un bouclier magique se dressa entre Chrono et son assaillante, qui était repassée à l'attaque sans temps mort. Les dagues ripaient contre l'écran de protection que Durandal avait généré pour protéger son maître, cherchant à le percer pour l'achever. Chrono grimaça de douleur et d'inquiétude. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et la vitesse du mage était au moins équivalente à celle de Fate, ce qui était loin de le rassurer. Il n'avait jamais réussi à égaler la vitesse de mouvement de sa sœur. Sa seule chance était donc de réussir à neutraliser son adversaire au plus vite, ou au moins tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

-Ice Rain !

Le cercle de protection se dissipa, laissant la place à un puissant jet de glace. Prise par surprise, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dresser la moindre protection et fut projetée en arrière, légèrement étourdie. L'instant suivant, elle sentait ses bras se plaquer le long de son corps alors que deux anneaux de lumière blanche lui enserraient les bras et les jambes, l'immobilisant. Chrono poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint un instant que sa manœuvre n'échoue au vu des réflexes excellents que semblait posséder son adversaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la transférer sur l'Asura pour l'interroger.

-Je vous arrête pour agression sur Agent du TSAB, déclara-t-il tout en nouant un mouchoir autour de son bras blessé, improvisant un garrot pour endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

-Je ne pense pas, non... Piercing Arrow !

Sous le coup de la surprise et d'une vague de panique, Chrono chuta de plusieurs mètres avant de reprendre son vol. Un trait de lumière rouge le frôla, déchirant sa veste et manquant sa chair d'un cheveu. Levant les yeux, Chrono grimaça. La situation s'annonçait plus mauvaise encore qu'il ne l'avait redouté. La jeune fille se dressait au dessus de lui, à la différence qu'elle n'était plus liée et qu'elle avait troqué ses dagues pour un arc. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trompait. Il n'y avait pas un seul mage, mais deux. Des jumelles, visiblement.

-On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, Saki-chan, dit l'archère avec amusement.

-La ferme, Kisa ! J'allais lui régler son compte, à ce nul !

-Oh ? En te faisant capturer ? Désolée de ne pas avoir remarqué ton écrasante victoire.

-Il a eu de la chance, d'accord ?

-Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais dans ce cas.

Chrono serra les dents pendant que Saki rappelait sa sœur en se débattant. Il était blessé et avait tout juste réussi à immobiliser un seul de ses adversaires. Même au meilleur de sa forme, il doutait de pouvoir rivaliser avec les deux en même temps, surtout s'il s'avérait que la nouvelle venue était la plus forte du duo.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Kisa en baissant les yeux sur Chrono.

-Crâneur, je crois... J'ai pas vraiment écouté, tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'il fait partit du TSAB...

-Le TSAB ?!

Le regard que l'archère posait sur lui était si chargé de haine que Chrono sentit une sueur glacée couler dans son dos. Considérant la situation, la fuite était sa meilleure option. Malheureusement Saki était de toute évidence bien plus rapide que lui. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à la semer si elle décidait de le pourchasser. Il devait pourtant courir le risque, ses chances de victoire étant nulles.

-On ne peut pas laisser le TSAB se mêler de nos affaire, déclara Saki tout en bandant son arc.

Un trait de lumière rouge apparut, formant une flèche que Chrono savait être incapable de bloquer ou d'esquiver dans son état. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir avant que l'archère n'ait le temps de décocher sa flèche, plusieurs sphères de lumière rouge fusèrent sur les jumelles et explosèrent à l'impact. Avec soulagement, Chrono reconnut la robe écarlate de Vita, accompagnée de Signum.

-On ne peut pas le laisser seul cinq minutes sans qu'il trouve le moyen de se faire ridiculiser, s'amusa Vita avec un sourire en coin.

-Reste sur tes gardes, Vita, tu les a ratées.

-Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois, Graf Eisen va les écraser...

"Jawohl !"

La fumée de l'impact se dissipa, révélant les jumelles indemnes et considérant les nouvelles venues avec méfiance. Chrono vola à la rencontre des amies d'Hayate, son moral remontant en flèche. A eux trois, il espérait pouvoir neutraliser les jumelles. Signum l'observa d'un œil critique. Chrono semblait assez mal en point, bien qu'elle doutait que ses jours soient en danger. Son bras réclamait tout de même des soins urgents.

-On aurait dû amener Shamal...

-Ça ira, répliqua Chrono. Par contre, méfiez-vous de ces deux-là. Celle avec les dagues est aussi rapide que Fate, peut-être même plus.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de Signum. Elle s'entraînait régulièrement avec Fate, qui lui donnait généralement du fil à retordre en raison de sa vitesse. Un adversaire susceptible de proposer un challenge similaire sans lui imposer de devoir retenir ses coups ne pouvait que l'intéresser au plus haut point. Les jumelles paraissaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre. A présent qu'elles étaient deux contre trois, bien que Chrono risquait de s'avérer peu utile en combat en raison de sa blessure, la prudence suggérait de prendre la fuite. Pourtant, elles affermirent leur prise sur leurs devices, visiblement désireuses de poursuivre le combat en dépit de leur infériorité numérique. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Signum. Elle éprouvait toujours du respect pour un adversaire valeureux.

-Je m'occupe de celle de droite, avec ses dagues. Tu penses pouvoir te charger de l'autre avec son arc, Vita ?

-Bien sûr !

-Parfait. Chrono, reste ici, tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

-Je suis encore votre supérieur ! protesta le jeune homme, froissé par la remarque.

-Dans ce cas, merci de superviser la bataille, répondit Vita avec insolence.

Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Chrono se retrouva seul, les deux Wolkenritters ayant engagé le combat avec férocité. L'officier regarda Durandal, frustré de devoir admettre que ses alliées avaient raison. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose en combat direct, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait rester simple spectateur. Si jamais il décelait une ouverture dans l'un des duels qui s'était engagé, il comptait bien en profiter.

-

A bord de l'Asura, l'Amiral Lindy observait les écrans de contrôle avec une expression contrariée. Les réparations d'urgences ayant été effectuées et les capteurs remplacés, ils pouvaient donc suivre les évènements se déroulant sur Terre. Bien qu'inquiète pour son fils, Lindy était avant tout furieuse qu'il ait désobéi à un ordre direct. Elle comprenait ses raisons, mais ne considérait pas que cela justifiait d'agir aussi imprudemment. La blessure que la dénommée Saki lui avait infligé semblait profonde, mais rien n'indiquait que sa vie était en danger pour le moment et Shamal se tenait prête à lui prodiguer les soins requis une fois rentré.

-Est-ce que nous avons des dossiers sur ces mages ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà envoyé une requête dans la base de donnée du TSAB, répondit Amy. Je me demande surtout comment elles sont arrivées si vite.

-Peut-être qu'elles ont suivi la distorsion jusqu'ici, puisqu'elle provient de Mid-Childa...

Ce qui était peu probable, elle le savait parfaitement. D'après Amy, la distorsion était apparue du néant à mi-course et se déplaçait à une vitesse telle qu'aucun vaisseau existant n'aurait pu la suivre. Même un sort de téléportation n'aurait pas permis une arrivée si rapide. L'hypothèse la plus probable était que ces mages se trouvaient déjà sur Terre, ce qui amenait nombre de questions pour trop peu de réponses. Lindy afficha un gros plan des devices employés par les jumelles. Elle ne voyait aucun chargeur apparent, ce qui laissait supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas équipés du système de munition. Ces devices étaient encore peu répandus, mais au vu de l'aspect artisanal de ceux employés par les jumelles, Lindy ne pouvait écarter l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de matériel illégalement renforcé.

-Amy, je veux un maximum d'information sur ces mages et leur style de combat. J'espère que Signum et Vita parviendront à les capturer, mais dans le cas contraire...

-Comptez sur moi, Amiral.

De ce qu'elle voyait à l'écran, Lindy redoutait que la force du Wolkenritter ne suffirait pas à stopper les jumelles. A contrecœur, elle considéra qu'elles pourraient avoir besoin de l'aide de Nanoha et Fate. Les jambes d'Hayate étant en plein rétablissement, son médecin lui avait interdit tout effort ou activité dangereuse. L'Amiral consulta sa montre. Fate devait toujours être en cours et lui faire quitter l'école, ainsi que Nanoha, voudrait soulever trop de questions. Elle laissa tout de même un message sur le répondeur du portable de sa fille afin qu'elle la contacte dès qu'elle aurait fini ses cours. Avec de la chance, elles n'auraient pas à intervenir, mais elle préférait tout de même les tenir informées de la situation.

A la surface, ou du moins au dessus, Vita resserra sa prise sur Graf Eisen. Kisa était un adversaire plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'avait supposé et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Chrono avait eu tant de mal à les affronter. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elles échangeaient des coups sans parvenir à se départager. Pourtant, elle devait mettre un terme à ce combat au plus vite. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était écrasé dans la forêt située sous eux et pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ça pouvait parfaitement être un mage ou une créature encore plus puissante... Kisa semblait partager son avis, bandant son arc avec un sourire victorieux, la flèche magique ne cessant de gagner en intensité.

"Piercing Arrow !"

"Panzerhindernis !"

Le trait de lumière rouge frappa de plein fouet la barrière de protection que Graf Eisen venait de générer pour protéger Vita. La jeune fille serra les dents en s'efforçant de tenir le choc malgré la violence de l'impact. Peu à peu, des fissures apparaissaient sur son bouclier magique et elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire avant que la flèche ne le fracasse pour poursuivre sa route, manquant de peu de l'empaler. Furieuse que son adversaire ait réussi à percer ses défenses aussi facilement, Vita arma son device, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille.

"Raketenform !"

La tête du marteau se changea en missile dont l'arrière explosa, propulsant Vita droit sur Kisa à très grande vitesse. Avec un cri rageur, la jeune fille tournoya et abattit son arme de toutes ses forces sur le bouclier que Kisa venait de dresser pour parer le coup. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Graf Eisen pour briser la protection, envoyant l'archère voler plusieurs mètres en arrière. Décidée à profiter de son avantage, Vita fit apparaître plusieurs billes de métal et brandit de nouveau son device qui avait retrouvé son aspect usuel.

-Swallow Fliers !

Les billes frappées par Graf Eisen fusèrent sur Kisa qui les dévia de son arc, bien que malmenée par la force de l'impact. Saki, qui retenait à grand peine Laevatein de ses dagues croisées, grimaça en apercevant sa jumelle en mauvaise posture. Malheureusement, la femme qui s'opposait à elle ne lui permettait pas de lui prêter main forte tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas fini avec elle.

"Flash Move !"

L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait derrière son adversaire et la frappa du pied plutôt que de ses dagues. Signum, qui avait anticipé l'inverse et tenté de parer un coup qui n'arriva pas à la bonne hauteur, fut repoussée hors de portée, ce qui permit à Kisa de rejoindre sa jumelle, bloquant l'attaque suivante de Vita.

-_Combien de temps, encore ?_ demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

-_Quelques minutes. Il y a trop d'interférences._

-_On ne va pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, surtout s'ils envoient d'autres mages..._

Bien qu'elle en avait également conscience, Saki ne voyait pas d'autres solutions hormis la fuite. Elle avait hélas la sensation désagréable que leurs adversaires ne renonceraient pas aussi facilement.

-_Je vais tâcher de les occuper, toi concentre toi sur le scan, on ne va pas les battre en étant à mi-puissance !_

-_Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes contre ces deux-là dans ces conditions,_ objecta Kisa tout en observant les deux Wolkenritters qui se préparaient pour le prochain assaut en rechargeant leurs armes. _On ferait mieux de filer d'ici..._

-_Hors de question._

-_Saki, plus on reste ici, plus on s'expose au risque d'être capturées. Ils n'ont pas placé de barrière, encore, probablement à cause de la distorsion, mais ils ont certainement des renforts en route et vu le niveau de ces trois là..._

_-Mais si elle est là..._

_-On avisera plus tard,_ coupa Kisa d'un ton définitif. _Avec de la chance, le scan va finir d'ici quelques secondes et on aura le résultat même si on fuit. On n'arrivera à rien au fond d'une cellule !_

Saki serra les poings sur les poignées de ses dagues. Bien qu'elle détestait ça, elle devait reconnaître que sa sœur avait raison, comme souvent. Elle hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, puis les jumelles firent volte-face d'un même mouvement avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse du trio. Aussitôt, Vita et Signum se lancèrent à leur poursuite, bien décidées à en finir sur le champ. Chrono se préparait à les imiter quand la voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit.

-_Laisse les se charger de la poursuite, Chrono !_

_-Je suis parfaitement capable de voler, Amiral ! _protesta le jeune homme. _Ma blessure n'est pas si grave et..._

_-Ça suffit, Chrono, tu m'as désobéi une fois, je ne passerai pas l'éponge si tu recommences ! Et si je t'interdis de participer à la poursuite, c'est parce que je veux que tu inspectes la zone d'impact !_

Chrono baissa les yeux sur la forêt qui s'étendait plusieurs mètres en dessous. Avec l'apparition des jumelles, il avait presque oublié la distorsion. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus sur son envie de combattre.

-_La distorsion s'est pratiquement résorbée, _poursuivit Lindy._ Tu ne devrais courir aucun risque sur place, mais reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'a provoquée. Si c'est hostile, n'engage pas le combat et attends que Signum et Vita te rejoignent, compris ?_

_-Compris !_ confirma Chrono.

Il scruta la forêt du regard, cherchant un indice indiquant l'endroit exact du crash, mais sans succès. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à se poser au hasard et fouiller la zone.

-En avant, Durandal.

"Okay, Boss !"

Il toucha terre sur un sentier serpentant entre les arbres et fit courir son regard autour de lui. Tout semblait parfaitement calme, au point qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'une distorsion s'était produite à cet endroit. Chrono fit quelques pas au hasard avant de s'immobiliser, conscient qu'il risquait de partir dans la mauvaise direction.

-_Amy ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une localisation plus précise du point d'impact ?_

_-Il reste encore des interférences, nos scanners longue portée ne sont pas vraiment fiables. Tu auras sûrement plus de chance avec Durandal._

L'idée était bonne et Chrono décida de l'appliquer sur le champ. Il leva Durandal et concentra sa magie.

"Scanning Area !"

L'onde de choc qui jaillit du device fit frémir les feuilles alentours. Chrono sentait une certaine nervosité le gagner, appréhendant ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Son bras blessé le lançait toujours, malgré l'engourdissement que le garrot et la perte de sang provoquait. Conscient qu'il devait à présent faire vite, il se concentra d'autant plus sur sa tâche.

"Life form detected, Boss," annonça Durandal au bout de quelques instant. "43 feet on north."

Le jeune homme se tourna aussitôt dans la direction indiquée. Il n'était pas tombé bien loin, visiblement. Il courut vers l'origine du signal, slalomant entre les arbres, Durandal corrigeant régulièrement sa trajectoire s'il en déviait trop. Finalement, il distingua un cratère et fronça les sourcils. Il était bien trop petit à son goût pour provoquer un séisme d'une telle intensité. Avec prudence, il approcha du bord du cratère et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'intérieur. Stupéfait, il faillit en lâcher son device et se précipita à l'intérieur, oubliant toute prudence.

_-Maman, Amy, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'origine de la distorsion,_ annonça Chrono.

-_Tu crois ? _répéta Lindy en fronçant les sourcils, sachant que pour que son fils lui parle aussi familièrement durant une mission, il devait être profondément déstabilisé. _Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Chrono ?_

_-Une enfant... très jeune, probablement moins de six ans. Elle est inconsciente, mais n'a pas l'air blessée. Et il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque moyen de transport..._

_-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ! Elle s'en est sûrement éloignée..._

_-Elle est dans le cratère que l'impact a creusé, maman... J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait survécu à une telle chute._

"I detect magical remains," intervint Durandal. "A barrier was up."

-Même une barrière de protection ne pourrait protéger d'un tel impact, Durandal...

"I know, Boss."

Chrono soupira. Son device se fiait tout simplement aux données et aux faits, pas à la logique humaine. C'était probablement la meilleure manière d'appréhender cette situation, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se faire à une telle idée. Soit la fillette était une mage d'une puissance phénoménale, soit quelqu'un lui avait lancé un tel sort avant de la propulser dans l'espace. Les deux hypothèses lui paraissaient parfaitement absurdes. Avec douceur et prenant garde à son bras invalide, Chrono souleva la fillette et la sortit du trou, se posant mille questions, à commencer par qui pouvait bien être cette gamine tombée du ciel.

-

Depuis son fauteuil de commandement, Lindy observait les moniteurs montrant Vita et Signum poursuivant les jumelles. Chrono avait été rapatrié en urgence à bord de l'Asura, avec la fillette qu'il avait découvert sur la zone d'impact. Bien que Lindy était curieuse d'en savoir plus et de voir de ses yeux celle qui semblait être responsable de la distorsion, elle estimait devoir rester à son poste afin de superviser la poursuite. Elle se demandait dans quelle mesure les jumelles étaient impliquées dans l'affaire. Étaient-elles à la poursuite de la fillette ou bien enquêtaient-elles tout simplement sur la distorsion, tout comme eux ?

Un juron retentit, tirant Lindy de ses pensées. Reportant son attention sur les écrans, elle s'aperçut que les jumelles avaient disparut. Vita et Signum s'était immobilisées et cherchaient autour d'elle un signe des jumelles, en vain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont-elles passées ? demanda Lindy en se levant.

-Aucune idée, répondit Amy en s'efforçant de localiser les jumelles.

-_Celle avec les dagues a porté l'archère, puis elles se sont évanouies dans la nature,_ intervint Signum d'une voix résignée. _Probablement un sort de téléportation. Amy, tu peux les suivre ?_

-Impossible... Elles ont bien brouillé leur fuite...

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, dépitée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lindy qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant les moniteurs. Ils étaient à deux doigt de résoudre cette affaire sans complication et voilà que les jumelles trouvaient le moyen de leur échapper, emportant avec elles bon nombre de réponses aux questions que se posaient Lindy. Celle-ci craignait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les jumelles ne refassent parler d'elles.

-Vita, Signum, rentrez sur l'Asura, ordona-t-elle. Je veux que toutes les informations recueillies sur ces mages soient regroupées afin de découvrir leur identité et leur but.

Elle quitta ensuite son siège avec un soupir. Elle ne pouvait désormais qu'espérer obtenir des réponses au travers de la fillette ramenée sur l'Asura.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie. Amy, viens avec moi.

-A vos ordres, Amiral !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, contente d'avoir une excuse pour aller vérifier l'état de santé de son mari. Elle suivit Lindy dans les coursives menant à l'infirmerie, rongée par l'inquiétude. Bien qu'elle faisait confiance à Shamal et ses compétences en matière de soins, elle savait que l'entaille était profonde et que Chrono avait gardé longtemps son garrot. Il y avait un risque pour qu'il perde l'usage de son bras si jamais les soins survenaient trop tardivement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que Chrono va bien, dit Lindy en lui souriant par dessus son épaule.

Amy le lui rendit. Elle avait toujours apprécié la gentillesse de sa belle-mère. Savoir que Lindy veillait sur l'équipage de l'Asura était une source de réconfort pour tous, l'amiral étant réputé pour prendre soin de son personnel. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter vers Chrono à peine furent-elles entrées dans l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme était pâle, probablement en raison de la quantité importante de sang qu'il avait perdu, et l'entaille sur son bras n'était pas belle à voir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'adresser à sa mère et à sa femme un sourire rassurant. Shamal les salua d'un signe de tête tout en examinant un objet, debout à coté du lit sur lequel la fillette avait été allongée. Lindy la rejoignit avec curiosité une fois assurée que son fils ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave.

-Ah, amiral, contente de vous voir ! dit Shamal en lui souriant. Chrono devrait recouvrer l'usage de son bras assez vite, je finirai de le soigner un peu plus tard, il a insisté pour que j'examine cette petite fille avant.

-Chrono... Ce n'est pas prudent, gronda Amy en donnant une tape sur le crâne de son mari.

-Il ne changera jamais, soupira Lindy avant de se pencher sur l'objet que tenait Shamal. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif enchâssé d'une gemme rose. Lindy fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Son aspect général lui évoquait une origine Mid-Childienne, mais les gravures qui le décoraient lui étaient inconnues.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Shamal. Elle l'avait autour du cou et Klar Wind a détecté quelques traces d'énergie résiduelle. Il est possible que ce soit un device, mais il ne semble pas répondre. Il faudrait procéder à des tests plus poussés pour définir sa véritable nature, je suppose... Je pense demander à Yuuno de m'aider. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à identifier les gravures.

Lindy baissa les yeux sur la fillette inconsciente. Elle semblait indemne, à première vue, bien que son visage était sale. Un léger sourire attendri étira les lèvres de l'amiral. Tout comme Chrono, elle avait du mal à imaginer que la petite fille qui dormait si paisiblement pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle distorsion.

-J'ai procédé à un examen rapide, poursuivit Shamal en suivant le regard de Lindy. Elle est en parfaite santé, rien n'indique qu'elle a subi un voyage à travers l'espace depuis Mid-Childa ni qu'elle se soit écrasée sur Terre...

-D'après Durandal, elle était entourée d'un bouclier. Ça expliquerait la lumière qui nous a frouailleuh ! Amy, fais attention, tu veux !

-Je désinfecte ! répondit la jeune femme qui versait généreusement le contenu d'une bouteille sur la plaie.

-Tu vas m'achever, oui !

Lindy poussa un léger soupir alors que Shamal réprimandait le couple. Repoussant fermement Amy, elle s'occupa de soigner l'entaille au bras de Chrono à présent qu'elle s'était assurée que la fillette ne courrait aucun risque. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la douce lumière verte de Klar Wind berçait son bras, forçant les chairs à se refermer.

-Même s'il s'agit d'un bouclier, il faudrait une grande puissance pour la protéger d'un tel voyage... C'est impossible qu'une enfant de son âge parvienne à dresser une protection pareille.

-Le scan indique que ses pouvoirs sont plus élevés que la norme, mais rien d'aussi extravagant, en effet, confirma Shamal sans cesser d'appliquer ses soins.

-C'est peut-être son device ? proposa Amy en prenant le pendentif pour l'examiner.

-Nous ignorons encore s'il s'agit vraiment d'un device, répondit Shamal. De plus, si ce device est aussi puissant que ça, cette fillette ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Le device n'est qu'un outil permettant à un mage de déployer sa puissance. Il suffit de voir Raising Heart...

-Comment ça ? demanda Amy en reposant le pendentif et en posant sur Shamal un regard curieux.

-Nanoha ne te l'as pas dit ? A l'origine, Raising Heart était le device de Yuuno, mais il n'a jamais réussit à vraiment l'utiliser. Nanoha a réussi à s'en servir parfaitement sans entraînement. Un device puissant à besoin d'un mage puissant, de la même manière qu'un mage puissant à besoin d'un device à sa mesure.

-Donc, Yuuno n'est pas doué comme mage ?

Shamal se redressa, l'entaille sur le bras de Chrono ayant disparu. Le jeune homme fit quelques mouvements avec prudence, puis sourit en constatant qu'il était complètement rétablit.

-Yuuno n'est pas un mage au sens où tu l'entends, Amy. Il n'est pas un combattant, mais un érudit. Il a des compétences dans certaines branches utiles en combat, mais avec une orientation plus défensive qu'offensive et ses sorts sont moins puissants qu'un mage spécialisé dans le soutien. Le combat n'est pas sa vocation première. Un device n'est pas nécessaire pour quelqu'un comme Yuuno et il ne parviendrait pas à l'employer correctement de toutes manières. Ou alors un device conçut pour optimiser ses sorts de recherche.

-En résumé, intervint Lindy, si ce pendentif est un device et qu'il est responsable de l'apparition de cette fillette, ça ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit elle est un mage d'une très grande puissance, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas, soit un tel mage a activé le device pour cette enfant.

Un silence songeur s'installa alors que tous considéraient cette éventualité. Si cette hypothèse s'avérait vraie, alors il fallait définir les raisons qui avaient amené un tel mage à expédier cette petite fille sur Terre, provoquant une distorsion dimensionnelle au passage. Et pourquoi se séparer volontairement d'un device aussi puissant ? Lindy ne voyait aucune logique derrière ce scénario.

-Sans la preuve qu'il s'agisse bien d'un device, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait trop s'en inquiéter pour le moment... dit Chrono en se levant et en s'étirant. En fait, je m'inquiète plus de ces jumelles...

-Oui, dommage qu'elles se soient échappées, soupira Lindy. Même s'il reste possible qu'elles ne soient venues sur place que par curiosité, sans savoir de quoi il... ah, excusez-moi, dit-elle alors qu'un signal sonore retentissait.

L'amiral fit apparaître un écran et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Fate. Elle prit la communication, regrettant comme toujours que les téléphones portables de la terre ne lui permettent pas d'avoir l'image en plus du son.

-_Maman ? J'ai eu ton message, tout va bien ?_

_-_Une distorsion dimensionnelle s'est produite avec un impact sur Terre, expliqua Lindy. Rien de grave, mais la situation est pour le moins... inhabituelle. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec Nanoha ? Tu as fini tes cours ?

-_Un instant._

Lindy patienta, devinant que sa fille consultait son amie. Finalement, sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

_-Nanoha a quelque chose de prévu, donc elle me rejoindra un peu plus tard. A moins que ce ne soit vraiment urgent ? Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'elle pourra..._

-Non, ce n'est pas si urgent que ça, Fate, répondit l'Amiral. Ce n'est pas un problème si Nanoha nous rejoins après.

-_Est-ce que c'est lié au tremblement de terre ? _demanda Fate d'une voix concernée. _Nanoha pense avoir vu un éclair de lumière rose juste avant._

-Elle l'a vu ? s'étonna Lindy. C'est bien la distorsion qui l'a provoqué, oui, mais je vous expliquerai les détails en personne.

-_D'accord, à tout de suite._

Lindy coupa la communication. Le fait que Nanoha ait distingué la lumière qui les avait manqué de peu la surprenait. Vu sa vitesse, il avait fallu que la jeune fille regarde au bon endroit au bon moment. Probablement un hasard, décida Lindy. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Tournant la tête en direction de l'origine du son, l'amiral vit que la fillette remuait doucement.

-Ah, elle se réveille, constata Shamal.

Lindy s'approcha du lit, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Elle espérait obtenir enfin un début de réponse à tout ces mystères, mais avait conscience qu'au vu du jeune âge de l'enfant, elle devrait se montrer patiente afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et afficha un sourire rassurant.

-Mamans... murmura la fillette alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Lindy ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en l'entendant. Il était normal qu'une enfant si jeune appelle sa mère en se réveillant, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre début de réponse à lui fournir et elle espérait contre toute attente qu'elle ne se montrerait pas trop effrayée en se réveillant dans un endroit inconnu et entourée d'étrangers.

-Chut, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici, murmura Lindy d'une voix douce tout en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, observant Lindy avec surprise, mais sans manifester de peur face à ce visage inconnu. Légèrement troublée par cette réaction imprévue, l'amiral conserva pourtant son sourire rassurant, estimant qu'après tout, c'était sûrement préférable à une crise d'angoisse.

-Ma... Mamie ?

Bien qu'elle conservait son sourire, le reste du visage de Lindy semblait s'être décomposé et une veine battait furieusement contre sa tempe. Avec raideur, elle tourna la tête par dessus son épaule, posant sur un Chrono tout aussi stupéfait que les autres un regard lourd de menaces. En croisant son regard, le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recul tout en affichant une expression inquiète.

-Chrooonooooooooo... gronda sourdement Lindy.

-Maismaismais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! se défendit le mage.

-Ben voyons ! Pourquoi elle m'appelle mamie, alors ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Elle t'a peut-être confondue avec sa grand-mère. Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'accuses, hein ? Qui te dit que c'est pas Fate la coupable ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, Fate est bien trop jeune pour...

La fillette, qui avait suivi l'échange avec une mine étonnée, réagit au nom mentionné par son oncle. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et des larmes emplirent ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer bruyamment, coupant la parole de sa grand-mère. A l'évocation d'une de ses mères, elle s'était souvenue de ce qui s'était produit avant son réveil. De plus, quelque chose l'effrayait, ici. Elle reconnaissait bien sa grand-mère, son oncle, sa tante et Shamal, pourtant ils lui semblaient presque tous différents de ses souvenirs. Seule Shamal était identique à celle qu'elle connaissait.

-Allons, du calme, du calme... tenta Lindy avant de se tourner vers son fils avec colère. C'est malin, Chrono, tu lui as fait peur !

-Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui...

-Maaaamaaaaaaaaaaaans ! hurla Vivio d'une voix désespérée, faisant frissonner les adultes.

Un malaise se fit sentir. Le cri de la fillette laissait deviner une tragédie qui les dépassait. Lindy prit Vivio dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, la petite fille traversait de toute évidence une épreuve difficile et avait besoin de soutien.

La porte s'ouvrit et Fate entra, suivie de Signum et Vita. Toutes les trois s'étonnèrent de voir la fillette en larme dans les bras de Lindy et se tournèrent vers Chrono et Amy qui semblaient tout aussi déroutés qu'elles. En désespoir de cause, elles interrogèrent Shamal du regard qui sourit légèrement.

-On dirait que ton frère nous a fait des cachotteries.

-Quoi ?! s'offusqua Chrono. Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire !

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Fate qui comprenait encore moins la situation suite à l'intervention de Shamal et de son frère.

En entendant sa voix, Vivio sursauta et tourna un regard remplit d'espoir et de craintes dans sa direction. En l'apercevant, elle resta un instant figée, ouvrant de grands yeux. Lindy sentit un frisson la parcourir, et suivit le regard de l'enfant qui regardait sa fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Fate semblait tout aussi surprise et mal à l'aise que sa mère, se demandant pourquoi cette petite fille lui adressait un tel regard.

-Ma... maman ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Vivio se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lindy, pleurant de plus belle, et courut en direction de Fate pour s'accrocher à son uniforme de collégienne et pleurer contre elle.

-Maman... maman... maman... répétait Vivio d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

En dehors des pleurs de Vivio, un silence pesant régnait. Lindy était devenue très pâle, posant sur sa fille un regard horrifié alors que Chrono hésitait entre une expression d'incompréhension stupide et l'amusement. Amy regardait tour à tour chaque membre de sa belle famille, comme si quelqu'un pouvait expliquer la signification de cette situation.

-D'accord, intervint Vita en levant la main. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, là ?

-Je... Aucune idée... répondit Fate en repoussant doucement Vivio pour s'accroupir devant elle. Dis moi... Comment tu t'appelles ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle maman ?

Vivio eu un sursaut de surprise et regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait bien Fate-mama devant elle, pourtant elle était différente, tout comme sa grand-mère, son oncle et sa tante. Elle était plus petite et ne se coiffait pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais sa voix et son odeur étaient toujours identiques et ne lui laissaient aucun doute. En plus, Nanoha-mama lui avait bien dit que là où elle allait, elle verrait ses mamans, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Fate-mama faisait comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ?

-C'est moi, Vivio, renifla la fillette d'une voix enrouée par ses larmes. Pourquoi tu joues à pas me reconnaître ? C'est méchant... Et où est Nanoha-mama ? Elle va bien, hein ?

En se souvenant de la dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de son autre mère, Vivio fondit à nouveau en larme, se jetant au cou de Fate qui ne réagit pas. Comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, elle bloquait sur l'une des choses qu'avait demandé Vivio. Lindy se leva tant bien que mal, malgré l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, et s'approcha de celle qui prétendait jusqu'ici être la fille de sa fille. Il lui fallait tirer quelque chose au clair, avant que sa santé mentale ne l'abandonne complètement.

-Une minute, Vivio... De qui es-tu la fille, exactement ? demanda-t-elle en priant pour que la fillette lui réponde deux noms parfaitement inconnus, ou au moins répondant à une certaine logique.

Vivio regarda sa grand-mère au travers de ses larmes. Elle était épuisée, perdue et ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout le monde faisait comme s'ils ne la connaissaient pas, y compris sa mère, et seul Shamal, Signum et Vita étaient exactement comme dans son souvenir. Pourquoi tout était si différent ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver ses mamans, mais même Fate-mama était bizarre. Pourquoi Nanoha-mama l'avait envoyée ici ? C'en était trop pour elle.

-Fate-mama et Nanoha-mama, répondit-elle faiblement.

L'instant d'après, elle dormait dans les bras d'une Fate pétrifiée et aux joues écarlates. Elle avait en face d'elle sa mère dont le visage horriblement pâle était crispé dans une expression incrédule, mais également menaçante.

-Je t'assure que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle ! déclara Fate en soulevant sa "fille" pour aller la mettre au lit, autant pour lui permettre de se reposer que pour ne plus faire face à sa mère.

Chrono fixait sa sœur avec incrédulité, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux qui mourut aussitôt sous le regard noir que lui lança sa mère.

-Faudra quand même qu'on m'explique comment elles ont réussi cet exploit, intervint Vita avec un sourire amusé.

Le dos tourné à ses amis et sa famille, Fate regardait Vivio qui dormait, de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux clos. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, mais l'idée qu'elle avait sous ses yeux une enfant qu'elle aurait eue avec Nanoha l'emplissait d'une douce chaleur. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée. C'était parfaitement impossible que Vivio soit leur fille. Plus vraisemblablement, la petite fille était sous le choc et les confondaient avec d'autres personnes. Les noms étaient sans doute une coïncidence...

Avec tendresse, Fate replaça une mèche de cheveux dont la couleur se situait entre les siens et ceux de Nanoha.


	2. Tu n'es pas seule

NdA : Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce second chapitre plaira autant que le premier.

* * *

Le vieux divan fatigué grinça lorsque Saki se laissa tomber dessus avec mauvaise humeur. Elle jeta son device sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et poussa un profond soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière. Avoir fuit devant le TSAB l'énervait au plus haut point et savoir que Kisa avait pris la bonne décision n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation. Croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, la jeune femme afficha une moue contrariée. Le premier mage qu'elle avait affronté ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement redoutable. Le fait qu'il l'ait capturée constituait à ses yeux un coup de chance qui ne se reproduirait pas deux fois à présent qu'elle le savait capable de la lier par un sort. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il pose problème à nouveau lors de leur prochain affrontement. La femme avec son épée, en revanche... Saki plissa légèrement les yeux. Cet adversaire là s'était révélé bien plus puissant que le premier et quand bien même sa propre puissance avait été diminuée afin d'aider Kisa à procéder au scan de la distorsion, elle se doutait qu'elle lui offrirait un challenge plus intéressant que le jeune homme. Quant à la gamine aux allures de poupée, elle était parvenue à malmener sa sœur et à briser sa barrière avec une aisance inquiétante.

Songeuse, Saki se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Le TSAB comportait des mages puissants, elle le savait parfaitement, mais ils étaient généralement répartis sur plusieurs unités. Croiser trois mages de cette force en si peu de temps était anormal. Surtout sur un monde qui n'était pas officiellement sous la juridiction du TSAB... La Terre n'était pas encore considérée comme un monde à grand potentiel en matière de magie. Tout en avalant une gorgée d'eau fraîche, Saki se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait sa sœur et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Kisa ne lui prêta pas attention, assise au centre d'un cercle magique. Tout en l'observant, Saki s'installa à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas la déranger alors qu'elle traitait les résultats du scan. De la sueur perlait sur le front de sa jumelle dont l'expression d'intense concentration inquiéta Saki. Posant sa bouteille sur un meuble, elle approcha doucement afin de mieux l'observer et fronça les sourcils. Un hématome était visible sur le bras gauche de Kisa, amenant Saki à se demander si la gamine en rouge ne l'avait pas touchée plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

-Je vais très bien, dit Kisa en ouvrant un œil. Il y a énormément de données et la distorsion les a brouillées pour la plupart.

-Si tu es blessée...

-Rien de grave. Il faut plus que quelques bleus pour m'avoir.

Saki hocha lentement la tête. Elle supposait que l'aisance avec laquelle la gamine en rouge avait brisé les défenses de sa sœur était également une conséquence du scan et de la magie qu'elles y avaient investi, réduisant de fait leurs pouvoirs.

-J'espère au moins qu'on a pas fait tout ça pour rien... Je déteste fuir.

-Saki, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, soupira Kisa.

-Si le TSAB s'en mêle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va nous compliquer la tâche ! s'énerva Saki.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais y faire, au juste ? Même si on avait éliminé ces mages, ça n'aurait rien changé. A part peut-être que le TSAB aurait redoublé d'efforts pour nous arrêter. Vois le bon coté des choses, nous savons où elle se trouve, à présent.

Saki se calma aussitôt. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Pourtant, quelque chose la perturbait dans cette histoire. Et ce n'était pas lié au TSAB, cette fois. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle contempla sa sœur qui se relevait et s'étirait.

-Dis... Tu ne trouve pas que c'est beaucoup trop tôt ?

Kisa se figea, bras levés et doigts entremêlés. Elle s'était fait la même réflexion.

-Si, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. Mais on va devoir faire avec...

-Entre ça et le TSAB, ça commence à faire beaucoup d'imprévus, fit remarquer Saki.

Tout en approuvant, Kisa se dirigea vers sa commode et prit la bouteille d'eau que sa jumelle avait amenée avec elle pour se désaltérer. Elles allaient devoir reconsidérer leur plan initial pour prendre en compte ces évènements. Mais c'était le TSAB qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle avait espéré pouvoir mener leur projet à terme sans attirer l'attention, mais leur manque de chance les avait amenées à les affronter avant même qu'elles n'entament leurs recherches. Malheureusement, la distorsion ne leur avait pas laissé d'autre choix. Quant à sa présence, elles l'avaient déjà prévue, bien que pas aussi tôt. L'avenir lui semblait soudain bien incertain et elle lut sur le visage de sa sœur les mêmes interrogations.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait s'arrêter là et oublier cette histoire ? demanda Kisa.

Aussitôt, le visage de Saki se durcit, perdant toute trace de doute.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ça va juste être plus amusant que prévu, c'est tout !

Kisa sourit, rassurée. Tant que sa sœur était à ses cotés, elle avait la conviction que tout se passerait bien.

-

Nanoha quitta la salle de transfert, une expression inquiète sur le visage. L'appel de Lindy dans l'après-midi et ce que Fate lui avait répété de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère adoptive avant qu'elle ne quitte le collège avait confirmé que le séisme qui les avait touchés était lié au bref éclat rose qu'elle avait aperçu. Et la nouvelle qu'il s'agissait d'une distorsion dimensionnelle ne contribuait pas vraiment à la rassurer. Malheureusement, le tremblement de terre avait mis la réserve du café de ses parents sans dessus-dessous et ces derniers lui avaient demandé de rentrer directement pour aider au rangement. Par chance, il ne restait plus grand chose à faire à son arrivée, ce qui lui avait permis de rejoindre l'Asura moins d'une heure après Fate. Lorsqu'un opérateur lui annonça que l'Amiral se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec Chrono, Amy, Fate et le Wolkenritter, un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut Nanoha qui s'y dirigea d'un pas vif, se retenant à grand peine de courir. Elle espérait que personne ne serait trop grièvement blessé.

Arrivée devant la porte, Nanoha hésita, son visage crispé dans une expression angoissée et la main qu'elle tendait pour ouvrir la porte tremblant nerveusement. Depuis son accident, elle supportait difficilement de se trouver dans un hôpital ou une infirmerie. Ces endroits étaient chargés de souvenirs pénibles qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir oublier. Et pour l'heure, elle redoutait de voir un de ses amis dans la même situation qu'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la collégienne pressa le bouton provoquant l'ouverture de la porte qui coulissa dans le mur, révélant sous ses yeux inquiets une salle complètement vide. Penchant la tête sur le coté avec une expression étonnée et désabusée, Nanoha amorça un demi-tour lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'allongé dans un des lits. Un sursaut d'inquiétude la saisissant, Nanoha s'approcha doucement et vécu un instant d'horreur en croyant reconnaître la chevelure de Fate avant de s'apercevoir que la teinte des cheveux était plus foncée. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Nanoha se réprimanda mentalement pour sa bêtise. Fate s'était rendue sur l'Asura une heure avant elle à peine et la situation était sous contrôle si elle en croyait l'Amiral Lindy. Il était impossible que sa meilleure amie ait été blessée dans l'intervalle.

Curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait, Nanoha se pencha au dessus de la forme endormie qui lui tournait le dos et distingua le profil d'une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Surprise, Nanoha s'assit sur le bord du lit, se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir cette enfant. Vivio remua doucement dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils avec un petit gémissement, comme cherchant quelque chose. Attendrie, la collégienne prit la main de la fillette qui la serra contre sa joue, se calmant aussitôt. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nanoha. Elle trouvait la fillette adorable et sa curiosité s'accroissait de seconde en seconde. Il lui fallait pourtant trouver Lindy ou quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir des réponses.

Alors que Nanoha réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver ses amis, Vivio ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant du contact chaud et familier contre sa joue. Son regard se troubla de larmes alors qu'elle reconnaissait la sensation ainsi que la présence au dessus d'elle. Persuadée qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et que sa mère était venue la rassurer, Vivio se redressa, se tourna vers Nanoha et se figea avec une expression partagée entre la surprise et l'horreur de constater que non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tout comme pour Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama était incontestablement devant elle, mais différait par divers détails de son souvenir. A commencer par l'expression surprise que celle-ci affichait devant le regard vairon emplit de larmes, ne comprenant pas la détresse qu'elle y lisait. Pourtant, une vague de soulagement envahit brusquement Vivio, remplaçant tout le reste. Ses mères étaient là, en bonne santé, et c'était tout ce qui importait au final. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la fillette se jeta dans les bras d'une Nanoha complètement perdue.

-Nanoha-mama !

La collégienne manqua tomber du lit sous le coup de la surprise.

-

Un silence pesant régnait sur le réfectoire de l'Asura. Fate était assise devant une tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché, le regard emplit de confusion. Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins la situation lui paraissait logique. Le regard suspicieux que posait sur elle sa mère adoptive l'embarrassait bien qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas comment lui expliquer une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Pour compliquer encore les choses, Vita était assise en face d'elle et la regardait avec un grand sourire insolent, visiblement très amusée par la situation. A la droite de Vita, Shamal triturait le pendentif que portait Vivio en arrivant, cherchant un éventuel mécanisme puisque l'objet ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir parler. Elle devinait qu'il renfermait la clé du mystère de l'étrange fillette, malheureusement elle ignorait comment l'employer. S'il s'agissait bien d'un device, il restait possible qu'il n'obéisse qu'à la personne qu'il considérait comme son maître. L'ennui, c'était que dans ce cas, les chances pour qu'il s'agisse de Vivio étaient minces. Si le pendentif était un device, il était probablement très puissant et, comme elle l'avait expliqué un peu plus tôt il fallait un mage puissant pour le maîtriser.

Shamal poussa un soupir et posa l'objet sur la table pour avaler une gorgée de thé tout en réfléchissant. Rien n'avait de sens. Si le pendentif était ce qu'elle supposait, alors il appartenait à un mage d'une grande puissance. Seulement, pourquoi un tel mage se séparerait-il d'un device pareil ? Pour protéger Vivio ? La protéger de quoi, dans ce cas ? Rien ne s'était produit à Mid-Childa pouvant expliquer la nécessité d'expédier une enfant dans l'espace, au risque de la tuer. De plus, Amy soutenait qu'elle était apparue sur les scanners à mi-course entre Mid-Childa et la Terre, ce qui était tout simplement impossible. Shamal caressa du bout du doigt la gemme rose enchâssée dans le pendentif. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, sans succès. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Yuuno reçoive son message et les rejoigne, avec de la chance le jeune homme serait d'une quelconque utilité. Relevant les yeux, Shamal croisa le regard de Lindy. L'amiral était toujours sous le choc de la révélation de Vivio et il était évident qu'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve.

Après que Vivio se soit endormie à nouveau, probablement épuisée par son étrange voyage et l'agitation qui avait suivi son réveil, les membres du TSAB comme du wolkenritter s'étaient rendus au réfectoire afin de se remettre du choc. Bien que les questions pesaient sur toutes les lèvres, personne n'avait encore prononcé un mot et gardait ses pensées par devers soi, comme si évoquer les affirmations de Vivio prétendant être la fille de Nanoha et Fate ne ferait que leur donner une plus grande réalité. Tous sentaient qu'il y avait une explication parfaitement logique sous ce mystère, mais personne n'était capable de la trouver et chaque hypothèse naissant dans les esprits confus rassemblés autour de la table semblait au mieux absurde. Pour sa part, Fate savait que Vivio ne pouvait pas être sa fille, tout simplement parce qu'elle osait espérer qu'elle serait au courant si jamais elle avait eu une fille avec Nanoha. D'autant qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu oublier la conception, quand bien même ça aurait été possible. A cette idée embarrassante, ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate qui n'échappa pas à Vita, dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Oh, tu te souviens d'un détail concernant ta fille, Fate ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ma fille ! répondit Fate en se recroquevillant plus encore sous l'embarras.

-Elle semble pourtant convaincue du contraire, fit remarquer Signum.

Assise a gauche de Vita, la jeune femme se tenait bras croisés et affichait une expression sévère. Elle ne comprenait pas plus la situation que les autres, mais ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de s'en inquiéter autant. A ses yeux, les jumelles étaient plus dignes d'intérêt et représentait une menace concrète. Mais même si elle estimait que s'occuper du mystère qui entourait Vivio était une perte de temps, elle n'en disait rien, consciente qu'elle pensait avant tout en Wokenritter. Son domaine était le combat, elle préférait laisser les mystères aux autres. Bien que la situation la surprenait tout autant que son entourage, elle ne croyait pas que Vivio mentait. La petite s'était montrée bien trop perturbée à son réveil pour feindre. C'était également le détail qui troublait le plus Fate. Quand bien même elle semblait désorientée et effondrée, Vivio l'avait immédiatement reconnue comme sa mère.

Un signal sonore retentit soudain et Amy sursauta avant d'afficher un écran devant elle. Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction avec l'espoir qu'elle leur annonce une nouvelle expliquant au moins l'un des mystères entourant cette distorsion dimensionnelle. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme parcourut le dossier défilant sur son écran. Plusieurs photos apparurent également, montrant les jumelles ainsi que d'autres personnes.

-Tu as quelque chose, Amy ? demanda Chrono.

-Je viens de recevoir le dossier en réponse à ma requête concernant les mages que Chrono, Signum et Vita ont affronté, annonça Amy.

Lindy se redressa, retrouvant son expression habituelle. Enfin des informations fiables et logiques pour compenser cette histoire de fille cachée ! Avec soulagement, l'Amiral mit de coté ses réflexions concernant Vivio et s'intéressa à sa belle-fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Saki et Kisa Undine, répondit Amy, sourcils froncés. Recherchées pour contrebande de Lost Logias, vols et de nombreuses attaques contre des transports civils ou militaires acheminant des Lost Logias au cours des huit dernières années. Membres d'un réseau...

-Qui a été démantelé il y a un an, acheva Lindy, le regard sombre. Undine... je connais ce nom, l'affaire avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle à l'époque...

-Le TSAB a lancé un assaut contre leur base après un de leur raid, reprit Amy en hochant la tête à l'intention de sa belle-mère. Pratiquement tous les membres de leur organisation ont été capturés. Kora et Meln Undine ont été tués durant l'intervention, ce qui leur a permis de laisser à leurs filles le temps de fuir.

Chrono se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un long soupir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une chose pareille...

-Ce qui explique pourquoi elles semblaient aussi furieuses en apprenant que nous étions du TSAB... dit-il. Elles seraient venues se venger ?

-J'en doute, répondit Signum. Aucun de nous n'a participé à l'assaut qui a tué leurs parents et si je me souviens bien, ces évènements se sont déroulés loin de la Terre. S'il s'agissait de vengeance, elles ne seraient pas ici.

Lindy partageait son opinion. Tout en remuant son thé, elle observa les photos qui flottaient devant Amy, représentant probablement les anciens complices des jumelles. Elle savait désormais qui étaient ces mages qui les avaient attaqués, mais cela n'expliquait pas vraiment la raison de leur présence sur les lieux.

-Elles se livraient principalement à du trafic de Lost Logias, dit-elle d'un air songeur. Y a-t-il d'autres Lost Logias susceptibles de se trouver sur Terre, Amy ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, Amiral. Je vais lancer une requête, au cas où.

Chrono désigna le pendentif posé devant Shamal.

-Et si ce collier est un Lost Logia ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elles cherchent ?

-Impossible, objecta Lindy. Cette hypothèse impliquerait que ces deux-là savaient exactement où et quand se produirait cette distorsion...

-Vous partez de l'idée qu'elles sont venues pour poursuivre leurs activités, fit remarquer Signum. Elles sont peut-être tout simplement venues se cacher sur Terre. Après tout, en dehors de l'Asura, le TSAB ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de ce monde. Et l'Asura n'est pas non plus présent en permanence. C'est un bon endroit pour se faire oublier lorsqu'on est recherché par le TSAB.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi sortir de leur cachette au risque de tomber sur nous ? demanda Chrono. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, elles ont agi avec beaucoup trop d'imprudence.

-Pour ce qu'on en sait, elles sont peut-être arrivées pendant que l'Asura était en patrouille loin d'ici, Chrono. Dans ce cas, elles ne savaient pas forcément que nous étions dans les environs et lorsque la distorsion s'est produite, il est possible qu'elles se soient rendues sur place dans l'espoir de trouver un Lost Logia sans imaginer un seul instant y trouver un officier du TSAB.

Un silence suivit alors que tous ruminaient cette hypothèse. L'humeur de Lindy remonta en flèche. Ce scénario expliquait parfaitement la présence des jumelles et lui semblait plausible. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait le tenir pour acquis sans preuves concrètes.

-C'est une explication intéressante et la plus logique, dit-elle enfin. Mais nous allons tout de même enquêter plus profondément sur les sœurs Undine afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. Amy, je compte sur toi pour vérifier si nos archives indiquent la présence de Lost Logia sur Terre, au cas où. Vita, Signum, j'aimerai vous charger de l'enquête concernant les jumelles, je vous verrai un peu plus tard pour les détails.

-Compris.

A présent que l'affaire prenait une tournure plus rationnelle, la tension s'était en partie dissipée. Tous les esprits s'étaient tournés en direction des jumelles, au point qu'ils en oubliaient presque la présence à bord de Vivio. Même Fate l'avait écartée de ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur le cas des jumelles, lui épargnant de se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une explication logique à une situation qui ne l'était pas.

-Ah ! Fate-mama !

Tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur Vivio qui venait de rentrer en tenant par la main une Nanoha complètement désorientée. L'adolescente ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que sa fille la traînait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son autre mère, son esprit s'efforçant tant bien que mal d'assimiler le fait que la fillette l'appelait maman. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en se retrouvant la cible de tous ces regards hébétés et s'accrocha à la jupe de sa mère d'un air effrayé.

-Fate... mama...? répéta Nanoha alors que le sens de ces deux mots se faisaient tant bien que mal un chemin au travers du brouillard de confusion qui l'habitait. Enfin, la lumière se fit et elle posa sur Vivio un regard incrédule. Héééééééééééééééééééééééé ?!

-Nanoha !

Fate se leva d'un bond et accourut en direction de son amie, inquiète de la voir si pâle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, craignant de la voir tomber alors qu'elle vacillait sur ses jambes. Vivio observa ses mères avec intérêt. L'attention que Fate-mama portait à Nanoha-mama lui était familière et un sourire joyeux illumina son visage.

-Mamans ! s'écria-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses deux mères qui se sentaient plus perdues que jamais.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? supplia Nanoha en levant sur Fate un regard désorienté.

Lindy se prit le visage dans les mains, cherchant une explication rationnelle, mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit et, malheureusement, ni Fate ni Nanoha ne semblaient en mesure de lui en fournir. Elle regarda Vivio qui levait un regard inquiet vers ses mères, surprise de les voir réagir de la sorte, puis prit le pendentif que Shamal avait posé sur la table. Tout comme Shamal, elle sentait qu'il constituait la clé du mystère de Vivio. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle, car dans le cas contraire, elle ne voyait pas la moindre explication tenant debout.

-Vivio ? appela-t-elle.

La fillette leva les yeux dans sa direction alors qu'elle se levait pour s'approcher, évitant de croiser le regard embarrassé de sa fille. Les yeux de Vivio s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le device que tenait sa grand-mère et elle s'accrocha de plus belle aux jupes de ses mères qui échangèrent un regard étonné. Elles sentaient de la peur émanant de Vivio qui enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Nanoha en secouant la tête.

-S'il te plaît, Vivio, tu peux nous dire ce que c'est que ce pendentif ? insista Lindy d'une voix douce.

Pourtant, son inquiétude grandissait. La réaction de la petite fille l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle sursauta lorsque la petite main de Vivio jaillit pour repousser le device dont la gemme s'illumina, projetant une image qui stupéfia toutes les personnes présentes.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Nanoha tourna la tête en direction de Fate, espérant que son amie pourrait lui donner une explication, mais le visage de l'adolescente aux yeux rouges affichait la même expression incrédule que la sienne. Sentant le malaise ambiant, Vivio leva la tête et vit la photo projetée par Tempus-Spatium. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle saisit à deux mains le pendentif qui pendait au bout de sa chaîne, accrochée aux doigts d'une Lindy pétrifiée. En larmes, elle serra le device contre son cœur. Cela ne fit pourtant pas disparaître la photo qu'Hayate avait prise un après-midi ensoleillé, représentant Vivio entourée de ses deux mères adultes.

-C'est... nous ? balbutia Fate d'une voix blanche. Impossible...

Chrono avait également pâli et ne trouvait soudain plus du tout amusant l'idée que sa sœur ait fait un enfant à Nanoha dans le dos de sa mère. Principalement parce qu'il comprenait enfin d'où venait la gamine et prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Après ce qui parut être une éternité, la photo s'évanouit, bien qu'elle resta imprimée dans l'esprit de chacun.

-Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle du tout ! s'écria Nanoha d'une voix tremblante.

Fate s'agenouilla à coté de Vivio et la prit dans ses bras, espérant la calmer. Tout comme Nanoha, elle avait du mal à accepter ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais la détresse de Vivio lui déchirait le cœur. A coté, Lindy se releva lentement, comme un zombi, se dirigea avec raideur en direction du bar, se servit un verre du premier alcool qui lui tomba sous la main et le vida d'une traite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire de l'alcool, surtout durant son service, mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

-Quelles sont les chances pour que cette photo soit fausse ? demanda Vita, dont le sourire qu'elle avait affiché jusqu'ici s'était effacé.

-Ce n'est pas un faux, répondit Amy d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai pas réussi à la copier, mais j'ai pu la scanner... La photo est vraie, mais c'est pas le pire...

-Et c'est quoi, le pire ?

-Si j'en crois la date archivée dans les données de la photo... Elle ne sera pas prise avant six ans...

Un silence abasourdi suivit sa déclaration. Vivio sursauta en l'entendant et leva ses yeux vairons sur sa tante. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais elle sentait l'inquiétude de Fate-mama qui la serrait contre elle et cela ne la rassura pas, au contraire. Elle s'accrocha au cou de sa mère qui ne réagit pas, son esprit refusant d'accepter une telle idée.

-Les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles... intervint Chrono d'une voix sourde.

-Comment tu expliques ça, alors ? rétorqua Lindy avant de poser un regard sévère sur sa fille et celle qui lui semblait bien partie pour devenir sa belle fille. Vous deux, on va avoir une petite conversation, je crois...

-Mais on y est pour rien, nous ! s'empourprèrent de concert les deux adolescentes.

Signum soupira. Pragmatique avant tout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'excitait sur le pourquoi du comment alors qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. A commencer par retrouver ces jumelles.

-Réfléchissez un peu... elle a quel âge, cette gamine, à votre avis ? Pas plus de six ans, ce qui veut dire qu'elle devrait être née ou que l'une des deux devrait être enceinte si c'était vraiment leur fille...

-Mais la photo, intervint Amy.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Signum avec un regard noir en direction de la jeune femme, c'est qu'il s'agit probablement d'un enfant adopté par ces deux là.

Vivio se recroquevilla contre sa mère alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elle, attendant qu'elle confirme l'hypothèse de Signum. Elle hocha légèrement la tête avec une mine boudeuse, comme si elle détestait l'idée de ne pas être la fille naturelle de ses mères. Pratiquement tout le monde s'affaissa de soulagement. Les choses commençaient enfin à prendre un sens.

-Mais quand même, adopter ensemble une fille, s'amusa Vita. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? répliqua Nanoha. Ça n'arrivera pas avant... je sais pas quand...

L'idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Vivio s'approcha d'elle, la regardant avec curiosité et s'accrochant à sa veste. Fate se releva et adressa un sourire incertain à Nanoha qui le lui rendit par habitude. La situation n'était pas si grave que ça, après tout. Elle espérait simplement être au bout des surprises de cette journée mentalement épuisante.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança une nouvelle voix. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Yuuno s'immobilisa, la main toujours levé. Il s'était attendu à un accueil un tant soit peu chaleureux, mais tout le monde le fixait d'un air perdu, comme si le monde était devenu complètement fou. Il haussa les sourcils en apercevant Vivio toujours accrochée à Nanoha et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Heu... Qui est-ce ? Je croyais que j'étais venu examiner un pendentif.

-La fille de Nanoha, répondit Vita avec un grand sourire, ignorant Signum qui se prenant le front dans la main.

Le sourire poli du jeune homme se crispa et son regard passa d'une personne à l'autre, dans l'espoir qu'on lui annoncerait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais chaque visage ne faisait que confirmer l'information.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps, expliqua Amy. C'est d'ailleurs probablement la cause de cette distorsion dimensionnelle et ce qui explique qu'elle soit apparue à mi-chemin.

L'esprit du Yuuno moulina quelques instants, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'accepter l'explication. Il observa plus attentivement la fillette, puis un sourire un peu niais apparut sur ses lèvres. Si c'était la fille de Nanoha, alors il supposait qu'il en était certainement le père. Une expression un rien gâteuse sur le visage, il s'accroupit devant la gamine, se désignant lui-même du doigt.

-Aaaah, je vois ! Tu me reconnais, donc ?

Penchant la tête sur le coté, Vivio observa Yuuno. Il lui était vaguement familier, en effet, bien qu'elle avait du mal à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu très souvent, il lui semblait, ou alors... Son visage s'éclaira soudain joyeusement, faisant battre le cœur de Yuuno qui y vit la confirmation de ses espoirs.

-Furet-kun !

L'archéologue se pétrifia, bouche-bée et on entendit presque le bruit de verre brisé indiquant que ses illusions subissaient le même sort. Il entendit à peine Vita qui pouffait de rire dans son dos, horrifié alors que Vivio courrait vers Fate en l'appelant Fate-mama, visiblement très fière d'avoir enfin reconnu le furet.

-

Au vu des circonstances particulières, Lindy décida de ne pas mentionner la véritable origine de Vivio dans son rapport. Elle craignait que sa petite-fille ne soit rapatriée sur Mid-Childa afin de déterminer la manière dont elle avait su revenir en arrière dans le temps. Et de ce qu'elle avait vu, Lindy avait la certitude que Vivio avait déjà subi nombre d'épreuves avant et suite à son transfert temporel. La livrer comme cobaye à une poignée de scientifiques ne ferait que la traumatiser d'avantage. Elle ne pouvait non plus la garder à bord de l'Asura. D'une part parce qu'elle attirait bien trop l'attention sur elle, ce qui finirait par soulever un trop grand nombre de questions, mais principalement parce que la fillette refusait d'être séparée de ses mères. Face aux larmes de Vivio, Lindy avait renoncé à vouloir argumenter et ordonné à Nanoha et Fate de ramener leur fille sur Terre et d'assumer leurs rôles de mères.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta mère essaie de nous punir pour une chose qui n'arrivera pas avant des années ? soupira Nanoha alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de transfert, Vivio entre elles et tenant chacune de ses mères par une main.

-Sans doute à cause de son sourire vengeur, répondit Fate d'un air abattu. C'est parce qu'elle se considère comme trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Elle a menacé Chrono et Amy des pires tourments si jamais ils osaient avoir un enfant avant quelques années de plus.

Tout en attendant que l'employé chargé du transfert les ramène sur Terre, Fate se demanda si à l'époque d'où provenait Vivio, son frère avait eu des enfants. Elle envisagea un instant de poser la question à sa fille, mais renonça. Il y avait sans doute des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Alors qu'une lumière vive les enveloppait, annonçant la téléportation imminente au sol, Vivio se tendit et serra plus fortement les mains de ses mères tout en fermant les yeux, effrayée par le procédé qu'elle n'avait encore jamais employé, si on exceptait son trajet éprouvant à travers le temps dont elle n'avait pas vraiment profité, puisqu'inconsciente.

-Tout va bien, Vivio, dit Nanoha. Nous sommes arrivées.

Une légère brise fraîche caressait le visage de Vivio et faisait doucement onduler ses cheveux. Rouvrant les yeux, la fillette s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur, dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc. L'endroit n'était pas désert, mais leur point d'arrivé se trouvait derrière quelques arbres et à l'abri des regards. Avec curiosité, Vivio leva les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le ciel était toujours bleu, mais il n'y avait aucune lune visible. Fate la regarda avec étonnement, puis sourit doucement.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens sur Terre, Vivio ?

La fillette hocha la tête, peu rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver dans un autre monde que celui où elle avait toujours vécu. Ses mères lui avaient promis de l'emmener en vacance sur Terre afin de lui présenter sa famille du coté de Nanoha et leurs amies d'enfance, malheureusement l'étrange incident qui lui avait valu d'être expédiée dans cette époque perturbante était survenu avant qu'elles ne puissent tenir cette promesse. Vivio sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahir, mais se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Fate qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

-Dans ce cas, sois la bienvenue, Vivio.

Nanoha sourit en voyant celle qui deviendrait un jour sa fille retrouver un peu le sourire et passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Sa meilleur amie se redressa, lui souriant chaleureusement, puis toutes les trois se mirent en marche, traversant le parc pour se rendre chez Fate. Vivio lançait sans cesse des regards curieux autour d'elle, à la fois fascinée et effrayée par ce monde inconnu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'au travers de photos que conservaient ses mères. Avec une légère inquiétude, Nanoha s'aperçut que Vivio attirait également l'attention des gens qu'elles croisaient. Les yeux vairons de la fillette semblait en être la cause principale, mais Fate vivant dans ce quartier, elle y était relativement connue, ainsi que Nanoha dans une moindre mesure. Une femme d'un certain âge s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se pencha vers Vivio, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Quelle adorable petite fille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est de ta famille, Fate-chan ?

Vivio se recroquevilla avec crainte, se rapprochant instinctivement de Nanoha pour chercher du réconfort. Celle-ci se tendit avec angoisse, craignant que la fillette ne laisse échapper un mot de trop. Fate était tout aussi inquiète, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de n'en rien montrer et sourit aimablement à la femme qui s'extasiait sur Vivio.

-On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-elle en espérant que son interlocutrice ne demanderait pas de précisions.

-Elle a des yeux magnifiques ! Comment tu t'appelle, ma petite ?

-Elle s'appelle Vivio, répondit Fate avec un sourire d'excuse pendant que sa fille semblait vouloir se cacher derrière Nanoha sans pour autant lâcher la main de son autre mère. Excusez-la, elle arrive de loin et est un peu déstabilisée.

Laissant la femme qui agitait la main en direction de Vivio, la petite famille reprit sa route, Nanoha poussant un soupir de soulagement qui amusa Fate. L'une comme l'autre était pourtant rassurée que Vivio n'ait pas laissé échapper le fait qu'elle soit leur fille. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Nanoha se demandait si ramener Vivio était une si bonne idée. Bien qu'elle partageait les inquiétudes de Lindy, elle prenait conscience du fait qu'il leur faudrait se montrer prudentes afin que leur lien de parenté avec Vivio ne soit pas connu, ce qui voudrait amener nombre de problèmes. Ce fut avec soulagement que toutes trois arrivèrent enfin à destination et montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de la famille Harlaown.

Vivio regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. L'endroit ne semblait finalement pas si différent de l'appartement où elle vivait avec ses mères, ce qui la rassurait un peu, bien qu'elle se sentait intimidée par cet endroit inconnu. Elle se souvint avoir eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle avait déménagé avec ses mères suite à la fin de l'incident Scarlietti. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait. Aussitôt, ses mères s'agenouillèrent autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, Vivio ? demanda Fate. Tu as soif, peut-être ?

-Tu n'as pas attrapé froid, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Nanoha.

-Shamal a dit qu'elle était en parfaite santé, Nanoha.

-Peut-être, mais il y avait du vent frais, dehors, Fate-chan. Elle a très bien pu s'enrhumer sur le chemin !

Le regard de Vivio passa de l'une a l'autre avec surprise, puis un adorable sourire étira ses lèvres. La manière dont ses mères s'inquiétaient pour elle était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Elle prenait lentement conscience que même si elle n'était plus à son époque, elle restait entourée de sa famille et que malgré leur propre confusion, ses mères restaient les mêmes et soucieuses de son bien-être. Elle songea que finalement, il serait peut-être plus facile de vivre ici qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

-Fate ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Le sourire de Vivio s'accentua alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit la propriétaire de cette voix, elle poussa un cri de surprise effrayé et se cacha derrière Nanoha, passant juste un œil derrière le dos de sa mère pour guetter la grande jeune femme aux oreilles et à la queue de renard qui clignait des yeux en l'observant. Arf pencha la tête sur le coté, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, surprise. Fate sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que Vivio ne reconnaissait pas son familier. Jusqu'ici, elle avait immanquablement reconnut l'ensemble de sa famille et de ses amis, Yuuno inclut. A ses yeux, cela signifiait qu'elles avaient toujours gardé le contact avec eux et que dans le cas de sa famille, tous étaient en bonne santé à l'époque d'où venait Vivio. Si la fillette ne connaissait pas Arf, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose à ses yeux.

-A... Arf-nee-san ? balbutia Vivio en dévisageant le familier sans y croire.

Une fois de plus, ses certitudes étaient chamboulées. A l'exception du Wolkenritter, toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient plus jeunes que dans ses souvenirs. Vivio commençait tout juste à se faire à cette idée perturbante mais rien ne l'avait préparée à se retrouver confronté au phénomène inverse. Elle avait toujours connu une Arf adolescente. La voir adulte lui paraissait totalement impossible et la désorientait complètement. Fate poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Vivio avait mis autant de temps à la reconnaître. Pourtant, si elle la considérait comme sa sœur, cela signifiait certainement qu'elle la voyait régulièrement... L'adolescente décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Après tout, Arf serait à ses cotés dans le futur et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus à l'heure actuelle.

-Nee-san ? répéta Arf. Fate, qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle m'appelle nee-san ?

-C'est... compliqué...

-Pour résumer, Vivio est notre fille venue du futur, répondit Nanoha en se frottant la nuque tout en affichant un sourire embarrassé.

-"Votre" fille ? répéta Arf avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête, les joues écarlates. Le familier éclata de rire à cette idée, ce qui n'aida pas les mères nouvellement promues à se remettre de leur embarras. Arf se calma pourtant rapidement lorsque l'intégralité de la phrase percuta ses neurones.

-Une petite minute ! Comment ça, votre fille revenue du futur ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

-On ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est possible, répondit Fate, mais elle avait un pendentif contenant une photo de Nanoha et moi adulte avec Vivio. Et Amy est certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une contrefaçon.

-Il semblerait que ce soit son arrivée qui ait provoqué la distorsion dimensionnelle et le tremblement de terre, poursuivit Nanoha. L'Asura essaie encore de déterminer ce qui lui a permis de remonter le temps.

Arf écoutait les explications avec une expression incrédule, puis se pencha vers Vivio qui avait enfin quitté sa cachette derrière Nanoha et l'observait avec une curiosité égale. Le familier fronça légèrement les sourcils en ne voyant aucune chaîne au cou de la fillette.

-Elle n'a plus son pendentif ? J'aurai aimé voir cette photo.

-Il est resté à bord de l'Asura, répondit Nanoha. On ignore encore si c'est un simple bijou, un device voire un Lost Logia et Shamal à demandé à Yuuno-kun de l'aider à l'identifier.

-Une fois qu'il se sera remis du choc, précisa Fate avec un très léger sourire amusé.

-Du choc ? répéta Arf avant de sourire d'un air moqueur. Aaah, je vois... J'imagine que ça a été un sacré choc, oui.

-Vous parlez de Furet-kun ? demanda Vivio qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

Pendant qu'Arf s'étouffait de rire sur le parquet, Nanoha se laissa tomber sur le divan, épuisée par les émotions de la journée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver avec une fille de six ans sur les bras en se levant ce matin. Vivio grimpa sur le divan pour s'installer à coté d'elle pendant que Fate allait lui chercher un jus d'orange. la fillette saisit le verre avec un grand sourire et but son jus de fruit à l'aide de la paille avec un plaisir évident.

-Ne bois pas trop vite, Vivio, conseilla Fate avec un sourire en la voyant faire.

Tout en l'observant, Nanoha se fit la réflexion que son amie semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec Vivio. Elle se sentait à la fois impressionnée et un peu jalouse de la manière dont Fate s'occupait déjà de Vivio alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'elle la connaissait. Nanoha doutait de pouvoir assurer son rôle de mère avec autant de facilité. Mais surtout, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, était encore au collège et n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de la manière dont on s'occupait d'un enfant de cet âge. Pourtant, elle souhaitait faire de son mieux, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser Fate seule face à cet étrange coup du sort. La sonnerie de son portable l'arracha à ses pensées, la faisant sursauter. Vivio leva sur elle un regard étonné avant de s'intéresser au portable que sa mère sortait, n'ayant jamais vu ce genre d'objet de sa vie.

-Un message de mes parents, annonça Nanoha. Ils s'inquiètent un peu, je leur avais dit que je ne serait pas absente trop longtemps... J'imagine que je ferai mieux de rentrer. Tu es sûre que ça ira, Fate-chan ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Vivio sera une gentille fille, répondit Fate avec un sourire tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Pas vrai, Vivio ?

La fillette hocha la tête, bien qu'elle semblait perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère parlait de rentrer. Elle était déjà à la maison, non ? L'idée que ses mères ne vivaient pas encore ensemble lui semblait tout simplement impensable. Nanoha-mama avait toujours vécu avec Fate-mama avant même qu'elles ne la recueillent et Vivio avait toujours considéré ce fait comme allant de soi.

-Où tu va rentrer, Nanoha-mama ?

-Chez mes parents, Vivio. C'est là où je vis avec ma famille et Fate vit ici avec Lindy-san. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'y emmener pour le moment, il vaut mieux que j'explique d'abord la situation à mes parents...

-Tu restes pas ici, alors ? insista Vivio dont les yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Que ses mères vivent séparément lui semblait encore plus étrange que voir Arf adulte, en un sens. Mais surtout, elle avait peur d'être séparée d'une de ses mères pour apprendre ensuite qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, où alors dans un état effrayant, comme ça avait été le cas juste avant que Nanoha-mama ne l'envoie dans cet endroit étrange. Nanoha ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle devait bien admettre qu'au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt soulagée à l'idée de rentrer chez elle pour pouvoir réfléchir posément à la situation. Pourtant, voir Vivio si triste lui déchirait le cœur. Elle leva les yeux vers Fate qui semblait tout aussi indécise.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment m'imposer, Vivio, tenta Nanoha sans grande conviction.

-Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, Nanoha, intervint Fate avec un sourire tendre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu reste dormir ici à l'improviste.

-Reste ici, s'il te plaît ! pleurnicha Vivio en s'agrippant au bras de sa mère.

Nanoha se sentit céder. Vivio semblait si fragile et perdue qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Après tout, si elle voulait se montrer aussi bonne mère que Fate, autant commencer dès maintenant et éviter que sa fille ne pleure toute la nuit parce que l'une de ses mères n'était pas auprès d'elle.

-D'accord, Vivio, je reste, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ravie, la fillette lui sauta au cou. Fate sourit à son amie, également contente qu'elle ait décidé de passer la nuit ici. Malgré ses paroles, elle appréhendait l'idée d'être seule pour s'occuper de Vivio. Avoir Nanoha pour l'aider la rassurait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. De plus, l'idée d'être "en famille" ne lui déplaisait pas, bien qu'elle n'osait vraiment y penser. Arf observa le trio avec un grand sourire, sa queue de renard remuant de gauche à droite.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle vous menait par le bout du nez avant même de débarquer ici.

-Très drôle, Arf-nee-san, rétorqua Fate en se levant. Je vais préparer un bain. Vivio en a bien besoin.

La fillette baissa le nez sur sa robe. Entre la catastrophe qui avait frappé Mid-Childa et son atterrissage en pleine forêt, elle était couverte de poussière, de suie et de terre, le tout agrémenté de brins d'herbes. Shamal l'avait sommairement débarbouillée à son arrivée sur l'Asura, mais un bain restait effectivement de rigueur. Fate prit la main de sa fille et la guida en direction de la salle de bain. Nanoha soupira légèrement sous le regard amusé d'Arf.

-Une fille, hein ?

-Adoptive, précisa Nanoha en détournant le regard.

-Et donc, Fate et toi vous serez...

-Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire... pas forcément, non ?

Nanoha rougissait à mesure qu'elle s'empêtrait dans sa réponse, mais elle ne souhaitait pas y penser. Elle avait toujours vu en Fate une amie, sans jamais chercher à creuser ses sentiments. Et elle avait pour le moment suffisamment de mal à se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de simplement rêver cette situation pour en plus s'interroger sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Fate. Elle préféra prendre son téléphone portable. Si elle devait passer la nuit ici, il lui faudrait prévenir ses parents. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix de son père se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

-_Résidence Takamachi._

-C'est Nanoha, papa, j'ai eu ton message. Je suis chez Fate-chan, là.

-_Ah, tout va bien, alors ? Comme tu ne rentrais pas, on commençait à s'inquiéter._

_-_Tout va bien, oui, ce n'était rien de très grave. Par contre, je voudrai dormir chez Fate-chan, ce soir.

-_Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? _insista son père, que le ton employé par sa fille intriguait. _S'il y a quoi que ce soit de dangereux, tu sais que ta mère et moi préférons être mis au courant, Nanoha._

-Je sais, papa, la situation est juste... compliquée, mais je vous expliquerai plus tard, répondit l'adolescente. Je ne devrais pas avoir à combattre, du moins pas pour le moment. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux que je reste dormir ici cette nuit.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Nanoha se doutait que son père soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner la vérité. Plus certainement, il devait penser qu'elle minimisait les risques qu'elle courrait afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Depuis qu'elle avait failli perdre l'usage de ses jambes, ses parents s'inquiétaient bien plus à son sujet qu'auparavant, ayant pris conscience de la voie dangereuse que leur fille avait choisie, bien qu'ils s'efforçaient de ne pas le lui montrer.

-_Très bien_, dit enfin son père._ J'enverrai ta sœur t'amener quelques affaires de rechange tout à l'heure._

-Merci, papa. Passez une bonne soirée.

-_Toi aussi. Et soit prudente, d'accord ?_

Nanoha coupa la communication et soupira. Elle sentait que ses parents risquaient d'avoir bien plus de mal que Lindy et Arf à accepter l'existence de Vivio, n'étant pas aussi familier qu'elles avec la magie. Pourtant, elle ne pourrait pas le leur cacher bien longtemps, Vivio paraissant encore très dépendante de Fate et elle-même. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il s'agissait là du choc d'avoir remonté le temps, car devant aller à l'école, elles ne pourraient s'occuper de Vivio à plein temps.

-

A peine rentrée dans la maison où vivaient Hayate et ses quatre Wolkenritters, Vita s'empressa d'aller trouver l'adolescente pour lui raconter aussi précisément que possible les évènements survenus durant la journée. Si la nouvelle de la distorsion et l'implication des jumelles inquiéta Hayate, toute la partie Vivio du récit l'amusa fortement au point qu'elle passa de longues minutes à rire en imaginant la scène. Vita la regarda avec un sourire satisfait, ravie de son coup. Plus que tout, elle aimait voir Hayate heureuse. N'étant pas elle-même d'un naturel comique, elle se reposait généralement sur ce genre d'anecdote pour faire rire son amie, bien qu'elles étaient trop rares à son goût.

Pouffant toujours, Hayate entreprit de faire le dîner, aidée par Shamal malgré les menaces de Signum qui redoutait un nouveau désastre culinaire si leur aînée s'en mêlait. Vita observa le trio avec un sourire amusé. Ces cinq dernières années étaient les plus belles de sa longue existence et elle devait à Hayate de pouvoir vivre aussi normalement que possible étant donné sa nature. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas réellement mener la vie d'une enfant de l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir, puisqu'elle ne vieillissait pas, mais comparé à sa vie d'antan, pouvoir simplement voir défiler les jours sans devoir récolter des Linker Core était une amélioration de taille. Elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers Nanoha et Fate qui les avaient aidées à briser le cercle vicieux qui les emprisonnaient, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Hayate. Vita ne pouvait remercier assez le jour où Hayate était devenue leur maîtresse à tous quatre.

Pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, depuis ce jour. A commencer par Hayate elle-même. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, sa maîtresse n'était encore qu'une enfant ayant environ le même âge qu'elle, du moins physiquement parlant. A présent, Hayate avait quatorze ans et Vita prenait de plus en plus conscience que l'écart ne ferait que se creuser entre elles. Quand bien même elle s'efforçait d'agir en adulte ou au moins en adolescente de l'âge d'Hayate, la majorité de son entourage persistait à la traiter comme une enfant, malgré le fait qu'elle était infiniment plus âgée que chacun d'entre eux, Wolkenritter excepté.

Ne prêtant plus vraiment attention aux bruits de chamaillerie qui démontrait l'insistance de Shamal à vouloir cuisiner et de Signum à vouloir l'en empêcher, Vita sortit sur la terrasse et contempla longuement le ciel aux teintes orangés du couchant. Un son feutré la tira de sa rêverie et elle se retourna pour voir Zafira approcher sous sa forme bestiale. Ce dernier s'immobilisa légèrement en retrait, observant la jeune fille avec curiosité.

-Tu semble soucieuse, Vita.

-C'est rien, Zafira... J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'Hayate avait changé depuis qu'on la connaît.

-C'est vrai. Mais elle n'est pas la seule a avoir changé, je trouve. Nous avons tous changé, Vita, toi peut-être plus que nous autres.

L'adolescente afficha une expression surprise en regardant Zafira qui s'était assis et regardait le couchant. Difficile de lire la moindre expression sous cette forme lupine, mais Vita le connaissait depuis des siècles et devinait un sourire mélancolique.

-Tu es plus ouverte envers les gens qui nous entourent, désormais. Je me souviens quand Nanoha a été blessée... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais t'inquiéter de la vie d'une autre personne qu'Hayate.

Le visage de Vita se crispa à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle revit Nanoha agonisante s'excuser de son échec alors qu'elle gisait dans ses bras, saignant par de nombreuses blessures. L'espace d'un instant, Hayate remplaça Nanoha dans son esprit et elle ferma les yeux, chassant ces images déplaisantes.

-C'est grâce à elle et Fate qu'on peut vivre comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Et j'aimerai que tu évites de parler de ça, Zafira... Je voudrai pouvoir oublier ce jour...

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Zafira. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avais affectée autant. Tu as changé plus que je ne l'imaginais, en fait...

Vita regarda ses mains avec une expression déprimée. Des mains d'enfants. A une époque pas si éloignée, ses mains s'accordaient parfaitement à celles d'Hayate, mais ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Chaque fois que sa maîtresse prenait sa main dans la sienne, Vita éprouvait la sensation déplaisante d'avoir une grande soeur. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Hayate, bien au contraire. Simplement, elle ne souhaitait pas la considérer ainsi.

-Je n'ai changé qu'intérieurement, Zafira... A l'extérieur, je reste la même... Et je resterai ainsi indéfiniment, alors qu'Hayate, elle, continuera de grandir et de s'éloigner de moi...

Un silence s'installa alors que Zafira observait Vita. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, pourtant il avait la certitude qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Adoptant sa forme humanoïde, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Vita, tu as toujours été la favorite d'Hayate et je ne pense pas que ça changera dans dix, vingt ou trente ans...

D'un mouvement brusque, Vita repoussa la main de Zafira et lui fit face, une expression rageuse sur son jeune visage malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Tu comprends rien, imbécile ! C'est pas question d'être sa favorite, c'est juste que...

-Si tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'elle va vieillir et pas nous, autant t'y résigner tout de suite, Vita, coupa Zafira en soupirant. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser...

Vita ferma les yeux, luttant pour refouler ses larmes. Il voyait juste, quelque part, elle angoissait effectivement à cette idée. Pourtant ce n'était pas la vrai raison de sa tristesse, mais elle ne voyait pas comment l'exprimer. Elle avait la sensation de faire du sur-place alors qu'Hayate poursuivait sa vie, grandissait et s'éloignait d'elle. Cette idée lui procurait une sensation lancinante de vide qu'elle ne voyait pas comment combler. Elle se sentait impuissante et détestait ça.

-Ah, vous êtes là, je me demand... Vita ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Vita rouvrit les yeux et vit Hayate debout devant la porte, appuyée sur ses béquilles, regardant l'adolescente avec inquiétude. Les lèvres tremblantes, Vita courut dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement contre elle. Surprise de l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de sa jeune amie, Hayate regarda Zafira en quête d'explication. L'hybride haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa forme bestiale et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu seule, dit-il en passant à leur hauteur. Je te laisse t'en occuper, Hayate.

-Ah, oui. Merci, Zafira.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui travaillait Vita, Hayate posa ses béquilles contre le mur et la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ses jambes la lancèrent légèrement, mais elle l'ignora. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour Vita en ce moment que pour ses jambes.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas, Vita ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Rien... répliqua Vita d'une voix boudeuse.

Amusée malgré son inquiétude, Hayate décida de ne pas insister. Elle connaissait suffisamment Vita pour savoir que la forcer à se confier ne mènerait à rien. Le jour où elle souhaiterait s'ouvrir à elle, elle le ferait naturellement. Peu à peu, Vita se calma. Elle se sentait vaguement honteuse de s'être laissée emportée de la sorte devant Hayate, mais pleurer un peu dans ses bras lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'en afficha pas moins une mine boudeuse de rigueur lorsque sa maîtresse se recula pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Mouais...

-Tant mieux. Allez, viens manger, Vita, tu dois avoir faim après une journée pareille.

-Si c'est Shamal qui a cuisiné, je préfère encore jeûner...

Avec un rire amusé, Hayate reprit ses béquilles et suivit Vita à l'intérieur. Elle était curieuse de connaître les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à autant pleurer, mais interroger Zafira ne serait probablement pas d'une grande aide. D'une part, il risquait de refuser de parler, mais surtout Vita risquait de mal le prendre si jamais il le faisait. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à faire preuve de patience en espérant que Vita retrouve rapidement le moral.

-

Assise devant son bureau, Lindy parcourait le rapport qu'elle avait transmis à Mid-Childa tout en repensant aux évènements de la journée. Afin d'éviter tout problème, elle avait présenté Vivio comme une simple civile s'étant trouvé sur les lieux par accident, ce qui n'était au final pas si éloigné de la vérité. Si jamais sa véritable origine venait à transparaître, elle pourrait toujours expliquer qu'au moment où elle avait rédigé son rapport, elle ignorait encore la vérité. Le voyage dans le temps étant considéré comme impossible, les chances que Vivio soit découverte par accident étaient négligeables. L'amiral ferma les yeux tandis que divers fichiers défilaient sur l'écran flottant devant elle. Elle n'était plus en colère envers Fate et Nanoha. Principalement parce qu'elle avait conscience que les deux adolescentes n'étaient pas responsables de la présence de Vivio. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était peut-être l'une des deux qui l'avait expédiée à leur époque, mais même si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour une chose qu'elles accompliraient dans le futur.

De plus, même si elle n'aimait guère l'idée d'être une grand-mère, elle devait admettre que Vivio était adorable et qu'elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme petite-fille. Polie et attentive à ce que lui disaient ses mères, le seul caprice de Vivio jusqu'ici avait été d'insister pour que Nanoha passe la nuit sur place, ce que Lindy comprenait parfaitement. En fait, elle était même étonnée de constater à quel point la fillette semblait s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Malgré les signes montrant qu'elle était effrayée et un peu déprimée, Vivio n'avait pas manqué d'appétit durant le dîner et avait aidé de son mieux à débarrasser la table, souhaitant visiblement faire bonne impression devant ses mères. Avec un léger soupir, Lindy prit la tasse de thé posée devant elle et avala une gorgée. Elle ne doutait pas que la présence de Fate et Nanoha était la raison pour laquelle Vivio surmontait le choc du transfert, mais cela impliquait qu'elle risquait de mal vivre la scolarité de ses mères. Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment possible de faire manquer l'école aux deux adolescentes. Trop de questions s'ensuivraient, surtout du coté des Takamachi. La soeur de Nanoha s'était montrée inquiète lorsqu'elle était venue apporter un sac contenant des affaires de rechanges à sa cadette, craignant probablement que celle-ci ne soit en danger. Par chance, Fate avait emmené Vivio dans sa chambre durant le bref passage de Miyuki, leur épargnant de devoir fournir une explication. Nanoha se torturait d'ailleurs déjà l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de mettre sa famille au courant sans provoquer un tollé général.

-Encore du travail ? demanda Fate en entrant dans le bureau.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, l'adolescente se dirigea vers une chaise et s'assit en face de sa mère, le visage sérieux. Lindy se redressa en s'étirant et fit cesser le défilement des données sur son écran avant de se frotter les yeux. La journée avait été longue et un début de migraine se faisait sentir.

-Toujours. Être Amiral implique d'être de service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Où est Vivio ?

-Avec Nanoha, elle s'amuse avec Arf.

L'expression de Fate alors qu'elle répondait n'échappa pas à Lindy. De toutes évidence, sa fille semblait assez ravie de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce qui n'étonnait pas Lindy outre mesure. Fate s'était toujours montrée maternelle envers son familier et avoir une famille -une vraie famille, précisa-t-elle intérieurement avec un léger pincement au cœur- était le rêve de l'adolescente depuis la fin de l'affaire Precia Testarossa. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de l'affection que lui portait Fate, Lindy savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réellement remplacer sa vraie mère.

-Comment Nanoha le prend, Fate ? Elle ne m'a pas semblé très à l'aise durant le dîner.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, maman. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler encore. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve mère d'une petite fille avec sa meilleure amie... J'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser...

Alors qu'elle parlait, les joues de Fate se colorèrent lentement de rouge. Lindy décida de ne pas relever ce détail, principalement parce qu'elle devinait que l'embarras de Fate provenait de l'implication du fait que Nanoha et Fate avaient adopté ensemble un enfant dans le futur. Vivio n'avait rien dit de la relation qu'entretenaient ses mères dans le futur et personne n'avait encore osé lui poser la question, de peur d'obtenir une réponse.

-Concernant la distorsion, reprit Lindy, préférant changer de sujet, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait eue aucune répercussion en dehors de l'arrivée de Vivio. On ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qui l'a provoquée, mais je doute qu'on le découvre simplement en analysant les données recueillies par l'Asura.

-Et le pendentif qu'avait Vivio ?

-J'espère que Yuuno sera en mesure de l'examiner demain. Pour lui aussi, le choc a été important.

Bien malgré elles, la mère et la fille échangèrent un sourire amusé. Elles revoyaient à nouveau l'expression de l'archéologue en découvrant de qui Vivio était vraiment la fille. Et l'expression réjouie de Chrono n'avait pas échappée à Fate qui savait que son frère adorait taquiner Yuuno. Elle reprit pourtant une expression sérieuse tout en reportant son attention sur sa mère.

-Et pour ces mages qui se sont échappées ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vita et Signum sont chargées d'enquêter sur elles, répondit Lindy. Dès demain, elles remonteront leur piste, voir si elles découvrent un indice sur la raison de leur présence sur Terre. Au final, nous en sommes réduit à devoir attendre les résultats de l'enquête et éventuellement les conclusions de Yuuno.

Fate acquiesça tout en se levant. Elle espérait que Signum et Vita obtiendraient des réponses satisfaisantes et que l'affaire serait rapidement réglée, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un étrange pressentiment. Les chances pour que ces jumelles ne soient intervenues que dans l'espoir de trouver un Lost Logia étaient élevées, mais l'adolescente avait la sensation qu'il y avait une raison plus précise. Elle afficha pourtant un sourire en entrant dans le salon, suivie de sa mère. Vivio cessa de caresser Arf qui avait pris sa forme animale pour courir vers l'adolescente. Nanoha lui adressa également un sourire où Fate perçut un mélange de soulagement et une certaine gêne.

-Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, d'accord Vivio ?

La fillette hocha la tête en baillant longuement, épuisée par sa journée, puis suivit ses mères après avoir fait une bise à sa grand-mère. L'Amiral les regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire. Elle avait le vague espoir qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, elle découvrirait que toute cette histoire n'était au final qu'un rêve. Une idée qui n'était pas aussi tentante qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, finalement. Amusée, Lindy s'aperçut qu'elle éprouvait déjà une certaine affection pour Vivio, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie.

Vivio grimpa sur le lit de Fate et attendit avec un grand sourire que ses mères la rejoignent. Après leur déménagement, elle avait eu sa propre chambre et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus dormi entre ses mères. Rien que pour ça, elle n'était pas si mécontente d'être arrivée ici. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle vit ses deux mères porter un futon dans la chambre qu'elles entreprirent d'installer par terre, à coté du lit.

-Un problème, Vivio ? demanda Nanoha en voyant la mine tristounette de sa fille.

-Je dois dormir par terre ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Pas forcément, tu peux dormir dans le lit avec moi, répondit Fate.

Réponse qui troubla Vivio une fois de plus. Que ses mères ne dorment pas dans le même lit lui paraissait tout aussi étrange que le fait qu'elles vivent séparément. Nanoha et Fate échangèrent un regard étonné devant la mine perplexe de leur fille, puis la lumière se fit dans leur esprit et elles s'empourprèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-T... Tu veux dire qu'à ton époque, on dort ensemble ? demanda Nanoha dont la voix tremblait.

-Bah oui, répondit Vivio en penchant la tête sur le coté. Vous dites toujours que comme vous êtes amies, c'est pas un problème.

-Amies, répéta Fate. Donc nous ne sommes pas...

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension qu'affichait Vivio, les deux adolescentes poussèrent un soupir en s'affaissant sur le futon. A en juger par la réaction de Vivio, elles n'étaient pas en couple dans le futur. Fate se releva en affichant un sourire, mais elle se sentait des picotements dans les yeux. C'était justement la réponse qu'elle avait redoutée. De toute évidence, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Nanoha n'étaient pas réciproques, elle ne voyait donc aucune raison d'embarrasser son amie avec ça, ni de se faire souffrir en essuyant un refus couru d'avance. Il lui suffisait de voir l'expression d'intense soulagement qu'affichait Nanoha pour s'en convaincre.

-Bon, tout le monde au lit, dit-elle doucement en s'installant sous les draps.

-Nanoha-mama ? Tu viens aussi ? demanda Vivio.

L'adolescente eut un moment d'hésitation, mais céda rapidement et s'allongea de l'autre coté de sa fille. Vivio s'installa confortablement entre ses mères d'un air joyeux pendant que Fate éteignait la lumière. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour s'endormir, serrant dans ses mains celles de ses mères. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Nanoha en sentant la chaleur de la main de Vivio dans la sienne. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait que distinguer vaguement le contour de la fillette assoupie, mais elle devinait l'expression paisible qu'elle devait afficher dans son sommeil. Au delà, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Fate, bien qu'elle ignorait si son amie dormait ou non. Nanoha poussa un léger soupir, inquiète pour son avenir immédiat. Elle eut un violent sursaut en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue et se sentit complètement idiote en reconnaissant le contact de Fate.

-Ça va, Nanoha ? murmura Fate afin de ne pas réveiller Vivio.

-Fate-chan... Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, en fait... M'occuper de Vivio, je veux dire, expliqua Nanoha en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire et...

-Calme-toi, Nanoha, coupa Fate avec douceur. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là, d'accord ? Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de Vivio, je pense que j'arriverai à me débrouiller.

Nanoha ferma les yeux, pressant la main de Fate contre sa joue, refoulant ses larmes. Elle se sentait faible et effrayée, pourtant la présence de Vivio contre elle lui procurait une douce chaleur. Elle souhaitait simplement pouvoir s'en occuper aussi bien que Fate tout en craignant de mal s'y prendre et de commettre une erreur que Vivio devrait payer.

-J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, Fate-chan, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je suis sûre que tu seras une mère merveilleuse, Nanoha, répondit Fate avec un sourire attendri. En fait, j'en ai même la preuve.

-Comment ça ? Quelle preuve ?

Fate baissa les yeux sur Vivio qui dormait à poing fermé et son sourire s'accentua.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Chaque fois qu'elle a rencontré une situation effrayante pour elle, c'est vers toi qu'elle s'est tournée. Elle semble t'associer au sentiment de sécurité, Nanoha. C'est sans doute parce que là d'où elle vient, Nanoha-mama s'occupe parfaitement bien de notre fille et la protège contre tout ce qui peut l'effrayer.

Nanoha l'écoutait avec étonnement, puis laissa échapper un petit rire. Ses craintes lui semblaient soudain parfaitement stupides et infondées. Les paroles de Fate lui avaient donné le courage qui lui manquait jusqu'ici, chassant ses doutes et ses appréhensions. C'était vrai, elle n'était pas seule pour s'occuper de Vivio et affronter le futur. Fate était à ses cotés et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour avancer. L'idée que son amie resterait auprès d'elle dans le futur la réconfortait, à présent qu'elle y pensait plus calmement. Bien qu'elles souhaitaient toutes deux poursuivre leur carrière dans le TSAB, chacune visait une voie différente et au plus profond d'elle-même, Nanoha avait redouté que Fate ne s'éloigne d'elle. Qu'elles soient toujours aussi proches au point d'adopter ensemble une fille quand bien même il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre elle la rassurait et l'emplissait de bonheur. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange l'envahit soudain. Sur le moment, apprendre qu'à l'époque de Vivio, elles étaient simplement d'excellentes amies l'avait rassurée, mais elle s'apercevait à présent que cette idée l'attristait. Nanoha aimait Fate depuis leur première rencontre dans le jardin de Suzuka, pourtant elle n'y avait toujours vu que de l'amitié. C'était la première fois qu'il lui venait à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un véritable amour. Malheureusement, cela n'avait aucune importance. La fillette qui dormait entre Fate et elle était la preuve vivante que leur relation resterait simplement amicale. Elle devait au moins se montrer reconnaissante pour avoir la chance de pouvoir conserver son amie dans le futur.

-Merci, Fate-chan, murmura-t-elle. Je me sens mieux, maintenant, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

-C'est rien, Nanoha, répondit Fate avec douceur. Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi...

-Oui. Je ne serai sans doute pas aussi douée que toi, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour m'occuper aussi de notre fille.

"Notre" fille. Ces deux mots sortant de la bouche de celle qu'elle aimait suffisait à remplir Fate de bonheur. Elle serra Vivio contre elle alors que Nanoha faisait de même de son coté et, dans l'obscurité de la chambre qui les empêchait de distinguer leur visage pourtant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, échangèrent un sourire amoureux, bien qu'empreint de fatalisme. Vivio les liait l'une à l'autre, mais étouffait à leurs yeux toute chance de voir leur amour se concrétiser un jour. La fillette remua doucement, versant quelques larmes alors qu'elle revivait en rêve les pénibles moments qui précédaient son voyage à travers le temps.

-Mamans... murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Mues par la même impulsion, Nanoha et Fate embrassèrent le front de leur fille afin de la rassurer.

-Dors, Vivio, murmura Nanoha tout en glissant à son tour dans le sommeil. Fate-mama et Nanoha-mama sont là pour veiller sur toi...


	3. Enquête et présentation

NdA : Et voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira. Merci pour les reviews, d'autant qu'elles sont particulièrement intéressantes :) J'apprécie d'avoir l'avis des lecteur, ça m'aide à dresser un petit bilan et tenter d'améliorer mon style.

* * *

Dos à dos avec Vita, Signum posait un regard froid sur les créatures qui les entouraient. Sur ordre de Lindy, les deux Wolkenritters s'étaient rendues sur la planète abritant l'ancienne base de l'organisation à laquelle avaient appartenu les jumelles Undine. Comme c'était souvent le cas pour les organisations criminelles, le complexe avait été installé sur une planète abandonnée et à la faune suffisamment hostile pour décourager les touristes de venir y passer leurs vacances. Et la jungle épaisse qui recouvrait cette partie du globe ne facilitait pas une localisation des ruines du complexe abandonné. Les coordonnées récupérées dans les archives du TSAB n'étaient visiblement pas aussi précises que les deux Wolkenritters l'avaient imaginé, ou alors...

-Tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? demanda Vita en brandissant Graf Eisen d'un geste menaçant en direction d'un groupe de fauves d'une taille impressionnante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Vita ? Je suis encore capable de lire une carte... Et la vérification attendra qu'on se soit débarrassé de ces gêneurs.

"Ja ! Schlangeform !" confirma Laevatein.

D'un mouvement ample, la lame segmentée balaya l'espace devant Signum suivant un vaste arc de cercle, tranchant et mettant en fuite les prédateurs qui avaient vu en elles deux proies faciles. Loin d'être en reste, Vita fit apparaître plusieurs billes métalliques qu'elle frappa de son device, tuant plusieurs fauves à l'impact. Les quelques survivants disparurent dans les profondeurs de la jungle avant de subir le même sort. Reposant son arme sur son épaule, Vita poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-Tout juste bon à nous ralentir... Alors, Signum, de combien tu t'es trompée ?

-Je ne me suis pas trom...

Signum s'interrompit et soupira. Les coordonnées étaient bien les bonnes, simplement elle les avaient inversées. Vita afficha un sourire moqueur que la jeune femme ignora superbement.

-Tu disais ?

-Pas de commentaire ou je dis à Hayate qui a cassé son vase en jouant avec son device...

-Quoi ?! Tu veux que je t'écrase, c'est ça ?! explosa Vita en brandissant Garf Eisen.

Mais Signum s'était déjà envolée afin de rejoindre le bon endroit. Fulminante de rage, Vita serra le poing avant de la suivre en jurant. Les deux Wolkenritters franchirent l'épais feuillage pour jaillir dans le ciel étouffant de chaleur surplombant la jungle et filèrent dans la bonne direction. Signum estimait qu'il ne leur faudrait que quelques minutes pour atteindre leur objectif, en supposant qu'il n'y aurait aucun autre contretemps. Le paysage défilait à toute allure tandis qu'elles progressaient en silence tout en surveillant les environs. En dehors de la faune, il restait la possibilité que d'autres criminels se soient installés dans les environs.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Signum stoppa son vol et parcourut du regard la végétation qui s'étendait à quelques mètres sous elle. Vita s'était également arrêtée derrière elle et attendait, la mine boudeuse et son device négligemment posé sur son épaule.

-On y est, cette fois, Signum ?

-Oui.

Elle plongea en direction du sol, suivie de près par Vita. Le complexe avait été habilement camouflé, mais à présent qu'il était abandonné, Signum pouvait déceler quelques reflets métalliques parmi l'océan de verdure. Elles se posèrent à quelques mètres du bâtiment, au cas où quelques systèmes de sécurité seraient encore actifs, et approchèrent avec prudence de l'entrée délabrée. Rien ne se produisit, pas même l'ouverture de la porte lorsque Signum s'y essaya.

-On dirait qu'elle est bloquée. Vita ?

-On s'en charge !

"Jawohl ! Gigantform !"

Prenant son élan, Vita poussa un cri tout en abatant latéralement l'immense marteau sur les portes métalliques qui n'offrirent qu'une bien maigre résistance. Garf Eisen reprit son aspect initial alors que Vita affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Bon travail, Vita.

-Evidemment.

Signum pénétra à l'intérieur du complexe, constatant sans grande surprise qu'il n'y avait plus de courant. La lumière du soleil n'éclairait pas bien loin à l'intérieur, empêchant les Wokenritters de voir au delà de quelques mètres devant elles. Sans un mot, Vita fit apparaître une sphère lumineuse qui projeta une lumière rouge autour d'elle. Leurs devices en main et se tenant prêtes à se défendre contre une éventuelle menace, toutes deux s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs abandonnés du complexe, cherchant le générateur afin de pouvoir relancer les systèmes et commencer sérieusement leur enquête.

-

A bord de l'Asura, Chrono se dirigea vers le réfectoire afin de se reposer et manger un morceau. En tant que second de sa mère, il était en charge du vaisseau chaque fois que celle-ci quittait son bord. D'une manière générale, ce poste ne le surchargeait pas de travail, néanmoins ça n'avait pas été le cas la nuit précédente. Certains des systèmes de l'Asura avaient été plus durement touchés que le personnel de maintenance ne l'avait estimé et ils avaient passé la nuit à tester et restaurer l'ensemble du vaisseau. Chrono avait supervisé l'opération et voyait la fin de son service comme une véritable libération. Epuisé et affamé, il s'installa devant son repas avec appétit. La bouche pleine, il vit Yuuno s'installer devant lui d'un air abattu et haussa un sourcil.

-Un problème ? demanda l'Enforcer entre deux bouchées.

-Mal dormit, répondit Yuuno en fixant sa tasse de café avec morosité.

-Plaind-toi... J'ai passé la nuit à bosser, je te signale.

Et la dernière chose que Chrono souhaitait, c'était d'entendre le furet geindre alors qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son lit. Se retenant à grand-peine de l'envoyer paître, il continua de manger en silence, espérant que l'archéologue comprendrait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

-Des nouvelles de... de la Terre ? demanda Yuuno.

Autant pour manger un morceau tranquillement, songea Chrono. Il se doutait que Yuuno s'inquiétait surtout de Nanoha et même s'il le considérait comme un ami, il adorait le taquiner en temps normal. Alors dans un état de fatigue avancé, il se sentait d'humeur assez sadique.

-La petite famille va bien, répondit-il. Ma nièce a fait un gros caprice pour que Nanoha-mama reste dormir avec elle et Fate-mama, du coup les trois ont passé la nuit dans le même lit.

L'expression horrifiée qu'afficha Yuuno en l'entendant était particulièrement jubilatoire. Chrono réprima un sourire en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-Et Lindy a laissé faire ?!

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle gagate comme pas permit, ce matin. Prononce juste le nom de Vivio devant elle et t'as l'impression que c'est elle la mère... Quand je pense qu'elle nous a menacé de mort si jamais on lui faisait un gosse, Amy et moi.

-Et toi, tu compte ne rien dire ? Ca te gène pas de savoir que ta soeur et Nanoha vont avoir un enfant ensemble ?!

-C'est leur vie. J'ai pas à me mêler de ce qu'elles font et si Fate est heureuse comme ça, c'est le principal en ce qui me concerne. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil.

Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. Chrono se doutait que Yuuno rêvait de se retrouver marié à Nanoha avec une tripoté de gosses, mais il n'avait aucune intention de se mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres. Il avait déjà bien assez avec la sienne. Il finit son plateau et le repoussa légèrement avec un soupir de satisfaction. A présent, il ne rêvait que de son lit, en espérant qu'Amy ne se soit pas trop étalée en travers, comme elle avait la manie de le faire un peu trop souvent à son goût.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Contrairement à certains, y en a qui ont autre chose à faire que s'inquiéter pour des broutilles. A ce sujet, je te rappelle que si t'es ici, c'est pour aider Shamal avec ce pendentif, alors oublie Vivio et met-toi au boulot, Furet-kun.

Le sobriquet fit mouche, mais Chrono ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à Yuuno qui râlait dans son dos et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il avait conscience qu'il s'était montré assez dur envers l'archéologue, mais était bien trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. De plus, il pensait sincèrement qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de se lamenter sur le futur et l'analyse du pendentif de Vivio avait à ses yeux une plus grande importance. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Chrono entra dans sa chambre avant de jurer en voyant Amy vautrée en travers du lit, profondément endormie. N'ayant plus la force de la pousser pour se faire une place, il s'affala tout simplement sur le lit et sa femme. Il s'endormit avant même d'être complètement allongé.

-

Debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Vivio regardait Nanoha et Fate qui enfilaient leurs chaussures pour se rendre au collège. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et ne voulait pas que ses mères partent. La dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient laissée, l'une n'était jamais revenue et l'autre grièvement blessée avant de l'expédier à travers le temps. Fate s'accroupit devant elle en lui souriant d'un air rassurant, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-On va juste à l'école, Vivio, dit-elle avec douceur. Ce n'est pas comme si on partait en mission sur une autre planète.

-Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec vous ? demanda Vivio d'une voix triste.

-C'est impossible de t'y amener et tu voudrai t'y ennuyer de toutes manières. Et on ne te laisse pas seule, Arf va rester s'occuper de toi en attendant qu'on revienne.

Vivio renifla, déçue et inquiète que ses mères partent sans elle. Arf lui tenait la main et lui souriait d'un air rassurant, mais le familier semblait tout aussi inquiet de devoir s'occuper seule de la fillette.

-On file, soyez sage. On ira t'acheter des vêtements quand on sera rentrées, Vivio, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Le coeur lourd, Vivio resta un long moment à regarder la porte tout en refoulant ses larmes. Elle avait eu un sommeil agité, remplit de cauchemars effrayants et avait connu un mélange de peur et de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée entre ses mères ce matin. La peur de constater que son voyage dans le temps était bien réel, mais le soulagement d'être toujours avec ses mères, même si elles étaient plus jeune. Son moral était vite remonté durant le petit-déjeuner, mais lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Nanoha et Fate devaient se rendre à l'école, le plaisir d'avoir retrouvé sa famille s'était évanoui.

De son côté, Arf ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Lindy étant retournée à bord de l'Asura, Nanoha et Fate lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Vivio, mais sans lui laisser d'instructions précises et c'était la première fois que le familier devait jouer les nounous. Elle supposait qu'elle devait faire en sorte que Vivio ne s'ennuie pas trop le temps que ses mères rentrent de l'école. Le problème venait du nombre d'heures que cela prendrait. Arf regarda Vivio qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

-Alors... Tu as envie de faire quelque chose, Vivio ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste.

-Oui...

-Ah ? Quoi donc ?

Le moral d'Arf remonta. Si la petite proposait des activités qui lui plaisait, s'occuper d'elle ne devrait pas constituer un trop gros problème, en fait.

-Je veux voir mes mamaaaaaaaaaaans ! pleura Vivio.

Arf se prit le visage dans la main. La journée s'annonçait longue. Elle envisagea un instant de contacter Fate par télépathie, mais renonça. Sa maîtresse lui avait confié sa fille et il était hors de question pour elle de lui faire faux bond. Elle souleva Vivio dans ses bras, ce qui parut surprendre la fillette. A son époque, si sa soeur accomplissait occasionnellement ce geste, elle se retrouvait généralement bien moins haut que ça.

-Je sais qu'elles te manquent, Vivio, mais écoute-moi, d'accord ? Si Fate et Nanoha sont parties à l'école en te laissant ici, c'est pas parce qu'elles le voulaient, mais parce qu'elles n'ont pas le choix. Si elles manquent l'école, les gens vont se poser des questions et ça risque de poser des problèmes, tu comprends ?

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi consistaient ces problèmes, Vivio hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que ses mamans aient des problèmes.

-Crois-moi, elles sont aussi impatientes que toi de pouvoir rentrer pour te retrouver, Vivio. Tu veux que je te dise un petit secret ?

-C'est quoi ? demanda Vivio avec curiosité.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Fate aussi heureuse que depuis que tu es arrivée. Et je suis sûre que c'est aussi le cas pour Nanoha !

Le moral de Vivio remonta. Elle était contente que ses mères soient heureuses d'être avec elle et se fendit d'un adorable sourire. Arf lui sourit en retour, comprenant pourquoi les deux collégiennes avaient adopté Vivio. Enfin, l'adopterait dans le futur, rectifia mentalement le familier. Toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps avait de quoi désorienter.

-Allez, on va jouer, comme ça tes mamans seront vite rentrées !

-Oui !

Contente d'avoir réussit à rendre le sourire à Vivio, Arf l'emmena dans le salon tout en réfléchissant à des activités susceptible de l'amuser suffisamment pour qu'elle ne voit pas le temps passer.

-

Relancer les générateurs n'avait été qu'une formalité une fois le local trouvé. Le courant rétablit, Vita et Signum avaient poursuivi l'exploration du complexe abandonné jusqu'à trouver la salle de contrôle où les contrebandiers avaient stocké leurs données. Leur tâche consistait à présent à compulser l'ensemble des fichiers archivés dans l'espoir de trouver un indice quelconque. Au bout de trois minutes, Vita étouffa un bâillement.

-Je déteste ce genre de mission, Signum, se plaignit-elle d'une voix morne. Pourquoi l'Amiral n'a pas plutôt envoyé Amy ? C'est ça spécialité, après tout, de disséquer des données...

-Amy n'est pas un mage de combat, Vita. Même si cet endroit est abandonné, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir si une autre organisation avait investit les locaux, sans compter la faune locale. Cette mission représentait trop de risques potentiels pour y envoyer Amy. Sans compter qu'elle doit encore traiter les données de la distortion.

-C'est si important que ça ? D'accord, ça a amené Vivio à notre époque, mais au final il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres conséquences, non ?

-Le TSAB ne prends jamais ce genre de phénomène à la légère, Vita. Et même si les haut-gradés ignorent que Vivio vient du futur, ils ont demandé une analyse complète au plus vite.

Vita poussa un soupir alors que défilaient sous ses yeux diverses informations concernant des Lost Logia. En voyant les prix qu'affichait son écran, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Je savais pas que ça valait si cher ! Pas étonnant que des types pareils tentent de les voler pour les revendre...

-Les Lost Logia sont pour la plupart des reliques d'Al-Hazard, expliqua Signum. Même si désormais, l'appellation recoupe tout objet magique d'origine inconnue et potentiellement dangereux. Leur commerce est illégal et sévèrement puni, mais pour certaines personnes, ça vaut la peine d'y mettre le prix et de prendre le risque.

Vita s'interrompit pour lancer un regard à Signum. Celle-ci affichait comme toujours une expression neutre, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de parler intriguait Vita.

-Si c'est si dangereux que ça, pourquoi le TSAB ne les détruits pas tout simplement, plutôt que de les stocker là où des criminels risquent de les voler ?

-Vita, nous faisions parties de Reinforce, qui était considérée comme un Lost Logia. Si on suit ta logique, il aurait fallut nous détruire également.

-Mais Reinforce a été...

-Pas complètement, coupa Signum. Et Reinforce Zwei devrait être dans sa phase finale, d'après Hayate. Le problème, Vita, c'est que Mid-Childa considère les Lost Logia comme des pièces archéologiques susceptibles de leur en apprendre plus sur Al-Hazard. Les détruire serait considéré comme une perte archéologique.

-C'est complètement idiot...

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Vita fit de nouveau défiler diverses fiches. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique des Mid-Childiens, bien qu'elle avait conscience de devoir sa survie à cette même logique. Elle bailla longuement avant de s'étouffer en voyant un chiffre si élevé qu'elle n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse posséder une somme pareille.

-Trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Signum sans lui accorder un regard.

-Ces types devaient être richissimes avant de se faire capturer. Ils avaient de sacré bon clients, comme ce Scar... Scarglue ? Raaah, c'est quoi ce nom ? s'énerva Vita.

Elle s'étonna de sentir la présence de Signum par dessus son épaule. La jeune femme s'était raidie et son regard laissait entendre que le nom lui était familier. Elle tendit la main par dessus l'épaule de Vita et agrandit la fiche avant d'appeler tous les fichiers liés.

-Tu le connais, Signum ?

Ignorant sa cadette, Signum fixa un long moment l'écran tandis que défilait sous ses yeux plusieurs références au même individu. Finalement, elle poussa un léger soupir. Vita ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Scaglietti est l'homme à l'origine du Projet Fate, Vita.

-Le projet Fa... répéta Vita avant de se figer. Fate ? C'est le même nom que...

-Testarossa, oui. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

A voir l'expression de Vita, la réponse était indiscutablement négative. Signum lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de retourner à son propre écran pour poursuivre ses recherches comme si de rien n'était.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas surprenant, Testarossa n'aime pas en parler. Le Projet Fate est le nom des expériences de Scaglietti visant à concevoir des mages artificiels. Des clones de personnes ayant déjà existé et recevant la mémoire de l'original. Testarossa est née de ce projet.

La main que Vita avait posé sur le clavier se crispa. Un mélange de colère, de pitié et de compassion l'envahissait à mesure qu'elle assimilait les paroles de Signum.

-Je savais pas...

-Vita, je ne pense pas que ces affaires sont liées, donc évite d'en parler à Testarossa.

-Quoi ? mais...

-J'ai vérifié les fichiers, il n'y a aucun indice concernant sa localisation actuelle. Et même si c'était le cas, ces fichiers sont trop anciens pour être fiable. Sans indice concret ayant de fortes chances d'aboutir, évoquer ce nom devant Testarossa et Takamachi causera plus de mal que de bien...

Vita passa de la colère à la surprise en l'entendant.

-Nanoha ? Quel rapport avec elle ?

Signum s'interrompit dans ses recherches pour regarder Vita avec étonnement, puis sourit avec ironie.

-Je t'ai toujours dis de prêter plus attentions aux briefings, Vita... La mission durant laquelle Takamachi a été blessée... Tu as déjà oublié pourquoi on vous a envoyées sur place en premier lieu ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Vita à se souvenir, puis un détail lui revint en mémoire. Le nom du criminel sur lequel elles avaient été chargées d'enquêter ce jour là était effectivement Scaglietti. Elle détourna le regard, affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais très bien que je préfère ne plus penser à cette mission.

-Désolée, Vita, mais je suppose que tu comprends désormais pourquoi il est préférable de ne pas mentionner ce nom dans notre rapport ?

-Je suis pas complètement idiote, hein...

Un silence s'ensuivit. Signum continuait de consulter les données d'un air impassible, comme ayant déjà oublié Vita qui frappa du poing sur une console.

-Hey, tu me prends pour une idiote, c'est ça ?!

-Ah, j'ai peut-être quelque chose...

-Arrête de m'ignorer, Signum !

Ce qu'elle fit pourtant, s'intéressant plus particulièrement à un des fichiers qu'elle venait de trouver dissimulé parmi d'autres. Sans le programme que leur avait fournit Amy avant leur départ, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé. Il s'agissait d'une longue suite de chiffre et de lettres, à priori sans queue ni tête. Cela n'avait peut-être rien à voir, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour le moment.

-Vita, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Heu... juste des fiches concernant leur trafic de Lost Logia.

-Rien qui te paraît étrange ? Scaglietti mis à part ?

Vita réfléchit. Il y avait effectivement un détail qui la chiffonnait...

-Je m'attendais à plus de fichiers, en fait, dit-elle. S'ils ont opéré plusieurs années, il devrait y avoir plus d'informations stockées. Beaucoup plus.

-Le rapport indiquait qu'ils ont tenté de supprimer les données lors de l'assaut, répliqua Signum. Le groupe d'intervention n'a pu stopper le processus qu'un peu avant qu'il ne s'achève.

-Ils ont voulut détruire les preuves, normal...

Signum hocha la tête. L'ennui, c'était qu'il y avait de grandes chances que le fichier qu'elle venait de trouver soit incomplet. Elle examina de nouveau l'écran. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait et elle était incapable d'y trouver la moindre logique. En revanche, elle avait dans l'idée qu'Amy pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose.

-On va vérifier les fichiers une fois de plus, histoire d'être sûres qu'on oublie rien, décida-t-elle. Ensuite on rentre. Et tâche de te concentrer, cette fois, Vita.

-C'est toi qui me déconcentre ! Et arrête de me parler comme à une gamine !

-S'énerver aussi vite est pourtant la preuve de ton manque de maturité.

Difficilement, Vita réprima son envie de lui présenter Garf Eisen en gros plan. Elle préféra s'occuper des fichiers histoire d'en finir avec cette mission ennuyante au possible. Lorsque le TSAB avait recruté le Wolkenritter, Vita y avait vu l'opportunité de combattre, pas de trier de la paperasse.

-

Penché sur le pendentif de Vivio, Yuuno fronçait les sourcils en examinant à la loupe les gravures qui l'ornaient. Les symboles ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà observé par le passé et s'il y avait un sens dans leur disposition, il lui échappait complètement. Se redressant avec une légère grimace, l'adolescent se tourna vers Shamal qui l'observait en silence, attendant son verdict.

-Je ne pense pas que ce pendentif soit d'origine Mid-Childienne, déclara-t-il. Les gravures ne sont dans aucune langue connues et ni aucun symbole magique généralement employé, que ce soit par Mid-Childa ou Velka. Tu l'a passé au scanner ?

-Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné de concluant, répondit Shamal en soupirant.

-Aucun mécanisme visible ? Pas de traces de magie ? Pas d'activité énergétique quelconque ?

-Oui et non... Je pense que ce sera plus simple si je te montre les résultats directement.

Shamal fit apparaître plusieurs écrans devant Yuuno qui se pencha dessus. Il fronça les sourcils un moment, ne voyant rien d'inhabituel avant qu'un détail ne le frappe de plein fouet. Il leva sur Shamal un visage pâle, comme s'il venait de croiser un fantôme.

-Dis moi qu'il s'agit d'une erreur...

Shamal secoua la tête.

-Nous avons recommencé trois fois, pour être sûr. Les résultats n'ont jamais variés.

-Incroyable...

Yuuno ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et agrandit l'image du scan du pendentif. Il distinguait les contours, mais l'intérieur semblait vide. Aucun mécanisme propre aux devices, ni même le métal qui devrait logiquement constituer le corps du pendentif. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il s'agissait d'une coquille vide. A gestes prudents, Yuuno prit le pendentif et le soupesa. Il sentait parfaitement son poids dans sa main, contredisant la possibilité qu'il soit creux. Pourtant, s'il se fiait aux relevés de masse, le pendentif devrait peser plus lourd. Beaucoup plus lourd.

-Comment est-ce que tu explique ça ? demanda Shamal.

-Je ne l'explique pas, répondit Yuuno à mi-voix. S'il a réellement affiché une photo, ça veut dire qu'il s'agit soit d'un device, soit d'un pendentif équipé d'un système de stockage de données. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le scan ne devrait pas donner une image vide...

-Et le fait que nous n'avons pas détecté la moindre émission de magie laisse supposer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bouclier magique faisant écran, approuva Shamal. En fait... je ne connais qu'un seul phénomène se rapprochant un tant soi peu des résultats obtenus.

Yuuno hocha la tête, le visage sombre. La même idée l'avait traversé, mais c'était impossible. Ce pendentif ne pouvait contenir un Trou Noir et conserver son intégrité. Il reprit sa loupe et examina de plus prêt la gemme enchâssée au centre du pendentif. Elle lui rappelait un peu Raising Heart.

-Tu as essayé de ne scanner que la gemme ?

-Bien sûr. Mais nous avons obtenu le même résultat, regarde.

Une nouvelle image apparue sur l'écran. Du moins Yuuno supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une image puisqu'elle ne montrait absolument rien. Sentant venir une migraine carabinée, il fit disparaître l'écran en essayant de réfléchir à l'ensemble du problème.

-On ne va pas avancer comme ça, dit-il enfin. Prenons le problème autrement... Partons de l'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse bien d'un device, d'accord ? Je suppose que tu as tenté de communiquer ?

-Oui, mais il ne répond pas. Aucun signe n'a indiqué qu'il entendait ou comprenait, d'ailleurs.

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas se fier aux appareils de mesure. Le plus probable est qu'il fasse la sourde oreille.

Shamal hocha la tête alors que Yuuno tentait d'engager la conversation avec le pendentif qui resta désespérément muet. Là où un Terrien se serait sentit parfaitement stupide de parler à un objet inanimé, Yuuno ne ressentit qu'une pointe d'irritation et de dépit. Il était convaincu qu'il avait sous les yeux un device. Toute autre hypothèse ne tenait pas debout. Et un device se devait de pouvoir communiquer avec son entourage en général et son maître en particulier.

-Celui-là doit avoir un sacré caractère, soupira-t-il en tapotant le pendentif du doigt. Certains devices n'acceptent de parler qu'à leur maître... Si c'est son cas, ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, Shamal.

Yuuno se repencha sur les gravures, persuadé que la réponse s'y trouvait. Seulement, il lui faudrait réussir à les traduire. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et pour qu'une inscription lui résiste, il n'y avait pas énormément d'explications.

-Je dois parler à Vivio, soupira-t-il en prenant le pendentif. J'espère qu'elle pourra répondre à quelques questions concernant ce device.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Shamal en le suivant dans les coursives alors qu'il avançait à grands pas en direction du pont.

-Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être...

Il régnait une certaine activité sur le pont. Lindy supervisait la recherche des jumelles. Elle se tourna vers Yuuno lorsque celui-ci approcha de son siège avec une expression qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me mettre en contact avec Vivio ? demanda-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Bien sûr. Mais elle est encore très perturbée par son voyage, Yuuno, donc j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de vouloir lui parler.

-Je comprends, Amiral, mais c'est la seule personne qui soit susceptible d'apporter des réponses à mes questions.

Hochant lentement la tête, Lindy fit apparaître un écran et contacta son appartement. Le visage d'Arf apparût, grimaçant de douleur alors que Vivio lui tirait joyeusement l'oreille en riant.

-Oui ? Vivio, arrête, c'est Lindy !

-Ah ? Mamiiiiie !

L'Amiral resta stoïque malgré Shamal qui pouffait dans son dos. Elle ignora résolument les sourires goguenards que tentaient de dissimuler les membres de son équipage et se concentra sur l'image montrant très clairement que Vivio avait, au moins pour un temps, oublié ses malheurs.

-Je vois que tout va bien, Arf.

-Parlez pour vous, je sens plus mon oreille, se lamenta le familier qui installa de force Vivio sur ses genoux. Un problème ?

-Yuuno voudrait poser quelques questions à Vivio, expliqua Lindy.

-Arf-nee-san, c'est qui Yuuno ? demanda la fillette en levant la tête pour voir sa grande soeur par dessus elle.

-Furet-kun, Vivio.

Le furet en question était agité de tremblements rageurs. Voir cette petite scène familiale lui était insupportable. Vivio était bien trop attachée au coté Fate de sa famille à son goût. Pire, elle semblait voir en Arf sa soeur alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un furet aux yeux de la fille de Nanoha. Son futur lui semblait décidément bien sombre et injuste.

-Yuuno ?

L'archéologue sursauta légèrement et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lindy qui fronçait les sourcils en l'observant. Il s'avança dans le champ de l'écran et se retint de râler lorsqu'il fut accueillit par deux Furet-kun enthousiaste pour l'une et moqueur pour l'autre.

-C'est Yuuno, merci, corrigea-t-il d'un ton las. Vivio, tu veux bien répondre à une ou deux questions pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Une expression incertaine apparût sur le visage de la fillette qui leva de nouveau la tête pour voir Arf, cherchant visiblement un conseil. Le familier lui sourit en la serrant un peu plus contre elle afin de la rassurer. Jouer les grandes soeurs était plus amusant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être plus jeune pour pouvoir mieux profiter du temps qu'elle passait avec Vivio.

-Je suis sûre que Furet-kun ne va pas trop t'embêter, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Et si jamais il le fait, Arf-nee-san ira lui dire deux mots, pas vrai Furet-kun...?

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un tout autre ton, accompagné d'un regard d'avertissement. Yuuno s'efforça de sourire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ses questions pourraient faire du mal à Vivio, après tout.

-Je ne serai pas long, assura-t-il. Vivio, j'ai besoin de savoir d'où vient ton pendentif. Est-ce que tu sais s'il a été fabriqué chez toi ou si quelqu'un l'a trouvé ailleurs ?

La petite main de Vivio remonta sur sa poitrine sans qu'elle donne l'impression de s'en apercevoir. Elle remua avec malaise sur les genoux d'Arf qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton pendentif, il est ici, avec moi, poursuivit Yuuno en montrant l'objet qu'il tenait par la chaîne. Tu saurais lire ce qui est écrit dessus, Vivio ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Tempus-Spatium, Vivio se raidit en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés qui s'emplirent lentement de larmes. L'instant d'après, elle pleurait en appelant ses mères. Arf la souleva dans ses bras et la berça tant bien que mal, essayant de la calmer. De l'autre coté de l'écran, Lindy eut un mouvement involontaire en direction de l'image affichée, mue par un instinct insoupçonné de grand-mère qui l'incitait à vouloir réconforter aussi sa petite-fille. Se reprenant juste à temps, elle adressa à Yuuno un regard particulièrement mauvais qui provoqua chez l'adolescent un mouvement de recul.

-C'est malin, j'avais réussit à lui faire oublier un peu Nanoha et Fate, râla Arf de l'autre coté de l'écran.

-Désolé, mais c'est vraiment important, expliqua Yuuno d'une voix mal assurée. Si mon hypothèse est juste, ce pendentif n'est pas un simple device, mais pourrait être un Lost Logia.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de poing sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Le silence qui suivit n'était rompu que par les larmes de Vivio. Même Arf s'était figée à cette nouvelle et réagit à peine lorsque Lindy s'adressa à elle.

-Arf, continue de t'occuper de Vivio et désolée pour ça. Je coupe la communication.

Le calme revenu, Lindy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un soupir, puis reporta son attention sur Yuuno.

-Explique-moi cette hypothèse, tu veux ?

-Les gravures qui recouvrent ce pendentif me sont inconnues, Amiral. Et je suis capable de reconnaître un nombre important de caractères et symboles. Pour qu'un tel cas se produise, soit la langue employée n'a pas encore été inventée, soit elle est très ancienne.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un simple pendentif ?

-Quasiment. A moins que Shamal se soit trompée sur toute la ligne durant ses tests, ce dont je doute, les résultats ne peuvent s'expliquer que par une technologie plus avancée ou très ancienne. J'espérais que Vivio pourrait me dire d'où provenait ce pendentif afin de confirmer l'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèses.

Lindy n'aimait pas la direction que prenait les évènements. Un Lost Logia était effectivement une explication possible à un objet capable d'envoyer une fillette dans le temps et sur une autre planète, mais certainement pas celle qu'elle espérait.

-D'accord, tant que nous n'avons pas confirmation qu'il s'agisse bien d'un Lost Logia, je veux que vous redoubliez de prudence pendant que vous étudiez cet objet, compris ? Je veux qu'il reste en quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'il ne quitte plus la salle d'examen. Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir traduire ces gravures, Yuuno ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de faire des recherches approfondies dans la bibliothèque infinie. Ca va me prendre du temps, je pense.

-Alors vas-y, tiens-moi au courant de tes progrès.

Yuuno acquiesça et s'éloigna, laissant le pendentif à Shamal. Il se sentait déprimé par son bref entretien avec Vivio. Non seulement il n'avait rien apprit d'utile, mais il s'était rendu compte de la complicité qui s'était déjà installée entre la fillette et le familier de Fate. Même Lindy semblait réellement apprécier Vivio. Lui qui avait espéré que Chrono avait exagéré pour le taquiner, voilà qui le ramenait à la dure réalité. Visiblement son rôle futur dans la vie de Nanoha se résumait à celui de furet. Son esprit se rebella à cette idée.

-Pas question de finir dans une cage !

Son cri fit sursauter deux membres d'équipage qui marchaient en sens inverse. Les deux hommes lui adressèrent un regard méfiant et pressèrent le pas pour s'éloigner du dingue qui serrait le poing avec un rictus sauvage. Yuuno se sentait un peu mieux. Après tout, qui lui disait que Vivio n'avait pas été envoyée comme un avertissement à son égard ? S'il laissait les choses suivre son cours, alors il perdrait Nanoha. Il devait donc prendre les mesures s'imposant pour que ce futur ne se réalise pas et que Vivio connaisse enfin le bonheur d'avoir une vraie famille !

Rasséréné par ses propres pensées encourageantes et se fichant complètement du fait que Vivio semblait parfaitement heureuse d'avoir deux mères, il se dirigea la salle de transfert pour regagner sa bibliothèque. Il résoudrait l'énigme du pendentif, séduirait Nanoha et redonnerait au futur une tête un peu plus logique. Furet-kun, hein ? Ils allaient voir de quoi il était capable, Furet-kun !

-

Tout en mangeant son bento, Arisa observait Nanoha, Fate et Hayate, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien expliquer l'attitude de chacune. Depuis ce matin, Nanoha et Fate semblaient déprimées et, bien plus inquiétant aux yeux d'Arisa comme de Suzuka, distantes l'une envers l'autre. Arisa commençait à se demander si ses amies ne s'étaient pas disputées, mais l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle connaissait Nanoha et Fate, jamais elle n'avait vu ou même entendu parler d'une dispute. En fait, elles se montraient généralement si proche que cela en devenait parfois presque embarrassant. L'autre facteur annulant l'hypothèse d'une dispute était Hayate. Il était évident qu'elle savait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose l'amusait au plus haut point. La jeune fille semblait d'excellente humeur et chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Nanoha ou Fate, elle devait réprimer un fou rire. Et l'une des choses qu'Arisa tenait pour assuré concernant Hayate était qu'elle ne rirait jamais d'une dispute entre Nanoha et Fate.

Irritée de ne pas comprendre ce qui travaillait ou amusait ses amies, Arisa se tourna en direction de Suzuka qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance, ses baguettes aux lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas plus la situation que son amie. Elle avait tenté d'interroger Hayate, étant plus proche d'elle que ne l'était Arisa, mais en dehors de provoquer une crise de rire si violente qu'Hayate avait finit avec une crampe à l'estomac, Suzuka n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. La situation l'inquiétait. Elle voyait bien qu'Arisa se faisait du soucis pour Nanoha et Fate. Malheureusement elle savait également que son amie le manifestait généralement par de l'irritation.

Pouffant sans raison apparente, Hayate avala de travers une bouchée de riz et manqua s'étrangler. Arisa lui colla une grande claque dans le dos, provoquant une quinte de toux chez l'adolescente qui la remercia. Nanoha poussa un soupir irrité, n'appréciant visiblement pas la bonne humeur d'Hayate, avant de retrouver son expression morose. Ni Fate ni elle n'avait vraiment touché à son bento. Exaspérée par l'ambiance qui régnait, Arisa posa brusquement son bento vide sur l'herbe, regrettant que son geste ne produise pas de claquement définitif vu la nature du sol.

-D'accord, j'en ai assez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

Nanoha et Fate remuèrent avec gêne, mais gardèrent un silence buté et mal à l'aise. Hayate pouffa en les voyant faire avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

-Hayate-chan, tu m'explique pourquoi ces deux-là ont l'air aussi déprimées ? reprit Arisa en désignant les fautives du pouce.

-Désolée, Arisa-chan, mais c'est pas à moi de te raconter ça, parvint à répondre Hayate entre deux rires.

-Si seulement Vita-chan pouvait penser de la même manière... marmonna Nanoha avec une moue dépitée.

-D'accord, donc si je comprends bien, tout le monde est au courant sauf Suzuka-chan et moi, c'est ça ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des cachotteries, Nanoha-chan ! Fate-chan !

Les deux adolescentes détournèrent le regard, les joues rouges d'embarras.

-C'est... compliqué, tenta Nanoha.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire, intervint Suzuka d'une voix douce. Et puis, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça vu la réaction d'Hayate-chan.

-Exactement ! renchérit Arisa. Et puis c'est bon, hein, entre le fait que vous soyez des mages, que Fate-chan vienne d'une autre planète, que ce qu'on prenait pour un petit chien soit en fait une femme à moitié renard, sans parler du furet qui ne se privait pas de prendre des bains avec nous alors que c'était un garçon... Je crois que plus rien ne peut nous surprendre.

Une veine palpita à la tempe d'Arisa lorsqu'elle évoqua Yuuno. La cote de popularité du furet avait dégringolé à grande vitesse lorsque Nanoha leur avait expliqué qui était réellement Yuuno. Nanoha et Fate échangèrent un regard, puis soupirèrent de concert, sachant l'une comme l'autre que leur amie n'en démordrait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Nanoha. Mais ça dépasse complètement tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire jusqu'ici, croyez-moi...

-C'est possible, ça ?

-Arisa-chan, laisse-les parler, d'accord ? intervint Suzuka. De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

-Vous vous souvenez du séisme d'hier ? demanda Nanoha.

Arisa et Suzuka hochèrent la tête en silence, pas franchement surprises qu'il y ai un rapport entre les deux. L'attitude de leurs amies suite aux secousses et le départ précipité de Fate pour l'Asura sitôt les cours terminés les avaient intrigué.

-Ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel, reprit Nanoha. Chrono-kun est allé sur place pour voir ce qui l'avait provoqué et il y a trouvé une petite fille de six ans.

-D'accord... fit Arisa. C'est pas banal, mais j'ai du mal à voir en quoi c'est pire que Yuuno qui se transforme en furet pour s'incruster dans le bain des filles.

Nanoha soupira légèrement, appréhendant la suite de l'explication. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de la possibilité que Suzuka et Arisa soient dégoûtées par l'idée qu'elles élevaient une fille ensemble dans le futur, mais plutôt qu'elles aient la même réaction qu'Hayate.

-C'est parce que cette petite fille, Vivio, vient d'environ six ans dans le futur, intervint Fate. Et qu'il s'agit de notre fille...

Un silence stupéfait s'installa, uniquement troublé par le bruit de fond des autres élèves installés un peu partout dans la cour et des pouffements difficilement contenus d'Hayate. L'idée que la fillette dont parlait leurs amies venait du futur faisait difficilement son chemin dans les esprits d'Arisa et Suzuka.

-C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça ? demanda Arisa.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on plaisanterait là dessus ? répondit Nanoha avec une légère moue.

-A... Admettons, dit Suzuka. Mais quand tu dis que c'est "notre" fille, Fate-chan, de qui tu parles, exactement ? Pas Chrono-kun, j'imagine, vu que c'est ton frère...

Hayate éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Fate et Nanoha lui lancèrent un regard mécontent, ne voyant pas franchement l'humour de leur situation.

-Il semblerait que Nanoha et moi l'avons adoptée ensemble à son époque, répondit Fate d'une petite voix en détournant le regard.

Arisa et Suzuka en restèrent sans voix, fixant leurs amies comme si elles ne les avaient jamais vu auparavant. Nanoha et Fate s'empourprèrent violemment et regardant chacune dans une direction opposée.

-Vous voulez dire que vous...

-Non, coupa Fate d'une voix maussade. Si on en croit Vivio, on ne sera rien de plus que des amies, d'accord ?

-Ah, ça va, alors, répondit Suzuka avec un sourire incertain.

Pourtant, quelque chose semblait déplacé dans toute cette histoire. Même Hayate avait enfin cessé de rire en l'entendant. Aucune des trois ne parvenait à vraiment définir si Nanoha et Fate semblaient contentes ou déçues de savoir qu'elles ne seraient que des amies dans le futur. Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'était qu'elles semblaient réellement déprimées.

-Mais comment c'est possible, exactement ? demanda Arisa. Qu'elle soit arrivée à cette époque, précisa-t-elle aussitôt. Et pourquoi ?

-On sait pas vraiment, répondit Nanoha. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, toute cette histoire l'a perturbée.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir, en tout cas. Elle est si pénible que ça ?

Arisa eut un mouvement de recul face aux deux regards de fierté maternelle outragée que posaient sur elle Nanoha et Fate.

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Elle est adorable !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi déprimées ? insista Arisa qui avait du mal à comprendre ses amies.

-Elle me manque... répondirent d'une même voix triste Nanoha et Fate.

Arisa les contempla d'un air désabusé avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Suzuka rit doucement en lui tapotant le dos. Si les deux adolescentes étaient déjà déprimées d'être séparées de leur fille pour une matinée alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver, elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur état à la fin de la journée.

-

A peine sortie de la salle de transfert, Signum se dirigea en direction du pont, suivie par Vita. Elles avaient fouillé le site de fond en comble sans rien trouver de plus que le fichier incomplet et ne pouvaient à présent qu'espérer en tirer quelque chose. C'était toujours l'ennui avec la partie investigation de leur travail. Elles y passaient beaucoup de temps pour un résultat incertain. Signum se fit la réflexion que son travail serait grandement facilité si les criminels avaient la décence de laisser des indices évidents concernant leur objectif. Malheureusement, les idiots qui laissaient traîner ce genre de choses finissaient souvent mal, ce qui incitait leurs confrères à la prudence. Le simple fait d'avoir trouvé un bout de fichier à moitié effacé constituait déjà une surprise pour Signum.

Lindy les accueillis avec une expression impatiente. Elle semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Signum comme Vita. Lindy était d'un naturel enjoué et abordait généralement son travail avec optimisme.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Possible, Amiral, répondit Signum. La majorité des fichiers ont été effacés avant que le TSAB ne prenne le contrôle du site, mais grâce au programme d'Amy, on a réussit à trouver un fichier dissimulé dans la base de donnée. L'ennui, c'est qu'il semble en partie effacé.

La lueur d'espoir qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Lindy s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. L'amiral hocha la tête et se tourna vers Amy qui suivait la conversation depuis sa console. Elle se leva pour prendre le disque que lui tendait Signum et retourna à son poste pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Avec de la chance je réussirai à en tirer quelque chose, Amiral. Laissez-moi un instant...

Pendant qu'Amy travaillait, Lindy écouta le rapport détaillé de Signum et Vita tout en les observant attentivement. Le visage de Signum était aussi indéchiffrable qu'à son habitude, mais elle nota que Vita semblait troublée.

-Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Signum adressa un regard de reproche à Vita, puis se pencha vers Lindy afin qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

-Certains fichiers faisaient mention de Scaglietti, murmura-t-elle. Il était client chez nos contrebandiers, mais rien permettant de le retrouver.

-Je vois... inutile d'inquiéter Fate avec ça, dans ce cas, décida Lindy avant de hausser la voix. Amy ?

-Le fichier est dans un sale état, Amiral, mais j'ai réussi à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être.

La jeune femme agrandit l'écran affichant le contenu du fichier restauré.

-Larme... trouve... repose ...son... trois... trouve ...nnées, lut Lindy. ...ra ...pace... suivantes. Ensuite, on dirait que c'est codé... A moins que...

Il semblait y avoir deux séries de chiffres, là encore incomplètes.

-Des coordonnées ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Possible, répondit Amy. Ca y ressemble. La seconde série semble presque complète, mais la première... difficile d'en tirer quelque chose.

-Des coordonnées pour quoi ? demanda Vita d'un ton reflétant son ennui.

-Sûrement un Lost Logia, répondit Lindy. Larme... L'arme, peut-être ? Il y aurait une arme aux coordonnées indiquées ? Amy, tu as eu les résultats concernant les Lost Logia pouvant se situer sur Terre ?

-Oui, amiral, mais il n'y en a aucun. Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose puisqu'on y a trouvé les Jewel Seed et le Book of Darkness.

Lindy poussa un soupir. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la requête d'Amy ne donne rien de concret, mais ce n'était qu'un maigre soulagement. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi... Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se leva brusquement, frappant son bureau des deux mains.

-Le pendentif !

-Amiral ?

-Celui de Vivio, Amy ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! Yuuno est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un device, donc d'une arme, et suppose qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un Lost Logia.

-C'est stupide, intervint Vita qui suivait la discussion les bras croisés derrière la nuque. On a déjà le pendentif à bord, non ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux alors que trois regards désabusés se posaient sur elle.

-Vita, Vivio et son pendentif viennent du futur, répondit Signum. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a forcément ce même pendentif perdu quelque part dans la nature en ce moment même.

-Et je suis persuadée que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, poursuivit Lindy en serrant le poing, gonflée à bloc. Vivio n'est sûrement pas arrivée par accident et je commence à croire qu'elle porte ce pendentif pour une bonne raison ! Peut-être bien un indice pour nous mettre sur la voie ! Amy, décode moi ces coordonnées, il faut qu'on le trouve avant ces mages !

-Les blancs sont des informations manquantes, amiral, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est les combler, mais ça va nous donner un nombre important de résultats possible, répondit Amy avec une grimace. La seconde série me semble plus exploitable, mais un détail me chiffonne dans le texte qui les précède...

Toutes relurent la suite de mots désordonnées. Un détail accrochait effectivement le regard.

-Trois ? lut Signum. Amy, ne me dit pas qu'il manque les dernières coordonnées...

-C'est malheureusement une possibilité, Signum, mais je faisais surtout référence au "pace". Je crois que c'est pour "espace". Les secondes coordonnées m'ont tout l'air de correspondre à un repère spatial, l'ennui c'est que ça va compliquer encore la tâche. L'espace est bien plus vaste que la Terre...

Sa motivation soudain retombée faces aux difficultés qui se présentaient, Lindy se laissa retomber sur son siège. Elle avait besoin d'un thé. Cette affaire se compliquait à chaque nouvel élément découvert. Vivio lui semblait malheureusement la meilleure solution pour obtenir des réponses claires, mais comme Yuuno l'avait démontré malgré lui, la fillette n'était pas en condition de subir un interrogatoire. Lindy ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle surmonte les épreuves qu'elle semblait avoir traversé au contact de ses mères. D'ici là, elle ferait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

-D'accord, Amy, trouve moi les résultats possible, on verra si on trouve quelque chose. Vita, Signum, merci pour votre aide, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous contacte si on a besoin de vous.

Les deux Wolkenritters saluèrent avant de quitter le pont. Elles passèrent voir Shamal avant de redescendre sur Terre. La jeune femme travaillait toujours sur le pendentif que Vivio avait ramené.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est après ça que ces mages sont, Signum ? demanda Vita.

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, oui.

-Ces histoires de voyage dans le temps me donnent mal au crane...

-Ca aurait pu être pire, fit remarquer Signum.

Vita leva vers son aînée un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Vivio aurait très bien pu être ta fille et celle d'Hayate, par exemple, poursuivit Signum avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Vita pâlit à cette idée en même temps que ses joues se coloraient. Pestant et jurant, elle sortit de la salle avec mauvaise humeur sous le regard amusé de Signum et Shamal.

-

L'après-midi passa tant bien que mal. Arf faisait son possible pour occuper Vivio et lui ôter de l'esprit son bref entretien avec Yuuno. Heureusement, la fillette était encore jeune et se laissait facilement distraire par tous les jeux qu'Arf lui proposait. Un cahier et une boite de crayons de couleur l'occupa d'ailleurs un bon moment, laissant au familier l'occasion de se reposer un peu tout en l'observant. Vivio l'intriguait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec elle et apprenait à la connaître. Bien que jeune et insouciante, la fillette était vive d'esprit et semblait avoir parfaitement conscience que ses mères exerçaient un métier dangereux. Probablement la raison pour laquelle elle se montrait aussi dépendantes d'elles. Arf pouvait comprendre l'angoisse d'une fillette de six ans qui savait qu'à chaque fois que ses mères la quittait, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elles ne rentrent jamais.

Tout en sirotant son jus de fruit, Arf fronça les sourcils, les yeux posés sur le dessin que Vivio exécutait en ce moment, un petit bout de langue dépassant de ses lèvres. On devinait facilement qu'il s'agissait de Vivio et ses mères, principalement grâce au choix de couleurs pour les cheveux. Un quatrième personnage affichait des oreilles et une queue de renard. Arf finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais elle était bien plus petite que les représentations de Nanoha et Fate, ce qui l'étonnait. Avec un léger soupir, elle supposa que Vivio la voyant comme sa soeur aînée, elle se la représentait forcément comme étant plus petite, et donc plus jeune, que leurs mères.

Pratiquement tous les dessins de Vivio représentaient sa famille, bien que sur certains, Arf cru reconnaître Vita. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du familier. Vita ne grandissant pas, elle pouvait comprendre que Vivio et elle s'entendaient bien puisqu'elle devait constituer la seule personne que l'on puisse classer dans la catégorie enfant, bien que Vita détestait ça. Un bref instant, Arf imagina Vita jouer à la poupée avec Vivio et pouffa dans son verre, s'étranglant à moitié. Vivio leva les yeux sur elle avec curiosité.

-Ca va, Arf-nee-san ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Vivio, répondit-elle en se tapotant la poitrine pour calmer sa toux.

Vivio hocha la tête, puis regarda l'horloge avec une expression inquiète. Arf sourit d'un air rassurant tout en posant une main sur la tête de la fillette.

-Elles vont bientôt rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas. Elles sont juste à l'école, Vivio, elles ne risquent rien. Tu allais à l'école, toi aussi, non ?

Bien qu'elle acquiesça, Vivio trouvait étrange l'idée que ses mères aillent à l'école. Pourtant, elle ne croyait pas que sa grande soeur puisse lui mentir. Même si elle était plus grande qu'avant, Vivio n'avait pas le moindre doute concernant Arf. Un peu rassurée, la fillette finit son jus de fruit, puis repoussa ses crayons, fatiguée de dessiner. En la voyant faire, Arf soupira légèrement. Elle avait espéré que le dessin l'occuperait jusqu'au retour de Nanoha et Fate. Il restait malheureusement un peu moins d'une heure à tuer. A court d'idée, Arf opta pour la seule activité qui lui vint à l'esprit et adopta sa forme bestiale. Bien qu'elle parût impressionnée par ce changement qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vu, Vivio ne se fit pas prier pour grimper sur le dos de sa soeur. Sous cette forme, elle lui rappelait un peu Zafira, mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé de la laisser se promener sur son dos.

Avec prudence, Arf promena une Vivio ravie dans l'appartement, n'osant aller plus vite qu'un petit trot. Elle craignait autant de renverser quelque chose que de déséquilibrer la fillette. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Fate et Nanoha si elles rentraient pour découvrir leur fille avec la moindre égratignure. Elle s'inquiétait également de la possibilité que Vivio se lasse au bout de quelques minutes, mais visiblement la petite adorait chevaucher son poney improvisé et pressa Arf de continuer jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur Fate et Nanoha.

A peine les aperçut-elle que Vivio se laissa glisser à terre, manquant s'étaler sur le plancher dans la manoeuvre, avant de courir en direction de ses mères pour sauter dans les bras de Fate. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait coincée entre ses mères sous le regard amusé et moqueur d'Arf, qui avait reprit sa forme humaine.

-Roooh, à croire que vous ne l'avez pas vue pendant une semaine !

-J'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait une semaine, répondit Fate, partagée entre le bonheur de faire un câlin à sa fille et celui d'avoir Nanoha si proche d'elle.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda celle-ci en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Vivio.

-Elle a été adorable, répondit Arf. Mais il était temps que vous rentriez, je commençais à tomber à court d'idée...

-Merci de t'en être occupée, Arf, intervint Fate en se relevant. Bon, on va se changer, ensuite on va t'acheter des vêtements, d'accord Vivio ?

-D'accord !

Le trajet pour se rendre au magasin fut plus long qu'en temps normal, Nanoha et Fate ayant préféré aller dans un endroit où elles avaient peu de chances de croiser un visage connu. Un sourire émerveillé joua sur les lèvres de Vivio alors qu'elle suivait ses mères à l'intérieur et découvrait les allées de vêtements. Fate laissa Vivio farfouiller joyeusement dans les rayons pour se tourner vers Nanoha avec inquiétude. Celle-ci s'était décidée à présenter Vivio à ses parents une fois leur séance de shopping terminée et appréhendait leur réaction. Fate lui caressa légèrement le bras avec un sourire encourageant.

-N'y pense pas trop, Nanoha. Occupons-nous plutôt de trouver des vêtements à Vivio, d'accord ?

-Oui, approuva Nanoha en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui lui irait, à ton avis ?

-Autant prendre notre temps et lui faire essayer un peu de tout, non ?

Un sourire jumeau joua sur les lèvres des deux adolescentes qui choisirent allègrement nombre de vêtements à faire essayer à leur fille. Ravie de passer enfin du temps avec ses mères, Vivio se prêta au jeu avec entrain, faisant plusieurs aller-retour dans la cabine d'essayage pour mettre tout ce que Nanoha et Fate lui proposait, s'extasiant sans fin sur le résultat. Au bout d'une heure, les deux adolescentes se chamaillaient pour savoir ce qu'elles achetaient ou non, forcées de faire un choix parmi tous les vêtements qui leur plaisait pour Vivio.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas acheter tout ça ?! intervint une voix mi-amusée, mi-horrifiée.

Se détournant des vêtements qu'elles s'efforçaient de trier, les adolescentes virent Lindy qui les contemplait avec des yeux exorbités.

-Bien sûr que non, mais on n'arrive pas à se décider, répondit Fate en mettant à regret la robe qu'elle tenait de coté. Et tu es en retard, maman.

-Je suis Amiral, Fate, je peux difficilement me libérer à volonté. Où est Vivio ?

Fate désigna la cabine d'essayage dont le rideau était tiré. Légèrement déçue, Lindy examina la pile de vêtements sur laquelle Fate et Nanoha débattait et poussa un soupir.

-Vous n'y allez vraiment pas de main morte...

-Il lui faut une garde-robe complète, protesta Nanoha. Elle est arrivée avec juste les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos !

-Je comprends, mais parties comme vous l'êtes, elle va avoir de quoi s'habiller jusqu'à sa majorité sans jamais porter deux fois les mêmes vêtements.

-Tu exagères, maman ! Et tu veux peut-être qu'on reparle des séances de shoppings auxquelles tu m'as traînée après m'avoir adoptée ?

Face à cet attaque en traître, les joues de Lindy s'empourprèrent et elle toussa pour se redonner une contenance.

-Je constate d'ailleurs que tu est bien plus motivée quand il s'agit de ta f... de Vivio que lorsque c'est pour toi, Fate.

Elle s'était reprise à temps, une vendeuse approchant avec un sourire commercial pour voir si elles avaient besoin d'aide. Ce fut le moment que choisit Vivio pour sortir de la cabine, vêtue d'une adorable robe rose pâle. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut sa grand-mère.

-Mamie ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en lui sautant dans les bras.

Lindy reçut la petite en affichant un sourire crispé, puis foudroya la vendeuse d'un regard mauvais, la défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Nanoha et Fate pouffèrent sans vraiment prendre la peine de se cacher.

-C'est une très jolie robe, commenta la vendeuse sans se départir de son sourire, bien qu'elle se demandait quel âge pouvait bien avoir la femme aux cheveux vert que la gamine appelait mamie. Elle lui va vraiment très bien, à cette petite.

Ravie du compliment, Vivio se détacha de sa grand-mère pour offrir un sourire à la vendeuse.

-Merci, madame, c'est Fate-mama qui me l'a choisie !

Le sourire commercial s'évanouit alors que la vendeuse fixait Fate avec incrédulité. L'adolescente rougit violemment tout en s'efforçant de rire d'un air qu'elle espérait amusé plutôt qu'horrifié.

-Elle... elle est jeune, elle mélange toujours tata et mama ! Bon, on y va ?

Sous le regard étonné de Vivio, Nanoha et Fate parvinrent à effectuer un tri express dans la pile de vêtements, ne conservant que ceux qui avaient leur préférence, puis se dirigèrent vers les caisses en entraînant leur fille et la grand-mère dans leur sillage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rangeaient le tout dans le coffre de la voiture de Lindy et s'effondraient sur leur siège avec soulagement. Assise entre elles, Vivio regardait ses mères avec inquiétude.

-J'ai fais une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ni Fate, ni Nanoha ne voyait vraiment comment expliquer à la fillette que les appeler maman risquait de poser un certain nombre de problèmes. Fate la serra brièvement contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Bien sûr que non, Vivio. Tes nouveaux vêtements te plaisent ?

-Oui, merci !

-Bon, on rentre, déclara Lindy en démarrant la voiture.

-Lindy-san, vous pourrez nous conduire chez mes parents, Vivio et moi, après ?

-D'accord.

Durant tout le trajet, Fate contempla Nanoha. La nervosité de la jeune fille était évidente et l'inquiétait. La situation serait plus délicate qu'à bord de l'Asura, Fate le savait parfaitement et espérait que tout se passerait bien. Mais cette fois, elles bénéficiaient d'un avantage qu'elles ne possédaient pas lors de l'arrivée de Vivio. Nanoha savait que Vivio était sa fille et pouvait donc se préparer en conséquence. Au moins, elle était en mesure de fournir des explications. Mais Fate savait également qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Nanoha ni même de Vivio. Une expression décidée sur le visage, elle se tourna vers Nanoha.

-Je t'accompagne chez tes parents.

-Quoi ?! Fate-chan, tu n'as pas besoin...

-Si, coupa Fate d'un ton sans appel. Vivio est ma fille autant que la tienne, c'est notre responsabilité, c'est donc normal que je sois présente pour expliquer la situation à tes parents. Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter ça seule, Nanoha...

-Fate-chan...

Un sourire reconnaissant joua sur les lèvres de Nanoha qui sentait son appréhension s'envoler à l'idée d'avoir Fate à ses cotés. Installée au volant, Lindy jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et sourit légèrement en voyant la petite scène familiale à l'arrière. Si la vision qu'avait apporté Vivio en arrivant du futur l'avait d'abord inquiété, Lindy devait reconnaître que plus elle voyait sa fille s'occuper de Vivio avec Nanoha, plus elle prenait conscience que ce futur n'était probablement pas si mal que ça.

-Fate-chan, tu deviens une vraie femme, je suis fière de toi, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, l'expression rêveuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Et regarde où tu roules, maman ! s'écria Fate, partagée entre l'embarras et l'inquiétude.

-

La voiture s'immobilisa devant la résidence Takamachi. A l'intérieur, Nanoha fixait l'entrée en tremblant légèrement, tétanisée par l'angoisse. Elle vit pourtant Vivio qui la regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'adoration ainsi que Fate qui lui souriait de la manière la plus tendre et rassurante qui soit. Rassurée par leur présence, Nanoha prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la portière, descendant du véhicule pendant que Fate descendait de l'autre coté. Vivio descendit à la suite de Nanoha et lui prit aussitôt la main, regardant la maison avec curiosité, vêtue de la robe rose que ses mères venaient de lui acheter. Elle était parfaitement adorable et Nanoha espérait qu'elle amadouerait ses parents plus que n'importe quelle explication.

A l'intérieur, le père de Nanoha se rua vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer, sous le regard légèrement amusé de sa femme. Malgré tout, elle partageait l'inquiétude de Shiro. Nanoha leur avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt leur expliquant qu'elle devait leur annoncer quelque chose d'important et qu'elle viendrait donc avec Fate pour leur expliquer ce qui devait l'être. Le message était vague, mais autant Momoko que Shiro se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de la raison qui l'avait amenée à rester chez Fate la nuit dernière et que le TSAB y était sans aucun doute mêlé.

-C'est bien elle, annonça Shiro en tendant le coup pour mieux voir au travers du portail. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Momoko en rejoignant son mari.

-Il y a une fillette avec elles... Je me demande qui c'est...

-Miyuki, tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ? demanda Kyouya.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vue chez Fate, hier, mais je ne suis pas restée longtemps.

-Je suppose qu'on ne va pas tarder à savoir de qui il s'agit, conclut Momoko avec un léger soupir.

Plus intrigué que jamais, Shiro plissa les yeux et resta à son poste d'observation alors que sa fille se décidait à ouvrir le portail pour guider l'étrange fillette vers la maison.

Tout en marchant en direction de la porte, Nanoha lançait des regards inquiets derrière elle. Fate semblait également nerveuse, maintenant que l'heure fatidique approchait à grand pas, mais Lindy semblait parfaitement détendue et souriait avec amusement.

-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir venir aussi, Lindy-san ?

-Mais oui, Nanoha, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens à apporter mon soutien et je pense que ça rassurera tes parents de constater que, pour ma part, j'accepte la situation !

La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rater la tête qu'allait faire les parents de Nanoha en se découvrant grand-parents, mais se refusait à l'avouer à l'adolescente. Savoir qu'elle souhaitait juste profiter du spectacle ne rassurerait probablement pas Nanoha et Lindy espérait effectivement contribuer à faire passer la pilule. Rassemblant tout son courage, Nanoha serra un peu plus la main de Vivio et ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis là ! annonça-t-elle en ôtant ses chaussures, imitée par Vivio et les Harlaown.

Le sourire peu assuré qu'elle affichait en entrant dans le salon s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa famille au grand complet. Son père semblait particulièrement inquiet et tous considéraient Vivio avec une grande curiosité. Intimidée par tout ces regards, la fillette se cacha dans le dos de sa mère.

-Onii-chan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Nanoha. Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ?

-J'ai encore le droit de rendre visite à nos parents, que je sache, protesta Kyouya. Et c'est de ta faute pour les avoir inquiété, je te signale.

-Arrête de l'embêter, Kyouya, intervint Momoko. Bien, installez-vous tous, je vais chercher le thé.

-Nanoha, qui est cette petite fille ? demanda Miyuki en se penchant vers Vivio qui se serra un peu plus contre sa mère d'un air effrayé.

-Ah... C'est justement pour vous la présenter que je l'ai amenée, répondit Nanoha dont le coeur s'emballait. Mais on va attendre que maman soit revenue, d'accord ?

Ravie d'avoir un léger sursit, Nanoha s'installa sur le divan, faisant asseoir Vivio à coté d'elle. Fate s'installa de l'autre coté de la fillette, passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux et lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Shiro fronça légèrement le sourcils en les voyant toutes les trois. Quelque chose dans leur attitude lui semblait étrangement familier, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Momoko revint en portant un plateau sur lequel était déposé plusieurs tasses de thé et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Avec un sourire, elle en offrit immédiatement un à Vivio, la trouvant adorable. La fillette le prit après avoir consulté ses mères d'un regard et la remercia d'une petite voix accompagné d'un sourire timide.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Nanoha sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Son père semblait particulièrement impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et affichait une mine sévère qui lui ressemblait assez peu.

-Donc, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda-t-il en voyant que sa fille ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

-Heu... oui. C'est assez compliqué et vous aurez sûrement du mal à le croire, mais...

Nanoha chercha ses mots. Sa voix tremblait de nervosité, ainsi que ses mains, et elle reposa sa tasse afin de ne pas renverser du thé partout.

-Nanoha, tu es un mage, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile à croire et pourtant nous l'avons accepté, intervint Momoko d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. C'est en rapport avec ton travail au TSAB ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Ca à un rapport avec cette petite fille, j'imagine.

-Oui, enfin pas exactement...

Sentant qu'elle s'égarait dans ses idées, l'adolescente décida de faire simple plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Plus vite elle en finirait, mieux ça vaudrait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

-Voilà, en fait, je voulais vous présenter Vivio.

-C'est un joli nom ! Et elle a des yeux magnifiques, commenta Momoko en s'extasiant sur la fillette. C'est un mage ? Elle a l'air si jeune.

-Maman, s'il te plaît... La vérité, c'est que Vivio... enfin, elle vient de...

-Nanoha...

Fate posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider, mais savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de révéler aux parents de Nanoha qui était Vivio. Elle ne pouvait qu'apporter son soutien. Cela suffit pourtant à Nanoha qui lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant avant de refaire face à sa famille qui commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

-Vivio... est ma fille venue du futur, lâcha Nanoha en fermant les yeux, comme s'attendant à recevoir un coup.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle rouvrit un oeil et constata que chaque membre de sa famille semblait pétrifié par la nouvelle. Lindy conserva une expression neutre, bien qu'elle jubilait intérieurement, savourant la scène. Finalement, Shiro fut le premier à réagir, d'une manière qui ravi l'Amiral.

-Comment ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Nanoha ?! s'écria-t-il.

Il se força pourtant à se calmer en voyant Vivio s'accrocher à sa mère, effrayée par son éclat. Sa femme semblait pour sa part sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité ! Elle est arrivée hier, on ne sait pas trop comment, mais elle avait sur elle une photo qui confirme que c'est bien ma future fille.

-Une photo ? Je veux la voir !

-Désolée, mais elle est restée à bord de l'Asura, intervint Lindy. Mais Amy a confirmé son authenticité. Nanoha dit la vérité, aussi incroyable soit-elle.

Shiro s'affala dans son fauteuil, assimilant difficilement la nouvelle, puis additionna les éléments qu'il croyait connaître et se redressa derechef, plus furieux que jamais.

-Je vais massacrer ce maudit furet ! hurla-t-il en brandissant le point.

Là encore, la côte de popularité de Yuuno avait sérieusement baissé après que Nanoha ait décidé de jouer carte sur table avec sa famille. Les parents de l'adolescente n'avaient pas beaucoup apprécié l'idée que le furet qui avait dormit avec elle n'était pas vraiment un furet. Nanoha parut un instant surprise, puis secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi tant de gens semblaient s'imaginer que Yuuno était le père.

-Papa, Yuuno-kun n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Quoi ? Alors c'est qui le père ?!

Nanoha hésita. C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle cherchait la meilleure manière d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille déjà bien secouée quand Fate leva la main, visiblement inquiète de la réaction à venir, mais pas moins déterminée.

-C'est moi, bien que mère conviendrait mieux, dit-elle.

Un silence abasourdit s'abattit dans la maison alors que tous fixaient Fate avec incrédulité.

-Ah oui, quand même... murmura Kyouya, très pâle. Le monde magique, c'est quelque chose...

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! explosa Shiro. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous, deux filles, allez avoir un enfant ensemble dans le futur ?!

-Je me sens mal... intervint Momoko qui semblait à deux tout petits doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'écria Nanoha. Vivio est notre fille adoptive !

La nouvelle provoqua un nouveau blanc alors que tous absorbait la nouvelle information, puis un soupir de soulagement général se produisit. Lindy réprimait à grand peine un sourire.

-Donc, vous n'êtes pas... Enfin, ne serez pas...

-Non, papa, on ne l'est pas et on ne le sera jamais, confirma Nanoha avec une pointe d'amertume.

Le coeur de Fate se serra en l'entendant. De toutes évidences, son amie n'éprouvait rien de plus pour elle que de l'amitié. Elle se sentit l'envie de pleurer, mais refoula ses larmes, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

-Bref, reprit Nanoha en sentant une ouverture et décidant d'en profiter dans l'espoir que la discussion prenne une autre direction que son absence de relation future avec Fate. Vivio, je te présente donc ton grand-père Shiro, ta grand-mère Momoko, ton oncle Kyouya et ta tante Miyuki.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, articula timidement Vivio qui n'osa pas quitter la sécurité qu'offrait ses mères.

-Elle ne nous connaît pas ? s'étonna Miyuki.

-On ne connaît pas vraiment les détails, onee-chan, mais il semblerait qu'à son époque, nous vivons sur Mid-Childa.

-Et c'est quelle époque, exactement ?

-Dans six ans.

Un silence songeur s'installa. Nanoha commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise à présent que le pire était passé. Impossible de savoir pour le moment si ses parents acceptaient Vivio, mais ils ne manifestaient aucune hostilité. Après avoir vidé trois tasses de thé, Momoko semblait s'être ressaisie et s'approcha de Vivio, s'accroupissant devant elle pour la contempler avec un sourire incertain.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la renvoyer à son époque ? demanda-t-elle.

-Impossible, répondit Lindy. Les voyages temporels sont normalement impossible. Nous ignorons encore comment elle a réussit à remonter le temps. Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de laisser ses mères s'en occuper.

-Et l'école ? Nanoha et Fate ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'elle en semaine.

-Arf s'en est occupée aujourd'hui, intervint Fate. Vivio semble la voir comme sa grande soeur.

-Deux mères et une soeur familier, résuma Kyouya. Vous allez la traumatiser...

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les deux jeunes mères lui adressèrent un regard mauvais. Miyuki émit un petit rire amusé, puis se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est juste vexé que vous ayez eu une fille avant lui.

-Elles sont aussi mère avant toi, je te signale !

La soeur de Nanoha se figea un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était laissée prendre à son propre piège.

-Je suis sûre qu'Arf s'en sort très bien, poursuivit Momoko en choisissant de ne pas relever les paroles de ses deux autres enfants, mais si vous voulez, nous pouvons peut-être nous occuper d'elle pendant que vous êtes à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Vivio ?

La fillette leva les yeux vers Nanoha, ne sachant pas que répondre. Elle était toujours un peu intimidé par ces nouveaux visages qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo jusqu'ici. Nanoha lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Arf-san n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants, j'imagine que ça lui ira également.

Fate approuva avec un petit rire. Son familier avait finit la journée lessivée.

-Elle pourra venir aussi, si elle veut, reprit Momoko. Il faudra juste qu'elle cache ses... particularités. Elle ne pourra pas rester sous forme animale, malheureusement, si on doit les garder dans notre café.

-Ca me semble une excellente idée, approuva Lindy. Par contre, j'espère que vous vous habituerez plus vite que moi...

-A quoi ?

-Merci mamie ! s'écria Vivio après que Nanoha lui ai expliquer exactement ce qui s'était décidé.

-A ça, répondit Lindy avec un sourire, ravie de voir l'expression de Momoko qui n'était, au final, que l'exacte réplique de la sienne lorsque Vivio l'appelait mamie.

Shiro poussa un soupir, pas vraiment sûr d'approuver toute cette histoire. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Vivio qui s'agrippait au bras de son fauteuil pour l'observer avec une curiosité enfantine. La fillette n'avait jamais eu de grand-père avant.

-Merci aussi, papy, dit-elle timidement.

Surpris, Shiro hésita un instant, puis tapota la tête de Vivio d'un air bourru, résigné. La petite était réellement adorable. Pas étonnant que sa femme ait tenu à ce qu'ils s'en occupent pendant que Nanoha et Fate étaient en classe.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais préparer la chambre de Kyouya. Vu qu'il n'habite plus ici, Vivio va pouvoir l'occuper !

-Ah, à ce sujet, il y a encore un tout petit détail à prendre en compte, intervint Nanoha en voyant sa fille sursauter et regarder ses mères avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Quel détail ?

-Comment dire... Vivio a été assez secouée par son voyage et elle est encore très dépendante de Fate et moi, donc...

-Ah, je vois ! Vivio peut bien sûr dormir avec toi, Nanoha.

-Et Fate-mama ? demanda Vivio.

-Oui, c'est le petit détail dont je voulais parler, soupira Nanoha. Pourquoi vous croyez que je suis restée dormir chez Fate hier.

-En fait, Vivio ne semble pas encore prête à dormir sans nous, précisa Fate dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rouge.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors que Nanoha et Fate se retrouvaient le centre de l'attention générale.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous...

-Onii-chan !

-Bon, bon, j'ai rien dis...


	4. King's Canyon

NdA : Et un nouveau chapitre, merci aux reviews une fois encore, vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus. Et non, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, j'aime simplement prendre le temps nécessaire à l'écriture d'un chapitre. Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent au travers de l'épais rideau, annonçant une belle journée ensoleillée. Fate ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement du sommeil. Un tendre sourire joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Nanoha paisiblement endormie face à elle, emplissant son cœur de bonheur. Elle ne connaissait rien de plus agréable au monde que de se réveiller aux cotés de Nanoha. Encore que se réveiller dans ses bras devait sans doute être encore meilleur, malheureusement elle n'avait jamais encore eu ce plaisir. S'empourprant à cette idée, Fate se frotta légèrement les joues dans l'espoir que sa rougeur se dissipe sous cette simple action et baissa les yeux. Vivio dormait également avec une expression adorable et le sentiment de bonheur de Fate s'accrut.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'une telle situation sans jamais oser la croire possible ? Depuis l'arrivée de Vivio, elle formait enfin une famille avec Nanoha. Le fait de dormir avec elle n'était pas si exceptionnel, elles l'avaient déjà fait à l'occasion, mais la présence de Vivio entre elles les liait d'une manière toute différente. Bien sûr, elle les séparait également, mais Fate se faisait tant bien que mal une raison. L'idée que Nanoha n'était pas mariée, que ce soit avec Yuuno ou quelqu'un d'autre, lui apportait une légère consolation. Pourtant, elle avait une vague idée de son avenir pour les six ans à venir seulement. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'après cette échéance, Nanoha ne rencontrerait pas quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait et épouserait. Que deviendrait Vivio, dans ce cas ? Irait-elle vivre avec Nanoha et son mari, qu'elle appellerait alors papa ? Verrait-elle toujours Fate comme sa mère, ou deviendrait-elle une simple amie de la famille ?

Une violente douleur lui perça le cœur et des larmes échappèrent à ses yeux. La dernière chose que souhaitait Fate, c'était que cet instant de bonheur cesse. Elle voulait rester éternellement aux coté de Nanoha et s'occuper de Vivio. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elles ne formaient qu'un semblant de famille. Avec tristesse, Fate songea qu'il s'agissait là de l'histoire de sa vie. Sa seule véritable famille était une femme qui ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme l'ombre d'Alicia, qui l'avait méprisée et traitée comme une simple poupée tout juste utile à lui ramener les Jewel Seed. Bien sûr, Lindy lui avait apporté l'amour d'une mère, pourtant Fate avait conscience que ce n'était pas la même chose. Bien qu'elle détestait avoir ces pensées, elles lui venaient facilement chaque fois qu'elle se sentait déprimée. Et aussi heureuse soit-elle en ce moment, elle sentait cette ombre au tableau qui entachait son rêve, le rendait inaccessible.

Une douce sensation glissa sur sa joue avec légèreté. Rouvrant les yeux, Fate s'aperçut que Nanoha s'était réveillée et qu'elle lui caressait la joue avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Son pouce essuya doucement les larmes, avec une tendresse que Fate n'avait jusqu'ici connue qu'en rêve et l'adolescente faillit fondre en larme sous l'émotion puissante qui l'envahissait.

-Fate-chan, ça ne va pas ? demanda Nanoha d'une voix inquiète.

-Ça va, Nanoha, excuse-moi.

-Tu es sûre ? Fate-chan, si tu as le moindre problème, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, tu sais que tu peux me le demander, pas vrai ?

Fate posa sa main sur celle que Nanoha posait toujours sur sa joue. Le contact était chaud et doux, incroyablement agréable. Fermant les yeux, Fate savoura cet instant. L'inquiétude de Nanoha à son égard la réconfortait et la rassurait. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres.

-Je vais très bien, Nanoha. J'étais juste un peu mélancolique, mais c'est passé, désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Fate-chan...

Nanoha retira sa main de la joue de Fate, prenant entre ses doigts une longue mèche blonde. Dans la lumière matinale, les reflets donnaient à ses cheveux un bel éclat doré. Nanoha la fit glisser entre ses doigts, appréciant la texture soyeuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout comme Fate, elle appréciait cet instant paisible. Plus important, elle s'apercevait qu'elle espérait connaître d'autres matins comme celui-ci.

-Fate-chan ?

-Mmh ?

-Dis moi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La question posée avec douceur surprit Fate qui s'aperçut soudain que Nanoha était bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle sentait le souffle léger, bien que précipité de Nanoha. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle luttait contre une envie dévorante de l'embrasser.

-Ce que je veux...

Un baiser, termina-t-elle dans l'intimité de ses pensées. Fate brûlait de l'exprimer, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse à une telle demande. Vivio la leur avait apporté bien malgré elle. Pourtant, Nanoha était si proche en cet instant. Ses lèvres semblaient n'attendre que les siennes. Les joues rouges, l'une comme l'autre luttait contre la même envie, partageant la certitude que l'autre la repousserait si jamais elle osait franchir la faible distance qui séparait deux futurs différents, mais attirées par des sentiments si forts qu'ils en devenaient douloureux.

Une musique entraînante rompit brutalement le silence ainsi que le charme de cet instant, faisant sursauter les adolescentes. Vivio s'agita dans son sommeil et ouvrit des yeux embués de fatigue pendant que Nanoha, confuse et écarlate, s'efforçait de couper la sonnerie de son portable, maudissant l'appareil d'avoir brisé l'atmosphère du moment.

-Mamans ?

-Désolée, Vivio, c'est l'heure de se lever, dit Fate en repoussant les draps à gestes malhabiles tant ses mains tremblaient.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Vivio ne sembla pas remarquer la gêne de ses mères qui se levaient en évitant de croiser leur regard ou de se toucher, même par inadvertance. Toujours à moitié endormie, la fillette descendit du lit et s'agrippa à Fate pour réclamer un câlin. Toujours écarlate, l'adolescente souleva Vivio dans ses bras et s'efforça de se calmer. Tout comme Nanoha, elle se réprimandait mentalement pour avoir failli céder à la tentation, persuadée qu'elle aurait définitivement fait fuir l'autre si jamais l'une avait concrétisé leur envie commune.

-

Ailleurs en ville, Vita s'installait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, toujours à moitié endormie. La première bouchée lui fit pourtant l'effet de trois tasses de café fort et elle la recracha en toussant avant de contempler son assiette avec horreur, puis de lever la tête en direction de la cuisine, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

-Shamal ?! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée approcher de la cuisine, bon sang !

-Elle affirmait avoir fait des progrès, répondit Signum d'un ton froid, bien qu'elle fronçait les sourcils d'une manière particulièrement explicite sur ce qu'elle pensait des dis progrès.

-Vous exagérez, c'est quand même pas aussi mauvais que ça ! protesta Shamal depuis la cuisine.

Vita poussa son assiette du doigt avec méfiance, comme si ce qu'elle contenait risquait de lui sauter au visage pour l'attaquer.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'oserai même pas m'en servir comme instrument de torture !

-Je vois que vous êtes en forme dès le matin, lança Hayate d'une voix amusée.

S'aidant de ses béquilles, l'adolescente approcha de la table qu'elle contourna pour s'installer à coté de Vita. Shamal voulut poser une assiette pleine devant elle, mais Vita la lui arracha des mains pour la tenir à l'écart, posant son son aînée un regard mauvais.

-T'essaie de l'empoisonner ou quoi ?! Hors de question que je laisse Hayate manger un truc aussi immonde !

-Tu préfères qu'elle parte le ventre vide, Vita ?

-Ce sera toujours moins dangereux qu'avaler ça !

-Allons, du calme, vous deux, intervint Hayate avec un rire. Je suis sûre que c'est mangeable.

-Hayate-chan, toi aussi ?! s'offusqua Shamal.

-Je voulais dire que tu as sûrement fait quelques progrès depuis la dernière fois, Shamal. Vita, mon assiette, s'il te plaît.

-Plutôt mourir que te laisser manger ça !

Vexée, Shamal arracha l'assiette des mains de Vita, qui tenta de la récupérer. Dans la manœuvre, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur Hayate. Toutes tombèrent sur Zafira qui s'était allongé de l'autre coté de la chaise d'Hayate et se retrouva promu coussin improvisé. Signum poussa un soupir las et se leva pour aider Hayate à se remettre debout, posant un regard noir sur Vita.

-Arrête un peu tes gamineries, Vita, tu sais pourtant que les jambes d'Hayate son encore fragiles...

-Qui tu traites de gamine ?! Désolée, Hayate, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiéter... grommela Zafira en s'étirant douloureusement.

Voyant que personne ne se souciait de son sort, le loup gronda sourdement et alla s'installer un peu plus loin, là où il ne risquait plus de se faire écraser par sa maîtresse et la gamine hystérique. Shamal le rejoignit pour lui tapoter la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je n'ai rien, assura Hayate en laissant Signum et Vita l'aider à se rasseoir. Désolée, Zafira. Vita-chan, excuse-toi aussi.

-Et puis quoi, encore ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en dessous, d'abord ?!

-Vita-chan... répéta Hayate en tirant la joue de la jeune fille

Tout en poussant de petits cris de douleur, Vita marmonna de vagues excuses incompréhensibles qui eurent pour seule conséquence de pousser Hayate à tirer un peu plus fort.

-Aieuh ! J'suis désolée !

-Brave fille, approuva Hayate en lui tapotant la tête avec un sourire.

Avec une moue, Vita se rassit et, histoire de ne pas rester le ventre vide, se rabattit sur un jus de fruit. Au moins, Shamal ne pouvait rien infliger à un simple jus de fruit, ou alors elle avait une manière d'ouvrir les bouteilles que Vita ne préférait pas imaginer. Hayate la regarda faire avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Ces enfants, vraiment, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de remarque et, jusqu'ici, Vita ne l'avait jamais mal pris quand bien même elle n'aimait pas se faire traiter comme une enfant. Cette fois, pourtant, elle se figea tout en reposant son verre avant de poser sur Hayate un regard furieux, bien qu'empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant !

Et elle quitta la pièce à grand pas, laissant une Hayate stupéfaite. Signum se leva également, la mine sévère, alors que Shamal observait la scène avec une expression inquiète.

-Vita ! Reviens t'excuser immédiatement ! cria Signum. Vita !

N'obtenant aucune réponse et Vita ayant claqué la porte de sa chambre, Signum se rassit avec mauvaise humeur. Zafira secoua légèrement la tête avant de la reposer sur ses pattes.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda Hayate, choquée par l'éclat de Vita. C'est la première fois qu'elle réagit comme ça...

Personne ne répondit. Zafira pensait comprendre la réaction de Vita, ayant déjà abordé le sujet avec elle, mais préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Signum poussa un soupir irrité, tout aussi perplexe que sa maîtresse. Vita avait toujours eu un caractère explosif, mais jamais elle n'avait haussé le ton envers Hayate. Du moins jamais sérieusement.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, ces derniers jours, poursuivit Hayate en repensant au soir où elle l'avait retrouvée en larmes sur la terrasse.

Toute à son inquiétude, elle commit l'erreur de goûter le contenu de l'assiette posée devant elle. Erreur qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Elle adressa un sourire crispé et douloureux à Shamal.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as été renvoyée du cours de cuisine, Shamal.

-J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir réussi cette fois, pourtant !

-Je te proposerai bien d'essayer de rater un plat, intervint Signum, mais on va faire simple et efficace : tu ne mets plus un pied dans la cuisine.

Pendant que Shamal protestait, Hayate se leva, saisissant ses béquilles, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Vita. Elle la trouva assise sur leur lit, considérant son lapin en peluche avec une mine boudeuse. Avec un sourire, l'adolescente s'assit sur le lit, à coté de Vita.

-D'accord, Vita-chan, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Désolée de t'avoir criée dessus, Hayate.

-Oublie ça. J'aimerai surtout que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps. Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'on te considère comme une enfant.

-Je n'ai jamais été une enfant, c'est juste que...

Vita contempla sa peluche avec une moue, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Hayate la prit par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Vita-chan, je suis désolée. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi qu'il arrive, reste à mes côtés, Vita-chan.

D'abord surprise, Vita poussa un léger soupir avant de sourire à Hayate d'un air bravache.

-Promis, Hayate. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir. En fait, reprit-elle après un bref silence, j'avais l'impression que c'est toi qui t'éloignais de moi.

Hayate la considéra un instant avec surprise, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

-Excuse-moi, Vita-chan. Tu n'es vraiment pas une enfant.

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de répéter, grommela Vita d'un ton bougon.

-

Une tasse de café dans chaque main, Chrono se dirigeait en direction du pont, saluant de la tête les divers membres d'équipage qu'il croisait chemin faisant. La matinée s'annonçait calme, ce dont l'Enforcer ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. L'absence de manifestation des jumelles jusqu'ici le troublait. Les divers groupes de recherche envoyés sur Terre étaient revenus bredouilles et Chrono craignait qu'en l'absence de résultats, l'attention générale ne se relâche. Franchissant le sas qui s'ouvrait devant lui, le jeune homme prit pied sur le pont et se dirigea vers la console d'Amy qui travaillait frénétiquement à l'analyse du fichier ramené par Signum et Vita. Il posa la tasse devant sa femme tout en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour boire une gorgée du sien.

-Merci, Chrono, dit Amy en prenant la tasse, s'accordant une pause. Je commençais justement à avoir mal au crane.

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'y aller plus doucement, Amy. Tu travailles trop.

-Comme tout le monde à bord, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger rire. Ça compense les longues périodes de calme où on a presque trop de temps libre.

-C'est pas une raison pour forcer non plus. Tu obtiens des résultats, au moins ?

Amy poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Les données manquantes sur les coordonnées n'étaient pas si nombreuses, compte tenu de l'état général du fichier, mais même avec si peu de blanc, les possibilités étaient bien trop importantes pour pouvoir suivre chaque piste dans un délai raisonnable.

-Rien de vraiment concret. Il me faudrait un point de repère, un indice, n'importe quoi pouvant m'indiquer quelle solution est la bonne parmi l'ensemble de coordonnées possible à partir de ce que j'ai ici...

-L'une des deux n'est pas si altérée, pourtant, fit remarquer Chrono en se penchant sur l'écran.

Sa femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en buvant son café, le laissant consulter les données. Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle nota la grimace qu'il afficha rapidement.

-Et oui, il s'agit bien de coordonnées spatiales, Chrono. Et sans savoir dans quel référentiel elles s'inscrivent, autant chercher une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Abattu, Chrono se redressa. Il avait espéré que sa femme saurait déchiffrer les informations manquantes, mais il devait reconnaître que la tâche était insurmontable, même pour Amy.

-C'est malheureusement tout ce qu'on a. Elles doivent donner la localisation d'une planète, quelque chose comme ça, réfléchit-il à haute-voix.

Soudain, il claqua des doigts, une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

-Amy, et si c'étaient les coordonnées de la Terre ? Ça confirmerait que ce qu'elles cherchent est ici !

-J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit Amy en secouant la tête. Je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat, quelque soit le référentiel employé. Par contre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

Tout en parlant, elle s'activa sur sa console, amenant l'image de deux planètes reliée par une légère courbe. L'ayant entendue, Lindy approcha afin de voir l'écran. Chrono se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de voir l'écran également.

-Voici la trajectoire de la distortion dimensionnelle qui a amené Vivio ici. J'ai essayé de recouper l'ensemble des possibilités des coordonnées et j'ai obtenu un seul résultat, en prenant Mid-childa comme point d'origine.

Un indicateur apparu sur la courbe pendant qu'Amy se tournait vers les Harlaown.

-C'est ça ! exulta Chrono. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Maman, je vais aller enquêter sur place immédiatement.

-Regarde mieux, Chrono, intervint Amy en agrandissant l'image. Il n'y a absolument rien dans les environs de ces coordonnées. Pas de planète, ni même un astéroïde, rien. Je pense que c'est une coïncidence, pour ma part. Je suppose que je parviendrai à trouver une correspondance avec la trajectoire de patrouille de l'Asura...

-Et vous oubliez un détail, dit Lindy. Ce fichier date de plusieurs années. Si cette piste est vraie, ça voudrait dire que la personne ayant enregistré ces coordonnées savait que Vivio arriverait et connaissait précisément sa trajectoire.

-Pas vraiment précisément, précisa Amy. Le point obtenu par le biais des coordonnées est à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la trajectoire suivie par Vivio, mais à l'échelle astronomique, autant dire que c'est négligeable.

Chrono se frotta la nuque, réfléchissant. Il rechignait à abandonner cette piste quand bien même il reconnaissait que sa viabilité était infime. Il était si déterminé à retrouver les jumelles qu'il se sentait prêt à se raccrocher à la moindre petite possibilité.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça vaut la peine d'aller jeter un oeil quand même ? Les jumelles y sont peut-être allées.

-On l'aurait remarqué si elles avaient quitté la planète, Chrono, objecta Amy. Si on suit ce raisonnement, elles n'auraient aucune raison d'y aller avant la distorsion. Et même après, cette région de l'espace n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Si encore il y avait une ceinture d'astéroïdes ou autres, je serais d'accord avec toi, mais là...

-Amy, la distorsion a endommagé nos capteurs, on a passé la nuit suivante à tout remettre en état de marche. Il y a eu quelques heures durant lesquelles ces mages pouvaient faire l'aller-retour sans qu'on le remarque !

Il regarda Lindy tout en exposant son raisonnement, cherchant son accord. Pourtant, l'amiral semblait mitigé, bien qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de son fils. Trop de paramètres faussaient hélas son hypothèse.

-Je partage l'avis d'Amy, Chrono. Il n'y a rien à cet endroit, je ne vois pas pourquoi les sœurs Undine iraient là-bas au risque de se faire prendre. Elles n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que nos capteurs étaient coupés. On ne peut pas perdre du temps sur quelque chose d'aussi peu concret. Pour ma part, je pense que ces coordonnées indiquent la Terre, sûrement à partir d'un référentiel qui nous échappe. Ça expliquerait la présence des jumelles. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur les coordonnées terrestres.

-Ça se tient, Amiral, approuva Amy. Nous avons commencé à scanner les zones possibles, mais ça va prendre beaucoup trop de temps pour parcourir toute la liste, d'autant qu'on ignore ce qu'on cherche. Ah, et j'ai tenté également de recouper les résultats avec l'endroit où Vivio est tombée, sans résultat.

Chrono renonça avec un soupir. Les arguments de sa mère étaient trop cohérents pour qu'il les discutent. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'un nouvel indice fasse son apparition. Chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Amy afficha un petit sourire amusé devant la mine déconfite de son mari avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère.

-Sinon, comment va Vivio ? Elle s'habitue à la Terre ?

-Elle semblait un peu plus joyeuse quand je suis passée la voir. Je suppose qu'elle se sentira mieux chez les parents de Nanoha. D'autant qu'Arf est avec elle.

-Contente de voir que vous vous habituez au fait d'être grand-mère, Amiral. Comme ça, vous serez déjà prête quand Chrono et moi aurons un enfant !

-Amy !

Lindy voulut protester, mais renonça, résignée. S'opposer à ce que son fils ait un enfant alors qu'elle se retrouvait déjà grand-mère d'une fillette de six ans par le biais de sa fille de quatorze ans était stupide. Secouant la tête avec indulgence, elle regagna son siège, amusée par la rougeur qui colorait le visage de son fils.

-

Enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, Yuuno flottait au milieu d'un nombre impressionnant de vieux ouvrages, effectuant plusieurs recherches sur l'ensemble des dialectes et symboles répertoriés dans ses archives. La tâche, déjà complexe par sa nature même, était encore compliquée par son manque de concentration. Plus il essayait de se sortir Vivio et ses mères de la tête, plus il y pensait et cela nuisait considérablement à son travail.

Alors qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux une fois de plus, Yuuno poussa un profond soupir résigné et renvoya les livres dans leurs rayonnages respectifs. Il avait déjà regroupé un certain nombre de données pouvant correspondre aux gravures du pendentif de Vivio et dans son état actuel, il doutait de pouvoir faire mieux. Malgré lui, il éprouvait un sentiment d'urgence non pas à résoudre cette affaire, mais à séduire Nanoha. Quelque part dans les méandres confus de son esprit, les deux étaient liés. Il considérait obscurément que séduire Nanoha revenait à résoudre l'ensemble de l'affaire.

Malheureusement, il cumulait les handicaps. Il ne travaillait pas vraiment pour le TSAB, bien qu'il faisait office de consultant régulier et ne disposait même plus de l'excuse de former Nanoha, ses connaissances et compétences en matière de magie dépassant désormais les siennes. Bon, d'accord, il devait bien reconnaître que ça remontait à pratiquement l'année qui avait suivi sa rencontre avec l'adolescente, mais Chrono avait finit par s'en rendre compte trop vite à son goût et l'avait renvoyé à ses bouquins. Maintenant qu'il y repensait et à la lumière des derniers évènements, Yuuno soupçonnait le jeune homme de vouloir l'éloigner pour laisser le champ libre à Fate.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs tous les atouts de son coté. Elle vivait sur Terre, dans le voisinage de Nanoha et était dans la même classe. Pire, les deux adolescentes dormaient régulièrement l'une chez l'autre sans que personne n'y trouve à redire alors que lui, pauvre furet martyrisé, était devenu l'indésirable par excellence chez les parents de Nanoha. Lorsque Nanoha avait décidé de tout révéler à ses amis et sa famille, Yuuno n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle leur avouerait également son zoomorphisme. Étrangement, personne n'avait reproché à Arf de se faire passer pour un petit chien. L'injustice de ce fait le frappait d'autant plus que la différence pourtant évidente entre Arf et lui lui échappait complètement.

Jusqu'ici, la proximité entre Nanoha et Fate ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé par Fate, après tout, étant elle-même une fille. L'idée l'aurait probablement fait rire à l'époque. Mais l'arrivée de Vivio et ce que lui rapportait Chrono de la situation au sol changeait considérablement la donne. Yuuno imaginait avec horreur Nanoha et Fate mariées et lui-même relégué au rang d'animal de compagnie. L'idée que Chrono se payait allègrement sa tête ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, quand bien même il s'agissait là de l'activité favorite de l'Enforcer.

Peut-être devrait-il s'arranger pour que Vivio soit placée sous sa garde ? Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas comment accomplir cela. Il n'était que bibliothécaire, était chargé d'étudier le pendentif et non la fillette et, pour couronner le tout, avait fait pleurer Vivio, le cataloguant dans la catégorie "harceleur de fillettes" chez Lindy qui lui avait passé un savon mémorable après coup.

En désespoir de cause et ne voyant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, Yuuno rassembla ses notes et se prépara pour son transfert sur l'Asura. Il lui fallait étudier ces gravures de plus prêts pour les comparer au résultat de ses recherches. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une excuse pour passer un peu de temps avec Nanoha, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'aussi horrible soit le futur, il restait certainement possible de lui donner la tête que lui, Yuuno, espérait de tout cœur.

-

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Signum et Vita eurent la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Shamal occupée à lire un livre dont le nom leur arracha un frisson d'horreur : "Recettes simples pour les débutants". Signum lui arracha le livre des mains sans ménagement et le lança à Vita qui l'expédia proprement dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Je crois me souvenir t'avoir interdit de cuisine, Shamal.

-Comment voulez-vous que je m'améliore si vous persistez à m'empêcher d'apprendre !

-On ne veut pas que tu t'améliore, Shamal, intervint Vita. On veut que tu ne touches plus jamais un ustensile de cuisine de ta vie ! Et t'as pas mieux à faire que t'acharner sur une cause perdue ?

Vexée, Shamal récupéra son livre, mais le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, posant sur ses amies un regard mécontent. D'un geste ample du bras, elle attira l'attention sur l'absence de patients.

-Justement, non, Vita. Ce poste est si calme que s'il ne me permettait pas de rester sur Terre avec Hayate et vous, j'aurai demandé mon transfert depuis longtemps.

-Et le pendentif ? demanda Signum en croisant les bras.

-J'ai déjà effectué tous les tests possible, sans résultat. Je ne peux rien faire de plus à ce sujet, tout dépend de Yuuno. A moins qu'il ne se décide à parler, s'il s'agit bien d'un device, mais pour le moment, il reste muet.

Un silence s'installa, chacune se plongeant dans ses réflexion. Signum s'inquiétait de la complexité de l'affaire. Entre l'arrivée de Vivio et la présence des jumelles sur Terre, les pistes et les faits s'embrouillaient au point qu'elle avait par moment du mal à saisir le lien entre les deux. L'hypothèse de Lindy concernant leur objectif lui semblait possible, pourtant quelque chose la travaillait. Pourquoi Vivio serait-elle venue du futur pour les avertir d'un événement qui se serait déroulé six ans auparavant ?

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, les traits figés alors qu'elle prenait conscience d'une incohérence bien plus profonde dans la manière dont les choses se déroulaient jusqu'ici et l'hypothèse de Lindy. Si Vivio avait été envoyée pour empêcher les jumelles de trouver le pendentif qu'elle portait, cela signifiait que le TSAB avait échoué et que les conséquences avaient été suffisamment graves pour nécessiter l'envoi de Vivio au travers du temps. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, Vivio avait reconnu toutes les personnes normalement impliquées dans une affaire grave, y compris Yuuno, bien que la fillette semblait surtout le considérer comme un furet. A présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, Signum commençait à trouver le fait suspect. A ses yeux, pour qu'on envoie quelqu'un dans le temps pour empêcher un événement passé, il fallait qu'il y ait des morts. Et donc que Vivio ne reconnaisse pas certaines des personnes de son entourage.

Plus troublant, il était évident que Vivio était traumatisée lorsqu'elle était arrivée à cette époque. Un traumatisme récent. Certainement pas quelque chose qui remontait à six ans, d'autant qu'elle venait probablement de naître à cette époque. Poussant un juron, Signum marcha à grand pas en direction de la sortie, ignorant Vita et Shamal qui la considéraient avec inquiétude et lui emboîtèrent le pas afin de connaître les raisons de son attitude pour le moins inhabituelle. Chemin faisant, Signum percuta Yuuno qui se dirigeait vers la salle d'examen en portant une pile de document, mais ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, trop absorbée par ses pensées.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! s'écria Yuuno en se retrouvant assis par terre au milieu de sa paperasse. Et avoir des excuses, c'est trop demander ?!

Shamal lui adressa un sourire d'excuse au passage tout en suivant Signum et Vita, laissant le furet ramasser ses papiers en pestant. Rajustant ses lunettes, l'adolescent soupira et reprit sa route pour poursuivre l'étude du pendentif, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Signum. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, mais savait qu'en cas de problème, l'alarme aurait été déclenchée.

Signum surgit sur le pont et se posta devant Lindy en posant les mains sur son bureau si brutalement que l'Amiral faillit renverser son thé. Ayant sauvé de justesse le précieux liquide d'une fin horrible sur son uniforme, Lindy posa sur Signum un regard de reproche, bien que curieux de savoir ce qui motivait une telle agitation.

-Je ne crois pas que Vivio soit là pour nous mettre en garde contre les jumelles, Amiral.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lindy. Explique moi ton raisonnement, tu veux bien ?

-Réfléchissez, Amiral, Vivio vient de six ans dans le futur, c'est un peu tard pour envoyer quelqu'un, vous ne pensez pas ? De plus, personne n'est mort dans cette affaire puisqu'elle nous a tous reconnus. Vu son âge, pour qu'elle se souvienne de chacun d'entre nous, il faut qu'elle nous fréquente régulièrement. Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'on la renvoie à notre époque pour nous avertir d'une affaire qui semble n'avoir pas eu de conséquence grave. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il est très possible qu'on ait arrêté les jumelles et, si c'est bien ce après-quoi elles en ont, que nous avons mis le pendentif en sécurité.

Des murmures parcoururent le pont alors que les personnes présentes assimilaient les paroles de Signum. Lindy fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée de thé. L'explication de Signum se tenait, mais certains détails la chiffonnaient.

-Il est tout aussi possible qu'il n'ait pas été possible de la renvoyer dans le temps plus tôt. Après tout, on ignore encore avec certitude la manière dont elle est arrivée ici.

-Sauf qu'elle est arrivée traumatisée, Amiral. Un traumatisme récent, et je doute que seul le voyage en soit la cause. Après tout, elle s'est réveillée au milieu de sa famille, dans un cadre aussi rassurant que possible vu les circonstances. Sans compter qu'elle semble s'adapter assez bien à l'âge de ses mères, de ce que vous nous avez dit. Non, je pense qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant juste avant son voyage. En fait, je commence à croire qu'on nous l'a envoyée non pas pour corriger une chose qui s'est déroulée six ans avant son époque, mais qui se produira six ans après maintenant.

Un frisson parcourut Lindy qui reposa sa tasse de thé. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Comment lutter contre des évènements qui ne se produiraient pas avant des années ? De plus, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. La théorie de Signum, aussi plausible soit-elle, souffrait d'une incohérence cruciale aux yeux de Lindy.

-Si c'est bien le cas, pourquoi l'avoir envoyée sur Terre, Signum ? Et pourquoi si loin dans le passé ? Si ton raisonnement est juste, alors nous allons régler l'affaire des jumelles avec succès, donc cette affaire ne serait pas liée à son voyage. Il aurait été plus logique de la renvoyer un peu avant que les évènements dont tu parles ne se produisent, donc sur Mid-Childa et quelques semaines, mois, voire un an plus tôt, pas six et sur Terre, tu ne crois pas ?

Signum hésita. L'argument se tenait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer si vite à son hypothèse. Elle sentait qu'elle posait le doigt sur un élément crucial, bien qu'elle soit incapable de l'expliquer.

-Peut-être que le voyage a échoué ? Ou que la personne qui l'a envoyée ne pouvait contrôler exactement la destination ?

-Signum, j'admets que ta théorie se tient, mais c'est le problème avec cette histoire de voyage temporel : tant que Vivio n'aura pas expliqué clairement les faits, ce dont elle semble incapable pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses sans savoir réellement de quoi il retourne. Nous ne pouvons ignorer la menace des jumelles et je préfère voir dans l'arrivée de Vivio un avertissement visant à éviter un drame plutôt que l'ignorer et commettre une erreur dramatique. Après tout, le fait que personne ne soit mort dans cette affaire ne signifie pas que tout le monde s'en soit sorti indemne.

En l'entendant, Vita se crispa. Elle voyait parfaitement ce dont Lindy parlait et un rictus crispa son visage. Le regard de Signum passa de Vita à Lindy, puis elle poussa un profond soupir et se redressa.

-Excusez-moi, Amiral, vous avez raison. Je me suis laissée emporter.

-Ce n'est rien, Signum, mais la prochaine fois que tu as une hypothèse concernant la présence de Vivio, essaie de venir m'en faire part calmement. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir aussi violemment.

-Désolée.

La tension qui régnait jusqu'ici se relâcha. Soulagée, Amy se tourna de nouveau vers sa console et poussa un léger cri de surprise. Les capteurs de l'Asura avaient capté quelque chose et, occupée qu'elle l'était à suivre l'échange entre Lindy et Signum, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Amiral, je détecte une activité magique anormale sur Terre !

-Où ça ?! Tu peux l'identifier, Amy ?

-En Australie, la signature est très proche de celle que nous avons isolée du combat contre les jumelles suite à la distorsion !

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que Chrono était derrière elle, scrutant l'écran avec un sourire impatient.

-On les tient.

-Amy, recoupe les coordonnées avec celles extraites du fichier, ordonna Lindy. Vita, Signum, préparez-vous à un transfert immédiat sur place !

-J'y vais aussi ! intervint Chrono en se détournant de l'écran alors qu'Amy s'activait sur sa console.

Signum et Vita courraient déjà en direction de la salle de transfert, mais s'arrêtèrent devant le sas du pont, attendant de connaître la réponse de Lindy.

-Désolée, Chrono, mais tu restes à bord. Vous deux, allez-y.

-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi je resterai ici, exactement ?! explosa Chrono alors que Vita et Signum repartaient.

-Parce que c'est ton devoir de me remplacer lorsque je ne suis pas à bord, Chrono, répondit calmement Lindy en se levant. Amy ?

-J'ai une correspondance ! répondit l'opératrice en se tournant vers l'Amiral. L'arme dont le fichier parlait doit se trouver sur place !

-Tu comptes y aller aussi ? s'étonna Chrono qui suivait sa mère du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Je te confie la direction des opérations jusqu'à mon retour, Chrono. Si Vita et Signum parviennent à arrêter les jumelles, c'est parfait, mais je ne compte pas prendre le moindre risque. Je vais leur chercher des renforts. Juste le temps de les sortir du collège.

Comprenant la situation, Chrono acquiesça en silence et s'installa à la place de sa mère qui se dirigeait vers la salle de transfert. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre part au combat, mais se faisait une raison. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'Amy semblait rassurée par la décision de Lindy. Évidemment, après avoir vu son mari rentrer blessé de sa dernière sortie, elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter à l'idée de le voir retourner au combat. Se reprochant de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail plus tôt, l'Enforcer adressa un sourire rassurant à sa femme.

-Bon, tout le monde à son poste. Mettons un terme à cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

-

L'atmosphère était étouffante de chaleur sous le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Un léger vent soulevait à peine la poussière ocre recouvrant le sol et le peu de végétation qui poussait alentour souffrait également de la chaleur, d'aspect rachitique et desséché. Vita et Signum apparurent dans ce cadre aride et la plus jeune des deux trébucha sous l'imposante chaleur qui régnait, regrettant un peu que son armure était constituée d'une lourde robe rouge, quand bien même elle l'adorait. Apparemment insensible au climat, Signum parcourut les environs du regard, pivotant lentement sur elle-même. Le paysage était désespérément désert où qu'elle pose son regard, à l'exception du Sud. Une falaise s'élevait au dessus de la ligne d'horizon, unique déformation abrupte dans la platitude qui les entourait.

-_Signum, Vita, vous me recevez ?_

La voix d'Amy résonnait dans leur esprit. Les Wolkenritters échangèrent un regard, puis répondirent par l'affirmative, se désintéressant du paysage pour se concentrer sur leur mission.

-_Parfait, vous avez été transférée à trois kilomètres au Nord de King's Canyon, d'où provient le signal. La zone semble inhabitée, ça va nous faciliter la tâche. D'après nos instruments, elles se trouvent à l'intérieur du canyon, probablement dans une caverne. L'entrée doit se trouver le long de la bordure Ouest du Canyon. Je procède à un scan en profondeur afin de la localiser, je vous la transmet ensuite._

Pendant qu'elle exposait la situation, une carte détaillée apparut devant Signum et Vita, pointant les zones qu'évoquait Amy. Elles étudièrent soigneusement la carte tout en écoutant les ordres venant de l'Asura.

-_Votre mission est simple, _intervint Chrono. _Trouvez les sœurs Undine et arrêtez-les avant qu'elles __ne mettent la main sur ce qu'elles cherchent. Des renforts vous seront envoyés au plus vite, d'ici là ne prenez pas de risques inutile. La priorité est de les empêcher de trouver l'arme qui devrait reposer sous ce canyon, puis de la sécuriser. Une fois les renforts arrivés, occupez-vous des jumelles._

-Compris, répondit Vita en chargeant son device. Tu as trouvé l'entrée, Amy ?

-_Je pense que oui, mais quelque chose bloque le scan au bout de quelques mètres, impossible de savoir exactement ce qui vous attend sur place. Nous placerons la barrière une fois que vous aurez trouvé les jumelles afin de ne pas les avertir de votre présence. Soyez prudentes._

D'après la carte transmise, l'entrée se situait le long d'une des crevasses déchirant le plateau supérieur du canyon, à environ cinq kilomètres de leur position. Signum adressa un regard à Vita, qui répondit par un hochement de tête, puis toutes deux s'envolèrent en direction de leur objectif. Alors qu'elles approchaient des falaises, Vita distingua quelques formes se mouvant en haut de celles-ci.

-Je croyais que la zone était inhabitée ?! Amy, on dirait que tu t'es trompée, y a des civils sur place !

-_Ah, euh... Sûrement des touristes, je lis ici que King's Canyon est une région touristique d'Australie._

_-_Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?! s'énerva Vita. Signum !

-Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise... soupira Signum. Amy, active la barrière, on ne pourra pas entrer sans se faire repérer par les touristes.

L'instant d'après, l'atmosphère changea pendant que la barrière se mettait en place. Le champ dégagé, les Wolkenritters reprirent leur route et s'engouffrèrent dans la légère ouverture difficilement visible dans la roche. L'intérieur était sombre, forçant Vita à produire de la lumière. La jeune fille grimaça en voyant l'étroitesse du tunnel.

-Ça va être dur de se battre ici.

-On avisera quand on les aura trouvées, Vita.

Bien qu'elles avançaient avec précaution, le tunnel n'était pas piégé. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elles distinguèrent de la lumière et approchèrent avec prudence, longeant les murs afin d'éviter de fournir des cibles faciles si jamais l'archère les attendait de pied ferme. Risquant un coup d'œil à l'angle du tunnel, Signum fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Les jumelles étaient bien là, dans une salle circulaire suffisamment grande pour se déplacer, mais peu propice au combat. L'une des deux sœurs se tenait au centre et usait de sa magie sur une chose que Signum ne parvenait à voir. Quoi qu'elles soient venues chercher, il semblait qu'il était scellé et que les jumelles éprouvaient quelques difficultés à briser le sceau. Celle que Signum identifia comme étant Saki, aux dagues qu'elle tenait, montait la garde, scrutant le tunnel avec soin. La mise en place de la barrière ne leur avait pas échappé, ce qui ne constituait pas une surprise. Estimant qu'il serait impossible de se battre efficacement ici et que l'adversaire représentant la plus grande menace dans cette configuration était occupée, Signum fit signe à Vita de rester cachée et s'avança dans la lumière, Laevatein à la main. En la voyant, Saki adopta une posture de combat.

-Kisa, le TSAB est là ! cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule sans quitter Signum des yeux. Où est la gamine qui t'accompagnait la dernière fois, toi ? T'espères quand même pas me faire croire que t'es venue seule.

-Se battre ici n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Signum d'un ton calme en voyant les jumelles prêtes à attaquer. En cas d'éboulement, on meurt toutes. Rendez-vous et vous aurez une chance de vous expliquer. Si vous résistez, en revanche...

Elle pointa son arme en direction des jumelles, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, bien que ses yeux restaient froid.

-Dans le pire des cas, il suffira au TSAB de venir chercher vos corps dans les décombres.

-Je vois une autre possibilité, pour ma part, répliqua Kisa en bandant son arc.

Plusieurs traits apparurent le long de la corde, mais également autour de l'archère.

-Barrage Shot !

"Panzergeist !"

Les traits magiques frappèrent de plein fouet Signum qui resta impassible, le halo mauve l'entourant faisant son office. Intérieurement, pourtant, elle ressentait chaque impact comme autant de coups de marteaux dans son esprit. Elle était impressionnée par la puissance de l'attaque, bien qu'elle ne suffisait pas à briser son armure. La roche trembla autour d'elles, quelques fragments de petite taille tombant du plafond. Bien que Saki regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude, Kisa semblait plus perturbée par le fait que Signum avait encaissé son attaque sans broncher et paraissait indemne.

-Dernier avertissement, poursuivit Signum en s'efforçant d'agir comme si l'attaque ne l'avait pas affectée ni impressionnée. Rendez-vous ou nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires.

Bien qu'inquiète de la force de Signum, Kisa savait qu'avec sa sœur, elles pouvaient la vaincre ainsi que la gamine qui devait certainement roder dans les parages. Cette fois, elles n'étaient pas limitées par la nécessitée de procéder à un scan. Pourtant, comme l'avait souligné leur adversaire, la caverne n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour se battre. Elles avaient eu de la chance que cette première attaque n'ait pas provoqué l'effondrement du tunnel, mais il paraissait évident que cette chance ne se reproduirait pas. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Saki, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Flash Move"

Signum eut tout juste le temps de lever Laevatein pour parer le coup. Elle s'était doutée que les jumelles ne se rendraient pas si facilement, mais plus que l'attaque en elle-même, c'était la vitesse de l'exécution qui l'avait surprise. L'impact avec les dagues la déséquilibra, mais Saki ne poursuivit pas son assaut. Au contraire, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel, suivie de près par sa sœur. Vita surgit en brandissant Garf Esein, mais la configuration du tunnel ne se prêtait guère à son style de combat et son device manqua sa cible. Les Wolkenritters s'élancèrent à la poursuite des jumelles. Elles avaient réussi à les éloigner de ce que renfermait King's canyon et une fois dehors, toutes pourraient combattre sans risquer d'ensevelir la caverne sous la roche.

-

Lindy freina devant les grilles du collège dans un crissement de pneu et jaillit hors de sa voiture sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés des passants. Elle marcha le plus rapidement possible vers l'établissement, son uniforme dissimulé par un long manteau, regrettant que la Terre ne soit pas un monde officiellement placé sous la juridiction du TSAB. Dans le cas contraire, son travail aurait été considérablement facilité, à commencer par pouvoir obtenir la sortie des collégiennes sans passer par une explication inventée et bancale. Chaque minute passant risquait de voir la défaite de Signum et Vita ou la fuite des jumelles et elle devait perdre ce temps précieux à argumenter avec l'administration scolaire en espérant qu'ils ne décident pas de lui compliquer la tâche en lui demandant des justificatifs ou autres paperasses à l'utilité relative.

Bien sûr, le scénario idéal serait que Vita et Signum neutralisent les jumelles sans aide, mais Lindy ne pouvait se permettre de miser sur cette hypothèse. Trop de vies étaient en jeu, aussi devait-elle prendre les mesures nécessaire, quand bien même elles pouvaient s'avérer inutiles. Sans compter qu'elle éprouvait également un mauvais pressentiment à l'encontre des jumelles. Un détail la chiffonnait depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Asura, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement perdre son temps en réflexion.

La femme chargée de l'accueil eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Lindy approcher. Son expression était celle d'une femme qui passe une mauvaise journée et déterminée à faire ce qu'elle estime devoir faire. Le genre de femme qu'on ne contrarie pas si on peut l'éviter.

-

Nanoha et Fate suivaient distraitement le cours, leur esprit vagabondant sur ce qui s'était presque passé le matin, leur procurant une sensation d'embarras et de frustration sans égal. Elles évitaient consciencieusement le regard de l'autre, de peur de rougir violemment, et bégayaient d'embarras chaque fois qu'on leur demandait si elles avaient passé une bonne nuit. Arisa, Suzuka et Hayate s'en étaient d'abord étonnées avant de s'en désintéresser, estimant que c'était très certainement lié à Vivio. Arisa commençait d'ailleurs à concevoir une certaine irritation de voir ses amies se comporter comme deux andouilles finies, mais évitait de l'exprimer, redoutant la réaction de mères outragées qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit de normal entre Nanoha et Fate.

Une note musicale résonna brièvement dans la salle, attirant l'attention des élèves comme du professeur. Tous levèrent la tête en direction du haut-parleur servant aux annonces, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-_Les élèves Harlaown et Takamachi sont priées de se rendre à l'accueil immédiatement_, annonça une voix.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur les concernées qui avaient bondi sur leurs pieds en pâlissant horriblement. Sans même prendre la peine de ramasser leurs affaires, ni d'attendre que le professeur ne les autorisent à sortir, Nanoha et Fate se précipitèrent vers la sortie, persuadées qu'un malheur était arrivé à Vivio. Leurs amies les suivirent du regard avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement.

-Elles sont complètement dingues, soupira Arisa en s'affalant sur sa table.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, dit Suzuka avec une mine inquiète.

-Moi aussi. J'imagine qu'on en saura plus quand elles reviendront. T'en penses quoi, Hayate ?

-Je sais pas, répondit Hayate dont la voix reflétait son inquiétude. Pour qu'on vienne les chercher sans leur envoyer un message avant, il faut que ce soit très urgent ou très grave, voire les deux.

Les adolescentes échangèrent des regards peu rassurés pendant que leurs camarades spéculaient avec autant d'animation, leur professeur tentant désespérément de ramener le calme.

Pendant ce temps, Nanoha et Fate courraient dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers à toute allure et au risque de tomber, mais incapable de s'en soucier tant elles s'inquiétaient pour leur fille. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'elles arrivèrent enfin à l'accueil où attendait une Lindy impatiente qui se précipita vers elles, les prenant chacune par une main pour les entraîner vers la sortie.

-Vivio va bien ? demandèrent immédiatement les adolescentes d'une voix paniqué.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Lindy marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisagea les collégiennes, puis afficha un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, assura-t-elle en reprenant sa route en direction de sa voiture. Nous avons localisé les jumelles en Australie, Vita et Signum sont parties les intercepter, mais elles risquent d'avoir besoin de renforts.

Un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude envahit Nanoha et Fate alors qu'elle s'installaient dans la voiture et que Lindy démarrait.

-Je pouvais difficilement faire sortir Hayate aussi, malheureusement, et de toute manière elle n'est pas encore en état de se battre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, leur position géographique concorde avec les données fragmentaires qu'Amy a extrait du fichier ramené par Signum. Chrono, tu me reçois ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un canal de communication vers l'Asura.

-_Cinq sur Cinq,_ répondit la voix de l'Enforcer.

-Nanoha et Fate sont avec moi, qu'elle est la situation sur place ?

-_Vita et Signum ont réussi à les éloigner du Lost Logia, elles sont en train de se battre à l'extérieur._

-Comment est-ce qu'elles s'en sortent ? demanda Fate.

-_Pas trop mal, mais à ce train-là, elles y seront encore demain._

Lindy se gara devant un parc et coupa le moteur, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait perdu assez de temps à convaincre le collège de laisser sortir les deux adolescentes, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Chrono, arrange immédiatement un transfert d'urgence pour Fate et Nanoha, qu'on les expédie sur le champ à l'intérieur de la zone de combat. Vous deux, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille et son amie, profitez du fait qu'elles sont occupées à combattre Vita et Signum pour les prendre par surprise. Je compte sur vous pour les neutraliser.

-Compris !

-_Coordonnées verrouillées, transfert paré, _annonça Chrono.

L'instant d'après, Lindy était seule dans sa voiture. Elle se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en sa fille et Nanoha, elle ne pouvait jamais se défaire d'une légère inquiétude, sachant qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour qu'elle les envoie dans une situation inextricable.

-

Les lames magiques s'entrechoquaient avec fureur dans le ciel aride de King's Canyon, Signum et Saki rivalisant de vitesse et d'astuce dans l'espoir de percer la défense adverse. Loin d'être en reste, Vita et Kisa échangeaient des coups avec une violence égale, emplissant l'air du chant de Garf Eisen malmenant les protections de Kisa et les sifflements des flèches du device de la jeune femme. Depuis un quart d'heure qu'elles se battaient, aucun des deux camps ne parvenait à s'imposer. Signum s'en étonnait, considérant que durant leur précédente rencontre, Vita et elle-même s'étaient montrées supérieures aux jumelles qui avaient opté pour la fuite. Cette résistance nouvelle l'intriguait, mais pas autant que la sensation troublante qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'elle parait une attaque de Saki. Plus précisément, elle ne ressentait pas la même rage de vaincre qui l'habitait et qu'elle ressentait chez Fate lorsqu'elles s'étaient affrontées des années plus tôt.

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Signum repoussa son adversaire d'un violent coup du fourreau de Laevatein et recula de plusieurs mètres dans les airs tout en chargeant une balle dans son device. Profitant du bref instant de désorientation que son coup avait provoqué, Signum brandit son device, un cercle magique mauve se formant sous ses pieds et s'étendant autour d'elle tel un cercle de feu pour venir se répandre sur la lame.

-Flying Dragon...

Laevatein se segmenta alors que Signum lui imposait un mouvement de vrille. Tout en concentrant son sort afin de le rendre le plus destructeurs possible, elle distingua Saki au loin qui fonçait dans sa direction, tentant de l'attaquer avant qu'elle ne complète sa propre attaque. Un sourire joua brièvement sur les lèvres de Signum lorsqu'elle jaugea la distance avec son adversaire.

-... Flash !

Sur un violent mouvement de taille, la lame segmentée et chargée d'énergie magique fusa en direction de Saki qu'elle frappa de plein fouet, provoquant une forte explosion. Signum ne relâcha pas son attention pour autant, curieuse de connaître l'issue de son attaque et donc de voir si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son adversaire. Lorsque la fumée se dispersa, le mage avait disparu. Reprenant une posture de combat, Signum fouilla les environs du regard, mais ne vit que Kisa et Vita qui s'affrontaient toujours à l'écart. Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit. Elle doutait que son attaque ait complètement oblitéré Saki, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps contre elle. Plus probablement, elle se déplaçait autour d'elle si vite qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir ses mouvement. Jusqu'ici, seule Fate s'était montrée capable d'une telle prouesse, mais pas aussi longtemps.

-Crève !

Signum voulut se retourner pour parer le coup qui approchait, mais savait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi rapide. La jeune femme était plus rapide encore que Fate et possiblement plus puissante encore. Abattant ses lames sur sa proie en affichant un rictus sauvage, Saki eut la désagréable surprise de voir surgir en travers de la trajectoire de ses armes une lame de faux jaune électrique. Prenant du champ, elle considéra la nouvelle venue avec rage, furieuse d'avoir manqué sa proie. Signum se permit un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Tu es en retard, Testarossa.

-Désolée, Signum. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de te sauver, fit remarquer Fate sans quitter Saki des yeux. Elle doit être très forte...

-Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle est plus rapide que toi, alors sois prudente.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Fate à cette annonce. Bien que n'aimant pas la violence, elle appréciait tout de même la perspective d'un combat intéressant. C'était principalement sa vitesse qui lui permettait de rivaliser avec Signum et Nanoha, bien qu'elle n'était pas en reste pour les techniques offensives. Savoir qu'elle allait affronter un adversaire la surpassant dans son principal atout lui faisait oublier pour un moment ses inquiétudes. Les deux adversaires se tendirent, resserrant leur prises sur leurs armes, puis s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre. Bien qu'elle se concentrait sur chaque mouvement, Signum ne vit rien des échanges en dehors de gerbes d'étincelles et d'impacts magiques ici ou là.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit où se déroulaient les deux duels, Nanoha observait la situation tout en tenant Raising Heart, affichant une mine légèrement inquiète. De sa position, elle ne distinguait que des lignes de couleurs s'entrechoquant avec violence. Son regard s'attarda sur l'éclair jaune qui fusait à très grande vitesse, s'entrecroisant avec celle, rouge, qui devait être produite par Saki. Elle espérait que tout irait bien pour Fate, bien que consciente que son rôle était de venir en aide à Vita, laquelle semblait peiner à percer les défenses de Kisa. Malheureusement, pour un tir à cette distance, elle se déplaçait bien trop vite. L'adolescente se concentra sur Vita.

-_Vita-chan, c'est Nanoha. Je suis en position, mais j'ai besoin que tu immobilises ton adversaire quelques instants, que je puisse tirer._

_-J'y travaille, alors prépare toi et laisse moi faire !_ répliqua la voix cinglante de Vita.

Nanoha poussa un léger soupir. Décidément, la jeune fille ne changeait pas avec les années.

-D'accord, on y va. Prête, Raising Heart ?

"Buster Mode. Drive Ignition."

Se campant fermement sur ses jambes, Nanoha pointa son device dans la direction de sa cible. Trois jets de magie pure jaillirent de la partie supérieure du manche, évoquant des ailes et l'aidant à stabiliser son arme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Vita lui fournisse l'opportunité de tirer.

Sitôt son bref entretien télépathique avec Nanoha achevé, Vita redoubla de violence dans ses assauts, afin d'éviter que son adversaire ne prenne conscience de l'accumulation de magie qui accompagnait généralement la préparation d'un tir de Nanoha. Immobiliser Kisa était pourtant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car bien qu'elle se montrait moins rapide que sa sœur, la jeune femme possédait l'une des meilleures défenses que Vita avait croisé. De plus, à l'instar de Nanoha, elle était aussi efficace en courte qu'en longue portée. Consciente qu'une attaque directe ne servirait qu'à provoquer une série d'esquive, Vita opta pour une manœuvre différente.

Une sphère de magie rouge et blanche se forma dans sa main, qu'elle pointa en direction de sa cible tout en brandissant son device, prête à frapper. Pressentant une attaque à distance, Kisa secoua lentement la tête.

-C'est inutile, ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attaque que tu perceras mes défenses, ma petite. Les enfants ne devraient pas se mêler des affaires des adultes, ils risquent de se blesser.

-Je..ne...suis...pas...une...gamine ! râla Vita en détachant chaque mot. Et tout le monde fait la même erreur !

-De te prendre pour une gamine ?

-Non, l'autre erreur ! Graf Eisen !

"Eisengeheul !"

Le marteau frappa la sphère. Contrairement aux attentes de Kisa, celle-ci ne fusa pas dans sa direction, mais provoqua une violente onde de choc autant sonore que physique, qui vrilla les tympans de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se boucha les oreilles, sonnée.

De sa position, Nanoha chargea deux balles dans son device et traça le cercle magique rose qui s'étendit sous ses pieds. Plusieurs anneaux se formèrent autour et devant Raising Heart, stabilisant la quantité importante de magie qui s'accumulait à la pointe du device, présageant de sérieux problèmes à quiconque se trouvait sur la trajectoire. Saki se détourna un instant de Fate, cherchant du regard l'origine d'une telle puissance, puis voulut la neutraliser avant qu'elle ne tire, mais en plus d'être trop loin, Fate s'interposa, bien décidée à protéger Nanoha. Vita s'éloigna prudemment des environs, sachant que l'adolescente avait tendance à avoir la main lourde en matière de bombardement magique.

"Divine Buster Extension"

L'accumulation de magie atteignit un seuil critique, l'anneau principal suffisant à peine à contenir la sphère qui n'attendait qu'une excuse pour exploser et tout ravager sur son passage. Assurant une dernière fois sa visée, Nanoha relâcha la charge.

-Divine Buster !

Un puissant rayon fusa, concentré de magie pure, couvrant les centaines de mètres séparant Nanoha de sa cible en quelques secondes. Kisa eut tout juste le temps de dresser une barrière avant l'impact, disparaissant sous une violente explosion magique.

-Un jour, elle va vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un, fit remarquer Vita en approchant de Signum.

La femme hocha lentement la tête, bien qu'elle doutait que l'attaque suffise à tuer Kisa. De sa position, Nanoha scruta le nuage de poussière indiquant la position de sa cible pendant que Raising Heart relâchait un nuage de vapeur. Kisa finit par apparaître derrière l'écran de fumée, toujours vivante, mais blessée. Son bouclier avait absorbé la majorité de l'impact, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le renforcer suffisamment pour éviter de recevoir des dégâts. Inquiète autant que furieuse, Saki déséquilibra Fate d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et se précipita aux cotés de sa sœur.

-Ça va aller, assura Kisa en grimaçant. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de filer.

Saki adressa un regard meurtrier en direction de Nanoha qui rejoignait ses amies avant que les jumelles ne disparaissent sous les regards stupéfaits.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ! s'écria Vita en cherchant une trace des jumelles. Elles n'ont pas pu se téléporter hors de la barrière si facilement !

-

A bord de l'Asura, le soulagement qui s'était manifesté lorsque les membres du TSAB avait pris l'avantage sur les jumelles s'était dissipé pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. Lindy frappa des deux mains sur son bureau, furieuse.

-Amy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dessous, bon sang ! Retrouve-moi ces mages immédiatement !

-Je ne comprends pas, Amiral, je ne reçois plus le moindre signal ! Pourtant la barrière est toujours en place, elles n'ont pas pu se téléporter en dehors.

-Nanoha, Fate, fouillez les environs. Signum et Vita, allez sécuriser le Lost Logia. Je veux ces jumelles, elles n'ont pas pu nous filer entre les doigts aussi simplement !

Pendant que les mages au sol exécutaient les ordres de Lindy, Amy augmenta la sensibilité des scanners de l'Asura. La région englobée à l'intérieur de la barrière était majoritairement désertique, les seuls endroits où il était possible de se cacher se trouvaient dans les falaises. Pourtant, elle devrait pouvoir les repérer si elles s'y trouvaient. N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle se tourna vers Lindy en secouant la tête. L'Amiral poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans son siège, incapable d'admettre le fait que les jumelles leur ai échappé à nouveau.

-Quelle est la fiabilité des capteurs, Amy ?

-95 %, Amiral. J'ignore comment elles s'y sont prises, mais elles ont réussi à se téléporter hors de la barrière.

-_Aucune trace ici, _annonça Fate. _Je ne vois pas où elles pourraient se cacher._

-_Amiral, ici Signum. Nous sommes dans la salle du Lost Logia présumé. Aucun signe des jumelles, mais quoi qu'elles soient venues chercher, c'est protégé par le sceau le plus complexe que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Impossible de le briser, on va avoir besoin d'aide._

-Je m'en charge, intervint Chrono.

Le visage sombre, frustré de voir les sœurs Undine dans la nature une fois de plus, il activa l'intercom sur le canal d'urgence.

-Furet-kun est demandé immédiatement sur le pont !

Sa voix résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Amy se plaqua la main sur le front en soupirant, reconnaissant bien là son mari.

-Chrono, il doit sûrement se trouver dans le labo, fit remarquer Lindy. Pourquoi passer par le canal d'urgence ?

Le jeune homme afficha une mine innocente et dissimula un sourire amusé lorsque des bruits de pas rageurs se firent entendre allant crescendo. Le sas s'ouvrit sur un Yuuno furibard qui marcha droit sur Chrono en lui adressant un regard noir.

-Non mais c'est quoi cet appel débile, Chrono !

-Tu vois, Amiral, il est déjà là.

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux, intervint Amy alors que Yuuno s'énervait après Chrono. Yuuno, on a besoin de tes connaissances en matière de sceaux. Signum, transmets les informations, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

De mauvaise grâce, Yuuno renonça à vouloir assommer Chrono avec l'épais volume qu'il tenait et approcha des écrans montrant ce que voyait Signum. Sa curiosité et son intérêt pour l'archéologie reprit rapidement le dessus et il observa attentivement le piédestal trônant au centre de la salle circulaire enfouie sous King's Canyon.

-Intéressant... C'est du travail Mid-Childien, au vu des runes. Une technique qui remonte très loin dans le temps, plus utilisée de nos jours. On s'en servait pour sceller des objets dangereux ou qu'il ne fallait surtout pas libérer.

-Tu saurais le briser ? demanda Lindy.

-Le briser, non, c'est pratiquement impossible. Mais si ces sceaux ne sont plus employés, c'est parce qu'autant ils sont très résistants aux tentatives pour les forcer, autant ils sont très simples à désactiver si on connaît la procédure. Et il se trouve que je la connais. Elle n'est pas très compliquée, je pense que Nanoha devrait pouvoir défaire le sceau facilement.

Ainsi que Fate, pour ne pas dire Signum ou Vita, mais Yuuno n'allait pas gâcher l'opportunité de briller auprès de l'adolescente. Et puis, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir trouver une excuse pour éloigner les autres, afin d'avoir un petit tête à tête.

-Je suis prêt à être transféré, annonça-t-il d'une voix trahissant légèrement son impatience.

-Tu ne peux pas l'expliquer d'ici, Yuuno ? demanda Lindy.

-Et bien...

-Yuuno, tant que nous n'aurons pas sécurisé ce que contient ce sceau, je considère que la zone est dangereuse. Les jumelles semblent s'être échappées, mais il n'est pas impossible que Saki revienne pour venger sa sœur ou tenter de récupérer le Lost Logia en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Donc à moins que tu ne m'assures qu'il est absolument impératif que tu sois sur place, et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit réellement le cas... tu restes ici et tu te contentes d'expliquer la procédure, compris ?

A contrecœur, Yuuno renonça, maudissant sa malchance. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si son entourage n'essayait pas de lui mettre volontairement des bâtons dans les roues, pour une obscure raison. Lorsque Nanoha arriva dans la caverne, accompagnée de Fate, il entreprit sans grand enthousiasme de lui expliquer comment défaire le sceau.

-

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de Kisa alors que sa sœur examinait sa blessure. Elle ne semblait pas très grave à première vue, mais nécessitait tout de même des soins rapides et de stopper l'hémorragie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire sous la main et les sorts de soins n'étaient pas sa spécialité. Tant que cette fichue barrière ne serait pas levée, Saki ne pouvait que presser la plaie avec son mouchoir pour limiter la perte de sang de sa sœur.

-Je crois qu'on en a un peu trop fait, murmura Kisa en souriant difficilement.

-C'était quoi ces deux gamines, bon sang ! s'énerva Saki entre ses dents. Combien de mages de haut rang compte le TSAB sur cette foutue planète ?!

-On s'en inquiétera plus tard, Saki-chan. Concentre toi sur leur communication, qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Saki hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elles avaient passé les derniers jours à tout préparer aussi discrètement que possible, aménageant cette caverne afin de la préserver contre les scanners Midchildien et bloquant l'entrée afin que seule la téléportation puisse les y amener. Lorsque les préparatifs furent achevés, elles s'étaient rendues dans la salle et avaient volontairement usé de leurs pouvoirs pour tenter de briser le sceau, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne pourraient y parvenir. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles étaient arrivées à la conclusion que briser le sceau était impossible. En revanche, elles savaient que l'Asura ne manquerait pas de les repérer et d'envoyer des mages pour les arrêter.

Elles avaient prévu d'opposer une certaine résistance, tâchant de trouver l'équilibre entre ne pas perdre volontairement afin de rendre leur manœuvre crédible et ne pas anéantir leurs adversaires. Elles comptaient donner le change sur une durée raisonnable, puis donner l'impression de fuir en se téléportant dans leur cachette, pour observer la suite des évènements et apprendre par le TSAB comment désactiver ces sceaux, en espérant qu'ils en soient capables. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas prévu la présence de Nanoha et Fate, encore moins la blessure qu'avait reçue Kisa.

Avec inquiétude, Saki regarda le dispositif permettant de masquer leur présence au TSAB. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur ferait pas faux bond. Si jamais le TSAB les repérait avant qu'ils ne désactivent leur barrière, leurs chances de parvenir à réellement fuir seraient virtuellement nulles. Un autre dispositif dissimulé dans la salle du sceau lui permettait de suivre les discussions entre l'Asura et les mages.

Avec attention, Saki écouta les explications de Yuuno concernant le sceau, impressionnée malgré elle. La voix semblait jeune, probablement un adolescent. Pourtant, il donnait l'impression de posséder un grand savoir sur le sujet. Plus que jamais, la jeune femme trouvait anormale la présence de l'Asura et l'équipage qu'il semblait abriter. Trop de mages puissants sur un seul navire et maintenant ça ? Le tout basé sur une planète qui ignorait majoritairement l'existence de la magie ? Pourtant, il était impossible qu'ils sachent ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher sur Terre. Sans quoi, cet endroit aurait été sous haute surveillance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur plan avait réussi. Saki adressa un sourire rassurant à sa sœur, dont le front était couvert de sueur.

-Je sais comment désactiver ces sceaux, Kisa, on a réussi.

-Parfait. J'aurai détesté avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Avis que partageait Saki. Il ne leur restait désormais qu'à attendre la levée de la barrière pour prendre la fuite. A l'origine, elles avaient prévu de récupérer l'objet lors d'une attaque surprise, malheureusement Kisa blessée, elle était seule à pouvoir se battre et doutait de pouvoir lutter seule contre quatre mages aussi puissants. D'autant que les nouvelles venues semblaient redoutables. Tremblante de rage, Saki se rendit à l'évidence. Elles devaient fuir au plus vite et préparer leur prochaine manœuvre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Kisa en voyant son expression. Ce n'est que la première clé et nous savons désormais comment les desceller. C'est un petit prix à payer et on trouvera bien le moyen de la récupérer le moment venu.

-Tu as raison. Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de désactiver cette barrière, ton état va pas s'améliorer tout seul...

Voyant le rictus de douleur de sa sœur, Saki s'efforça de l'installer plus confortablement. La fille en blanc responsable de la blessure de Kisa allait payer. Saki se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la première occasion. Elle taillerait en morceaux la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, quelle qu'elle soit, puis s'occuperait de son cas après lui avoir laissé le temps de savourer sa douleur.

-

En suivant les instructions de Yuuno, Nanoha n'eut aucun mal à désactiver le sceau. La partie supérieure du piédestal s'ouvrit, révélant un objet circulaire en métal et à la surface complètement lisse. L'objet n'avait absolument rien de commun avec le pendentif de Vivio, ce qui n'échappa pas à Signum. Elle se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, pourtant, estimant qu'il valait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils venaient de trouver.

-C'est bon, annonça Nanoha. Nous avons récupéré ce qui était scellé.

-_Compris, ramenez-le immédiatement à bord,_ répondit Lindy.

Avec prudence, Nanoha saisit l'objet et l'examine de plus près, se demandant ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas experte en la matière et savait qu'il appartiendrait certainement à Yuuno de répondre à cette question. Elle adressa un sourire à Fate qui l'observait avec ce qui semblait être une légère inquiétude.

-Tout va bien, Fate-chan ?

-Mmh ? Ah, oui, excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont nos adversaires ont réussi à s'échapper...

Bien qu'elle n'insista pas, Nanoha eut la sensation que ce n'était pas réellement ce qui préoccupait Fate. Celle-ci pouvait se montrer têtue lorsqu'elle le souhaitait et ce n'était pas le moment de la presser de question. Il fallait avant tout amener l'étrange objet en sécurité. La texture de l'atmosphère changea soudain, alors que la barrière mise en place par l'Asura se dissipait.

-_On va vous transférer directement à bord, _expliqua Lindy._ Maintenez vos positions._

_-Amiral, je détecte un pic de magie à proximité !_ intervint Amy d'une voix où se mêlait incrédulité et panique. _C'est le signal des jumelles, elles sont encore sur place !_

_-Quoi ? où ça ! _

Les mages au sol se mirent sur leur garde, redoutant une attaque en vue de récupérer ce que les jumelles étaient venues chercher. Fate se plaça devant Nanoha avec une grimace inquiète, tenant fermement Bardiche et déterminée à s'en servir contre quiconque tenterait quoi que ce soit contre celle qu'elle aimait. Le regard haineux et assassin que Saki avait lancé à Nanoha avant de disparaître en emportant sa sœur ne lui avait pas échappé.

-

A bord de l'Asura, Amy s'efforçait de tracer les jumelles, malheureusement il s'agissait d'un sort de téléportation. Elle frappa sa console de rage, furieuse d'avoir été bernée, puis se tourna vers Lindy, les dents serrées.

-Je suis désolée, Amiral, j'ai été négligente. Je croyais qu'elles avaient réussi à se téléporter hors de la barrière, mais il semble qu'elles se soient simplement cachées quelque part à l'intérieur du périmètre en réussissant à déjouer nos capteurs.

Lindy poussa un profond soupir. Elle était furieuse, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à en vouloir à Amy. Elle la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si elle n'avait pu percer la ruse des sœurs Undine, alors personne d'autre n'y serait parvenu. Au moins, elles n'étaient pas restées pour attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus facilement. Aussi déçue était-elle, cela ne changeait rien au fait que la mission était un succès si l'on considérait que l'objectif premier était d'empêcher les jumelles de mettre la main sur l'arme qu'elles étaient venues chercher.

-Est-ce que tu sais où elles étaient cachées, Amy ?

-Oui, Amiral.

-Bien. Vita, Signum, allez inspecter leur cachette, on trouvera peut-être un indice sur place. En tout cas, je veux que vous trouviez la manière dont elles ont déjoué nos capteurs, compris ? Hors de question qu'on se fasse avoir une seconde fois ! Nanoha, Fate, préparez-vous au transfert. Chrono, supervise les fouilles à ma place, je vais à la rencontre des filles. Dès que la zone est sécurisée, envoie une équipe de recherche pour étudier la caverne, on y trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'utile. Yuuno, viens avec moi.

Alors que son fils s'installait à sa place et lançait les ordres nécessaire, Lindy quitta le pont à vive allure, Yuuno sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de transfert au moment où les adolescentes arrivaient. Nanoha poussa un soupir de soulagement et désactiva son device, retrouvant son uniforme de collège, imitée par Fate. Yuuno se précipita en direction de Nanoha, le visage inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Nanoha ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment combattu, Yuuno-kun, mais merci de t'inquiéter, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical avant de se tourner vers Lindy. J'ai ce que les jumelles cherchaient, Lindy-san, mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au pendentif de Vivio.

Lindy prit l'objet métallique et l'examina, sourcils froncés. Elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la situation. La ruse des jumelles laissait entendre qu'elles avaient prévu leur coup à l'avance et ce n'était certainement pas sans une bonne raison. Lindy se demanda dans quelle mesure les jumelles avaient tiré les ficelles dans les évènements de la journée.

-Yuuno, je veux que tu examines cet objet immédiatement. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, à quoi ça sert et pourquoi c'était scellé. J'espère que ce n'est pas un faux laissé par les jumelles pour nous attirer dans un piège. Ça voudrait dire qu'elles ont déjà pris possession de l'arme.

Constatant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, l'Amiral leva les yeux de l'objet afin de les poser sur Yuuno. Voyant que Fate semblait déprimée, Nanoha lui avait pris la main en essayant de lui remonter le moral, persuadée qu'elle était déçue d'avoir laissé les jumelles s'échapper. Yuuno fixait Nanoha d'une manière qui suintait la jalousie, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Lindy qui se retint à grand peine de lui cogner dessus.

-Yuuno ! aboya-t-elle d'un ton sec, le faisant sursauter violemment.

-Heu... Oui ?

-Sois un peu attentif, s'il te plaît ! A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans ta bibliothèque ?

-Non ! Je veux dire, je serai sûrement plus utile ici. Désolé.

Lindy répéta ses ordres, lui confiant l'objet, puis le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Satisfaite, elle se tourna ensuite vers Nanoha et Fate.

-Bon travail, vous deux. Dommage qu'elles se soient échappées, mais on ne peut rien y faire et tout le monde est revenu indemne, c'est le principal.

-Merci, Lindy-san.

-Fate ? Tout va bien ?

L'adolescente sursauta légèrement et sembla seulement s'apercevoir que Nanoha lui tenait la main. Rougissant légèrement, elle hocha la tête.

-Excuse-moi, maman. J'aurais voulu ramener cette mage, mais elle est vraiment rapide. C'est à peine si j'arrivais à la suivre.

Nanoha et Lindy échangèrent des regards inquiets. A mesure que les informations sur les jumelles leur parvenaient, le portrait dressé se faisait plus inquiétant.

-

Une heure plus tard, tous se réunissaient afin de procéder au debriefing de la journée. Lindy était déjà assise dans son fauteuil, la mine sombre, pendant que chacun s'installait autour de la table. En dépit de la réussite de l'objectif premier de l'intervention, l'Amiral ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments mitigés tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude que l'objet ramené par Nanoha et Fate ne constituait pas un faux. Elle était également impatiente de connaître les résultats de l'enquête au sol et pianota des doigts sur la table en attendant que les derniers arrivés finissent de s'installer.

-Bien, commençons, dit-elle enfin. Yuuno, ton analyse concernant l'objet qui a été ramené ?

-J'ai terminé, Amiral. Ma seule certitude est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Lost Logia. Cet objet ne contient aucun élément magique particulier.

Des regards inquiets furent échangés. La thèse d'un leurre venait de gagner en probabilité aux yeux de tous. L'archéologue eut un geste apaisant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un faux. Pour commencer, le sceau était intact. Même si les jumelles savaient comment le désactiver, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient capables de le créer. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est un ancien système peu connu et qui n'est plus utilisé.

-Sauf que nous parlons de contrebandiers de Lost Logia, objecta Lindy. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elles connaissent ce sceau.

-C'est vrai, mais l'examen structurel a donné des résultats trop précis pour un simple faux, surtout considérant qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que nous sachions de quoi il s'agissait à l'origine. Faire un faux qui soit la réplique exacte de ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher aurait pris bien trop de temps.

-Et puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas savoir que nous étions dans les environs trois jours plus tôt, on peut supposer qu'elles n'ont eu que ce délai pour tout préparer, fit remarquer Chrono.

-Exact, reprit Yuuno en hochant la tête.

-D'accord, donc ce n'est pas une contrefaçon, mais ce n'est pas un Lost Logia non plus, résuma Lindy. Dans ce cas, Yuuno, ma question est simple : de quoi s'agit-il ?

L'archéologue fit apparaître plusieurs images devant chaque personne présente, montrant ce qui semblait être les résultats de son analyse. Tous les étudièrent un moment avant de reporter son attention sur Yuuno, attendant une réponse plus claire que des données brutes.

-Pour faire simple, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une clé. Si vous regardez...

-Une clé ? coupa Lindy. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'elle ouvre ?

Déçu d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire étalage de ses connaissances devant Nanoha, Yuuno se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur la question, malheureusement, Lindy ayant insisté pour obtenir des résultats rapides afin de procéder au debriefing le plus rapidement possible. Constatant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, Lindy se tourna vers Amy, assise à coté de Chrono et qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Une idée, Amy ?

-Peut-être bien, Amiral, répondit la jeune femme en étudiant son propre écran. Vous vous souvenez lorsque j'ai ouvert le fichier ramené par Signum et Vita ? Le texte accompagnant les coordonnées étaient fragmentaires, mais je crois que je commence à comprendre une ou deux choses... Larme... trouve... repose ...son... trois... trouve ...nnées, lut-elle. Sur le moment, nous avons supposé que l'arme dont il semble être fait mention se trouvait à l'endroit signalé par les coordonnées qui suivaient. Signum avait émis l'hypothèse que le mot trois signalait qu'il manquait une série de coordonnées. Et si, en réalité, il manquait le mot "clés" derrière ce trois ?

Un silence s'installa alors que tous ruminaient cette information. L'hypothèse paraissait plausible. Signum croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

-L'une des coordonnées fournies indiquait effectivement l'emplacement d'une clé, mais si on revient à ma théorie précédente, il manque encore une série de coordonnées, qui pourrait très bien mener directement à l'arme.

-Je sais pas, intervint Nanoha. A quoi servirait la première série, dans ce cas ? On aurait une clé, une arme et trois coordonnées ?

-La première série représente des coordonnées spatiales, Nanoha, rappela Amy. Puisque la seconde correspondait à des coordonnées Terrestres, on peut supposer que la première indique la Terre, mais je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat dans ce sens... Et pourtant j'ai utilisé pratiquement l'ensemble des référentiels possible, la marge d'erreur est faible.

Yuuno se pencha en avant, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

-Une minute, Amy, tu oublies un détail. Si on se base sur la méthode employée pour sceller cette clé, ça remonte assez loin dans le temps. En tenant compte des mouvements stellaires, un référentiel actuel peut donner une marge d'erreur importante, c'est la raison pour laquelle les bases de coordonnées spatiales sont régulièrement mises à jour.

Une légère moue joua sur les lèvres d'Amy. Effectivement, c'était une possibilité. Qui expliquerait l'absence de résultat malgré le fait que la clé se trouvait bien sur Terre.

-Ça me semble logique, intervint Lindy. Mais peu importe, puisque nous savons que ce que nous cherchons est sur cette planète. Il s'agit maintenant de savoir combien il existe de clé et ce qu'elles ouvrent. Étant donné la situation ainsi que l'arrivée de Vivio juste avant ces évènements, je pense qu'il s'agit de son pendentif. Des progrès de ce coté, Yuuno ?

-Et bien, j'étais en train d'y travailler quand vous m'avez appelé pour desceller la clé, ensuite je me suis concentré sur l'analyse de celle-ci, conformément à vos ordres. J'ai peut-être quelques pistes pour décrypter ces gravures, mais il me faudra un peu plus de temps.

Malgré sa déception, Lindy hocha la tête. Yuuno ne pouvait malheureusement courir deux lièvres à la fois sans perdre en efficacité.

-D'accord, fait au mieux. Concernant l'enquête au sol, est-ce que vous avez découvert comment ces mages ont réussi à échapper à nos capteurs ?

-Elles se sont fichues de nous, répondit Vita avec une moue boudeuse. Tout ce qui s'est passé en bas n'était qu'un piège et on s'est fait avoir en beauté !

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que leur piège s'est retourné contre elles, fit remarquer Fate. L'une est blessée est nous avons récupéré la clé, non ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elles avaient prévu d'être blessées dans l'opération, répondit Signum d'une voix nettement plus calme que Vita, mais je crains que la perte de la clé constituait un risque qu'elles ont accepté de prendre. Le fait qu'elles se soient aménagées un espace pour échapper à notre surveillance indique clairement qu'elles ont volontairement attiré notre attention. Nous avons trouvé un dispositif sur place, qui semble brouiller les capteurs. Nous l'avons ramené à bord pour analyse.

-Je vois, soupira Lindy. Amy, je veux que tu trouves le moyen de contrer ce brouillage. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elles en aient d'autres, sinon je doute qu'elles auraient abandonné celui-là. Hors de question de se faire avoir une seconde fois !

Amy acquiesça, partageant la détermination de sa belle-mère. Elle se sentait déjà humiliée d'avoir été bernée et tenait tout particulièrement à éviter que l'incident ne se reproduise.

-Mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? demanda Nanoha. Au final, ça ne les aura pas avancé à grand chose, de prendre autant de risques.

-Le scan de la zone, une fois le brouillage désactivé, indique qu'elles ont écouté nos communications, répondit sombrement Vita.

-Et donc, elles ont appris la procédure permettant de désactiver ce genre de sceau, conclut Signum.

La nouvelle provoqua un silence pesant. Lindy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle avait besoin d'un thé. S'il existait effectivement d'autres clés, l'ensemble de la manœuvre prenait un sens nouveau et expliquait bien des choses. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord perçu comme une victoire en demi-teinte se rapprochait désormais plus d'une défaite. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'elle détenait à présent une clé et que l'une des jumelles était blessée, encore qu'elle serait probablement vite sur pied si elle disposait de soins efficaces.

-Bien... Mettez cette clé en sécurité, avec accès restreint. Elles risquent de tenter de la récupérer tôt ou tard et ça pourrait nous donner un moyen de les attirer dans un piège. Mais pour commencer, je veux savoir s'il existe d'autres clés et ce qu'elles sont censées ouvrir ! Je veux qu'on passe la planète au peigne fin sans interruption pour détecter la moindre trace des sœurs Undine ! Maintenant qu'elles savent comment desceller ces clés, je doute qu'elles se montrent aussi faciles à retrouver et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elles savent exactement où aller. Que tout le monde se tienne prêt à intervenir à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit. Compte tenu des circonstances, le résultat n'est pas aussi catastrophique qu'il aurait pu être. Bon travail, tout le monde. Rompez.

Signum s'attarda à sa place alors que tous retournaient vaquer à ses occupations ou, dans le cas de Nanoha et Fate, s'empressaient de retourner sur Terre, probablement pour aller retrouver leur fille. Son combat contre Saki s'était soldé par une défaite, Fate ayant du intervenir pour la sauver. Bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien, Signum en éprouvait une grande frustration. Elle, qui dirigeait le Wolkenritter au service d'Hayate, avait perdu contre un simple mage. C'était d'autant plus vexant que de toutes évidences, les jumelles n'avaient pas combattu de toutes leur force, afin de justifier leur prétendue fuite. Restée seule dans la salle, Signum s'accorda un soupir las avant de se lever pour la quitter à son tour. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en franchissant la porte, surprise. Vita l'attendait, adossée au mur et bras croisés.

-Va pas croire qu'on va te reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé à King's Canyon, Signum. Ces filles sont vraiment fortes. Je sais pas si on serait capable de les battre sans l'aide de Nanoha et Fate, pour être franche.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'accepter aussi facilement la supériorité d'un adversaire, Vita.

-Depuis qu'on travaille pour le TSAB, j'ai appris qu'à trop vouloir en faire, on finit dans un lit d'hôpital, répondit simplement l'adolescente en s'éloignant.

Signum resta un moment immobile, la suivant du regard, puis afficha un léger sourire et la rattrapa. Des quatre Wolkenritters, Vita était celle qui avait le plus changé, oui. Mais Signum prenait conscience que certains de ces changements constituaient probablement un bon exemple à suivre. Malgré tout, elle avait son honneur et espérait avoir une occasion de le laver.

-

Alors qu'elle écoutait sa grand-mère lui raconter une histoire, assise sur les genoux d'Arf, Vivio redressa la tête avec une lueur d'impatience en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lorsque ses mères apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, la fillette sauta à terre et courut dans leur direction avec un sourire ravi, les bras tendus vers ses mères. Momoko afficha un sourire attendri en la voyant faire. Après une journée à s'occuper de sa petite fille, elle était entièrement tombée sous le charme. Fate intercepta Vivio pour la soulever à bout de bras avec un sourire tendre, ravie de revoir sa fille, puis la serra contre elle. Nanoha caressa brièvement le dos de Vivio en déposant un baiser sur sa tête, résistant difficilement à l'envie de gratifier Fate du même traitement, puis se tourna en direction de sa mère.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais rentrée si tôt, maman. Fate et moi pensions nous changer et vous retrouver au café.

-Je suis rentrée plus tôt, Vivio n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise au milieu de tous ces inconnus et avec tout le travail qu'on avait, je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper constamment. Une chance qu'Arf était là. Comme on avait un peu moins de client, j'ai décidé de rentrer vous attendre ici.

Fate rejoignit Nanoha, portant toujours Vivio qui tendit les bras vers son autre mère pour avoir un câlin. L'adolescente se laissa ensuite tomber sur le divan à coté d'Arf pendant que Nanoha s'exécutait sans se faire prier. Le familier posa un regard inquiet sur Fate. Quelque chose semblait la travailler.

-Tout va bien, Fate ? Vous êtes rentrées plus tôt que prévu, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Un léger sursaut secoua Vivio en l'entendant et elle cessa de rire sous les chatouilles de sa mère pour s'intéresser à sa soeur et son autre mère. Momoko se tendit également, se rendant compte qu'effectivement, Nanoha et Fate étaient rentrées presque une demi-heure avant la fin normale des cours.

-Rien de grave, répondit Fate. Juste une petite intervention, tout s'est bien passé.

-Vous vous êtes battues ? demanda Momoko avec inquiétude.

-Oui, mais pas très longtemps. Nos adversaires ont fuit juste après notre arrivée, répondit Nanoha avec un sourire rassurant.

Si la mère de Nanoha semblait rassurée, Arf ne quittait pas sa maîtresse des yeux. Bien qu'elle acquiesçait aux paroles de son amie, Fate semblait réellement préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Nanoha qui haussa très légèrement une épaule en signe d'ignorance. Elle-même ne comprenait pas les raisons de la morosité de Fate. Elle supposait qu'elle était frustrée d'avoir vu les jumelles s'enfuir sous leurs nez, pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Elle préférait toutefois ne pas aborder le sujet devant sa mère, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

-Tant mieux, dit Momoko. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que vous recommenciez à vous battre, mais je sais que Lindy ne vous le demanderait pas sans une bonne raison... Soyez prudentes, d'accord ? Je retourne aider ton père, Nanoha. Ça va bientôt être l'heure de pointe, avec la sortie des écoles. On ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard.

Momoko se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille, caressant les cheveux de Vivio avec un sourire.

-N'embête pas trop tes mamans, Vivio, d'accord ? Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, Nanoha, Fate. Je comptes sur toi pour les surveiller, Arf.

-Euh... Vous savez que techniquement, Arf est à peine plus âgée que Vivio, Momoko-san ? fit remarquer Fate.

Momoko marqua un instant d'hésitation, puis soupira.

-Je m'y perds, avec toutes ces histoires... A ce soir.

Une fois sa mère partie, Nanoha s'installa à coté de Fate, Vivio se glissant entre elles avec un sourire radieux pour profiter de ses mères. Elle avait passé une très bonne journée, ses grand-parents s'étant montrés très gentils avec elle, mais rien ne valait à ses yeux d'être avec ses deux mères et sa grande soeur. Arf adopta d'ailleurs sa forme animale pour venir s'allonger sur les genoux de la fillette dont le sourire s'accentua encore plus.

Malgré son sourire, Fate se sentait vaguement déprimée. Durant son combat contre Saki, elle avait commencé à percevoir les limites de ses propres pouvoirs et cela l'inquiétait. Quelque chose semblait la brider, sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, il lui fallait trouver le moyen de se défaire de cette limitation si elle devait de nouveau affronter Saki. C'était d'autant plus important que Fate savait que celle-ci risquait de s'en prendre à Nanoha afin de venger les blessures infligées à sa soeur.

Une sensation agréable sur sa joue la tira de ses pensées. tournant la tête, Fate plongea son regard dans celui, inquiet, de Nanoha. L'adolescente venait de lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Fate-chan ? Tu es étrange depuis qu'on est revenue de King's Canyon.

-Ce n'est rien, Nanoha. Ce mage, Saki, est vraiment rapide. Signum n'a pas exagéré en disant qu'elle était plus rapide que moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, reprit rapidement Fate en voyant que ses paroles semblaient inquiéter Nanoha plutôt que la rassurer. Elle ne posera pas de problème, je te le promets.

Roulée en boule sur les genoux de Vivio, Arf remua une oreille. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait sentit une tension inhabituelle sur le lien qui l'unissait à Fate, dans la journée. Sa maîtresse avait puisé profondément dans ses réserves de magie. Inquiète, Arf songea que la situation devait être plus difficile que les adolescentes ne le prétendaient pour que Fate soit forcée d'avoir recours à ses dernières ressources. Alors que Vivio caressait sa fourrure en riant joyeusement, Arf réfléchit à un moyen d'aider Fate. Malheureusement, elle doutait de pouvoir apporter son aide au combat. Entre Nanoha, Signum et Vita, sans compter Hayate une fois ses jambes suffisamment rétablies pour lui permettre de reprendre son service actif, Fate ne manquait pas de soutien. D'autant que participer activement à un combat signifierait puiser dans les réserves de magie de Fate, ce qui constituerait plus une gêne qu'autre chose si cette fameuse Saki la poussait déjà dans ses retranchement.

Pourtant, Arf ne voulait pas rester les bras, ou plutôt les pattes dans le cas présent, ballants. Elle trouverait bien un moyen ou un autre d'aider celle qui l'avait créée, même un tout petit peu. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Réfléchissant à diverses possibilité et apaisée par les caresses incessantes de Vivio qui racontait sa journée à ses mères, Arf glissa doucement dans le sommeil, heureuse d'avoir une place dans la famille que Fate s'était trouvée.


	5. L'heure des choix

NdA : Tout d'abord, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le délai assez long pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un mois de décembre très chargé. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier en particulier Ukir, Kirika et Raiatea1 pour leurs reviews régulières, mais surtout consistantes et intéressantes qui me permettent d'avoir des retours constructifs sur chaque chapitre. J'apprécie beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de me donner vos avis. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse pour répondre. Ceci dit, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Un silence paisible régnait dans la chambre de Nanoha, uniquement troublé par le bruit léger de quatre respirations. Roulée en boule sous sa forme animale et sur les couvertures, Arf ne dormait pas. Doucement, elle releva la tête afin de contempler les trois silhouettes allongées dans le lit et dormant paisiblement. Fate et Nanoha entouraient affectueusement Vivio qui affichait une expression heureuse et enfantine, toujours ravie d'être si proche de ses mères. Bien malgré elle, Arf éprouvait de l'envie envers celle qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme sa petite soeur. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée que Fate la serre ainsi contre elle comme une mère sa fille ?

A petits pas feutrés, le familier trottina jusqu'au bord du lit et sauta sans bruit sur le sol recouvert de moquette pour reprendre son apparence humaine. Ou du moins presque humaine. Sa longue queue de renard battit lentement l'air alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit, couvant d'un regard mélancolique la petite famille endormie. Elle avait malheureusement conscience qu'il était impossible pour Fate de la voir comme sa fille et de la réconforter. C'était elle, Arf, qui avait une taille adulte. Agir en enfant lui était interdit. Avec légèreté, elle effleura une mèche de cheveux blond, souriant doucement avant de reporter son regard sur Nanoha.

Elle éprouvait une reconnaissance et une affection sans limite pour la jeune fille qui avait donné à Fate un nouveau sens à sa vie suite à la trahison de sa mère. Jamais elle n'avait connu Fate aussi heureuse qu'après que Nanoha lui ait exprimé son amitié, avant qu'elles ne doivent se séparer pour que Fate passe en jugement sur Mid-Childa. Pour cette capacité à rendre Fate heureuse, Arf aimait Nanoha et se réjouissait de les voir toutes deux plus proches que jamais, grâce à Vivio.

Son sentiment de frustration persistait, pourtant, aussi Arf se leva-t-elle pour ouvrir sans bruit la fenêtre, laissant une légère brise fraîche caresser son visage. Elle sauta hors de la maison et referma suffisamment la fenêtre pour ne pas incommoder les dormeuses, tout en s'assurant qu'elle pourrait la rouvrir sans mal à son retour. Elle s'envola ensuite en direction de la ville, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage et admirant les jeux de lumière sous elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle volait. Sous elle, la ville luisait comme une immense toile d'araignée. Contemplant longuement ce spectacle, le familier laissa ses pensées s'apaiser. Elle n'éprouvait pas de colère à l'égard de Vivio, ni même de jalousie, mais sa présence lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir en raison de son apparence et lui procurait une envie poignante de l'obtenir.

Après de longue minutes de vol, Arf se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble et s'installa sur le bord, ses pieds se balançant doucement dans le vide. Ironiquement, elle avait conscience que son apparence adulte venait du besoin de Fate d'avoir une présence rassurante et maternelle auprès d'elle, lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin de sa mère, à rechercher les Jewel Seed. Afin de ne pas décevoir et abandonner celle qui lui avait donné la vie au travers de sa magie, Arf avait été contrainte d'endosser le rôle qu'elle aurait aimé voir Fate tenir à son égard. A présent que Fate avait 14 ans et que Lindy l'avait adoptée, pourtant, il n'était plus nécessaire pour elle de jouer ce rôle, mais du coup, elle en venait à se demander quelle était sa place dans la vie de Fate. Il ne lui était même plus vraiment utile de se battre aux cotés de sa maîtresse, sa force ayant considérablement augmenté au cours des années.

-Tu fais de l'insomnie ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Plus surprise qu'effrayée, Arf sursauta légèrement, manquant perdre l'équilibre. Se retournant, elle vit Zafira qui approchait sous sa forme bestiale, ses griffes cliquetant légèrement sur le sol alors qu'il la rejoignait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il adopta sa forme humaine et s'assit à coté de Fate, regardant à son tour la rue en contrebas.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? demanda Arf.

-Par hasard. Tu n'es pas la seule a apprécier les promenades nocturnes. Quelque chose ne va pas, Arf ? Tu semble troublée.

Les sons de la ville remontaient jusqu'à eux, confus et indistincts. Arf remua légèrement ses oreilles, tentant inconsciemment d'en saisir les détails sans y parvenir et poussa un léger soupir.

-Rien de grave, Zafira. J'essaie de trouver ma place. Ta... famille... n'est pas la seule à être un peu compliquée. Vivio me considère comme sa grande soeur, mais je suis physiquement plus âgée que Fate et Nanoha tout en étant plus jeune en nombre d'années. Sans compter le fait que je suis un familier.

-Je comprends. Nos vies sont complexes, en effet. Enfin, c'est surtout Vita qui se cherche, parmi le Wolkenritter. J'ai l'impression qu'échanger vos place résoudrait tous vos problèmes...

Étonnée par cette remarque, Arf se tourna vers Zafira avec un regard interrogateur, mais le Wolkenritter ne semblait pas désireux de s'exprimer plus clairement. Basculant légèrement en arrière, Arf contempla longuement le ciel étoilé, appuyée sur ses bras. Elle devinait la présence de l'Asura, en orbite autour de la Terre, probablement occupé à chercher les jumelles. Celles-ci avaient disparu de la circulation depuis leur dernier combat contre le TSAB, deux jours plus tôt. Elles devaient probablement s'occuper de soigner les blessures de Kisa, estimait le familier, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

-D'après Fate, Saki est plus rapide qu'elle, dit-elle enfin, désireuse de rompre le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

Bien qu'elle appréciait Zafira, son manque d'éloquence la mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il passait autant de temps sous sa forme bestiale, devinait-elle. On n'attendait pas vraiment d'un loup immense qu'il fasse la conversation.

-Signum pense la même chose, oui. J'imagine que Fate a l'intention de s'entraîner pour pouvoir combler son retard ?

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, avoua Arf en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle affrontait Signum, Fate a pris des risques insensés pour conserver l'avantage de la vitesse, en se battant avec une protection minimale. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, cette fois, mais elle est devenue bien plus forte que lorsqu'elle avait dix ans...

-Pourquoi ne pas augmenter ta propre puissance, dans ce cas ? suggéra Zafira.

Arf secoua la tête, faisant voleter sa longue chevelure dans son dos.

-Je suis un familier, Zafira. Je puise ma force dans la magie de Fate. Si je deviens plus puissante, ça se traduira par une baisse équivalente de celle de Fate.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Zafira se tourna vers Arf. Son visage exprimait une certaine surprise mêlée d'incrédulité.

-Un instant, tu es en train de me dire que tu puises en permanence dans la magie de Fate ? A un niveau équivalant à ta propre puissance ?

-En gros, oui. Il y a aussi une part de la magie de Fate qui sert à me donner cette forme. Normalement, les familiers sont bien plus petits et peu ont une forme humanoïde, mais Fate...

La suite de l'explication se perdit pour Zafira qui sentait un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. S'il se fiait aux paroles d'Arf, alors Fate devait être bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'imaginait. Plus surprenant, ni elle ni Arf ne semblaient s'en rendre compte. Cette puissance était-elle l'héritage d'Alicia ou du projet Fate ? Il l'ignorait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer que la dernière réponse était la bonne.

-En fait, je me dis parfois que la seule manière qu'il me reste d'aider Fate serait de disparaître, afin de lui rendre la magie qu'elle me donne pour vivre...

Cette dernière remarque tira Zafira de ses pensées. Le Gardien imagina un instant le résultat de la disparition d'Arf et réprima à grand peine un frisson. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il était extrêmement difficile d'augmenter ses pouvoirs magiques. La majorité des mages se contentaient de parfaire leur maîtrise de leur pouvoirs. Ceux de Nanoha et Fate étaient déjà exceptionnellement élevés à l'origine, mais dans le cas de Fate, tant qu'Arf vivrait, elle serait incapable de réaliser son plein potentiel, celui-ci étant limité par la persistance de son familier.

-Je doute que Fate apprécie que tu fasses ça, Arf. Je ne la connais sûrement pas aussi bien que Signum et Vita, mais je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

-J'en suis consciente, mais s'il s'avère qu'elle ne peut pas battre Saki, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant ! Crois moi, ce serait la meilleure solution. Ma vie est irrémédiablement liée à celle de Fate. Si elle meurt, je meurs avec elle puisque c'est sa magie qui me maintient en vie. Je préfère me sacrifier pour lui permettre de vivre plutôt que mourir avec elle. En ce qui me concerne, l'issue serait la même.

Zafira se contenta d'acquiescer gravement. Tenter de la convaincre du contraire n'aurait aucun sens puisqu'il savait qu'elle disait vrai et que lui-même était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver Hayate si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

-Garde tout de même cette solution en dernier recours, Arf. Je ne pense pas que Fate accepterait que tu te sacrifies si ce n'est pas une absolue nécessité.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider... soupira Arf.

Tout aurait été plus simple si Fate ne lui avait pas donné tant de magie, songeait Arf avec une légère moue. A l'époque, cela n'avait eu aucune incidence sur les pouvoirs de Fate, puisque celle-ci était trop jeune pour maîtriser pleinement ses pouvoirs, mais plus elle grandissait, plus elle s'améliorait et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses limites. Sa progression s'en voyait ralentie et Arf savait qu'en lui rendant ne serait-ce qu'une partie de sa magie, elle permettrait à Fate de gagner encore un peu en rapidité et en puissance. Peut-être qu'en réduisant sa propre puissance... Mais elle devait tout de même conserver un minimum de magie, afin de pouvoir aider Fate en cas de besoin. Elle hésitait pourtant, se jugeant trop faible pour être capable d'apporter une aide utile.

-Arf, tu te bases sur deux cas extrêmes, dit Zafira après qu'elle lui ai fait part de son dilemme. Fate et Nanoha sont deux mages d'une rare puissance. Si j'en crois les archives que j'ai consulté à leur sujet, Nanoha a acquis une puissance phénoménale en un rien de temps, suffisamment pour pouvoir vaincre Fate qui a en plus créé un familier puissant et de taille adulte à un âge incroyablement jeune.

-Tu exagères, Zafira, je ne suis pas si puissante que ça...

-Je t'ai affronté plusieurs fois, Arf, coupa Zafira d'un ton où commençait à percer une certaine irritation. Je connais bien ta force et si toi tu es faible, alors je le suis tout autant ! Si tu te bases sur Nanoha et Fate, alors oui, tu es faible, mais si tu te bases sur la norme du TSAB, tu es déjà très puissante. Même si tu renonces à une partie de cette puissance, tu devrais conserver assez de magie pour donner du fil à retordre à la plupart des mages.

Les paroles de Zafira étaient encourageantes, mais Arf ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de douter. De plus, elle craignait que ça ne suffise pas à réellement aider Fate. En cet instant, elle se sentait indigne d'être le familier de Fate ou la grande soeur de Viv...

-C'est ça !

Son cri surpris Zafira, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, se contentant de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il avait repris sa forme bestiale, qu'il affectionnait plus que tout autre. Arf avait bondi sur ses pieds, les poings serrés devant elle et une expression triomphante sur le visage. Elle repensait au dessin de Vivio. La solution était là, sous ses yeux, et elle avait failli ne pas la voir. Même Zafira l'avait suggérée, consciemment ou non, en évoquant Vita.

-Merci, Zafira, je crois que je tiens la solution ! A la prochaine !

Et elle s'envola rapidement, disparaissant dans le ciel nocturne. Zafira pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, se demandant exactement en quoi il méritait des remerciements. Enfin, s'il avait contribué à résoudre le problème d'Arf, tout était pour le mieux. Se relevant, il s'étira en baillant longuement, puis se décida à rentrer lui aussi.

-

Enfoncée dans un profond et doux sommeil, Fate était heureuse. Dans ses songes, elle voyait son futur. Un futur heureux, où Nanoha et elle-même étaient mariées et élevaient leur fille afin qu'elle devienne à son tour une magnifique femme suivant sa propre voie. Arf était également présente, bien sûr, et veillait attentivement sur sa petite sœur. Une jolie maison, les trois personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout et tout le temps pour en profiter. Voilà l'idée du bonheur selon Fate et, au moins dans son rêve, rien ne venait troubler leur tranquillité. Inconsciemment, l'adolescente étendue dans le lit de Nanoha serra un peu plus cette dernière et Vivio contre elle, un sourire heureux et paisible sur les lèvres, qui n'aurait probablement pas manquer de faire chavirer le cœur que Nanoha si celle-ci n'était pas également endormie.

Pourtant, les délicats sourcils de Fate se froncèrent légèrement et son sourire s'altéra de même. Quelque chose se passait. Elle le sentait, bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce dont il s'agissait, ni même à se réveiller. Dans son rêve, la présence d'Arf sur le tableau familial que son esprit lui dévoilait s'étiolait étrangement, lui procurant un sentiment de vide lancinant, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui était arrachée sans douceur. Le phénomène s'accompagnait d'une sensation troublante de puissance, comme si on lui insufflait directement de l'énergie à même son corps. L'étrange événement se produisait avec une lenteur oppressante, l'image onirique d'Arf gagnant en transparence pour lentement s'effacer de l'esprit de Fate. Et lorsque celle-ci tendit les mains désespérément vers son familier pour la retenir, empêcher cette disparition qu'elle redoutait, elle ne rencontra qu'une vague résistance, comme lorsqu'elle essayait de saisir un nuage entre ses mains.

Terrifiée, Fate lutta pour se réveiller, s'agitant nerveusement dans le lit, cherchant à saisir une chose qui n'était pas là, ses mains se posant sur Nanoha et Vivio alors que son visage exprimait une grande angoisse et que de petits gémissements inquiets échappaient à ses lèvres closes. Réveillée par les tâtonnements de Fate, Nanoha se redressa en sursautant dans le lit, posant un regard embué de sommeil autour d'elle. Toute trace de fatigue la quitta lorsqu'elle constata l'agitation de Fate et une sensation glacée lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle ignorait ce qui arrivait à Fate, mais la voir ainsi, si perdue et vulnérable lui était insupportable. Elle posa les mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente, autant pour tenter de la calmer que l'empêcher de s'agiter autant. Vivio s'était également réveillée et considérait sa mère avec inquiétude, levant sur Nanoha des yeux angoissés, son petit corps frissonnant de peur alors que de pénibles souvenirs du futur l'envahissaient de nouveau.

-Ce n'est rien, Vivio, Fate-mama fait juste un cauchemar, expliqua Nanoha en espérant que sa voix serait plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Fate-chan ! Réveille-toi, Fate-chan !

-Arf... non...

L'inquiétude de Nanoha grandit en entendant le murmure endormi de Fate. Elle sentait comme de l'électricité dans l'air et y voyait un phénomène magique. Elle craignait de comprendre la raison de l'agitation de Fate et de cette tension magique autour d'elle. Quelque chose était arrivé à Arf. C'était pourtant impossible, Arf était avec elles, rien n'avait pu lui arriver au cours de la nuit. Cherchant le familier du regard, pourtant, Nanoha ne le vit nulle part, seulement Vivio qui s'accrochait à sa nuisette en posant sur Fate un regard effrayé, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Vivio, tu sais où est Arf ? demanda Nanoha en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser son inquiétude transparaître.

-Non, Nanoha-mama. Elle était là hier soir, pourtant.

La réponse ne surprit pas Nanoha. Elle hésitait à envoyer Vivio chercher Arf, mais craignait ce qu'elle risquait de trouver. Sa fille était suffisamment traumatisée par son voyage au travers du temps pour prendre le risque de l'expédier seule faire une découverte qui risquait de ne pas être réjouissante. En désespoir de cause, Nanoha secoua un peu plus fortement Fate, espérant la réveiller sans avoir besoin de lui envoyer de l'eau à la figure. Par chance, l'adolescente finit par ouvrir des yeux terrifiés et se redressa en position assise si brusquement qu'elle manqua renverser Nanoha et Vivio qui s'accrochait toujours à celle-ci.

-Arf ! appela-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. Arf, où es-tu ?!

-Faaaate-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et une petite tornade rousse traversa la pièce en courant pour sauter au cou de Fate sous les yeux ébahis des adolescentes et de leur fille. La nouvelle venue ressemblait en tout point à Arf, mais était bien plus jeune et flottait dans des vêtements désormais trop grands pour elle. Elle semblait avoir leur âge et était bien plus énergique qu'elles se la rappelaient.

-A... Arf ? C'est toi ?

Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était le cas, le lien les unissant ne laissant aucun doute à ce sujet, Fate peinait à accepter le témoignage de ses yeux. Après l'arrivée de Vivio dans sa vie, elle en venait à se demander si cette version de Arf ne venait pas du passé. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible. Arf avait toujours eu une forme adulte. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Vivio, pour sa part, afficha soudain un immense sourire et sauta sur le familier adolescent. Enfin elle la retrouvait telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue.

-Arf-nee-san !

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du familier qui recevait la fillette dans ses bras.

-Vivio, tu savais que j'allais faire ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas reconnue tout de suite et que tu me dessinais si jeune.

Face au regard d'incompréhension de Vivio, Arf secoua légèrement la tête en souriant et l'embrassa sur le front. Bien sur, Vivio l'avait probablement toujours connue sous cette apparence et ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. En revanche, Fate le comprenait parfaitement, à présent qu'elle était rassurée sur son sort et son expression indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, Arf !

-Je voulais t'aider, Fate, répondit le familier en baissant le nez.

Malgré sa colère, Fate se sentait avant tout rassurée de constater que son familier n'avait pas disparu, comme elle l'avait redouté en sentant le lien qui les unissait s'étioler. Elle serra Arf contre elle, un peu déroutée par sa nouvelle apparence, mais s'étonnant que l'enlacer lui semblait plus naturel ainsi.

-Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil, Arf, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Assise à coté, Vivio sur ses genoux, Nanoha souriait également, soulagée de voir que tout allait bien pour Fate. Le bonheur de son amie l'irradiait d'une douce chaleur. Elle éprouvait la sensation que leur famille était enfin au grand complet avec la nouvelle forme d'Arf, sans qu'elle parvienne vraiment à l'expliquer. Peut-être parce qu'ainsi, le familier correspondait mieux à l'idée d'une grande sœur pour Vivio. Comme toujours, la notion de famille associée à Fate lui procurait un embarras et une sensation de bonheur mélancolique. Que ne donnerait-elle pour concrétiser cette idée ?

-Nanoha-mama, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?

-P... Pour rien, Vivio, je suis juste contente qu'Arf aille bien, c'est tout !

Non sans gêne, Nanoha ébouriffa les cheveux de Vivio qui levait sur elle un regard étonné. La rougeur de ses joues ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Fate tendit un bras dans leur direction, son familier toujours dans ses bras. En cet instant, Fate voulait avoir les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde près d'elle. A la peur d'avoir perdu Arf s'était superposée celle de perdre Nanoha ou Vivio et elle éprouvait le besoin de se rassurer quand à leur présence auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'après une légère hésitation, Nanoha suivit Vivio pour étreindre Fate, celle-ci les serra toutes les trois contre son cœur, les yeux emplis de larmes. Tout comme Nanoha, elle les considérait instinctivement comme sa famille. En cet instant, il lui semblait presque que son rêve avait rejoint la réalité et elle s'y accrochait avec bonheur, ne voulant pas laisser ce moment lui échapper.

-

Environ 36 000 kilomètres plus haut, l'Asura gisait en orbite haute, ses capteurs scrutant la surface de la terre inlassablement, à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de localiser les sœurs Undine. A son bord, Yuuno bailla longuement en entremêlant ses doigts, retournant ses mains et s'étira longuement avec une grimace, provoquant une série de craquements. Il se massa ensuite légèrement la nuque d'une main en faisant jouer les muscles de son cou. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier cette fichue clé sans parvenir à découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait ankylosé et rêvait d'un bon bain chaud, voire même d'un massage prodigué par Nanoha. Une expression béate et stupide sur le visage alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène, il manqua rentrer dans un technicien qui haussa un sourcil suspicieux en le suivant du regard avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Le sas s'ouvrit sur son passage dans un léger chuintement, lui permettant d'entrer dans la salle où était entreposé le pendentif de Vivio et qui lui servait de bureau provisoire. N'ayant pas réussi à progresser sur la clé la veille, ou plus exactement quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était décidé à reprendre l'étude des gravures dans l'espoir d'avoir un soudain accès d'inspiration. Il suivait une piste intéressante avant que Lindy ne lui demande de s'occuper de la clé et il espérait obtenir un début de résultat s'il orientait ses recherches dans le bon sens. Dans le cas contraire, il était bon pour retourner sur Mid-Childa, pour un nouveau séjour dans sa bibliothèque et loin de Nanoha. Bon, pas qu'il la voyait régulièrement non plus en étant à bord de l'Asura, mais elle était déjà plus proche et il avait toujours une petite chance de la croiser dans une coursive si jamais elle montait à bord.

Avec un soupir, il posa le pouce sur le capteur qui l'identifia, lui donnant accès au pendentif. C'était le week-end, l'occasion rêvée de passer du temps avec Nanoha, malheureusement il était coincé sur l'Asura à devoir étudier des gravures dans l'espoir de comprendre la nature exacte de ce foutu pendentif. Le pire étant que si son intuition était juste, il s'agissait d'un device qui pourrait résoudre l'ensemble de l'affaire s'il voulait bien faire l'effort de répondre à ses questions. Pour la peine, il adressa un regard mauvais au pendentif en question qui conserva une immobilité totale et un silence dédaigneux, du moins dans l'esprit du furet.

-J'espère que tu as conscience que tu me fais perdre un temps précieux à t'obstiner dans ton silence, fit remarquer Yuuno d'un ton plein de reproche.

Il posa le pendentif sous un microscope et régla l'appareil afin d'obtenir un agrandissement des gravures. Il espérait ainsi déterminer la manière dont celles-ci avaient été effectuées, ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider à estimer une date de fabrication. Ou au moins de gravure. L'un dans l'autre, il pourrait ainsi préciser ses recherches sur une époque précise pour le décryptage. Remontant ses lunettes sur son front, il se colla les yeux sur le microscope, observant les aspérités sur l'alliage qui composait le pendentif, prenant régulièrement des notes sur un carnet ainsi que des photos, priant pour que l'étrange phénomène bloquant les scans n'empêchent pas également la prise de photos normales.

Alors qu'il ordonnait ses observations et les comparait à diverses références provenant d'un nombre conséquent de mondes et de périodes, une tasse de café à moitié vide coagulant à portée de main, quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il se détourna de sa paperasse pour orienter son regard vers le pendentif toujours posé sous le microscope. Il lui semblait voir une légère lumière rose. Intrigué, il prit le pendentif et le lâcha aussitôt, le laissant tomber sur la table avec un léger tintement. La gemme enchâssée au centre du bijou, jusqu'ici inerte, pulsait d'une vive lumière rose. Sentant un début de panique l'envahir, conscient qu'il faisait probablement face à un Lost Logia, Yuuno se précipita vers le panneau de contrôle du sas et écrasa du poing le bouton de confinement d'urgence. Une alarme se déclencha alors que le sas se verrouillait, bloquant l'accès dans les deux sens. Seuls les plus haut-gradés pouvaient désormais débloquer la porte, afin d'éviter toute catastrophe ou contamination.

Ceci fait, Yuuno revint au pendentif dont la lueur gagnait en intensité, dressant autour de lui un bouclier magique au cas où l'éveil soudain du bijou se traduirait par une explosion de magie. Il avait conscience qu'il était loin de pouvoir se protéger efficacement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger ses défenses. Il eut pourtant un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un écran apparut au dessus du pendentif, vite réprimé lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il affichait.

Il s'agissait de Nanoha. Une Nanoha adulte, ayant la vingtaine et incroyablement belle, constata Yuuno. Il réalisa pourtant que quelque chose clochait. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient tirés, trahissant son épuisement et du sang recouvrait une partie de son visage. Elle semblait à bout de force, bien qu'elle affichait difficilement un sourire empreint de tristesse et de fatalisme. Yuuno serra les poings, se sentant impuissant et désireux de pouvoir faire quelque chose, quand bien même il avait conscience que l'image était l'enregistrement d'un événement qui se déroulerait six ans plus tard. Il sursauta lorsque la Nanoha adulte prit la parole, d'une voix faible et épuisée. Avec un frisson, Yuuno réalisa qu'elle était probablement agonisante.

-...Tu dois lui dire... articula-t-elle difficilement, haletante. Ne refais pas... les mêmes erreurs... Tu sais que tu l'aimes... Dis-lui... Pour nous... Que nous formions enfin... une vraie famille... Rien n'est joué... Vivio nous apporte... notre seconde chance... Ne la gâchez pas...

L'image se brouilla, puis s'effaça et la pulsation du pendentif mourut, laissant un Yuuno d'une pâleur extrême fixer le mur face à lui en tremblant convulsivement. Il venait de subir le plus grand choc de son existence. Il venait de voir Nanoha mourante lui adresser un message on ne peut plus clair. Elle voulait une vrai famille. Ce qui devait forcément signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas élever Vivio avec Fate, mais avec lui ! C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'erreur dont elle parlait et la raison pour laquelle elle avait envoyé Vivio dans le passé.

L'origine des blessures de Nanoha l'inquiétait également, mais il éprouvait la certitude qu'il s'agissait là d'un détail secondaire. S'il parvenait à rectifier l'erreur dont parlait Nanoha, ce futur horrible qu'il venait d'entrevoir n'existerait plus, remplacé par un autre forcément meilleur. Il serrait à présent le poing si fort que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, faisant couler un peu de sang. Yuuno le fixa d'un regard déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, désormais, et ferait tout son possible pour y parvenir.

-Yuuno ! Bon sang, tu me reçois, Furet-kun ?! Réponds immédiatement !

L'appel le tira brutalement de ses pensées et il reconnut la voix de Chrono dans l'interphone. Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'y dirigea et prit une profonde inspiration avant de presser le bouton pour répondre.

-Ici Yuuno. Tout va bien, c'était une fausse alerte, désolé.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Chrono. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une réaction du pendentif. J'ignorais ce qui allait se produire, donc j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque, mais il m'a simplement montré un enregistrement. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Pour le moment du moins, songea-t-il alors que Chrono déverrouillait le sas. Pourtant, il entra seul, Durandal en main, et fit signe à l'adolescent de reculer pendant qu'il inspectait soigneusement la salle. Une fois que son device lui ait confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il se détendit et s'approcha du pendentif avec curiosité. Il était malheureusement aussi inerte qu'à son habitude.

-J'aimerai voir cet enregistrement, tu penses pouvoir le repasser ?

-J'en doute, répondit Yuuno en secouant la tête. J'ignore complètement pourquoi il s'est déclenché, j'étais en train de m'occuper de mes notes. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Chrono jura. Pourtant, une idée germa dans son esprit, trop faible encore pour être plus qu'un vague soupçon, mais il nota mentalement de tenter de le confirmer à la première occasion.

-Tu pourrais me dire de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Heu... C'était assez... personnel, répondit Yuuno en détournant le regard.

-Je me moque de savoir si c'est personnel ou non, Furet-kun ! explosa Chrono dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Nous avons deux mages dans la nature, qui poursuivent on ne sait quel objectif et une gamine venue du futur qui semble liée à cette affaire, possiblement pour nous avertir d'un danger qu'on doit absolument éviter ! Nous avons besoin du moindre indice pour éviter une catastrophe à venir, alors dis moi ce que tu as vu, tout de suite !

A contrecœur, Yuuno s'exécuta, bien qu'il passa sous silence la majorité des paroles de Nanoha, se contentant de répéter la fin de la pénible tirade de la jeune femme et de décrire son état. Obscurément, il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas un hasard si le pendentif s'était manifesté alors qu'il était le seul témoin. Et Chrono semblait approuver de voir Nanoha et Fate se rapprocher. Pour le bien de tous et du futur qu'il espérait voir arriver, Yuuno estimait qu'il devait garder pour lui l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait appris. En l'entendant, Chrono le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de personnel là dedans, Yuuno.

-Je suppose, répondit Yuuno en détournant le regard. Excuse moi, Chrono, voir Nanoha comme ça... Ça m'a fait un sacré choc, tu comprends...

-J'imagine, soupira Chrono avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Reprends-toi, mon vieux. Si j'ai bien compris, Vivio est la clé de cette affaire ? Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ?

-Aucune, répondit Yuuno. Elle n'a que six ans... Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus que Nanoha.

Avis que partageait Chrono, mais d'un point de vue strictement militaire. De nouveau, son intuition le titillait au sujet du pendentif. Peut-être qu'il y avait une chose que seule Vivio pouvait faire... Mais ça ne collait pas. S'il s'agissait bien d'un device, d'un Lost Logia par dessus le marché, il était impossible que Vivio puisse le contrôler. Mais peut-être était-ce la seconde chance qu'elle leur apportait ?

-Remets moi ce device en quarantaine, Yuuno. Tu penses pouvoir décrypter ces gravures, oui ou non ?

-Ah oui, les gravures. J'y travaillais justement et j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Mais j'aimerais voir Nanoha, Chrono.

-Pourquoi ? Elle pourrait t'aider ?

-Heu... non, j'ai juste envie de la voir. Tu comprends, après ce que je viens de voir...

Chrono prit le temps de réfléchir. Cette hésitation sembla suspecte aux yeux de Yuuno qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune homme lui refuserait cette simple requête.

-Je comprends, Yuuno, mais je préférerais qu'on les laisse profiter de leur week-end. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne vont pas avoir beaucoup de répit avant que les sœurs Undine se manifestent à nouveau. Autant ne pas les inquiéter avec cette histoire pour le moment.

Voyant que l'archéologue allait protester, Chrono leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.

-Écoute, Yuuno, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment membre du TSAB, mais tant que tu es à bord, tu dois obéir aux ordres. Ta priorité, c'est de découvrir ce que ce pendentif peut nous apprendre. Ce que tu as vu ne se produira pas avant six ans et c'est la preuve que Nanoha ne court aucun danger, d'accord ? Je lui enverrai un message disant que tu souhaites la voir, mais je ne peux pas t'autoriser à descendre pour le moment. On a besoin de toi ici, Yuuno.

A contrecœur, l'archéologue acquiesça et retourna à ses notes avec une moue mécontente. Chrono le laissa travailler pour retourner sur le pont, réfléchissant. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir refusé la requête de son ami, mais ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la sensation tenace que Yuuno ne lui avait pas tout dit. De plus, il restait la possibilité qu'il ait été soumis à l'influence du pendentif si celui-ci était bien un Lost Logia. Que Durandal n'ait rien trouvé ne signifiait pas grand chose sachant que le pendentif était impossible à scanner. S'installant sur le fauteuil de sa mère, qui se trouvait présentement sur Terre, le jeune homme ouvrit un canal de communication avec l'infirmerie, où Shamal poursuivait inutilement son apprentissage théorique de la cuisine.

-Un problème, Chrono ? demanda-t-elle en reposant son livre. J'ai entendu l'alarme.

-Une fausse alerte, probablement, mais j'aimerais que tu soumettes Yuuno à un bilan complet dès que possible. Le pendentif s'est manifesté. A première vue, il ne s'agissait que d'un enregistrement, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Signale-moi le moindre détail te paraissant vaguement étrange, compris ?

-Un enregistrement ? De quoi tu parles, Chrono ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce collier ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, Shamal. Contacte moi dès que tu as les résultats, d'accord ?

Il coupa la communication et adressa un sourire rassurant à Amy qui l'observait, sourcils froncés. La jeune femme le lui rendit, puis se repencha sur son propre travail. Chrono observa un moment le pont, conscient que Yuuno risquait de mal prendre ce manque évident de confiance, mais il espérait que le furet serait assez mature pour comprendre la nécessité de sa décision. Dans le cas contraire, il trouverait bien un moyen de se faire pardonner une fois la crise passée. Mais il lui revenait pour l'heure de prendre des décisions difficiles sans se laisser influencer par l'amitié qu'il éprouvait envers l'adolescent. Il ouvrit un autre canal sécurisé avec sa mère, cette fois. Le visage de Lindy apparût. Elle écouta le rapport de son fils avec attention, puis hocha la tête avec une expression concernée.

-Tu as pris les bonnes décisions, Chrono, s'il s'agit bien d'un Lost Logia, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. S'il y a un problème avec Yuuno, j'irais lui parler, mais je confirme ta décision et si jamais il proteste trop, dis lui que tu agis sur ordre de ma part.

-Compris, mais j'assume parfaitement mes décisions, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles des filles, ce matin ?

-Non, je sais juste qu'elles ont prévu un pique nique avec leurs amies, pourquoi ?

-Une intuition... La photo qu'on a vue à l'arrivée de Vivio est apparue alors qu'on doutait de son identité... Je me dis que c'est peut-être lié...

-Mmmh, c'est une hypothèse intéressante, mais Vivio est au sol, Chrono. Enfin, les parents de Nanoha veulent me voir en fin de matinée, j'essaierais de savoir s'il s'est produit quelque chose d'inhabituel à ce moment.

Une expression surprise apparut sur le visage de Chrono.

-Ils veulent te voir ? Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée. Ils m'ont appelée ce matin pour m'inviter à prendre un thé à leur café. A la voix de Momoko, je pense que quelque chose la tracasse, mais puisqu'ils n'ont que le son sur cette planète, je me fais peut-être des idées... Enfin, je verrais ça en temps voulu. Je remonte sur l'Asura juste après, Chrono, je compte sur toi entre temps.

-Compris, amiral.

Le jeune homme salua, puis coupa la communication avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil. Une manifestation du pendentif et les Takamachi qui souhaitaient voir sa mère ? Bien qu'il peinait à voir le lien entre les deux évènements, Chrono avait la sensation déroutante que quelque chose lui échappait complètement.

-

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, avec quelques nuages dérivant paresseusement dans le ciel, évoquant des formes diverses et libres d'interprétation par un esprit vagabond. La journée idéale pour un pique nique, ce qui ravissait d'autant plus Arisa et Suzuka alors qu'elles étendaient la couverture sur l'herbe pour s'y installer, un gros panier en osier chargé de victuailles entre elles. Le parc était assez peu fréquenté en cette fin de matinée, bien que d'autres avaient eu la même idée qu'elles. Ici et là, on voyait des familles s'installer également pour pique niquer. Quelques enfants chahutaient autour d'un arbre en criant et riant sous le regard attentif et attendri de leurs parents.

Pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa demeure, Suzuka vérifia le contenu du panier, craignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Arisa poussa un soupir de lassitude en la voyant faire, mais se retint de lui faire une remarque, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là du moyen que son amie avait trouvé pour masquer son impatience et sa nervosité. Pour la première fois, elles allaient enfin rencontrer Vivio, ce qui était en partie la raison du pique-nique. Bien que Nanoha et Fate leur avait proposé de leur montrer une photo, la veille, Arisa et Suzuka avaient refusé, préférant la voir en chair et en os. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait la future fille de ses meilleures amies, aussi souhaitaient-elles faire les choses correctement.

Une fois de plus, Arisa consulta sa montre. Autant Nanoha, Fate et Vivio qu'Hayate étaient en retard, ce qui l'inquiétait et l'irritait à la fois. Concernant Hayate, elle devait faire un saut à l'hôpital avant de les rejoindre afin de vérifier l'état de ses jambes, aussi un retard n'était-il pas si surprenant, mais pour les trois autres, Arisa commençait à y voir une manœuvre volontaire visant à les faire mariner dans leur impatience. Elle allait manifester verbalement son mécontentement par le biais de quelques remarques bien senties lorsque Suzuka releva la tête avec une expression mêlant l'anticipation à l'appréhension. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, Arisa tourna vivement la tête pour suivre la direction du regard de son amie, manquant se tordre le cou dans la manœuvre et éprouva une légère pointe de déception.

Il s'agissait d'Hayate, qui marchait lentement dans leur direction. Elle se faisait soutenir par Vita qui tenait sous son bras libre les béquilles de l'adolescente en affichant un expression boudeuse. La raison devait très certainement être la jolie robe blanche qu'elle portait. Passé la première surprise de la voir ainsi attifée, Arisa pouffa, imitée plus discrètement par Suzuka, s'attirant un regard noir de Vita qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur avec Hayate.

-Un commentaire, peut-être ?

-Vita, tes manières ! la réprimanda Hayate en lui pinçant la joue.

Couinant et pestant, la Wolkenritter marmonna un bonjour grognon en aidant Hayate à s'asseoir et en posant les béquilles derrière elle. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber assise en tailleur, bras croisés, dans une posture tout sauf féminine et qui jurait considérablement avec la robe qu'elle portait.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir amené Vita, dit Hayate en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Je me suis dis que ça lui ferait du bien de s'amuser un peu.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit Suzuka.

-Oui, d'autant que Suzuka a encore préparé trois fois plus de nourriture qu'on peut en avaler, commenta Arisa. Jolie robe, au fait, Vita-chan.

-C'est Hayate qui a insisté pour que je la porte ! s'offusqua Vita en rougissant autant de colère que d'embarras.

-Elle te va très bien, je t'assure ! intervint Hayate avec un sourire amusé par sa réaction.

Pendant que Vita bougonnait entre ses dents, Arisa scruta de nouveau le parc, cherchant une trace des trois retardataires. En vain. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et se demanda si elle ne devait pas appeler Nanoha ou Fate pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

-Au fait, Hayate-chan, demanda soudain Suzuka, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, quand Nanoha-chan et Fate-chan ont été appelées ?

La question prit Hayate de court, la faisant hésiter. Elle regarda Vita afin d'avoir son avis, mais la jeune fille se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Arisa semblait tout aussi intéressée par la réponse, à en juger par son expression.

-Je suis désolée, mais les détails sont confidentiels, répondit-elle enfin.

-Donc ça concerne bien le TSAB, intervint Arisa. Vous allez devoir encore combattre ?

-Sûrement, répondit Vita en voyant qu'Hayate semblait hésiter sur la réponse à donner et estimant qu'il était plus sage d'être franche. Mais vous inquiétez pas pour elles, le Wolkenritter sera toujours envoyé en soutien. A nous toutes, on a l'avantage.

Bien qu'elles brûlaient de curiosité, Arisa et Suzuka échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de ne pas insister, voyant que Vita ne paraissait pas disposée à en dire plus. Après tout, elles étaient rassurées de savoir que Nanoha et Fate n'affrontaient pas seules leur ennemi, quel qu'il soit, et malgré leur maigre connaissance du TSAB et de ce qui se passait autour de cette organisation, elles en savaient toutefois assez pour ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure quand à la force de leurs amies.

Ce qui n'empêchaient pas ces dernières d'être sérieusement en retard.

-

Il y avait peu de clients à l'intérieur du café Midoriya lorsque Lindy fit son entrée. La plupart des tables étaient inoccupées et les Takamachi n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à leur comptoir, ce qui devait constituer la raison pour laquelle ils avaient demandé à Lindy de passer à cette heure précise. Après avoir accroché sa veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée, l'amiral marcha vers les parents de Nanoha qui l'accueillirent d'un sourire avant de lui indiquer l'une des tables située dans un coin de l'établissement, à l'écart du reste de la clientèle.

Intriguée, Lindy s'y assit. Ainsi placée, il était possible de discuter sans craindre que le reste de la clientèle ne les entendent, ce qui laissait présager que les Takamachi souhaitaient lui parler des activités de leur fille. Bien que Lindy comprenait leur inquiétude, elle espérait se tromper. Elle ne pouvait ni parler de l'affaire à des civils, ni leur promettre que Nanoha ne courrait aucun danger. Momoko et Shiro la rejoignirent rapidement, posant sur la table un plateau sur lequel était disposé trois tasses de thé et autant de parts de gâteau. Après avoir servi Lindy, ils s'installèrent en face d'elle, affichant tous deux une expression sérieuse.

-Merci. Bien, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? demanda l'amiral en sucrant son thé. Excusez-moi d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, mais vous comprendrez que je suis en ce moment assez occupée.

-Bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas pas abuser de votre temps, Lindy-san, mais nous sommes un peu... inquiets, expliqua Shiro.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Lindy, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

-Nanoha et Fate, répondit Momoko. Et, d'une certaine manière, Vivio.

Cette précision surpris légèrement Lindy. Vivio passait son temps sur Terre et n'était pas directement concernée par l'affaire en cours, du moins pour le moment. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la coupelle dans un léger tintement et regarda le couple avec attention. A y regarder de plus près, elle constata qu'ils semblaient tout deux plus gênés qu'inquiets.

-C'est assez délicat, reprit Momoko, et étant la mère de Fate-chan, nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable de vous en parler.

Un léger frisson parcourut Lindy. S'était-il produit quelque chose qu'elle ignorait au cours de la matinée ? elle n'avait pas revu sa fille et son amie ainsi que leur fille depuis la veille, mais étant chez Nanoha, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un incident puisse s'y produire.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec une nuance inquiète dans la voix. Les filles vont bien ?

-Oui, parfaitement bien, répondit Shiro. Ma femme s'est mal exprimée, excusez-la. Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous commençons à nous inquiéter de la... proximité entre Nanoha et Fate-chan.

-Nos filles ont toujours été très proches, reprit Momoko. Jusqu'ici, nous n'y avions jamais vu plus qu'une profonde amitié entre elles, mais depuis l'arrivée de Vivio, nous commençons à nous poser des questions...

Lindy prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé, afin de temporiser sa réponse. Elle s'étonnait que jamais encore les parents de Nanoha avaient envisagé cette possibilité. D'un autre coté, ils ne côtoyaient pas autant Nanoha et Fate qu'elle-même. Ni dans les mêmes circonstances.

-Vivio affirme pourtant que ses mères ne sont rien de plus que des amies.

-Vivio n'a que six ans, répliqua Shiro. Je doute qu'elle comprenne ce genre de choses. Lindy-san, c'est tout juste si nos filles supportent de ne pas se voir plus de trois jours d'affilés.

-D'accord, je vois où vous voulez en venir et je suis d'accord sur le fait que leur attitude est souvent ambiguë, mais que voulez-vous y faire, concrètement ?

Les Takamachi échangèrent un regard étonnés, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Lindy. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas si leur surprise venait du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé aussi loin ou de sa réaction à leur paroles.

-Excusez-moi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous... de vous déranger, Lindy-san.

L'amiral laissa échapper un soupir en reposant sa tasse.

-Je ne suis peut-être que la mère adoptive de Fate, mais je pense mieux comprendre leur lien que vous, sans vouloir vous offenser. J'étais présente lorsqu'elles sont devenues amies. J'ai vu leur affection alors même qu'elles poursuivaient des buts opposés, la naissance de leur amitié. Si Fate est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à moi. C'est grâce à Nanoha. Votre fille occupe une place prédominante dans la vie de ma fille. Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ? Certainement. Au delà d'une simple amitié ? Je l'ignore, mais si la réponse s'avérait oui, j'avoue que ça ne me surprendrait pas vraiment.

Une fois de plus, les parents de Nanoha échangèrent un regard, visiblement troublés par les paroles de Lindy. Mais surtout, l'amiral sentait qu'elle les avaient déstabilisé par le calme avec lequel elle appréhendait la situation qu'ils semblaient redouter.

-Je vois. Mais est-ce que vous l'approuvez, Lindy-san ?

-Momoko-san, lorsque j'ai choisis d'accueillir Fate comme ma fille, je me suis jurée de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Cette enfant a énormément souffert à cause de sa mère. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai probablement eu un meilleur aperçu de l'affection qui existe entre nos deux filles que vous. Assez vite, j'ai eu quelques soupçons quand à la véritable nature de leur sentiments et...

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? coupa Shiro d'un ton laissant comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir été informé.

Lindy lui adressa un regard sévère. Elle détestait se faire interrompre, surtout pour lui poser une question à laquelle elle allait justement apporter une réponse.

-Comme j'allais le dire, j'ai décidé de ne pas me mêler de la vie sentimentale de ma fille, Shiro-san. Ou, pour être exacte, de ce que Fate éprouve pour Nanoha. Très probablement, il s'agit simplement d'une grande amitié, mais il y a effectivement la possibilité que ce soit tout autre chose. Si Fate estime que c'est ainsi qu'elle sera heureuse... Je la soutiendrais, quels que soient mes sentiments à ce sujet.

-Mais... Et Vivio ? demanda Momoko qui semblait vouloir se raccrocher au moindre argument.

Lindy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle savait que les Takamachi risquaient de s'en vexer, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était probablement le pire argument qu'ils pouvaient employer pour défendre leur point de vue.

-Allons, soyons un peu sérieux ! Demandez à Vivio si elle ne souhaiterait pas avoir un père, elle ne comprendrait même pas l'intérêt d'une telle question ! Elle adore ses mères et je doute qu'elle en échangerait une pour tous les pères du monde.

L'expression de Lindy se rembrunit quelque peu, pourtant, et elle poursuivit d'un ton plus grave.

-En fait, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans cette histoire, admit-elle. Si l'on en croit Vivio, Nanoha et Fate sont de simples amies à son époque, mais elles l'élèvent ensemble et elle les voit l'une comme l'autre comme étant sa mère. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle voudrait réagir si l'une de ses mères se mariait avec un homme.

Momoko hésita. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle, mais à présent que Lindy le soulignait, elle devait bien admettre que Vivio ne supporterait probablement pas une telle situation.

-Alors quoi ? Nous devons simplement attendre de voir comment ces deux là vont réagir ? demanda Shiro. Excusez-moi, Lindy-san, vous savez que nous apprécions énormément Fate-chan, mais ce n'est pas franchement ce que nous espérions pour notre fille.

Non, bien sûr que non, songea Lindy. Elle-même devait bien reconnaître qu'en imaginant le futur de Fate, elle la voyait plus volontiers mariée à un homme qu'à Nanoha, mais elle estimait ne pas avoir son mot à dire.

-Alors que fait-on ? demanda Momoko.

-Rien du tout, répondit Lindy en vidant sa tasse de thé. Laissons ces deux là vivre leur vie. Rien ne prouve qu'elles ont réellement ce genre de sentiment l'une envers l'autre, après tout. Et j'estime pour ma part que Fate pourrait finir bien plus mal qu'au bras de Nanoha. Si c'est ce qui doit arriver... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je sauterais de joie, mais je ne vois aucune raison de vouloir leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, soyons réalistes... Vous dites vous-même qu'elles ne supportent pas une séparation de plus de quelques jours. Vous croyez vraiment que nous parviendrions à les séparer définitivement si leur relation devait évoluer dans ce sens ? Sans compter l'impact que ça aurait sur Vivio.

Momoko et Shiro poussèrent un soupir identique, conscients que Lindy était dans le vrai. Ils ne pouvaient donc qu'espérer que les choses évolueraient différemment. Mais ils prenaient désormais conscience que leur situation familiale complexe risquait à terme de faire souffrir Vivio. Et ils ne voyaient malheureusement pas beaucoup de solutions pour éviter cela. Remerciant les Takamachi pour le thé et le gâteau, Lindy se leva et prit congé, récupérant son manteau au passage. Il était grand temps pour elle de remonter à bord de l'Asura. Elle avait des problèmes bien plus pressants et concrets à résoudre qu'une hypothétique romance entre Fate et Nanoha.

-

Assise sur la couverture, Arisa commençait à manifester un nombre grandissant de signes d'impatience, les bras croisés et les joues gonflées en une expression trahissant son début d'énervement et d'inquiétude face au retard du trio manquant. Même Hayate commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement. Elle allait prendre son portable pour appeler Nanoha afin de savoir ce qui les retardait autant quand Suzuka releva la tête, regardant au delà d'Hayate et Vita qui se retournèrent en espérant qu'il s'agisse bien de leurs amies, cette fois.

-Les voilà ! annonça Suzuka, rassurée. Mais... Qui est avec elles ?

-Sûrement Vivio, non ? répondit Arisa machinalement avant de suivre le regard de son amie pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

Elles n'étaient pas trois, mais quatre. Sur le moment, Arisa songea qu'elles avaient amené Arf, mais la taille ne correspondait pas. Arf était bien plus grande dans son souvenir que l'adolescente qui se tenait à droite de Fate et lui tenait la main. Pourtant, pour que Fate se montre aussi familière avec quelqu'un, elle devait forcément la connaître.

-Ah, elles sont venues avec Arf, intervint Vita qui ne manifesta qu'une légère surprise en voyant la nouvelle forme de cette dernière, plus habituée que ses camarades aux phénomènes magiques. Elle a rétréci, non ?

-C'est Arf ?! s'écria Arisa. Mais je croyais qu'elle était adulte !

-C'est un familier, répliqua Vita. Et tu l'as déjà vue sous sa forme animale, qui est une version plus jeune de sa forme bestiale. Ça me semble évident qu'elle puisse faire de même avec sa forme humaine, non ?

-Je comprendrais jamais rien à votre univers, se lamenta l'adolescente.

Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'Arf. Plus jeune, vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau afin de dissimuler ses attributs animaliers. Surprises, les collégiennes en oubliaient presque la présence de Vivio. Elles se reprirent rapidement, pourtant, n'en n'étant plus à une étrangeté près, et se levèrent pour accueillir leurs amies lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Hayate laissa Vita l'aider à se relever, amusée malgré elle par la manière dont son amie prenait soin d'elle. Arisa et Suzuka se penchèrent avec curiosité sur Vivio qui se cacha derrière Nanoha, intimidée par ces visages qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo jusqu'alors. Outre Vita, pourtant, un visage lui était familier.

-Hayate ! s'écria-t-elle avant de courir vers l'adolescente qui afficha une expression étonnée en la recevant dans ses bras.

Vita afficha un sourire amusé tout en tapotant la tête de Vivio, surveillant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Suzuka et Arisa qui semblaient partagées entre leur curiosité envers Vivio et celle envers Arf.

-Excusez-nous pour le retard, dit Fate en s'inclinant légèrement vers ses amies. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Arf a... un peu changé, il a fallu lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille puisqu'elle compte désormais conserver cette forme.

-Ah, euh... Pourquoi ? demanda Arisa qui ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Disons qu'elle prend son rôle de grande sœur à cœur, éluda Fate. Vivio, viens dire bonjour !

La fillette revint vers ses mères avec un sourire joyeux, contente d'avoir retrouvé Hayate et Vita et écouta Nanoha faire les présentations. Elle s'inclina vers les adolescentes avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Vivio Harlaown Takamachi !

-Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Vivio, répondit Suzuka en s'inclinant de même. Tes mères nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle a d'excellentes manières, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Nanoha et Fate.

-Évidemment ! répliqua Nanoha avec une expression vexée. Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner, Suzuka-chan !

-Je m'étonne plus du fait qu'elle semble ne nous avoir encore jamais rencontrées, fit remarquer Arisa avec un regard de reproche pour ses amies.

-Il semblerait qu'on vive sur Mid-Childa à son époque et que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de l'amener sur Terre avant son voyage, répondit simplement Fate avec un regard d'excuse.

Suzuka et Arisa contemplèrent longuement la fillette qui serait un jour adoptée par Nanoha et Fate. Arf la faisait asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle discutait avec Vita. Fate s'installa avec un soupir de soulagement, bien contente de pouvoir enfin se reposer. La matinée avait été assez épuisante, la petite famille ayant fait quelques boutiques pour trouver de quoi habiller Arf en dissimulant ses particularité physiques. Un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle était remise de sa surprise, elle appréciait beaucoup l'initiative de son familier, principalement parce que Vivio en était très heureuse, ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa grande sœur telle que dans son souvenir. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne, puis sourit chaleureusement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Nanoha qui la contemplait avec tendresse.

Voyant que leur deux amies étaient bien parties pour s'évader dans leur petit monde à elle, comme ça leur arrivait un peu trop souvent à leur goût, Arisa tapa dans ses mains à la manière d'une maîtresse d'école rassemblant les enfants, une expression sévère sur le visage. Suzuka émit un petit rire en voyant Nanoha et Fate sursauter et rougir comme deux gamines prisent en faute.

-Bien, maintenant que les retardataires sont enfin arrivées, on va peut-être pouvoir manger ! déclara Arisa.

Amusée, Suzuka ouvrit le panier afin de sortir les sandwichs sans prêter attention aux protestations de Fate et Nanoha. Elle contempla longuement Vivio alors qu'elle mordait dans son sandwich avec appétit, se régalant visiblement. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amies se montraient si fières d'elle depuis son arrivée, elle-même ne pouvant imaginer avoir une fille plus attachante. Elle brûlait de l'interroger sur le futur duquel elle provenait, mais savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Outre le fait qu'il était certainement préférable de ne pas trop en savoir sur l'avenir, Nanoha l'avait avertie que Vivio était encore sous le choc du voyage et ne pouvait toujours pas évoquer son présent sans fondre en larme. Pourtant, ce détail inquiétait Suzuka. Elle n'osait imaginer le drame qu'avait vécu ses amies pour affecter autant une fillette de six ans et frissonna légèrement.

Son regard dériva sur Nanoha et Fate. De ce qu'elle comprenait du futur, celles-ci vivraient sur Mid-Childa. Finalement, le jour viendrait où elles ne seraient plus aussi proches. Bien qu'elle avait toujours eu conscience que cela risquait de se produire, en avoir la confirmation n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation. Cette idée la déprimait. Elle aimait tant le temps passé ensemble qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement. Il lui faudrait pourtant attendre. Malheureusement, Vivio ne la connaissait pas et ne pouvait donc lui dire comment elle vivait cette situation. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cet éloignement ne se ferait que sur la distance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser son amitié envers Nanoha et Fate faiblir.

-

De retour à bord de l'Asura, Lindy prit le chemin du pont sans se presser. Elle savait déjà que les recherches en cours n'avaient toujours pas donné le moindre résultat, sans quoi Chrono l'aurait immédiatement avertie, conformément à ses instructions. Si on lui avait donné le choix, elle aurait préféré s'incruster au pique nique de sa fille, afin de profiter de sa petite fille, mais son travail ne le lui permettait guère. Malgré sa certitude que son équipage avait peu de chance de retrouver les jumelles, il était de son devoir de superviser les recherches. Après tout, il restait une petite chance que l'une des équipes au sol trouve un indice exploitable.

Mais pour le moment, elle s'inquiétait plus du pendentif et de Yuuno. Elle espérait que Shamal lui avait fait passer son bilan, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas souffert du moindre effet secondaire. Le sas s'ouvrit devant elle, lui offrant une vue du pont où travaillaient ses subordonnés. Et une vue sur Chrono qui s'étirait en baillant largement, affalé sur son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, puis se redressa et toussota pour se redonner une contenance.

-Je vois que tu prends tes aises, Chrono.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu allais remonter à bord, répliqua Chrono en se levant pour laisser sa place à sa mère.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Toujours rien concernant les jumelles. Yuuno est à l'infirmerie, surement en train de râler. Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le bilan... J'aime pas ça, Amiral, il est beaucoup plus coopératif, d'habitude...

Lindy s'installa dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers son fils, le considérant gravement.

-Tu penses qu'il a subit une influence quelconque ?

-Franchement ? Non. Je le trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours. Depuis l'arrivée de Vivio, en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose concernant ce pendentif.

-J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Lindy d'un ton grave.

Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle ouvrit un canal de communication avec l'infirmerie. La voix de Yuuno l'entoura, de mauvaise humeur, bien que seule Shamal était visible sur l'écran.

-...Parfaitement idiot, je te dis, il ne s'agissait que d'un enregistrement !

-Je vois que Yuuno est avec toi. Tu as les résultats, Shamal ? demanda Lindy.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, Amiral.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Que Yuuno reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'assurance qu'il n'a rien, c'est un ordre.

-Compris, Amiral.

La communication coupée, Lindy se leva et fit signe à Chrono de le suivre. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie parcourant les coursives d'un bon pas, mais sans pour autant se précipiter. Le ton qu'avait employé Yuuno interpelait effectivement Lindy. D'habitude flegmatique dans la plupart des situations, l'archéologue perdait rarement son sang-froid et manifestait encore moins souvent de l'irritation. Elle était d'autant plus curieuse de connaître le résultat des examens de Shamal.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Yuuno leur adressa un regard maussade et mécontent, assis sur l'un des lits. Shamal se leva pour les accueillir et au regard qu'elle posa sur elle, Lindy devina qu'elle avait également remarqué l'humeur inhabituelle de l'adolescent.

-Alors ?

-Tout est normal, Amiral, aucun signe indiquant que le pendentif ait eu un effet sur Yuuno.

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! intervint le concerné avec mauvaise humeur.

-Calme-toi, Yuuno, répliqua Lindy. Tu as dit toi-même que ce pendentif était peut-être un Lost Logia. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te rappeler la puissance de ces artefacts. Nous devons suivre la procédure afin d'éviter tout risque à l'équipage.

L'archéologue grommela dans sa barbe, puis soupira.

-D'accord, désolé, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs après ce que j'ai vu.

Lindy l'observa quelques instants. Elle éprouvait l'envie de l'interroger sur l'enregistrement dont il parlait, mais avait conscience que ça ne ferait que l'énerver d'avantage. Elle le sentait sur la défensive, pour une raison qui lui échappait. D'un autre coté, elle savait que Yuuno avait des sentiments pour Nanoha. L'explication qu'il donnait était parfaitement plausible. En fait, elle devinait que Fate aurait probablement très mal réagi également, si elle devait voir une vidéo de Nanoha mourante.

C'était au fond ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, dans cette histoire. A en croire le témoignage de Yuuno, Nanoha était grièvement blessée lorsqu'elle avait enregistré son message, probablement avant d'envoyer Vivio dans le passé. Car elle avait désormais la certitude que c'était Nanoha qui était à l'origine du voyage de la fillette, bien qu'elle ignorait encore comment elle s'y était prise. Mais surtout, Lindy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Fate. Comment allait sa fille, dans ce futur dont ils n'avaient que des aperçus fragmentaires et pour la plupart inquiétants ? Lindy repensa à la manière dont Vivio s'était jetée dans les bras de Fate à son réveil, comme si elle venait de voir une revenante et un frisson désagréable la parcourut.

Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Plus elle se perdait en conjectures, plus elle s'inquiétait du futur. Malheureusement, seule Vivio semblait en mesure de leur expliquer ce qui allait se produire dans six ans avec, peut-être, le moyen de l'éviter. Il s'agissait sans doute de la seconde chance évoquée par Nanoha dans son message, selon les paroles de Yuuno.

-D'accord, tu peux y aller, Yuuno. Essaie de traduire ces gravure, je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce pendentif.

-J'y travaille, Amiral, mais j'aimerai vraiment voir Nanoha... Chrono devait lui envoyer un message, non ?

-Oui, oui, tu m'excusera d'avoir une dizaine d'équipes de recherche à superviser, Furet-kun ? Et je voulais d'abord m'assurer que tout allait bien ici...

-Et même si je comprends ton inquiétude, Yuuno, la recherche des jumelles passe avant, intervint Lindy avec un regard sévère. Je te signalerai également que ton attitude actuelle frôle l'insubordination. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour étudier ce pendentif, mais si tu penses ne pas pouvoir supporter la pression, nous pouvons te remplacer.

Affichant une expression maussade, l'archéologue hocha simplement la tête et repartit en direction de son bureau pour se repencher sur l'étude du pendentif. Lindy se tourna vers Shamal, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es certaine qu'il n'a rien ?

-Pour autant que mes instruments sont fiables, oui. Je pense que son problème vient d'ailleurs, Amiral.

-C'est à dire ?

-Surmenage.

-Surmenage ? répéta Chrono avec ironie. Il ne croule pas sous le travail, pourtant...

-Je veux dire par là qu'il est trop stressé, Chrono. Je pense que depuis l'arrivée de Vivio, il s'inquiète trop du futur. Après tout, si on en croit Vivio, il n'a pas vraiment sa place dans sa famille...

Chrono hocha la tête, comprenant. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Son intuition le travaillait. Il se tourna vers sa mère, le front soucieux.

-Au fait, tu as demandé aux Takamachi, concernant les filles et Vivio ?

-J'ai complètement oublié ! répondit Lindy en se frappant le front.

La surprise provoquée par le sujet abordé par les parents de Nanoha lui avait complètement sorti les doutes de Chrono de l'esprit. Enfin, si Chrono contactait Nanoha, il pourrait toujours lui poser la question directement. Bien que Lindy n'aimait pas l'idée de déranger l'adolescente durant le week end, elle avait également conscience que Yuuno risquait de manquer d'efficacité tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Nanoha et elle ne voulait pas perdre inutilement un temps précieux si jamais elle pouvait l'éviter.

-Appelle Nanoha, Chrono. Vois si elle peut passer, mais ne lui dit rien au sujet de l'enregistrement. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec cette histoire tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, compris ?

-Elle va se poser des questions, Amiral, fit remarquer Chrono.

Ce qui était vrai, bien entendu. Lindy poussa un soupir résigné.

-D'accord, mais évite de lui dire qu'elle y était mourante, au moins...

-

Quelque part sur Terre, Saki entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, sourcils froncés, et marcha en direction de cette dernière pour la forcer à se rallonger sur son lit, une expression sévère sur le visage. Kisa tenta bien de protester, mais ne parvint pas à échapper aux mains de sa sœur qui s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit.

-Je vais bien, Saki !

-Repose toi encore aujourd'hui, Kisa. On a perdu assez de temps et si on doit encore affronter le TSAB pour obtenir la clé suivante, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque.

Saki poussa un soupir, mais n'insista pas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir sous estimé la petite rouquine durant son combat, ainsi que de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de renforts dans les environs. Par chance, elles bénéficiaient de sorts de soins efficaces, bien qu'elles n'avaient pas osé les employer à pleine puissance afin d'éviter que le TSAB ne les localisent. Sa guérison avait été plus lente et elle était encore un peu fatiguée. Pourtant, elle en avait assez d'être clouée au lit. Maintenant qu'elles savaient comment désactiver les sceaux, mais surtout que le TSAB avait connaissance d'au moins une partie de leur plan, la suite constituerait une course pour récupérer les clés manquantes, ce qui se traduirait dans le pire des cas par d'autres affrontements. Il y avait donc urgence, mais aussi la nécessité pour elle de se rétablir complètement.

-Pour le moment, le TSAB semble nous rechercher, lui apprit Saki. S'ils sont au courant pour les clés suivantes, ils ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter.

-Ou bien il les ont déjà récupérées...

-J'en doute. Papa et maman ont mis des années pour trouver leur emplacement. Ça m'étonnerait que le TSAB...

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de sous estimer le TSAB, coupa Kisa. On l'a déjà fait et ça nous a couté une clé en plus d'une blessure. On ignore ce qu'ils savent, Saki, on ignore même s'ils ont d'autres mages aussi puissants que ceux qu'on a déjà affronté en réserve.

C'était ce qui les inquiétaient le plus, bien qu'elles évitaient d'en parler. L'arrivée de Fate et Nanoha à King's Canyon les avait surprises autant par leur présence que par leur puissance. Le vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre semblait déborder littéralement de mages talentueux, ce qui dépassait l'anormal pour entrer dans l'absurde. La Terre n'avait pas besoin d'une force de frappe aussi puissante. A leurs yeux, ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

Avec une grimace, Kisa se redressa en position assise pour mieux voir sa sœur, qui lui retournait un regard désapprobateur.

-Et à son sujet, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Elle s'adapte plus vite que je l'aurais pensé, répondit Saki d'une voix sombre.

-Tu penses qu'elle va poser problème ?

-Je n'aime pas ça, Kisa ! On a rencontré beaucoup trop d'imprévus et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ces gamines sont fortes. La blondasse que j'ai affronté est rapide. Pas autant que moi, mais assez pour me donner du fil à retordre.

Kisa garda le silence. C'était rare de voir Saki aussi inquiète et cela ne faisait que renforcer le sérieux de ses appréhensions. Pourtant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait renoncer. Plus maintenant. Elles avaient franchi le point de non retour. Leur seule autre option était de se rendre au TSAB, ce qui était inacceptable. Peu importe leurs réserves et leurs angoisses, leur haine du TSAB les surpassaient toutes. Avec douceur, Kisa étreignit sa sœur. Elles étaient seules au monde, avec un objectif à accomplir. Tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, toutes deux avaient la certitude que rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

-

Ailleurs, Fate surveillait Vivio et Arf qui jouaient non loin dans l'herbe en riant. Voir son familier agir avec autant d'insouciance et de manière aussi enfantine était troublant, mais apaisait l'adolescente qui prenait conscience du poids qu'elle avait placé sur les épaules d'Arf en lui donnant une forme adulte. A présent qu'elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle mère qui veillait sur elle et qu'elle prenait ses propre responsabilités de mère, elle n'avait plus besoin qu'Arf incarne pour elle une figure adulte. La nouvelle apparence et attitude du familier lui paraissait d'ailleurs plus naturelle et elle s'étonnait vaguement de s'y être habituée si vite.

Pourtant, son sourire n'était pas aussi franc qu'il l'aurait été en temps normal, ce qui amusait Suzuka et irritait Arisa. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Nanoha avait reçu un appel de Chrono qui lui demandait de monter à bord de l'Asura. Son frère s'était montré très vague, mais de ce qu'elles avaient compris, c'était lié au pendentif de Vivio. Malgré son envie d'accompagner Nanoha afin de savoir de quoi il retournait, Fate s'était résignée à rester sur Terre afin de ne pas abandonner Vivio et Arf. Mais aussi heureuse était-elle en voyant ses filles jouer, l'absence de Nanoha lui pesait.

-Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? demanda finalement Arisa qui n'en pouvait plus de sentir le nuage noir survoler métaphoriquement l'adolescente.

-Désolée, répondit Fate en soupirant. Je m'inquiète un peu au sujet de Nanoha...

-Si c'était si grave, Chrono-kun t'aurait demandé d'y aller aussi, non ?

C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais bien qu'elle acquiesçât, Fate ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'une sensation désagréable. Avec un soupir, elle songea qu'il devait certainement s'agir de sa déception de voir son week end avec Nanoha gâché sans même savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait.

-J'admire votre organisation, en tout cas, s'amusa Hayate. Nanoha-mama va travailler pendant que Fate-mama veille sur Vivio, c'est mignon !

L'adolescente manqua s'étrangler d'embarras et prit une belle teinte écarlate qui lui valut un ricanement peu amène de la part de Vita. Pourtant, Fate était heureuse de cette manière de décrire la situation. L'idée qu'on puisse les voir réellement comme une vraie famille l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur qui ne provenait pas uniquement de sa gêne.

-Tu exagères, Hayate.

-Je sais pas, intervint Arisa. Nanoha-chan et toi semblez vraiment à l'aise avec Vivio, je dois reconnaître que ça m'a étonnée. A croire que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie. Si je devais me retrouver avec une fille sur les bras, je pense pas que je serai capable de vraiment m'en occuper.

-Sûrement parce qu'avec ton sale caractère, tu voudrais la traumatiser plutôt qu'autre chose, fit remarquer Vita avec un sourire en coin.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?! s'offusqua Arisa avec un regard mauvais.

-Allons, du calme, tempéra Suzuka avec un sourire. Mais je suis d'accord avec Arisa-chan, Fate-chan. Ça ne fait que quelques jours, pourtant vous agissez déjà comme une vraie famille. A croire que vous étiez faites pour ça.

Malgré sa gêne et son plaisir à entendre ses amies, Fate se sentait légèrement déprimée tout en contemplant Vivio qui courrait après un papillon sous les encouragements d'Arf. Quelque soit l'image qu'elles donnaient, la vérité était qu'elles ne seraient jamais une vraie famille et cette idée la faisait énormément souffrir. Pourtant, elle devait cesser de se morfondre. Si elle ne pouvait changer l'avenir, il lui fallait s'en accommoder. La vie lui avait offert une fille qu'elle devait élever avec Nanoha. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Fate agita la main à l'intention de Vivio qui brandissait joyeusement une fleur qu'elle avait cueillie en l'appelant et se leva pour aller s'amuser un peu avec elle. Contrairement à Nanoha, elle ne se sentait pas trop jeune pour être mère. Vivio lui procurait une sensation de bonheur aussi intense, quoique de nature différente, que la présence de Nanoha à ses coté. C'était, finalement, la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

-

Lorsqu'elle arriva à bord de l'Asura, Nanoha s'aperçut que Chrono l'attendait, adossé contre la cloison, à coté du sas. Il se redressa lorsque l'adolescente approcha et la suivit dans le couloir, une expression concernée sur le visage.

-Merci d'être venue, Nanoha, et désolé pour ça, mais Yuuno fait des siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? Le pendentif de Vivio s'est activé ?

-A en croire le furet, oui. Il aurait passé un enregistrement. Depuis, il veut à tout prix te parler. Je le trouve assez bizarre, mais Shamal l'a examiné et il ne semble pas souffrir d'effet secondaires. Si tu pouvais essayer d'en savoir plus, Nanoha... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne parlera qu'à toi de ce qu'il a vraiment vu.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, peu rassurée par les paroles de Chrono. L'Enforceur s'arrêta soudain pour faire face à Nanoha, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

-Je voulais aussi te demander autre chose, Nanoha. Désolé si ça peut te sembler personnel, mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, ce matin ?

-Mis à part que Arf à changé d'apparence ?

-Arf a quoi ?!

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Chrono s'était attendu et son expression le reflétait parfaitement. Nanoha rit doucement en la voyant.

-Elle a rajeuni, environ à notre âge. Ça a fait plaisir à Vivio, d'ailleurs. Apparemment c'est sous cette forme qu'elle l'a connue. On sait maintenant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite la première fois qu'elle l'a vue.

Chrono se contenta d'acquiescer. Au delà du changement d'Arf, qu'il était tout de même curieux de voir, il s'intéressait plus à la réaction qu'avait eu Vivio. La joie et probablement un sentiment de nostalgie en revoyant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur sous sa forme habituelle, du moins pour elle. Était-ce vraiment lié ? Chrono commençait à le croire, mais il avait du mal à l'assimiler. Cela signifiait que Vivio était la maîtresse du device si celui-ci réagissait réellement à ses humeurs. Pourtant, Shamal affirmait que le potentiel magique de Vivio n'était que légèrement supérieur à la normal. Les chances qu'elle puisse maîtriser un Lost Logia étaient extrêmement faibles. Ou alors, ils avaient tous surestimé le pendentif, à commencer par Yuuno. Quoique...

-Et toi, Nanoha, comment tu te sentais à ce moment ?

-M...moi ? répéta Nanoha en s'empourprant. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans !

Inutile d'insister, Chrono devinait sans mal l'état d'esprit de Nanoha à sa rougeur. Finalement, c'était peut-être à l'humeur de Nanoha que la fichue breloque réagissait... Dans ce cas, peut-être que son entretient avec Yuuno permettrait de faire avancer le problème.

-Très bien, excuse-moi, Nanoha. Je te laisse aller voir Yuuno. Tu pourras retourner sur Terre ensuite.

-D'accord, merci, Chrono-kun.

L'Enforcer commença à s'éloigner, mais s'immobilisa au bout de quelques pas, hésitant. Bah, mieux valait la préparer au pire, surtout si son intuition s'avérait juste.

-Une dernière chose, Nanoha... Si on en croit Yuuno, le contenu de la vidéo était assez... inquiétant.

-Comment ça, inquiétant ?

-Tu n'étais pas très en forme, se contenta de répondre Chrono. On voulait éviter de t'alarmer, mais à la réflexion, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise, que tu te prépares au cas où le pendentif décidait de se manifester à nouveau.

Bien que la mise en garde l'inquiétait, Nanoha n'en montra rien. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit, ou plutôt se produirait, à l'époque de Vivio. Comment expliquer autrement le traumatisme de la fillette et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait ? Chrono repartit à ses obligations, l'adolescente reprit sa route jusqu'à entrer dans le bureau temporaire de Yuuno. L'adolescent était penché sur divers livres et ne sembla pas remarquer son arrivée.

-Yuuno-kun ?

L'appel inattendu prit l'archéologue par surprise qui fit un bond, répandant sa paperasse sur le sol. Avec un juron, il se baissa pour récupérer ses livres, Nanoha venant l'aider en souriant avec amusement.

-Désolé, Nanoha, j'étais tellement concentré que je ne t'ai pas entendue venir.

-Tout va bien, Yuuno-kun ? Chrono-kun m'a dit que le pendentif s'était activé.

Tout en posant ses livres sur le bureau, Yuuno hocha la tête, se sentant plus nerveux encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait espéré que Chrono l'aurait prévenu à l'avance que Nanoha arrivait, mais il fallait croire que c'était trop demander. Il ne pouvait donc se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait lui dire et il sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

-Ça va. Et Vivio ? Pas trop perturbée ?

-Non, elle s'adapte plus vite que je le pensais, répondit Nanoha avec un sourire radieux. Enfin, à son âge, j'imagine que c'est plus facile, elle ne comprend pas encore vraiment ce qui lui est arrivée, je pense.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de t'occuper d'elle. Tu n'as que quatorze ans, après tout.

-C'est pas toujours simple, c'est vrai, admit Nanoha avec un léger soupir. Mais je suis contente qu'elle soit là, malgré tout, elle est vraiment adorable. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule pour m'occuper d'elle. Fate-chan est incroyable ! Je me sens ridicule comparée à elle.

Yuuno se crispa légèrement. La conversation ne suivait pas franchement le cours qu'il espérait. Plutôt l'inverse. La situation lui parut encore plus grave qu'il l'avait redouté, si Nanoha était contente de s'occuper de Vivio avec Fate. Il était vraiment grand temps qu'il agisse.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose, d'élever Vivio avec Fate, Nanoha ? demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné. Et si Fate, ou même toi, finissez par rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui vous souhaitez vous marier ? Tu ne crois pas que ça risque d'être difficile pour Vivio ?

En l'entendant, le sourire de Nanoha s'évanouit, remplacé par une expression triste. La seule idée de Fate épousant quelqu'un d'autre s'avérait insupportable, découvrait-elle.

-Je sais bien ! Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, Yuuno-kun ? Mais Vivio vient du futur, et on ne peut rien faire pour changer ce futur !

L'éclat soudain de Nanoha prit Yuuno au dépourvu. Ainsi, Nanoha partageait ses inquiétudes. Une vague de soulagement manqua le submerger. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir douté de Nanoha. Le ridicule de la situation qu'elle vivait avec Fate ne pouvait pas lui échapper, elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que, peut-être, les angoisses de Nanoha étaient l'exact opposé des siennes. L'adolescente avait bien conscience du problème évoqué par Yuuno, mais à ses yeux, la solution était de s'assurer que Fate resterait toujours à ses cotés. Seulement, elle était prisonnière de ce futur que représentait Vivio. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes, désespéré de savoir à l'avance que tous ses efforts seraient vains.

-J'aimerais pouvoir changer ce qui va se passer, Yuuno-kun, mais je ne peux pas...

-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Yuuno en la prenant par les épaules, persuadé qu'il tenait sa chance et peu désireux de la voir lui échapper. Nanoha, c'est toi qui a envoyé Vivio à notre époque, avec un message ! Tu voulais... Enfin, tu voudras changer ton futur, c'est pour ça que Vivio est là !

Nanoha sursauta, surprise de voir Yuuno la soutenir et l'encourager. Elle ignorait comment il avait deviné ses sentiments pour Fate, mais il semblait l'accepter et même l'approuver. C'était pour le moins inattendu, mais après tout quelle importance ? Cette histoire de message l'intriguait bien plus. Fébrile et désireux de poursuivre sur sa lancée qui semblait bien partie pour le mener là où il le voulait, il se dirigea vers le pendentif.

-Attends, avec de la chance, il va se manifester. Allez, remontre-nous ce message ! poursuivit-il à l'adresse du pendentif.

Pourtant, celui-ci resta inerte. Nanoha secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, après tout, pas vrai ? Elle rejoignit Yuuno et tendit la main pour prendre le pendentif de sa fille, une expression résignée sur le visage.

-Merci de vouloir m'aider, Yuuno-kun, mais...

La pulsation de la gemme de Tempus-Spatium reprit subitement, comme un cœur revenant à la vie. Nanoha eu un mouvement de recul et Yuuno lâcha le pendentif, par réflexe. Mais celui-ci ne toucha pas le sol, flottant à hauteur de visage des deux adolescents. Une voix féminine emplit soudain la pièce, donnant l'impression de provenir de partout à la fois.

''Identity confirmed. Partial access to database granted. Please excuse all previous unhautorized access, my systems are still recovering from the transfert.''

-Quoi ?! s'écria Yuuno. Je le savais, c'est bien un device ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le device resta silencieux, sa pulsation constituant son seul signe d'activité. Étrangement, Nanoha éprouvait la sensation que le pendentif ignorait délibérément l'archéologue. Probablement parce qu'il avait eu accès à des informations auxquels il n'était pas censé accéder. Mais elle-même ne semblait pas pouvoir accéder à l'intégralité des informations stockées, si elle se fiait aux paroles du pendentif, ce qui l'intriguait. Enfin, elle pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard, pour le moment, elle était curieuse de ce que le device pourrait lui apprendre.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous dire qui tu es ?

''My name is Tempus-Spatium'' répondit le bijou de cette même voix agréable.

Nanoha adressa un regard à Yuuno, afin de voir sa réaction. L'adolescent fronçait les sourcils, visiblement vexé que Nanoha ait obtenu une réponse alors que lui-même n'avait récolté qu'un silence buté. L'adolescente réprima un sourire amusé. Ce device semblait des plus capricieux. Le fait qu'elle ait obtenue une réponse l'intriguait. Elle savait que ce genre de device ne répondait vraiment qu'à leur maître, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elle devait être la maîtresse de Tempus-Spatium? Impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle y aurait enregistré un message. Pourtant, si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un accès complet ? Était-ce à cause de la différence d'âge ? Peut-être qu'elle avait ordonné au device de ne lui donner des informations que sous certaines conditions, d'où l'accès partiel aux données.

-Peux-tu me lister les données auxquelles j'ai accès pour le moment, Tempus-Saptium ? demanda-t-elle.

''Only one message,'' répondit Tempus-Spatium. ''All other data are classified.''

-Y a-t-il une manière d'obtenir plus d'informations ? tenta Nanoha.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Bien que déçue, Nanoha s'y attendait à moitié. De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus sur l'étrange device.

-Montre-moi l'enregistrement, s'il te plait, Tempus-Spatium, demanda Nanoha.

''All right.''

Aussitôt, un écran surgit face à l'adolescente, lui repassant la vidéo que Yuuno avait vu le matin même. Nanoha manqua défaillir en se voyant sur l'image. Non pas en raison de son âge, elle s'était déjà vue en photo lors de l'arrivée de Vivio, mais à cause de son état critique. Bien que Chrono l'avait prévenue, c'était bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle écouta le message qu'elle s'était envoyée à elle-même, un sensation étrange se répandant dans tout son être à mesure que son futur moi prononçait péniblement chaque mot, le sens se gravant au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'enfin l'enregistrement se coupa, Nanoha resta figée, avec l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit quand au sens réel des paroles qu'elle venait de s'entendre prononcer avec un écart de six ans dans le temps. Ainsi, Vivio avait dit vrai, elles n'étaient que des amies à son époque. Et en souffriraient énormément. Elle avait parfaitement ressentit l'urgence et la supplication dans sa voix. Elle posa une main sur sa propre poitrine, s'appuyant sur le bord du bureau, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait besoin de voir Fate. Besoin de sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Tu comprends, maintenant ? dit doucement Yuuno en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de Nanoha, les joues légèrement rougies par l'embarras. Tu es parfaitement libre de choisir ta voie, Nanoha, tu n'as pas à te laisser contraindre parce que tu sais du futur.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit Nanoha en lui adressant un sourire qui le fit défaillir. Merci, Yuuno-kun. Je compte sur toi pour l'étude de Tempus-Spatium ! lança-t-elle en courant vers la porte.

L'archéologue cligna stupidement des yeux en la voyant faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était supposée lui sauter dans les bras, pas s'enfuir il ne savait où.

-Nanoha ? Où tu vas ? demanda Yuuno en s'appuyant dans l'encadrement pour regarder l'adolescente courir dans le couloir.

-Retrouver Fate !

Le visage de l'archéologue se figea alors qu'il la voyait disparaître à un embranchement. Il éprouvait soudain la sensation tenace d'avoir manqué un épisode crucial pour la compréhension de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Loin de s'en soucier, Nanoha courait en direction de la salle de transfert. Une part d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle devrait passer voir Lindy et Chrono pour leur faire un rapport sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle estimait que ça pouvait attendre. L'heure était venue pour elle d'affronter ses craintes envers le futur et de saisir cette seconde chance qu'elle s'était envoyée à elle-même.

-

De retour chez elle, Fate sourit doucement en voyant Arf et Vivio endormies sur le divan, épuisées par leur journée au parc. Doucement, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et fouilla un placard pour en sortir un drap. Revenant au salon, elle le déplia et l'étendit sur son familier et sa fille, les bordant à geste tendre. Malgré tout, elle sentait un vide habiter son cœur. Quoi qu'elle en dise ou pense, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à Nanoha. Elle savait depuis des années qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter de son amitié.

Assise sur le bord du divan, ses doigts courraient machinalement dans les cheveux des deux dormeuses. Vivio était confortablement étendue sur Arf, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. A gestes doux, elle fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de la fillette. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'Arf la regardait avec une expression qu'elle lui avait déjà vue maintes fois, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Fate se demanda si cela provenait de sa nouvelle apparence. C'était une explication plausible. Arf semblait bien plus expressive depuis qu'elle avait rajeuni.

-Tu ne dors pas, Arf ?

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Fate ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je sais que j'ai réagis un peu... violemment ce matin, mais je me suis inquiétée en sentant notre lien changer. Je dois dire que ça te va plutôt bien, comme apparence. Et Vivio semble vraiment heureuse de te voir comme ça.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça, avoua Arf. J'ai la sensation de pouvoir enfin être moi-même. Je voulais t'aider, Fate, mais je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'avais aussi envie de pouvoir... être ta fille.

Tout en parlant, elle se dissimulait à moitié sous le drap, embarrassée. Fate lui répondit d'un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri. Elle avait parfois senti le trouble de son familier, sans jamais véritablement en comprendre la nature.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Ce que je désire...

Un léger silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par la respiration paisible de Vivio dormant toujours contre Arf. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de Fate, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

-Et toi, Fate, qu'est-ce que tu désires ?

Surprise pas la question, Fate cligna légèrement des yeux avant de sourire.

-Que tu sois heureuse, Arf, peu importe ta forme.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle, Fate.

-De quoi...

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, coupa le familier. Fate, je sais que ça te pèse, alors dis-le. Ça te fera du bien d'exprimer ce que tu souhaite vraiment, crois-moi !

Le regard de Fate se teinta de mélancolie. Du dos de ses doigts, elle caressait doucement la joue de Vivio. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Fate qui ouvrit la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

-J'aimerai... former une vraie famille avec Nanoha... avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais Vivio a dit...

-Fate, peu importe ce que Vivio dit ! répliqua Arf qui faillit se redresser avant de se souvenir qu'elle servait de matelas à sa jeune sœur. Je n'ai pas adopté cette forme parce que c'est ainsi que Vivio me connaissait ! J'ignorais même que j'allais le faire avant de voir sa réaction ce matin. Et franchement, si on n'a aucun contrôle sur le futur, quel intérêt de renvoyer Vivio à notre époque ?

Fate ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit alors que les paroles de son familier pénétraient son esprit. Elle se sentit soudain incroyablement stupide et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que ses pensées revenaient sur Nanoha. Arf avait raison, elle ne pouvait se laisser aveugler par le futur que décrivait Vivio. Après tout, si elle n'était qu'amie avec Nanoha dans le futur de Vivio, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui exprimer ses sentiments. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de vivre un tel futur. Rester dans cette indécision la terrifiait déjà et l'idée qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer bien plus encore. Allait-elle répéter cette erreur ?

Pas si elle le pouvait ! La réponse fusa dans son esprit avec une clarté surprenante.

-Occupe-toi de ta sœur.

Une expression déterminée sur le visage, Fate se leva et courut en direction de la porte, sous le regard d'Arf. Le familier se fendit d'un sourire, puis resserra Vivio contre elle et ferma les yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir, espérant que tout irait bien pour sa maîtresse.

Fate monta sur le toit. A bout de souffle, elle contempla un long moment le ciel qui la surplombait. Elle ignorait si Nanoha était toujours à bord de l'Asura, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement l'attendre. Elle envisagea un instant de s'y rendre afin de tenter de l'y retrouver, mais son intuition lui soufflait que c'était inutile. Son regard se perdit un moment dans l'immensité azur. Le ciel était à ses yeux le domaine de Nanoha. Une réponse surgit dans son cœur et elle prit son device, qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine.

-Bardiche...

''Get Set.''

Une vive lumière dorée brilla quelques instant sur le toit de l'immeuble, puis un éclair en jaillit, se perdant dans le ciel. Plus bas, Vivio ouvrit les yeux, se redressa légèrement pour poser autour d'elle un regard embué de sommeil et vit ce qui ressemblait à une drôle d'étoile filante dorée par la fenêtre. D'une voix endormie, elle murmura un ''mamans'' avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller improvisé qu'offrait la poitrine d'Arf, puis se rendormit. Dans ses rêves, ses mères se trouvaient cotes à cotes et tendait leurs bras dans sa direction, l'appelant doucement. Un sourire heureux étira les lèvres de la fillette. Elle espérait que son vœux se réaliserait. Nanoha-mama lui avait dit un jour que les étoiles filantes pouvaient exaucer les souhaits. Le sien était simple : rester toujours avec ses mères et sa grande sœur. Avec sa famille.


	6. Une nouvelle voie

NdA : Et voilà le chapitre six. Une fois de plus, merci à tous pour les reviews et bonne lecture.  


* * *

Le ciel s'étendait à perte de vue, immense océan azur où dérivaient paresseusement d'impressionnants nuages cotonneux. Parmi ceux-ci évoluait une silhouette blanche, qui volait gracieusement en tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, les bras écartés comme deux ailes. Le vent lui caressait le visage, les yeux fermés afin de mieux ressentir cette sensation enivrante de liberté qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle prenait son envol. Loin des combats, du stress de la vie quotidienne et des craintes qui l'habitaient habituellement, elle pouvait profiter pleinement de ces instants de liberté totale, où rien ne venait troubler la paix qui était enfin sienne. Elle savourait ce moment unique, par crainte de ne plus jamais pouvoir le retrouver ensuite. Elle voulait graver dans son cœur cette sensation à jamais, pour s'en souvenir aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Souriant doucement, Nanoha ralentit sa vitesse de vol, dérivant simplement dans le ciel à l'image des nuages qui l'entouraient ici et là, tournant le dos à la surface pour perdre son regard dans l'océan céleste. En cet instant, elle éprouvait la certitude que tout était possible. Les doutes qui la harcelaient, l'incertitude qu'elle éprouvait habituellement... Toutes ces chaînes restaient au sol lorsqu'elle prenait son envol, trop lourdes et pesantes pour la suivre si haut dans le ciel. Le cœur léger, mais gonflé d'émotions, Nanoha vira avec grâce, sans accélérer son vol pour autant, décrivant dans le ciel de superbes lignes, s'improvisant pinceau sur cette toile infinie, évoluant entre les nuages qu'elle effleurait parfois de la main.

C'était un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait une fois de plus, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé, alors qu'elle était à peine moins âgée que Vivio, de pouvoir voler librement comme les oiseaux qu'elle apercevait dans le ciel, de pouvoir caresser les majestueux nuages aux formes diverses et enflammant son imagination ? Elle se souvenait avoir un jour vu un front nuageux qui lui avait évoqué un palais, avec d'immenses tours. Les yeux emplis d'émerveillement, elle s'était alors imaginée princesse habitant cette splendide demeure cotonneuse. Sans oublier le prince charmant, bien entendu, bien qu'au final le prince s'était révélé princesse également. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Nanoha alors que son cœur s'emplissait d'amour. Son entrée brutale dans le monde magique était sans doute la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée jusqu'ici. Elle y avait gagné la capacité de pouvoir enfin voler dans les cieux, mais surtout lui avait permis de rencontrer Fate. Dans son esprit, les deux étaient étroitement liés, mais depuis son accident, elle ne pouvait plus dissocier le ciel de Fate. Ses ailes brisées, Nanoha était condamnée à vivre clouée au sol, voire même dans un fauteuil roulant. Mais Fate l'avait soutenue, lui avait apporté toute l'affection dont elle était capable, malgré les difficultés. Elle seule avait réussi à vaincre le fatalisme qui habitait alors Nanoha, ses angoisses et sa colère. Avec une patience infinie, Fate lui avait rendu ses ailes et l'avait accompagnée sans faillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son envol. Depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Nanoha s'envolait, son cœur se remplissait immanquablement d'affection pour Fate.

Avec le recul, Nanoha se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour Fate. Elle était tombée sous le charme dès le premier regard échangé dans le jardin de Suzuka, quand bien même la fillette d'alors ne manifestait à son égard que de l'hostilité. Pourtant, Nanoha avait souhaité la connaître et la comprendre plus que tout au monde. Lorsque sa véritable nature avait été révélée, Nanoha l'avait soutenue au mieux et avait même risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne et l'empêcher de suivre sa mère dans sa déchéance. Lorsqu'enfin Fate avait accepté son amitié, le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé l'avait émue aux larmes. Mais malgré tout, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle aimait Fate. Il avait fallu l'arrivée de Vivio pour qu'enfin elle prenne conscience de ses sentiments, mais sa fille lui avait également apporté la crainte d'être rejetée. Persuadée que le futur était déjà tracé et immuable, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que, peut-être, cette fatalité n'en était pas une et que la situation décrite par Vivio venait simplement du fait qu'aucune des deux n'avait osé faire le premier pas. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle comprenait du message que Tempus Spatium lui avait transmis. Et ironiquement, c'était à Yuuno qu'elle devait d'avoir compris tout cela. Il avait au moins eu raison sur une chose : elle était maître de son destin et il lui revenait à elle seule de décider de la voie qu'elle suivrait. Et son destin portait précisément ce nom.

Au détour d'un nuage, Nanoha distingua une silhouette noire au loin, qui volait dans sa direction. Son regard perçant et habitué au combat à distance lui permit de reconnaître aussitôt Fate et un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Continuant sur sa lancée, Nanoha laissa Fate gagner peu à peu du terrain, sans la quitter des yeux. Lorsque Fate ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, Nanoha se retourna, volant de dos, tout en tendant les mains en direction de son amie. D'abord surprise, Fate lui rendit un sourire magnifique et tendit également ses mains afin de saisir celles de Nanoha. Au moment où elles allaient se toucher, pourtant, Nanoha accéléra subitement tout en perdant de l'altitude, décrivant une spirale descendante et souriant de voir l'expression perplexe de Fate. Celle-ci se reprit rapidement et afficha un sourire amusé avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie, sa cape claquant dans son dos lorsqu'elle accéléra subitement pour combler son retard.

Accélérant, tournoyant, plongeant ou remontant, les deux silhouettes, noire pour l'une et blanche pour l'autre, se livrèrent à un ballet aérien improvisé, traçant de superbes lignes qui s'entrecroisaient et se recoupaient, volant de concert et se pourchassant l'une l'autre avec insouciance. Elles volaient avec une parfaite harmonie, chacune suivant les fantaisies de l'autre sans la moindre difficulté et en riant joyeusement, les nuages pour seuls témoins. A la suite d'une manœuvre habile, Fate parvint finalement à saisir la main de Nanoha qui tournoya gracieusement tout en s'élevant toujours plus haut, entraînant Fate dans une valse enivrante, l'attirant progressivement contre elle. Au dernier moment, elle la relâcha avec un rire enfantin, puis se laissa simplement basculer en arrière, flottant doucement sur le dos en reprenant son souffle. Bien que le fait de voler n'entraînait aucune fatigue physique, elle éprouvait la sensation d'avoir longuement couru et son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle souriait pourtant chaleureusement. En ce moment, le ciel leur appartenait et Nanoha était heureuse de pouvoir le partager avec Fate. Celle-ci approchait d'elle, souriant de la même manière, partageant ce sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur d'avoir le ciel comme terrain de jeu et Nanoha à ses cotés.

Elle n'avait fait que suivre une impulsion, mais son instinct l'avait directement conduite à Nanoha. Celle-ci avait éprouvé le besoin de voler à son retour sur Terre et le fait que Fate l'ait rejointe aussi simplement ne la surprenait pas. L'une comme l'autre éprouvait la sensation que leur lien était plus fort que jamais et, avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient encore l'approfondir. Pourtant, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé jusqu'ici. C'était inutile. Une conversation à cœur ouvert n'aurait jamais permis une telle compréhension réciproque entre les deux adolescentes qui flottaient doucement en plein ciel, l'une au dessus de l'autre et séparées par moins d'un mètre, leur regard entremêlé. A l'image des abeilles, leur vol leur avait permis de s'exprimer avec plus d'éloquence que tous les mots que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Il ne s'agissait plus d'exprimer leurs sentiments, ni même de craindre un rejet. Tout avait été dit sans la moindre parole et l'une comme l'autre savait que parler maintenant ne ferait que briser le charme. Chacune regardait l'autre avec une tendresse aussi vaste et infinie que le ciel où elles dérivaient, inconscientes du fait que plus bas, le reste du monde poursuivait sa course effrénée. Dans leur bulle aérienne, il n'existait plus rien hormis celle qui lui faisait face et elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient à présent qu'une dernière chose à accomplir. Chose qu'elles repoussaient toutes deux à chaque instant, autant par appréhension que pour mieux profiter du moment, lorsqu'enfin il surviendrait.

La distance qui les séparaient se réduisait peu à peu, sans qu'il soit possible de définir si c'était Nanoha qui gagnait de l'altitude ou Fate qui en perdait. Cela n'avait de toutes manière aucune forme d'importance aux yeux des deux adolescentes qui se contemplaient longuement, rubis dans saphirs, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. D'un même mouvement, elles joignirent leurs mains tremblantes, entremêlant leurs doigts avec une certaine maladresse, paume contre paume. Le souffle court et les lèvres tremblantes, elles s'attirèrent l'une l'autre, réduisant toujours la distance les séparant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se joignent en un baiser hésitant et malhabile.

Les deux silhouettes enlacées poursuivaient leur vol sans même y prêter attention et lorsqu'elles traversèrent un nuage, elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte. La sensation cotonneuse qui les entourait allait de pair avec le bonheur qu'elles éprouvaient en cet instant, alors qu'elle accomplissaient enfin ce qu'elles avaient si longuement désiré. A mesure qu'elles échangeaient leurs baisers, elles prenaient un peu plus d'assurance et finirent par passer leurs bras autour de l'autre, afin de l'attirer contre elle. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de Fate, alors qu'enfin elle réalisait que son rêve le plus cher devenait réalité, avant de glisser sur celles de Nanoha. L'adolescente éloigna doucement son visage du sien, rompant à regret le baiser, et contempla longuement le visage de Fate. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature des larmes que versait l'adolescente. Elle-même se sentait au bord des larmes tant elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Elle voulait simplement l'admirer et partager avec elle ce moment. A gestes doux et léger, Nanoha caressa la joue de Fate, essuyant ses larmes du pouce et lui souriant tendrement. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Fate posa son front contre celui de Nanoha en soupirant de bonheur, puis revint chercher les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu quoi que ce soit d'aussi doux. Il ne manquait à leur bonheur que la présence de leur fille, mais savaient que cet instant n'appartenait qu'à elles seules. Elles retrouveraient Vivio, sans oublier Arf, plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, Nanoha et Fate n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : changer une fois pour toute le futur que Vivio leur avait laissé entrevoir.

-

Dans l'appartement des Harlaown, Vivio ouvrit les yeux et bailla longuement en se redressant. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Avec précaution, afin de ne pas réveiller Arf qui dormait toujours, la fillette glissa au bas du divan et sourit joyeusement en voyant que Fate leur avait laissé un verre de jus d'orange chacune. Prenant le sien à deux mains, Vivio le porta précautionneusement à ses lèvres, faisant attention à ne pas en renverser et but quelques gorgés du délicieux liquide. Désaltérée, elle laissa échapper un soupir joyeux avant de reposer le verre sur la table basse et de se tourner en direction de sa sœur.

Même si elle avait bien aimé voir Arf adulte, Vivio devait admettre qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec sa forme adolescente. Les choses lui semblaient rentrer peu à peu dans l'ordre qu'elle avait toujours connu, ce qui la rassurait énormément. C'était tout de même étonnant de constater qu'Arf pouvait changer d'âge comme ça. Intriguée, Vivio s'accroupit devant le divan où Arf dormait profondément et, du bout du doigt, toucha timidement sa joue pour voir si elle obtenait une réaction. Voyant qu'elle n'en recevait aucune, Vivio pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité et recommença deux ou trois fois, avec à chaque fois un peu plus d'insistance. Le familier finit par émettre un grognement endormi qui fit pouffer la fillette.

Décidant de la laisser dormir et rassurée de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître subitement comme c'était arrivé quelques heures avant que Nanoha-mama l'envoie dans ce drôle d'endroit où tout était différent, Vivio décida d'aller voir si Fate-mama était quelque part dans l'appartement. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa mère, pourtant, une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter la fillette qui afficha une petite mine coupable en regardant autour d'elle.

Le son était familier, toutefois. Reconnaissant soudain un appel, Vivio courut dans le salon et, constatant qu'Arf dormait toujours, parcourut du regard la pièce afin de repérer l'origine du signal. Avisant un écran holographique flottant au dessus d'un bureau, Vivio s'y rendit précipitamment et grimpa sur le fauteuil afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'il affichait. Une expression surprise joua sur ses traits lorsqu'elle lut le mot "Asura", ne se souvenant pas connaître qui que ce soit portant ce nom et hésita un instant, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller réveiller Arf.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle était une grande fille capable de répondre à un appel. Elle voulait montrer à ses mères qu'elle n'était plus une gamine incapable de se débrouiller, surtout après leur avoir donné l'image du contraire les jours précédents. Espérant ne pas faire une bêtise, elle tendit le doigt pour toucher l'écran afin de prendre l'appel et faillit basculer en arrière de surprise lorsque le visage de Lindy s'afficha brusquement sur l'écran qui avait considérablement grandi.

-Fa... Vivio ?! s'étonna l'amiral en reconnaissant sa petite fille.

-Mamie ! s'écria joyeusement Vivio avant d'afficher à nouveau une expression étonnée. Pourquoi ça mettait Asura si c'était toi ?

-C'est le nom du vaisseau sur lequel je travaille, Vivio, répondit Lindy qui ne put retenir un sourire. Dis-moi, Vivio, tes mères sont là ?

La fillette secoua négativement la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux.

-Y'a juste Arf-nee-san, je crois. Fate-mama était là avant que je m'endorme, mais quand je me suis réveillée, elle était plus là. Nanoha-mama est pas là non plus, je pense, mais peut-être qu'elles sont dans leur chambre ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles voudraient faire dans leur... commença Lindy avant de s'interrompre brusquement, préférant en fait ne pas orienter la conversation dans cette direction.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir, mamie ? proposa Vivio.

-Heu... non, mais tu dis qu'Arf est avec toi ? Tu peux me la passer ?

-D'accord, j'y vais !

Dans son fauteuil de commandement, Lindy sourit doucement en voyant Vivio descendre du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour atteindre l'écran. Elle s'étonnait pourtant de l'absence de Fate. Si elle se basait sur le comportement de celle-ci au cours des derniers jours, partir à l'improviste en laissant Vivio seule, même avec Arf, lui semblait anormal. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que rien de grave ne s'était produit, mais si c'était le cas, il était très probable que l'Asura aurait détecté quelque chose. Pourtant, elle éprouvait la certitude qu'un détail clochait. Nanoha avait quitté l'Asura précipitamment, sans même prendre la peine de passer voir Chrono ou elle-même pour leur faire un rapport sur son entretien avec Yuuno et ni Nanoha, ni Fate ne répondait à ses appels.

La voix de Vivio appelant sa sœur la tira de ses pensées et un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres, remplaçant son expression inquiète. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se montrait ouverte et enjouée, ce qui rassurait énormément ses mères. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la fillette terrifiée et traumatisée qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans une forêt. Une tignasse rousse et deux oreilles de renards entrèrent soudain dans le champ de vision de Lindy qui cligna des yeux.

-A... Arf ?! C'est toi ?!

La surprise de Lindy était telle qu'elle entendit à peine la réponse du familier. Les Takamachi ne l'avaient pas prévenue, probablement pour lui laisser la surprise en retour à celle du statut familial de Vivio. L'amiral se reprit rapidement, balayant d'un signe de la main l'explication d'Arf.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais savoir si tu sais où se trouvent Fate et Nanoha.

-Fate est partie rejoindre Nanoha, répondit Arf. Elles ne sont pas à bord de l'Asura ?

-Nanoha est partie sans prévenir et Fate n'est jamais arrivée.

Arf se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et souleva Vivio qui sautillait à coté d'elle pour voir l'écran, l'installant sur ses genoux.

-Je suppose que Fate l'a rejointe quelque part sur Terre, dit-elle enfin.

-Une idée pourquoi elles ne sont pas encore revenues ? insista Lindy en fronçant les sourcils.

Arf ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète. En fait, elle affichait un petit sourire, comme si elle était au courant d'un secret.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lindy. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont très bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Nanoha et Fate sont devenues bien plus prudentes ces dernières années, Lindy. Si jamais il y avait le moindre problème, elles vous auraient contactée. Et si quelque chose bloquait leur communication, ça se répercuterait sur mon lien avec Fate, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Avec sévérité, Lindy observa le visage d'Arf. Un visage bien plus jeune et malicieux que celui dont elle avait le souvenir. Vivio suivait la conversation avec curiosité, ses yeux dépareillés observant sa grand-mère avec intérêt. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, Lindy se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle était certaine qu'Arf savait quelque chose et qu'elle se servait délibérément de Vivio pour échapper à un interrogatoire. Mais elle savait également que ce quelque chose n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours. Jamais Arf ne lui ferait de cachotteries si cela impliquait le moindre risque pour Fate.

-Très bien, quand tu la verras, dit à Nanoha de me recontacter au plus vite, Arf. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé durant sa conversation avec Yuuno et pourquoi elle est partie si vite.

-Je transmettrais, Lindy.

-Tu es mieux comme ça, en tout cas, ajouta l'amiral avec un sourire avant de couper la communication.

Arf poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une chance que Vivio se soit montrée aussi curieuse, sans quoi Lindy n'aurait certainement pas hésité à l'interroger plus avant. Bien qu'elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être servie de sa petite sœur de cette manière, Arf estimait qu'il valait mieux laisser Nanoha et Fate s'expliquer elles-mêmes avec Lindy. Espérant que tout s'était bien passé pour Fate, Arf serra Vivio contre elle avant de relever la tête. Étonnée, Vivio suivit son regard, mais ne vit que le plafond.

-Arf-nee-san ?

-Elles arrivent, annonça Arf. On va les accueillir ?

-Oui !

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait sentir que la présence de Fate, Arf éprouvait la certitude que Nanoha était avec elle. Le lien qui l'unissait à sa maîtresse irradiait d'un tel bonheur à mesure qu'elle approchait qu'Arf n'avait aucun doute sur le résultat de l'escapade de Fate. Souriant par avance, Arf prit la main de Vivio et la guida sur le toit de l'immeuble. La fillette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, une main en visière au dessus de ses yeux pour mieux scruter l'horizon, cherchant du regard ses mères dans l'immensité du ciel. Arf la souleva dans ses bras et l'installa contre sa hanche, afin de pouvoir libérer un bras qu'elle tendit dans une direction.

-Là-bas, tu les vois, Vivio ?

La fillette tendit le cou en plissant les yeux, une expression concentrée sur le visage qui se mua en sourire ravi lorsqu'elle distingua deux silhouettes, guère plus grosses que des points, à l'horizon. Elle agita un bras dans leur direction en riant alors qu'elles grossissaient à vue d'oeil, se rapprochant rapidement de l'immeuble. Arf souriait également, bien que plus calme que Vivio. Elle était surtout étonnée par cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle lui avait indiqué la position des mages, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Vivio les verrait effectivement. La petite avait visiblement une excellente vue.

Nanoha et Fate se posèrent sur le toit, agréablement surprise de voir Vivio et Arf qui les attendaient. Leurs tenues de combat s'illuminèrent brièvement alors qu'elles disparaissaient les laissant de nouveaux vêtues des vêtements qu'elles avaient passé le matin même pour aller pique niquer avec leurs amies. Vivio et Arf se retrouvèrent rapidement coincées entre les deux adolescentes ravies de retrouver leur famille. Enfin, elles étaient au grand complet.

-Mamans ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Vivio en voyant que ses mères avaient les larmes aux yeux.

-Tout va très bien, Vivio, répondit Nanoha. Et tout ira encore mieux, je te le promets.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que sa mère voulait dire par là, la fillette afficha un sourire radieux, heureuse comme toujours d'avoir ses mères auprès d'elle. En plus, Nanoha-mama venait de lui faire une promesse. Et elle les tenait toujours.

-

De retour dans l'appartement, Nanoha se laissa tomber sur le divan, une mine soucieuse sur le visage. A présent qu'elle était rassurée quant à son avenir avec Fate, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son avenir tout court. Son bref passage sur l'Asura et son entretien rapide avec Tempus-Spatium avait confirmé qu'une catastrophe se produirait à l'époque de Vivio. Pour qu'elle se décide à envoyer Vivio dans le passé, Nanoha devinait que cela signifiait que personne d'autre n'était en mesure de faire le voyage. Elle-même étant grièvement blessée, peut-être même fatalement, sa réaction aurait normalement été d'envoyer Fate, voire Hayate ou un membre du Wolkenritter.

Un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle craignait de deviner pourquoi c'était Vivio qui avait fait le voyage et préférait ne pas y penser. La simple évocation de cette théorie lui amenait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sentant que Fate s'installait à ses coté, Nanoha s'efforça de tourner vers elle un visage au sourire rassurant. Malheureusement, le résultat ne devait pas s'avérer très convaincant à en juger par l'expression inquiète de Fate.

-Tout va bien, Nanoha ? Tu es vraiment pâle. Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?

-Ça va, Fate-chan, répondit Nanoha en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Fate, fermant doucement les yeux afin de profiter de sa présence.

Vivio, qui s'était empressée d'aller chercher à boire pour ses mères afin de leur démontrer qu'elle était une grande fille serviable, trottina en direction de la table basse installée devant le divan, portant un plateau supportant deux verres et une bouteille de thé glacé qu'Arf avait sortie du réfrigérateur pour elle. Elle posa son chargement sur la table avec précaution, puis se redressa et afficha une expression étonnée en voyant ses mères.

A son époque, ce n'était pas très rare qu'elle voit ses mères collées l'une à l'autre, surtout après une journée de travail difficile, mais quelque chose était différent, cette fois. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait exactement, Vivio sentait que cette distance embarrassée qui existait toujours entre ses mères malgré leur proximité s'était dissipée. Il y avait quelque chose de très tendre et intime dans la manière dont ses mères se tenaient, Fate-mama ayant passé un bras autour des épaules de Nanoha-mama qui semblait dormir contre elle. La scène lui était pourtant un peu familière. Elle lui évoquait un conte de fée que Nanoha-mama lui avait raconté, une fois, pour l'aider à s'endormir, avec un prince et une princesse qui finissaient par se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

Bien que Vivio ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec les enfants, elle savait au moins ce que signifiait le fait de se marier et s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ses mères ne l'étaient pas. Malheureusement, les rares fois où elle avait abordé la question, celles-ci s'étaient montrées extrêmement gênées et avaient éludé la question. A l'école qu'elle fréquentait à son époque, d'ailleurs, Vivio était l'une des seules dont les mères n'étaient pas mariées. Enfin, pour être exacte, elle était la seule à avoir deux mamans. Bizarrement, tous les autres enfants avaient un père et une mère, ce que Vivio trouvait vraiment étrange. Lorsqu'un de ses camarades s'était moqué d'elle en lui demandant si elle ne préférerait pas avoir un père, comme tout le monde, Vivio avait éprouvé une vive angoisse à l'idée d'échanger une de ses mamans contre un inconnu, aussi gentil soit-il. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle n'échangerait ses mères contre rien au monde.

Pourtant, Vivio avait toujours eu conscience que ses mères ne formaient pas vraiment un couple. Il semblait leur manquer quelque chose pour que ce soit le cas, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais compris de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais savait au moins que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agissait de deux femmes. En tout cas, elles semblaient l'avoir enfin trouvé. Vivio ignorait d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle n'avait aucun doute à cet égard. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un sourire joyeux et sauta sur ses mères qui la réceptionnèrent en s'empourprant d'embarras.

-Fais attention, Vivio, gronda faussement Fate en installant sa fille sur ses genoux tout en se demandant comment expliquer leur nouvelle situation à la fillette insouciante qui gigotait pour les regarder.

-Vous allez bientôt vous marier, dîtes ? demanda Vivio d'un ton à la fois heureux et impatient.

Les deux adolescentes en restèrent un instant sans voix, leurs joues virant rapidement à l'écarlate et se demandant comment la gamine avait deviné. Le regard de Fate se posa sur son familier qui pouffait de rire et qui se reprit en voyant la manière dont sa maîtresse la fixait, accusatrice.

-Je lui ai rien dit ! assura-t-elle.

-Vi... Vivio, pourquoi tu nous parles de mariage ? demanda Nanoha avec gêne. Tu disais pourtant que nous n'étions que des amies à ton époque, non ?

La fillette lui rendit un regard d'incompréhension, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport. Nanoha se réprimanda mentalement. Vivio peinait à comprendre le concept du voyage temporel et abordait la situation avec l'insouciance de l'enfant, malgré son traumatisme. Elle était entourée de ses mères, de sa sœur et de ses grand-parents, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Le fait que tout le monde était plus jeune la désorientait toujours un peu, mais sans qu'elle ne s'en formalise plus que ça. Du point de vue de Vivio, après tout, le futur s'était produit dans son passé et ce qui constituait le passé de ses mères était désormais son présent.

-Pas tout de suite, Vivio, intervint Fate avec un sourire. On est encore trop jeunes, Nanoha-mama et moi, mais plus tard, quand on sera majeures, on se mariera, oui.

-Fate-chan ! s'offusqua Nanoha.

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas, Nanoha ? demanda Fate en posant son regard sur l'adolescente à ses cotés.

-Qu... Si, bien sûr, mais... Je veux dire, on ne pourra pas...

-Sur Mid-Childa, c'est possible, coupa Fate avec un sourire en voyant la gêne de Nanoha. Enfin, on verra ça en temps voulu.

Et Fate avait nombre de projets en tête en ce moment, qu'elle espérait parvenir à concrétiser. Quelques heures plus tôt, encore, elle les aurait catalogué comme simple rêves inaccessibles, mais désormais, tout lui semblait possible. Ses rêves devenaient réalité, pour son plus grand bonheur, et elle espérait que les choses se poursuivraient sur cette lancée. Que Vivio comprenne d'elle-même leur situation la rassurait, malgré son embarras premier.

-Mais... Tu sais ce que signifie le mariage pour deux personnes, Vivio ? demanda Nanoha qui semblait s'inquiéter du fait que Vivio risquait de se méprendre à ce sujet.

-Ça veut dire qu'on sera toujours ensemble ! répondit joyeusement la fillette.

Nanoha faillit répondre que même sans ça, elles seraient toujours restées ensemble, mais comprit juste à temps l'inquiétude de sa fille à ce sujet. Vivio faisait de toutes évidence l'amalgame entre le mariage et l'amour. A ses yeux, tant que ses mère n'étaient pas engagées dans une relation dépassant la simple amitié, le risque que l'une la quitte pour fonder sa propre famille constituait une épée de Damoclès. L'adolescente ébouriffa les cheveux de Vivio avec un sourire.

-C'est un peu plus que ça, mais oui, ça veut aussi dire qu'on sera toujours ensemble.

Occupée à remplir les verres, Arf souriait également, heureuse de voir que les espoirs de Fate s'étaient enfin concrétisés. Elle allait enfin pouvoir former une vraie famille avec Nanoha et Arf était heureuse d'avoir la chance d'en faire partie. Bien que cela l'avait déstabilisée au début, elle était très heureuse que Vivio la considère comme sa sœur et maintenant qu'elle avait adopté une forme plus appropriée pour ce rôle, elle entendait bien s'y consacrer pleinement. Un souvenir cogna à la porte de son esprit, pourtant, ravivé par la notion de famille. Le familier poussa un petit cri de surprise et se redressa pour se trouver vers Nanoha.

-J'ai failli oublier ! Lindy a appelé juste avant que vous ne reveniez. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu as quitté l'Asura précipitamment sans prendre la peine d'aller lui faire un rapport.

-Ah oui, pourquoi Chrono voulait que tu t'y rendes ? demanda Fate, sa curiosité ravivée.

-Merci, Arf, je la rappelle dans un instant, répondit Nanoha avant de se tourner vers Fate. J'ai découvert certaines choses, Fate-chan. Arf, tu peux t'occuper un instant de Vivio, s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à Fate.

Sous le regard étonné de Vivio, Nanoha la souleva pour la déposer dans les bras du familier qui hocha la tête et emmena Vivio dans la chambre de Fate pour jouer avec elle. Une fois assurée que sa fille n'était plus à portée d'oreille, Nanoha raconta en détail son bref séjour à bord du vaisseaux et son entretien avec Tempus-Spatium. Le récit achevé, Fate afficha une expression sérieuse, bien que son teint était pâle, n'osant imaginer la vision de Nanoha blessée et s'exprimant avec peine.

-Je... Je vois... dit-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à l'époque de Vivio ?

-Aucune idée, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça, Fate-chan... Ça me fait peur.

Sentiment que partageait Fate. Elle fit un pas en avant et étreignit Nanoha avec un mélange de douceur et de désespoir, terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre. Quel que soit ce futur inquiétant que l'étrange device leur avait laissé entrevoir, elle comptait bien tout faire pour le changer. Après tout, ne venaient-elles pas de prouver que le futur n'était pas écrit ?

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen, Nanoha. C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé Vivio, je pense. Enfin, ton toi futur, je veux dire.

-Je l'espère, Fate-chan. Je pense qu'on devrait retourner sur l'Asura, mettre ta mère au courant. Sur le moment, je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je voulais avant tout te voir, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Attendrie, Fate passa une main derrière la nuque de Nanoha et attira son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin accomplir ce simple geste, pourtant si riche en signification et en sensation. Mais ce bonheur qu'elle venait enfin d'acquérir, il lui faudrait le défendre si elle souhaitait qu'il dure à jamais, et non six courtes années, comme cela semblait malheureusement en prendre le chemin à mesure que les informations leur parvenait de ce futur d'où leur venait Vivio.

-

A bord de l'Asura, Lindy pianotait sur son bureau avec nervosité. Nanoha venait de la contacter pour lui annoncer que Fate et elle-même se rendaient immédiatement à bord afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yuuno et le device. Le furet s'étant enfermé dans son bureau provisoire et dans un silence boudeur, Lindy était impatiente de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passait à bord de son vaisseau. A coté d'elle se tenait Chrono, surveillant avec raideur le pont, tout aussi curieux que sa mère. Son regard ne cessait de voler en direction du bureau de Lindy, guettant un signe indiquant que les adolescentes étaient enfin arrivées.

De fait, il se jeta presque sur le bureau lorsqu'une voix dans l'interphone annonça que Nanoha et Fate venaient d'apparaître en salle de transfert. Bien quelle partageait son impatience, Lindy s'efforça de répondre calmement qu'elle les attendrait en salle de briefing et se leva posément de son fauteuil.

-Chrono, Amy, vous venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'opérateur le plus gradé après sa belle-fille. Prévenez-moi immédiatement si vous localisez les fugitives, sinon qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte.

-A vos ordres, Amiral !

Ils quittèrent ensuite le pont pour prendre la direction de la salle de briefing, marchant aussi rapidement que possible sans courir. Lindy affichait une expression sévère en traversant les coursives du vaisseau, se promettant que si jamais ce qu'elle apprenait ne lui plaisait pas, Yuuno aurait tout intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse à lui fournir. Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, Lindy eut la satisfaction de voir que Nanoha et Fate étaient déjà là, discutant à mi-voix en se tenant par la main. Lindy fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant. Le fait n'était pas rare, loin de là, mais quelque chose dans leur maintien semblait plus différent, plus assuré. Elle mit pourtant ce détail de coté, indiquant à ses subordonnés de prendre place et s'asseyant à son propre fauteuil.

-J'ai demandé à Signum et Zafira de nous rejoindre, annonça-t-elle aussitôt. Vita est sur Terre et je souhaite commencer le plus rapidement possible.

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que les Wolkenritters faisaient leur entrée, Zafira se résignant à prendre forme humaine pour s'installer dans un fauteuil plutôt que se coucher sous la table comme il aimait le faire en temps normal. Une fois tout le monde assis, Nanoha prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, frémissant au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Avant tout, qu'est-ce que Yuuno-kun vous a dit ? demanda-t-elle, afin de ne pas répéter inutilement les informations qu'ils possédaient déjà.

-Absolument rien, répondit Lindy avec mauvaise humeur. Il serait membre du TSAB et pas simple consultant, je l'aurais déjà mis aux arrêts ! ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

Nanoha s'en étonna. Ce n'était pas le genre de Yuuno de dissimuler des informations, mais probablement que l'archéologue avait été perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. Loin de se douter de l'ampleur du traumatisme du furet, l'adolescente hocha simplement la tête et reprit la parole.

-Pour commencer, je suis en mesure de confirmer le fait que le pendentif que Vivio portait à son arrivée est bien un device, Lindy-san. Elle dit s'appeler Tempus-Spatium et m'a donné un accès partiel aux données stockées dans sa mémoire.

-Un accès partiel ? s'étonna Chrono. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi ne pas te laisser accéder à l'ensemble des données ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Nanoha en secouant la tête. Tempus-Spatium semble être un device assez caractériel, du peu que j'ai pu communiquer avec elle. Je suppose que mon moi futur a mis en place des conditions d'accès, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

-Donc, ce serait ton device ? demanda Lindy.

-C'est possible, j'imagine. Elle a clairement réagi à ma voix, mais elle se comporte trop différemment de Raising Heart pour que je puisse en être certaine. D'ailleurs, c'est possible d'avoir deux devices ? ajouta Nanoha avec une moue. Je n'imagine pas être séparée de Raising Heart...

"Thank you, master," intervint le device que l'adolescente portait autour du cou.

-C'est très rare, répondit Amy, même si techniquement possible. On évite habituellement d'attribuer deux devices à un mage, afin d'éviter tout conflit entre les devices. Il ne s'agit pas de simple objets, il s'installe souvent une relation de confiance entre un device et le mage qui le possède.

La nouvelle inquiéta Nanoha. Bien sûr, la version plus âgée qu'elle avait vu sur l'enregistrement portait une version très similaire de sa barrière jacket, mais il restait possible qu'elle avait conservé le design en changeant de device. L'idée lui paraissait malgré tout incongrue. Nanoha adorait Raising Heart et la seule explication justifiant à ses yeux un changement de device était loin d'être la plus joyeuse.

-A quelles informations as-tu eu accès ? demanda Lindy, sa curiosité plus vive que jamais.

-Uniquement le message que Yuuno a vu auparavant, répondit Nanoha en se concentrant sur le moment présent, mettant de coté ses craintes.

-Quel message ? demanda Signum en se redressant. Tu pourrais nous le répéter ? A moins qu'il soit possible de le voir, si Nanoha possède effectivement un accès à ce device ?

-Bonne idée, intervint Lindy en ouvrant un canal de communication. Yuuno ?

-Je suis occupé, répondit l'archéologue d'un ton reflétant sa mauvaise humeur.

-Un peu de respect ! intervint Chrono en tapant du poing sur la table, l'attitude du furet commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

-Yuuno, amène immédiatement Tempus-Spatium en salle de briefing, c'est un ordre, dit Lindy d'un ton sans appel, fixant l'adolescent d'un regard froid. J'ai toléré ta conduite jusqu'ici, mais si tu persistes dans cette attitude, je n'hésiterais pas à te renvoyer sur Mid-Childa en révoquant tous tes accès au TSAB, sans parler d'une éventuelle sanction.

L'adolescent remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, soudain très pâle. Si Lindy connaissait le nom du device, cela signifiait que Nanoha lui avait fait un rapport assez complet.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour les rejoindre, le device et quelques livres en main. Il posa un regard inquiet sur les personnes présentes, pas franchement étonné de voir Nanoha installée, ni même Fate, mais pas très rassuré de les voir assises l'une à coté de l'autre, bien que c'était systématiquement le cas lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans la même salle.

-Bien, reprit Lindy. Installe toi, Yuuno, et donne le device à Nanoha.

Résigné, Yuuno s'exécuta. Nanoha contempla le pendentif avec appréhension, redoutant de revoir à nouveau la séquence terrifiante, mais également de n'obtenir aucune réaction.

-Tempus-Spatium ? Tu m'entends ?

L'espace d'un bref instant, rien ne se produisit, puis la gemme enchâssée reprit vie, pulsant lentement de sa douce lumière rose.

"Affirmative," annonça la voix agréable du device.

-J'aimerais revoir l'enregistrement, s'il te plaît.

"Identity confirmed. Access granted."

La vidéo se déroula une fois de plus, sous les regards choqués de voir l'état de la jeune femme qui parlait péniblement. Fate, surtout, était d'une pâleur extrême. La vue de Nanoha si mal en point lui était insoutenable. Bien qu'elle affichait toujours une expression impassible, Signum éprouva un vif soulagement de savoir que Vita n'assistait pas à ce spectacle. Lorsqu'enfin la séquence prit fin, un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de briefing. Autant pour la rassurer que se rassurer elle-même, Nanoha prit la main de Fate et la serra fortement, réprimant difficilement l'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.

-Bon sang... souffla Chrono, visiblement secoué. C'est pire que je l'imaginais...

-Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es précipitée sur Terre après avoir vu ça, Nanoha, murmura Lindy dont le regard se posait alternativement sur Nanoha et Fate. Mais au delà de cette partie du message, que tu t'étais bien gardé de nous répéter, Yuuno, le reste est vraiment inquiétant... Tu es sûre que tu ne peut pas avoir plus de renseignement, Nanoha ?

-Tempus-Spatium ? Tu pourrais me donner plus d'information ? demanda l'adolescente au pendentif qu'elle tenait.

"Negative," fut la seule réponse du device, à la déception de l'Amiral.

-Je suis l'Amiral Lindy Harlaown, je souhaite obtenir toutes les informations qui ont été stockées par Nanoha !

Seul un silence borné lui répondit. Lindy n'insista pas, bien qu'elle maudissait intérieurement le caractère du device. Elle se tourna vers Yuuno, qui semblait déprimé.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur ce device, Yuuno ?

-J'y travaillais, justement, soupira l'archéologue en consultant ses notes. J'ai effectivement trouvé quelques références à Tempus Spatium, que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'approfondir, mais je doute que mes découvertes vous plaisent, Lindy...

-C'est à dire ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un véritable Lost Logia.

De mieux en mieux, songea l'Amiral en se massant les tempes. Cela signifiait que le device était une relique d'Al Hazard. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si peu enclin à répondre à qui que ce soit d'autre en dehors de son maître.

-D'accord... Vu les circonstances, Yuuno, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur ton insubordination ces dernières heures, mais je veux que tu m'obtiennes toutes les informations possible sur ce device, compris ?

Yuuno opta pour un hochement de tête prudent. Après le départ de Nanoha pour rejoindre Fate, il avait fait d'immenses efforts pour se convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le message transmis par le device, mais il ne pouvait se voiler plus longtemps la face. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et rien ne valait pour cela une recherche approfondie dans ses livres.

-En me basant sur le nom et le peu que j'ai trouvé, je pense que c'est elle qui a amené Vivio à notre époque, poursuivit-il d'une voix terne. Probablement sur ordre de... de Nanoha. Quant à savoir pourquoi...

-Elle serait notre seconde chance, dit Signum. La votre, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Nanoha et Fate qui s'empourprèrent, mais aussi la notre, je pense. Reste à déterminer en quoi elle peut nous aider.

-Probablement en nous amenant ce device, intervint Zafira. Il semblerait qu'il renferme un certain nombre d'informations. J'ignore pourquoi Nanoha n'a pas accès à l'ensemble de celles-ci, mais il me semble évident que le rôle de Vivio dans cette histoire était d'apporter Tempus-Spatium à la Nanoha de cette époque.

-Il est possible que l'accès complet aux informations soit prévu pour être débloqué à une date précise, dit Amy.

-Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé si tôt dans le temps, alors ? demanda Chrono.

-J'imagine que Nanoha aura tenu compte du temps nécessaire pour localiser et trouver Vivio, suggéra Fate. Nous avons eu de la chance de la trouver si rapidement, mais si nous n'avions pas repéré la distorsion, il aurait pu nous falloir des jours, voir des mois pour la retrouver...

Lindy poussa un soupir. Elle avait espéré obtenir des réponses concrètes grâce au device, mais au final, ils n'étaient pas franchement plus avancés. Exception faite de Nanoha et Fate, elle en était certaine, mais elle doutait fortement que Nanoha ait expédié sa fille dans le passé uniquement pour rectifier sa relation avec Fate. Cette histoire attendrait qu'elles soient rentrées sur Terre, d'ailleurs, elle devait pour le moment déterminer s'il y avait le moindre rapport avec l'affaire Undine.

-D'accord, évitons de nous perdre en conjectures, annonça-t-elle. Yuuno, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce device au plus vite. Amy, consulte notre base de donnée, au cas où, peut-être qu'on a quelque chose sur Tempus-Spatium. On la garde en quarantaine pour le moment, si elle est liée à Al Hazard, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Une fois qu'on sera certains qu'elle ne posera pas de problèmes, on se concentrera sur la manière de permettre à Nanoha de recouvrer ses accès au device. D'ici là, on va se concentrer sur les sœurs Undine. Rompez.

Tout le monde se leva afin de retourner à son poste ou ses occupations normales, selon le cas. Chrono fit mine d'aller voir sa sœur, désireux d'en savoir plus sur la première partie du message, mais sa femme le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna sur le pont, estimant que ça pouvait attendre. Fate était visiblement secouée d'avoir vu Nanoha si grièvement blessée et ne semblait pas en état de subir un interrogatoire en règle. Lindy en prit également conscience et les renvoya sur Terre, afin que sa fille puisse se reposer. Étrange comme les choses tournaient, songea-t-elle en retournant à son poste. Le matin même, les Takamachi s'étaient inquiétés des sentiments que Nanoha et Fate pouvaient avoir l'une pour l'autre et voilà qu'un device venu du futur leur donnait un petit coup de pouce en ce sens. Prenant note d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa fille, Lindy s'installa et s'assura que ses hommes n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

-

Après de longues heures infructueuses, Lindy décida de descendre sur Terre afin de prendre un peu de repos. S'assurant que Chrono assurerait ses fonctions dans l'intervalle et qu'on la préviendrait immédiatement au moindre signe des jumelles, l'Amiral quitta le pont pour se diriger vers la salle de transfert, saluant au passage les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait.

La journée s'était avérée plus riche en événement qu'elle l'aurait imaginé, bien que la plupart des événements en questions ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Lindy avait espéré que le retour de Vivio à cette époque soit lié à la présence des sœurs Undine, mais malheureusement, les deux affaires semblaient indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Du moins en apparence. Tout en marchant dans les coursives, Lindy réfléchissait aux éléments en sa possession et commençait à percevoir un lien. Quelque part, c'était grâce à l'arrivée de Vivio que l'Asura avait pris conscience de la présence des jumelles sur Terre. Sans cette distorsion, combien de temps aurait-il fallu à l'équipage du vaisseau pour découvrir que deux criminelles agissaient juste sous leur nez ?

Était-il possible que le rôle de Vivio était de les avertir au sujet des sœurs Undine ? L'idée était plaisante, mais Lindy ne pouvait se reposer entièrement dessus. Si seulement elle avait accès aux informations que Tempus-Spatium semblait renfermer, peut-être que les choses seraient plus claires ?

Hélas, le device était particulièrement borné, comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant d'une relique d'Al Hazard. Et pour l'heure, Lindy souhaitait s'occuper de questions plus personnelles concernant sa fille adoptive. Le transfert ne prit qu'un instant et rentrer chez elle quelques minutes de plus en voiture. Lindy prenait toujours soin d'utiliser son véhicule avant de rejoindre son vaisseau, ce qui lui permettait d'être vue sortant et entrant dans son immeuble régulièrement et évitait donc des soupçons à son égard de voisins trop curieux pouvant s'étonner de ne jamais la voir quitter son appartement. Elle salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête une résidente de l'immeuble qu'elle croisa dans l'entrée, puis prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et rentra enfin chez elle, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle appréciait ces moments de calme passés avec sa famille.

Fate et Nanoha étaient installées au salon, occupées à raconter une histoire à Vivio, qui les écoutait avec adoration depuis les genoux d'Arf. Voyant que sa mère venait de rentrer, Fate se leva, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu l'occasion de prononcer un mot, Vivio s'était levée pour courir accueillir sa grand-mère, dissipant le début de tension qui s'était brièvement formé.

-Du nouveau ? demanda Fate d'une voix embarrassée, ses yeux évitant soigneusement ceux de sa mère.

-Toujours rien, non. Et de votre coté ? Quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ?

Autant Fate que Nanoha se doutait que Lindy avait deviné la manière dont leur relation avait évolué. Après le message transmit par Tempus-Spatium, il aurait fallu être borné pour ne pas comprendre de qui parlait la Nanoha du futur et le départ de l'adolescente pour rejoindre Fate achevait d'apporter les preuves requises pour comprendre que ces deux là n'étaient plus de simples amies. Pourtant, une discussion à ce sujet s'imposait effectivement, ne serait-ce que pour mettre les choses au clair. Malgré son expression sévère, Lindy ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui rassura Fate. Celle-ci décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Elle l'avait trop longtemps fait avec Nanoha, au risque de rater sa chance de concrétiser son amour pour elle.

-J'imagine que tu l'as déjà compris, mais... j'aime Nanoha, dit-elle en prenant la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne sans quitter Lindy des yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait les mettre mal à l'aise par ses questions, Lindy s'avéra être la plus gênée. Principalement parce que Vivio était présente et n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle toussa pour se redonner une contenance et se tourna ver Arf, s'étonnant de la voir si petite.

-Tu peux aller t'occuper de Vivio ? Je dois avoir une discussion avec ces deux-là.

-Maman, Vivio comprends parfaitement notre situation, dit Fate alors qu'Arf entraînait la fillette dans une autre pièce.

-Vous lui avez expliqué ? s'étonna Lindy. Elle est trop jeune pour que vous lui parliez de ce genre de choses, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Elle a plus ou moins deviné par elle-même, intervint timidement Nanoha. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité, à son époque.

-Souhaité quoi, exactement ? demanda Lindy qui s'installa dans un fauteuil sans quitter du regard les deux adolescentes, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Qu'on se marie, Nanoha et moi, répondit Fate d'un ton déterminé.

Cette fois, Lindy pâlit si subitement que le couple nouvellement formé se précipita dans sa direction avec inquiétude.

-Une petite minute, vous deux ! s'écria Lindy d'une voix tremblante. Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite ?

-C'est comme ça que Vivio voit les choses, maman, mais on n'a pas l'intention de se marier. Enfin, pas avant quelques années.

Lindy poussa un soupir résigné. Après tout, elle avait abordé le sujet avec les Takamachi le matin même et s'y était préparée suite à la réunion qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt, non ? Sans compter qu'elle avait toujours eu des soupçons à leur égard. Mais à présent que les choses devenaient concrètes, Lindy éprouvait un léger malaise, bien qu'elle devinait qu'il s'agissait principalement du fait qu'elles parlaient déjà de mariage et du fait que Vivio soit également dans la confidence.

-Je mentirais si je vous disais que je ne m'y attendais pas, reprit-elle enfin. Mais par acquis de conscience... Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous faites ? Nanoha, je sais que ça t'as secouée de te voir comme ça, mais le message ne désignait pas explicitement Fate...

-Lindy-san, c'est moi qui me suis envoyée ce message, répondit Nanoha en rougissant légèrement. Impossible que je ne le comprenne pas. Et puis... J'aime Fate depuis notre première rencontre, même si à l'époque, je n'en n'avait pas conscience.

-Nanoha...

Émue, Fate attira Nanoha contre elle, désireuse de l'embrasser, mais Lindy toussa avec éloquence, une légère rougeur sur les joues, faisant sursauter les deux adolescentes qui se séparèrent en hâte, écarlates. La réponse était pourtant des plus claire, bien que cela ne constituait pas une surprise pour Lindy.

-Bien... Comme je l'expliquais ce matin même à tes parents, Nanoha, Fate est ma fille, adoptive ou non, et je souhaite donc qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Mes parents ? s'étonna Nanoha en s'empourprant de plus belle.

-Oui, ils s'inquiétaient justement de cette éventualité. L'arrivée de Vivio leur a donné matière à réfléchir... Amusant que leurs craintes se concrétisent le même jour...

Ce qui laissait présager que si ses parents ne seraient pas véritablement surpris lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait la nouvelle, ils seraient loin de sauter de joie. Nanoha serra la main de Fate, inquiète à cette idée, ce qui fit sourire Lindy.

-Pour ma part, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre relation, du moment que vous ne parlez plus de mariage avant d'être majeures.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de nous marier avant ça, maman ! protesta Fate, malgré son soulagement de voir que sa mère se montrait plus compréhensive qu'elle l'avait d'abord parue.

-Oui, oui, mais je préfère que ce soit parfaitement clair. Vous avez déjà fait de moi une grand-mère avant l'heure, je vous rappelle !

-Techniquement, non, rappela Fate. On n'adoptera pas Vivio avant quelques années et Nanoha ne la renverra pas à notre époque avant six ans.

-Oui, bon...

-Vous avez fini ? demanda Arf depuis l'entrée du salon.

Elle tenait Vivio par les épaules, laquelle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ses mères, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir fait une bêtise, malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa sœur. Voyant la petite famille réunie, Lindy se permit un sourire. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer aux parents de Nanoha, cette situation était certainement la meilleure. Vivio semblait plus heureuse que jamais à présent qu'elle savait que ses mères se marieraient un jour. Mais malgré toutes ces années de préparation mentale, Lindy s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile à accepter qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Après tout, Fate était sa fille. Elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de la voir grandir, quitter le nid et fonder sa propre famille. D'autant plus quand on voyait la famille : une future femme de quatorze ans, une fille de six ans et un familier qui jouait le rôle de grande sœur. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute trouvé l'idée comique ou terrifiante, mais en les voyant toutes les quatre réunies, Lindy ne pouvait qu'éprouver un sentiment rassurant de satisfaction. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Fate ne pouvait trouver mieux. Et en tant que mère, elle souhaitait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille.

-

Un son insistant résonnait avec force dans la chambre, amplifié par le silence nocturne. Avec un grognement mécontent, Lindy parvint à s'extirper des bras de Morphée et, les paupières lourdes, chercha à comprendre l'origine de la nuisance sonore. L'esprit embrumé, elle se redressa en position assise, tâtonnant d'une main en quête de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet tout en se frottant les yeux de l'autre. Une lumière tamisée finit par illuminer la chambre de Lindy, heureusement assez douce pour ne pas lui brûler les yeux. Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'elle avisa son réveil indiquant qu'il était à peine cinq heure du matin, mais sa mauvaise humeur fut vite remplacée par un nœud au ventre lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin la sonnerie indiquant que l'Asura tentait de la contacter d'urgence.

L'esprit soudain plus clair malgré sa fatigue, Lindy ouvrit le canal, prenant soin de n'activer que l'audio. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de Chrono, elle n'en restait pas moins Amiral et ne tenait pas à donner à son équipage l'image de leur supérieur en nuisette. La voix de Chrono résonna presqu'aussitôt dans sa chambre, fébrile et impatiente.

-Amiral, nous venons de détecter une activité magique au sol, très probablement les jumelles !

-Quoi ? Où ça ? demanda Lindy, sa fatigue soudain évaporée à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-En plein désert égyptien, répondit la voix d'Amy. Le signal est faible, je pense qu'elles essaient de dissimuler leur présence. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elles sont sur place, ni combien de temps elles vont y rester, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elles sont sur place pour récupérer une autre clé !

Lindy grimaça dans l'intimité de sa chambre, consciente que la situation était mauvaise. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire que les jumelles étaient bien plus puissantes qu'elles ne l'avaient démontré jusqu'ici. Ce qui signifiait que les seules personnes capables de les affronter sans risquer de se faire tuer rapidement se trouvaient sur Terre. Le temps de les réveiller et de les amener sur place, les jumelles auraient très certainement récupéré ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher et pris la fuite. Chaque minute comptait si elle voulait avoir une chance d'arrêter les mages, donc.

-D'accord, placez immédiatement une barrière autour de la zone pour s'assurer qu'elles ne pourront pas filer et envoyez une escouade sur place les occuper le temps qu'on envoie le Wolkenritter, Nanoha et Fate. Je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent briser la barrière, mais autant ne pas prendre le risque et, surtout, je n'ai pas envie de leur laisser le temps de se préparer à affronter les filles. Chrono, contacte le Wolkenritter, je me charge d'amener Nanoha et Fate.

-Amy peut s'en occuper, objecta l'officier. Laisse moi accompagner l'escouade au sol, j'ai un compte à régler avec ces deux là...

Lindy hésita. Chrono était de loin le meilleur Enforcer à sa disposition, si on excluait le Wolkenritter, Nanoha et Fate. Si seul, il n'avait probablement aucune chance de stopper les jumelles, avec une escouade complète de mage en soutien, il était possible qu'il parvienne à au moins les retenir le temps que les renforts arrivent. Malgré tout, Lindy éprouvait un étrange pressentiment. Trop d'éléments lui étaient à la fois connus et inconnus. Sans savoir ce qui était lié au futur de Vivio, Lindy craignait de prendre la mauvaise décision qui les mènerait tous à la concrétisation des évènements auxquels la fillette avait échappé. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rester les bras ballant alors que deux ennemis identifiés se rapprochaient certainement de leur objectif, quel qu'il soit.

-Très bien, Chrono, tu diriges le groupe d'intervention au sol. Engage les jumelles, mais reste prudent, ton objectif principal est de les retenir le temps que les renforts arrivent, compris ? Si la situation tourne à ton avantage, profites-en, mais ne prends aucun risque inconsidéré. Amy, prends le commandement le temps que j'arrive.

-A vos ordres ! répondirent d'une même voix le couple avant de couper la communication.

Sachant que ses ordres étaient exécutés en ce moment même, Lindy quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir en direction de celle de sa fille. Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, bien que prenant soin de la tamiser, tout en parlant d'une voix forte, oubliant que Vivio dormait toujours avec ses mères.

-Réveillez-vous, les filles, l'Asura vient de détecter les sœurs Undine en Égypte !

Un concert de grognement lui répondit alors que les dormeuses se réveillaient difficilement. Vivio fut la première à se redresser avec une grimace endormie, posant sur sa grand-mère un regard désorienté et fatigué. Bien que son expression fut comique, Lindy se figea brièvement, espérant que la fillette n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. A voir l'expression tout aussi réveillée des deux mères, celles-ci en tout cas n'avaient pas saisit le sens de ses paroles.

-S'qui s'passe ? demanda Fate d'une voix endormie.

-Du travail, répondit simplement Lindy avec un regard éloquent.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas réveiller Vivio, mais avait agi dans l'urgence et ne pouvait malheureusement se permettre de perdre trop de temps. Hélas, la fillette sentait que quelque chose clochait et regardait avec inquiétude ses mères se lever alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Arf reprit sa forme humaine, plus inquiète pour sa petite sœur que pour Fate et Nanoha qui recouchaient une Vivio très agitée.

-Mamans...

-Rendors-toi, Vivio, murmura Nanoha avec un sourire rassurant. Fate-mama et moi, on doit juste aller faire quelque chose, on revient ensuite, d'accord ?

-Tout ira bien, promis Fate de l'autre coté de la fillette. Et Arf reste avec toi, pas vrai ?

Le familier hocha la tête et vint s'allonger près de Vivio, la serrant contre elle pour la rassurer. Conscientes de l'urgence de la situation, Nanoha et Fate s'habillèrent en hâte, puis retrouvèrent Lindy, qui avait également passé son uniforme, dans le salon.

-Les jumelles sont en Égypte, résuma l'Amiral à voix basse. J'ai envoyé Chrono et une équipe d'intervention pour les occuper, le tout sous couvert d'une barrière pour éviter qu'elles ne s'enfuient. On monte sur l'Asura retrouver le Wolkenritter et avoir un aperçu de la situation au sol, ensuite on va certainement vous y envoyer pour neutraliser les jumelles. Si vous avez des questions, ça attendra qu'on soit à bord, acheva Lindy d'une voix sombre.

Elle n'aimait pas agir dans l'urgence, mais la situation ne lui laissait pas le choix. Conscientes de cet état de fait, Nanoha et Fate se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête, la mine décidé. Dans la chambre qu'elles venaient de quitter, Arf s'efforçait de calmer Vivio qui tremblait violemment dans ses bras. La situation l'effrayait, non pas parce que ses mères partaient avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, mais parce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant un horrible sentiment de déjà vu. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais Vivio sentait que quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se produire et s'accrochait à Arf comme si elle craignait que celle-ci ne s'évapore dans les airs.

-

A peine fut-il arrivé au sol que Chrono ressentit une violente vague de froid lui engourdir le visage. Conscient qu'il se rendait en plein désert, il avait réglé son armure en conséquence, mais n'avait pas tenu compte du fait qu'avec le décalage horaire, il était aux alentours de minuit et que le désert tenait plus du congélateur que du four. Ajustant ses protections, le jeune homme regarda aux alentours. La lune avait dépassé sa moitié de peu et ne produisait pas encore suffisamment de lumière pour y voir suffisamment, mais la barrière mise en place par l'Asura compensait en produisant un changement dans l'atmosphère qui amplifiait légèrement la lumière ambiante. Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir hormis une vaste étendue désertique de sable.

-Amy, on est arrivé sur place ! Tu peux préciser la position des jumelles ?

-_Je vous envois ça immédiatement,_ répondit la voix de la jeune femme.

Une carte apparut devant Chrono, indiquant sa position et celle de leur objectif. Elles n'étaient pas très loin, en bordure de la barrière, probablement occupées à trouver une faille. L'Enforcer se tourna vers ses hommes, Durandal en main.

-Ok, n'oubliez pas les ordres, les gars. On les encercle et on les somme de se rendre, ce qu'elles vont très certainement refuser de faire, mais que voulez-vous, c'est le protocole... Quand ça arrivera, on les engage, mais gardez à l'esprit que la manœuvre vise plus à nous faire gagner du temps qu'a vraiment les neutraliser. Si on réussit, tant mieux, mais évitez de jouer les héros, ces deux-là sont extrêmement puissantes. Si ça chauffe trop, on se repli et on se regroupe. Si elles vous prennent en chasse, gardez votre calme et baladez-les, ça nous fera toujours gagner du temps. Des questions ?

Seuls des regards décidés lui répondirent. Satisfait, Chrono leur tourna le dos et s'envola en direction de ses cibles, suivit de prêt par les hommes et femmes formant l'unité d'intervention placé sous ses ordres. Les jumelles avaient certainement deviné leur présence car elles ne manifestèrent pas la moindre surprise en les voyant les encercler dos à la barrière. Saki émit un petit rire amusé en reconnaissant Chrono.

-Tiens, Crâneur. Comment va ton bras ?

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, se contenta de répondre Chrono, Durandal pointé vers ses cibles. Désactivez vos Barrier Jacket et déposez vos armes immédiatement !

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé, puis chargèrent, mais les mages du TSAB s'y étaient préparés et une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur les deux sœurs. Le seul effet fut malheureusement d'interrompre leur assaut temporairement, mais cela suffit aux mages pour se disperser et se tenir prêt à attaquer lorsque l'étape suivant de leur plan surviendrait. Chrono évoqua un cercle magique qui s'étendit sous ses pieds, braquant son device en direction de Saki avec un sourire vengeur.

"Crystal Shot"

Un bloc de glace acéré fusa en direction de la jeune femme qui leva un bouclier pour bloquer le projectile, sans vraiment se soucier de la force de l'impact. C'était précisément ce qu'avait espéré Chrono, dont le sourire s'accentua lorsque le bloc de glace explosa, projetant une pluie d'éclats plus petits en tout sens. Bien qu'elle ne subit que quelques légères coupures, son armure l'ayant protégée, Saki posa sur Chrono un regard furieux.

-D'accord, tu veux jouer...

-Saki, attends ! cria Kisa.

Mais trop tard. Sa sœur s'était déjà précipitée en direction de l'Enforcer qui battit en retraite. Kisa constata sans surprise que la moitié des mages présents fusaient en direction de sa sœur tandis que l'autre moitié se concentrait sur elle, se tenant prêt à lui couper la route si jamais elle tentait de voler à l'aide de Saki. Le TSAB ne manquait pas de ressources, estima-t-elle avec un léger sourire, mais la force déployée ne suffirait pas à les neutraliser.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient là. Leur envoyer du menu fretin après leur dernier combat ne pouvait signifier que les mages qu'elles avaient affronté en Australie n'étaient pas prêtes au combat. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elles avaient décidé de mener leur opération de récupération avant l'aube, du moins au Japon. Malheureusement, désactiver le sceau avait permis à l'Asura de les repérer et elle devait reconnaître que le TSAB avait agi avec une rapidité déconcertante. A quelques minutes près, elles seraient en sécurité, la clé en poche, mais la barrière avait été déployée plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait escompté et désormais, il y avait peu de chances qu'elles puissent s'échapper sans combattre. Il était évident que les mages présents n'étaient là que pour gagner du temps...

Si les éliminer restait possible, cela ne ferait que lui faire gaspiller des forces inutilement. La barrière était trop puissante pour qu'elle la détruise dans un temps acceptable et nul doute que les renforts n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer. Raison pour laquelle Kisa se contenta d'observer les mages sans attaquer, souhaitant conserver ses forces pour le combat autrement plus difficile qui allait certainement suivre. Elle aurait souhaité que Saki se montre aussi prudente qu'elle, malheureusement sa sœur avait le sang chaud et répondait facilement à la moindre provocation. Et même si Kisa ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de la suite des évènements, elle n'aimait pas voir Saki gaspiller inutilement des forces.

-

Le Wolkenritter au grand complet arriva pratiquement au même moment que Lindy, Nanoha et Fate à bord de l'Asura. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, l'Amiral leur faisait signe de la suivre et s'engageait dans le couloir.

-Les jumelles sont en Égypte, expliqua Lindy chemin faisant. Chrono et ses hommes ont certainement engagé le combat à l'heure qu'il est. Dès qu'on a une évaluation de la situation, vous le rejoignez sur place pour appréhender les jumelles.

Le pont grouillait d'activité lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Amy exprima un profond soulagement en voyant Lindy arriver et se leva pour la rejoindre à son poste de commandement.

-L'unité au sol à engagé le combat, Amiral, annonça-t-elle. Du moins avec Saki Undine, il semblerait que Kisa Undine ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité, mais j'ai ordonné au groupe chargé de l'occuper de ne pas intervenir tant qu'elle ne ferait rien de menaçant. Un des mages a tenté de l'attaquer et s'est retrouvé à terre. Il n'est pas grièvement blessé, mais aura tout de même besoin de soin, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Shamal.

-Pourquoi elle ne fait rien ? demanda Vita en regardant les nombreux écrans montrant le déroulement des opérations au sol. Tu crois qu'elle tente de désactiver la barrière ?

-Non, j'en doute, répondit Amy. Elle semble juste attendre.

-Elle sait sûrement que l'assaut ne vise qu'à les retenir en attendant les renforts, soupira Lindy. Elle est loin d'être idiote, elle conserve ses forces...

-Sa sœur semble être le contraire, fit remarquer Hayate en voyant Saki batailler ferme contre Chrono et plusieurs mages.

-Elle a déjà blessé plusieurs de nos hommes, dont un qui semble être dans un état critique, dit Amy avec une grimace. Elle est trop rapide, même pour une manœuvre défensive, Amiral. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont encore tenir...

Comprenant les inquiétudes de la jeune femme, Lindy acquiesça lentement et ouvrit un canal avec Chrono, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant les écrans de contrôle.

-Chrono, comment ça se présente, au sol ?

_-Pas génial, _répondit l'Enforcer d'une voix haletante. _On va avoir besoin des renforts au plus vite, je risque de perdre trop d'hommes. Bon sang, elle ne se battait vraiment pas sérieusement les dernières fois !_

-D'accord, repliez-vous immédiatement, ordonna Lindy. Nanoha, Fate, Vita et Signum, vous retournez en salle de transfert et vous me neutralisez ces mages par tous les moyens. Shamal, tu les accompagnes, mais tu t'occupe des blessés sur place. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'opérer un transfert de la Terre vers l'Asura pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie qu'on ramène une des jumelles à bord armée et prête au combat... Soyez prudentes, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les mages et Wolkenritters.

-Et moi ? demanda Hayate. Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire !

-Tes jambes sont encore trop fragiles, répondit Lindy. Tu sais ce que tu risques si jamais tu es blessée au combat...

Devant la mine butée de l'adolescente, Lindy poussa un soupir.

-Désolée, mais je refuse de t'envoyer au combat sauf si la situation devient vraiment critique, reprit-elle. Mais tu n'auras pas forcément à rester ici à ne rien faire, comme tu dis... Amy !

-Amiral ?

-Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la salle de la clé ?

-Une grotte pas très loin du centre de la barrière, répondit Amy. C'est là qu'on a repéré les jumelles à l'origine.

-D'accord, Hayate et Zafira, vous vous rendez sur place. Je suppose qu'elles ont déjà récupéré la clé, mais je veux qu'on s'en assure au plus vite. Avec de la chance, elles n'ont pas réussit à briser le sceau...

Elle en doutait, mais ne pouvait négliger cette possibilité. Si jamais les jumelles parvenaient d'une manière ou d'une autre à neutraliser le Wokenritter ainsi que Nanoha et Fate pour aller ensuite chercher tranquillement la clé, Lindy ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait justifier le fait que personne n'était allé s'assurer de l'absence de la clé et, dans le cas contraire, la ramener à bord.

-Compris, répondit Hayate.

Bien qu'elle était déçue que son rôle se limite à si peu, l'adolescente était tout de même contente de pouvoir participer à la mission plutôt que rester sur le pont à suivre les évènements. Zafira sur les talons, elle arriva dans la salle de transfert au moment où le quator d'assaut s'apprêtait à partir. Vita eu juste le temps de lui adresser un sourire rassurant avant de disparaître. Une soudaine inquiétude envahit Hayate alors qu'elle prenait place pour son propre transfert, espérant que tout irait bien pour ses amies.

-

Toujours dos à la barrière mise en place par le TSAB, Kisa observait avec intérêt sa sœur qui affrontait plusieurs des mages accompagnant l'officier qu'elle avait déjà affronté peu après la distorsion qui semblait avoir déclenché tous ces évènements. Elle s'intéressait plus à la stratégie mise en place par le TSAB qu'aux prouesses de Saki. Elle connaissait déjà la force de sa sœur, mais observer les mages du TSAB au combat était plus rare et instructif. Conscients qu'ils ne pourraient avoir le dessus, ils opéraient une série d'attaques et de retraite afin de permettre à leurs collègues d'engager brièvement le combat tout en évitant au mieux les ripostes de sa sœur. La manœuvre pourrait effectivement réussir si le TSAB déployait bien plus de troupes et si Saki était moins rapide. La moitié des mages chargés d'occuper sa sœur étaient déjà hors combat et à ce rythme, il ne resterait plus bientôt que l'Enforcer.

C'était le problème d'une telle manœuvre, estima Kisa avec un léger sourire. Elle perdait en efficacité avec le temps contre un adversaire trop puissant. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la manœuvre visait réellement à neutraliser Saki. Le TSAB était loin d'être idiot, comme le prouvaient les mages l'entourant. Ils restaient sur la défensive, mais hormis l'imbécile qui l'avait attaquée au début de l'assaut, pas un ne manifestait la moindre intention d'ouvrir les hostilités. Ils ne souhaitaient pas sacrifier d'hommes inutilement. Malgré sa haine envers le TSAB, Kisa leur reconnaissait au moins de ne pas traiter leurs mages comme de la simple chair à canon. Il aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple de les attaquer en masse afin de les affaiblir pour permettre ensuite aux mages les plus puissants de les achever sans trop de difficulté...

Sur un bref appel de leur chef, les mages cessèrent de harceler sa sœur et battirent véritablement en retraite, cette fois, emportant avec eux les blessés. Kisa ne fit pas un geste pour les retenir et constata avec satisfaction que sa sœur ne manifestait pas l'intention de les pourchasser. Au contraire, elle revint se poser à ses cotés, fixant d'un air mauvais le ciel nocturne où avaient disparu ses adversaires.

-Elles arrivent, constata simplement Saki.

-Pas trop fatiguée ?

-T'en fais pas pour moi, Kisa. Cette fois, on a aucune raison de se retenir, pas vrai ?

Kisa répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, en effet. Il leur faudrait également récupérer la clé que le TSAB avait récupéré en Australie, mais elles s'occuperaient de ce détail plus tard. Une fois les plus puissants mages éliminés, elles n'auraient probablement aucun problème à "négocier" avec ce qui restait des membres du TSAB basés sur cette planète.

-Les voilà, annonça Saki, tirant sa sœur de ses pensées.

Levant les yeux, Kisa distingua effectivement quatre silhouettes flottant dans le ciel nocturne. La quatrième était à peine visible, son armure noire se fondant dans le décor. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se souvenant qu'elle était presque aussi rapide que sa sœur. Ce camouflage nocturne lui donnerait un avantage supplémentaire. Légèrement inquiète, elle adressa un regard en direction de sa sœur qui lui répondit d'un sourire assuré avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur le quator, une expression rageuse étirant les traits de son visage. Elle venait de reconnaître Nanoha et brûlait de lui faire payer la blessure infligé à sa sœur. Malheureusement, elles étaient à quatre contre deux et Saki doutait que Kisa puisse affronter Fate. Ce serait donc à elle de s'en charger, malheureusement, et sa vengeance attendrait. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à éliminer ses adversaires rapidement et pourrait venir prêter main forte à Kisa, mais elle en doutait. Aussi confiante soit-elle en ses capacités, Saki savait que le combat s'avèrerait difficile.

-

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Shamal se penchait sur le blessé le plus grave qu'on lui avait ramené, laissant Klar Wind résorber les blessures et stabiliser son état. La situation était plus grave qu'elle s'y était préparée et elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de tous les blessés assez vite pour être efficace. Le blessé critique qu'on lui avait annoncé à bord de l'Asura avait malheureusement succombé à ses blessures, ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre en rage ses collègues qui l'avaient le mieux connu, mais tous savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient que se reposer sur les quatre jeunes filles qui s'apprêtaient à prendre la suite du combat qu'ils avaient menés.

-On a eu de la chance, annonça Chrono en se laissant tomber à coté de Shamal, épuisé. Kisa n'a pas attaqué, sans quoi il y aurait probablement le double de blessés et plus de pertes...

-Tu crois que ça ira pour les autres ? demanda Shamal avec inquiétude.

-J'espère... Elles vont combattre à deux contre un. Avec leur puissance, elles devraient pouvoir les neutraliser, mais...

-Mais ? s'inquiéta Shamal sans quitter des yeux le blessé qu'elle soignait de son mieux.

-On ignore encore l'étendue de la force des jumelles, Shamal. En Australie, elles ne se battaient pas sérieusement et c'est tout juste si Fate a réussi à la contenir.

La nouvelle ne rassura pas vraiment la Wolkenritter. Bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amies sur le point de combattre, Shamal craignait surtout que la situation n'impose à Hayate de prendre part aux combats. Ses jambes étaient presque guéries et d'ici quelques semaines, le médecin de l'adolescente avait bon espoir qu'elle pourrait enfin marcher et courir comme n'importe quelle autre fille de son âge. Malheureusement, cela impliquait qu'elle évite pour l'heure toute activité trop physique. Une blessure aux jambes, même mineure, risquait de ruiner tous les progrès effectués au cours des dernières années et la ramener dans son fauteuil roulant.

Conscient de l'angoisse qu'éprouvait Shamal, Chrono posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait lui-même s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'issue du combat qu'il avait dû abandonner.

-

Flottant à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, Nanoha considérait les jumelles avec une certaine nervosité. Elles possédaient pourtant tous les avantages, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable lui procurait un sentiment d'inquiétude inexplicable. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à éprouver cette sensation. Un simple coup d'oeil sur Fate et Vita suffit à lui apprendre qu'elles étaient également tendues. Seule Signum semblait parfaitement calme et détendue, mais avec elle, ça ne voulait rien dire. Nanoha ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue perdre son calme depuis presque six ans qu'elle la connaissait.

Les jumelles s'envolèrent soudain, sans précipitation, pour venir se placer devant les quatre représentantes du TSAB. Si Kisa les considérait avec gravité, sur la défensive, Saki affichait un rictus haineux tout en fixant Nanoha d'un regard noir.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter ce combat ? demanda l'adolescente avec un léger soupir. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous rendre ?

-Hors de question, répondit posément Kisa. Mais vous pourriez tout autant retirer cette barrière et nous laisser partir, si vous ne souhaitez pas nous affronter.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, intervint Fate tout en pointant Bardiche en direction des jumelles. Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper. Même si vous nous battez, l'Asura pourra toujours envoyer d'autres mages pour vous arrêter...

-Ou, plus simplement, pulvériser la zone, ajouta froidement Signum. L'avantage de combattre en plein désert, c'est qu'on ne risque pas de toucher des civils en faisant le ménage.

-Tant qu'on vous entraîne avec nous, aucune importance ! cracha Saki en resserrant sa prise sur ses armes.

-Et nous savons qu'ils ne le feront pas à moins qu'ils aient la certitude que tous leurs hommes sont à l'abri ou morts, ajouta Kisa avec un sourire. Saki, tâche d'en garder au moins une en vie.

Nanoha soupira à nouveau. Elle s'était attendue à ce que les jumelles refusent de se rendre, mais elle n'appréciait pas pour autant d'avoir eu raison. Elle afficha une expression résolue. Si elle devait se battre, alors elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. La gemme rouge sang de Raising Heart brilla brièvement, comme approuvant la détermination de sa maîtresse. Saki la considérait toujours avec une rage meurtrière, serrant les dents et donnant l'impression qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de lui foncer dessus pour l'égorger. Fate le sentit également, car elle tendit un bras protecteur devant Nanoha, sa cape claquant au vent, considérant Saki avec un regard décidé.

-C'est moi qui t'affronterait, dit-elle. Si tu veux affronter Nanoha, il faudra d'abord me tuer...

-Fate-chan...

L'expression de rage de Saki céda la place à une brève expression étonnée, puis un rictus amusé joua sur ses lèvres. De ce qu'elle voyait, la blondasse tenait énormément à cette Nanoha et réciproquement. C'était parfait. Elle comptait bien lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé à voir sa sœur blessée. Avec un cri, elle fondit sur sa proie et frappa de ses lames, celles-ci produisant une gerbe d'étincelles couleur sang en rencontrant le manche de Bardiche que Fate avait interposé.

L'instant d'après, Kisa bandait son arc en prenant de l'altitude et expédiait une pluie de flèches en direction de Nanoha qui s'était écartée de Fate pour ne pas la gêner. Les traits magiques se brisèrent contre le bouclier dressé par l'adolescente pendant que Vita abattait son propre device sur l'archère. Signum resta immobile, Laevatein en main, observant attentivement Saki et Fate, attendant une ouverture pour se joindre au combat.

-

De son coté, Hayate progressait prudemment dans le tunnel qu'elle avait découvert dans le sable, Zafira la précédent en guettant le moindre signe de danger. Elle s'immobilisa en entendant les échos de la bataille qui s'engageait et se retourna, mais ne vit qu'une faible lumière indiquant la sortie. Poussant un soupir de frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à ses amies, elle se résigna à poursuivre sa progression, une sphère lumineuse flottant au dessus d'elle afin de leur permettre de voir où ils mettaient les pieds.

-C'est vraiment étrange, dit soudain Zafira tout en observant les parois du tunnel.

-Quoi donc, Zafira ?

-L'entrée de cette grotte n'était pas difficile à trouver. Les archéologues de cette planète s'intéressent beaucoup à cette partie de la Terre, non ? Un tunnel menant à un artefact ancien, ça m'étonne qu'ils ne l'ait jamais trouvé... Même en tenant compte du sceau, ils devraient au moins le garder sous surveillance.

-Peut-être que l'entrée était bouchée, répondit Hayate en fronçant les sourcils. Les jumelles ont très bien pu dégager ce tunnel pour atteindre leur objectif.

-Ça leur aurait demandé une quantité de magie difficile à dissimuler, fit remarquer Zafira. Mais je crois que tu as raison, Hayate... Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Hayate hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se concentra sur l'Asura.

-_Amiral, ici Hayate, vous me recevez ?_

_-Je t'écoute, Hayate, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

_-Nous venons d'entrer dans le tunnel menant certainement à la clé. Vu sa disposition, Zafira et moi supposons qu'il était enseveli sous le sable et que les jumelles l'auront dégagé par la magie. Amiral, est-ce que l'activité magique détecté par l'Asura correspondrait à cette hypothèse ?_

Lindy se tourna vers Amy, attendant la réponse. La jeune femme consulta ses données, fronçant les sourcils, craignant de comprendre la raison de la demande d'Hayate.

-Négatif, Amiral, je suis sûre à 98 % que ce que nous avons détecté correspondait à l'une des jumelles désactivant le sceau. L'analyse de la signature magique laisse peu de doutes à ce sujet.

-_Ce qui veut dire qu'elles ont ouvert le passage bien avant qu'on ne découvre leur présence sur Terre,_ reprit Hayate d'une voix grave.

Lindy retint un juron, serrant le poing sur son bureau. L'information confirmait que les jumelles connaissaient l'emplacement exact de chaque endroit où elles souhaitaient se rendre, donc de chaque clés, quel qu'en soit le nombre, mais aussi probablement de l'arme qu'elles cherchaient. De fait, l'Asura n'avait pour seul avantage que la clé qu'ils avaient récupéré à King's Canyon, en espérant que celle-ci était absolument nécessaire pour accéder à l'endroit qu'elles étaient censées ouvrir. Pire, les jumelles allaient certainement redoubler de prudence si jamais elles parvenaient à leur échapper une fois de plus et s'assurer que l'Asura ne pourrait les détecter pour les phases suivantes de l'opération.

-_Bien compris, Hayate. Poursuivez votre mission, puis rejoignez Shamal et Chrono pour attendre mes ordres._

_-Reçu, _confirma Hayate avant de couper la communication.

Faisant signe à Zafira d'avancer, l'adolescente reprit sa progression prudente, flottant légèrement au dessus du sol afin de ménager ses jambes. Marcher sur du sable était plus épuisant que la plupart des autres surfaces et l'excuse était trop bonne pour se priver de voler. Tout comme Nanoha, Hayate avait pris grand plaisir à pouvoir voler lorsque ses pouvoirs s'étaient révélés. Zafira agita une oreille, lui faisant signe d'attendre. L'immense loup s'avança ensuite seul dans la salle au centre de laquelle le piédestal trônait, inspectant les lieux à la recherche d'un éventuel piège laissé par les jumelles. Satisfait, il appela Hayate qui le rejoignit avec une expression un rien ennuyée par l'excès de prudence de son gardien.

-Tu sais, Zafira, je doute qu'elles aient pris la peine de piéger cet endroit. Elles n'en n'ont probablement pas eu le temps.

-Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risque, Hayate. Mon rôle est de te protéger.

La salle était pratiquement identique à celle découverte en Australie et qu'Hayate avait vu au travers des rapports. Mais le piédestal était déjà ouvert et quoi qu'il ait contenu, les jumelles s'en étaient certainement emparées. Par précaution, ils fouillèrent soigneusement la salle, puis le tunnel, jusqu'à l'entrée, sans rien trouver. Une fois de retour à l'air libre, Hayate prit une profonde inspiration, bien contente de respirer l'air pur du désert. Elle entendait toujours le bruit de la bataille au loin et percevait dans le ciel des traits de lumière de diverses couleurs fusant et s'entrechoquant violemment. Malgré son envie grandissante de rejoindre ses amies, Hayate se tourna en direction de la position de Chrono et Shamal et s'y envola, suivie par Zafira. Chemin faisant, elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'Asura.

-_Ici Hayate. Mission accomplie, mais la clé n'y était pas. L'une des jumelles doit l'avoir en sa possession. Nous nous dirigeons vers Chrono._

_-Bien compris,_ répondit Lindy.

A peine eut-elle rejoint le campement improvisé qu'elle se précipita en direction de Chrono, qui observait le combat en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement aussi désireux qu'elle d'aller prêter main forte à leurs amies. Shamal lui adressa un sourire, visiblement rassurée, sans cesser de s'occuper d'un blessé. Zafira s'assit à coté de sa maîtresse, gardant ses pensées pour lui.

-Comment ça se passe ? demanda Hayate d'une voix inquiète.

-Dur à dire, répondit Chrono. Pour le moment, personne n'a vraiment le dessus. On a toujours l'avantage du nombre, mais il reste possible que les jumelles gardent quelques tours en réserve en attendant que leurs adversaires montrent des signes de fatigue...

Plus frustrée que jamais, Hayate s'assit sur le sable en soupirant. De ce quelle voyait, le combat était particulièrement violent. A moins que la situation ne l'exige, elle doutait que Lindy n'accepte de l'envoyer en renfort.

-

Le regard calculateur, Signum arma son device, la lame s'enflammant sous l'accumulation de magie en provenance de la cartouche, puis attendit le bon moment, estimant au mieux la trajectoire. Un projectile perdu passa non loin d'elle sans qu'elle y prête la moindre attention, parfaitement concentrée sur les évolutions rapides de Saki qui bataillait ferme avec Fate au corps à corps dans un entrechoquement violent de lames. Notant enfin un léger ralentissement des mouvements de la jeune femme, suite à une parade de l'adolescente qu'elle affrontait, Signum fusa en direction de sa cible, abattant son arme en usant de toutes ses forces.

"Blitzpurpur"

L'une des lames rouge sang de Saki jaillit en direction de la lame de Laevatein, déviant légèrement sa trajectoire alors que le mage prenait subitement de l'altitude, immédiatement suivie par Fate qui faisait tournoyer sa faux, prenant un maximum d'élan.

"Arc Saber"

L'arc magique formant la lame de Bardiche s'envola en direction de Saki, tournoyant à vive allure et menaçant de trancher tout ce qui se trouverait sur sa trajectoire. Mais le mage était bien trop rapide et esquiva aisément l'attaque pour parer presque immédiatement Signum qui était repassée à l'assaut. Saki la repoussa violemment du pied avant de foncer à nouveau sur Fate, abattant ses dagues avec rage.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Signum en profita pour recharger son device, éjectant les douilles vides pour les remplacer par des cartouches neuves alors que de la vapeur jaillissait de Laevatein. Elle était étonnée. Saki était bien trop rapide pour elle, ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais Fate semblait l'être tout autant, ce qui constituait une nouveauté, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas encore allégé sa Barrier Jacket. Compte tenu de la férocité de son adversaire, c'était une bonne chose, Signum doutant que Fate puisse survivre sans une protection efficace. Bien qu'elle ignorait d'où venait cette puissance nouvelle chez sa rivale, Signum avait conscience qu'en l'état actuel des choses, Fate ne pouvait vaincre seule Saki. Il lui faudrait pour cela utiliser des attaques plus puissantes, mais celles-ci prenaient trop de temps et Saki ne lui laissait pratiquement aucun répit. L'autre solution serait probablement d'avoir recours à la forme Zanber de Bardiche, mais le device serait alors moins maniable et la perte de vitesse qui s'ensuivrait risquait de s'avérer fatal.

Le problème serait rapidement résolu si seulement Signum parvenait à occuper Saki, laissant le temps à Fate de préparer un assaut, malheureusement la jeune femme semblait en vouloir personnellement à l'adolescente, au point qu'elle ignorait presque Signum. Bien qu'elle en concevait une certaine irritation, la Wolkenritter regrettait surtout que cela ne lui permette pas de tirer avantage de la situation. Aussi obnubilée qu'elle était par Fate, Saki restait suffisamment consciente de la menace représentée par Signum pour esquiver et parer chacune de ses tentatives pour l'atteindre.

Non loin d'elle, Nanoha et Vita se retrouvaient face à un problème différent, mais non moins épineux. Kisa avait retenu la leçon de son combat précédent et prenait soin de rester à bonne distance de Vita et son redoutable device. Aussi efficace ses défenses soient-elles, la petite rouquine semblait en mesure de les percer si jamais elle parvenait à portée de frappe. Mais tant qu'elle conservait ses distances, elle était relativement inoffensive et Kisa pouvait concentrer ses attaques sur Nanoha, l'empêchant de recourir à ses attaques les plus puissantes. Si Vita se laissait progressivement gagner par l'irritation de voir sa cible échapper à Garf Eisen, Nanoha s'efforçait de garder la tête froide et de réfléchir à un plan. Évitant une volée de traits tirés par Kisa, l'adolescente estima qu'elle ne pouvait compter cette fois sur une ouverture fournie par Vita et qu'il lui faudrait donc avoir recours à une tactique plus agressive. Elle pointa son device en direction de son adversaire, sans prendre la peine d'assurer sa visée.

-Accel Shooter !

Une dizaine de projectiles fusèrent en direction de Kisa qui les esquiva, fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant cette attaque pour le moins inefficace. Comprenant ce que Nanoha avait en tête, Vita fit apparaître plusieurs billes de métal qu'elle frappa de son device.

-Swallow Flyer !

Bien que l'attaque venait d'un angle différent, Kisa parvint à s'écarter de la trajectoire sans difficulté, de plus en plus perplexe, avant de sentir une douleur à l'épaule. Dressant en hâte son plus puissant bouclier, elle constata que les projectiles étaient revenus en sens inverse et harcelaient à présent ses défenses. Nanoha se tenait immobile, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur le contrôle des petites balles magiques qu'elle dirigeait.

-Cette fois, tu m'échappera pas ! hurla Vita en brandissant son device. Garf Eisen !

"Jawol ! Gigantform !"

L'immense marteau s'abattit sur Kisa qui ne pouvait esquiver sans risque de se faire atteindre par le nombre trop important de projectiles qui continuaient de marteler inlassablement ses défenses. Elle renforça au maximum ses défenses, mais l'impact brisa purement et simplement son bouclier magique, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol et soulevant un nuage de sable. Toussant, la jeune femme se releva avec une grimace douloureuse. Elle avait sous-estimé ses adversaires, une fois de plus, mais n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Bandant son arc, elle visa soigneusement Nanoha qui pointait également son device dans sa direction et chargeait quelques cartouches en vue de mettre un terme au combat.

La nouvelle forme qu'Arf avait adopté libérait en effet une quantité importante de magie, constata Fate avec surprise. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi rapide et la magie semblait n'attendre qu'une excuse pour se déchaîner selon son bon vouloir. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à surpasser Saki en matière de vitesse et l'agressivité que celle-ci manifestait l'empêchait d'être pleinement efficace. Pire, Signum ne pouvait suivre la cadence imposée par les deux mages et Fate ne pouvait qu'espérer que le génie tactique du leader des Wolkenritters lui permettrait de contrebalancer cet état de fait. Elle-même entrevoyait diverses possibilités, malheureusement l'insistance de Saki à vouloir la combattre elle plutôt que Signum empêchait la réalisation de la plupart.

_-Testarossa,_ lui parvint soudain la voix de Signum, calme et posée malgré la situation, _arrange toi pour l'immobiliser quelques instants._

Bien qu'elle ignorait ce que Signum avait en tête, Fate se fiait entièrement à la jeune femme. Profitant d'un nouvel assaut de Saki, l'adolescente bloqua les lames courbes du manche de son arme et éprouva un sentiment de satisfaction lorsque Saki poussa sur ses lames dans l'espoir de les planter dans les yeux de Fate qui lui laissa gagner lentement du terrain, suffisamment pour la dissuader de changer de manœuvre, en espérant que quel que soit le plan de Signum, il ne lui faudrait pas trop longtemps pour le mettre en application.

Voyant que les deux adversaires avaient enfin cessé de bouger dans tous les sens, Signum saisit prestement le fourreau de Laevatein et le plaça contre la poignée de l'épée qui chargea une cartouche avant de luire d'une vive lumière violette, changeant de forme.

"Bogenform !"

Signum banda l'arc, une flèche venant se former, et visa Saki qui lui tournait le dos, tentant toujours d'enfoncer ses armes dans les yeux de Fate. Au même moment, un nuage de sable en contrebas marqua la chute de Kisa suite à l'attaque de Vita. Saki tourna la tête en direction de Nanoha, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard en la voyant s'apprêter à réitérer l'exploit de King's Canyon. Comprenant qu'elle allait attaquer Nanoha d'un instant à l'autre, Fate profita de sa soudaine inattention pour repousser les lames et passer un bras autour de sa gorge afin de l'immobiliser le temps nécessaire.

-Signum !

"Sturm Falke !"

Consciente de la situation pour le moins critique et en désespoir de cause, Saki assena un violent coup de tête en arrière, atteignant Fate à la tempe avant de la repousser, se dégageant de la prise qui l'immobilisait. La flèche tirée par Signum la frôla, traçant un sillon sanglant sur ses cotes. Fate en profita pour évoquer un cercle magique doré, un éclair de magie pure jaillissant au creux de sa main. Loin d'en rester là, Signum attaqua à nouveau, Laevatein ayant retrouvé sa forme usuelle, profitant de la désorientation de Saki partagée entre ses adversaires, sa blessure et son inquiétude pour sa sœur. Elle para le coup de taille portée par Signum dont le pied s'enfonça dans le ventre de la jeune femme, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se dégagea aussitôt, consciente que Fate avait désormais le champ libre.

-Thunder Smasher !

Le rayon de magie frappa Saki de plein fouet. L'attaque manquait de puissance, faute de temps, mais Fate estimait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer son adversaire. La jeune femme chuta, inconsciente. Signum plongea dans sa direction pour la rattraper, notant avec étonnement que même en ayant perdu connaissance, elle s'accrochait toujours à ses armes. Saki vaincue, Fate se tourna avec inquiétude vers Nanoha, souhaitant connaître l'issue du combat de cette dernière. L'adolescente préparait toujours son attaque, consciente que les défenses de Kisa étaient de loin supérieures à celles de Saki, mais l'archère semblait également préparer quelque chose.

Concentrant ses dernières forces, Kisa formait un trait de lumière argenté. Malgré son inquiétude pour Saki, elle comptait bien au moins tuer celle qui l'avait blessée et que sa sœur voulait voir souffrir. Si elles devaient êtres vaincues ici, qu'elle accorde au moins cela à Saki.

-Ethereal Arrow !

-Nanoha !

Fate se précipita en direction de Nanoha, mortellement inquiète, volant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à temps. Elle ferma les yeux en hurlant au moment de l'impact, incapable de supporter de voir celle qu'elle aimait empalée par l'attaque désespérée de Kisa. Les traits de Nanoha exprimèrent la surprise, puis son visage perdit lentement toute couleur.

-Vita-chan...?

La Wolkenritter se tenait face à elle, s'accrochant à sa veste et levant vers elle un sourire douloureux, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Le trait argenté ressortait de son ventre, brillant doucement avant de s'évanouir, ne laissant qu'une profonde blessure transperçant Vita.

-Cette fois... j'ai réussis... à te protéger... articula-t-elle péniblement.

-Vita-chan !

Nanoha la rattrapa alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Fate arriva à ses cotés, éperdue de soulagement de voir Nanoha indemne, mais inquiète pour Vita. Son regard descendit sur Kisa qui levait dans leur direction un regard surpris, comme étonnée d'avoir manqué sa cible. Un sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres. Elle était à bout de force. Elle avait tout mis dans ce dernier tir et avait manqué sa cible. Les défenses de la petite rouquine devaient être incroyablement puissantes pour avoir réussit à empêcher sa flèche de simplement transpercer les deux adolescentes.

-C'est terminé, articula froidement la voix de Signum dans son dos.

Le tranchant de Laevatein était au contact de sa gorge et si elle semblait en apparence plus calme que jamais, le ton de sa voix, son regard et le léger frémissement de sa main qui se répercutait sur le device indiquait qu'elle bouillait de rage intérieurement. Signum faisait d'immenses efforts pour ne pas simplement achever les deux jumelles sur place, mais savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Hayate ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle tuait un adversaire vaincu. De plus, les jumelles étaient les seules en mesure de leur apporter des réponses. Elle ouvrit un canal avec l'Asura, sans cesser de quitter des yeux Kisa.

-_Amiral, ici Signum. Nous avons capturé les jumelles._

_-Comment va Vita ?_ demanda Lindy, inquiète.

-_Elle... Elle est toujours vivante, _intervint Nanoha d'une voix blanche en se posant non loin de Signum, suivit par Fate, Vita dans les bras.

Celle-ci respirait toujours faiblement, au grand soulagement de Nanoha comme de Fate qui retira sa cape pour que Nanoha puisse la déposer dessus et éviter que du sable n'entre en contact avec la blessure.

-Vita-chan !

Hayate se posa soudain à coté de l'adolescente inconsciente, paniquée et en larmes, suivie de Shamal et Chrono. Ce dernier s'assura d'un regard que toutes les autres allaient bien, puis avança vers Signum qui tenait toujours Kisa en respect. Il la désarma, puis fit de même avec Saki qui serrait toujours les poings sur ses dagues malgré que les lames se soient dissipées.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-il. Vous allez nous suivre à bord de l'Asura et répondre à quelques questions.

Un rire s'éleva et Saki se redressa sur un coude, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Ignorant Signum qui pointait toujours Laevatein dans sa direction, Kisa se laissa tomber à ses cotés pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Vous croyez avoir... gagné ? articula péniblement Saki avant d'émettre à nouveau un rire rauque.

Les membres du TSAB s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Kisa leva soudain les yeux vers le ciel, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

-Mais qu'est-ce... commença Chrono.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. La lune sembla luire d'une vive lumière argentée et la barrière mise en place par l'Asura vola en éclat sous l'impact d'un immense rayon magique qui toucha le sol plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, provoquant une explosion si violente qu'elle leva brièvement une tempête de sable. Hayate se pencha sur le corps de Vita, la protégeant au mieux du sable qui volait. Lorsque les bourrasques retombèrent, tous levèrent la tête afin de savoir ce qui venait de se produire.

-Oh non... murmura Kisa en soutenant sa sœur.

Une silhouette descendait lentement dans leur direction. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux pourpres, très belle, mais dont le regard était si froid que même Signum eut un mouvement de recul, affichant un rictus inquiet qui lui retroussait les lèvres. L'apparition s'immobilisa à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux et les considéra avec le même intérêt que si elle contemplait quelques fourmis égarées. Fate prit la main de Nanoha dans la sienne, sentant une sueur glacée couvrir son corps. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être l'inconnue, mais elle dégageait une aura glaciale, terrifiante.

-Kimara... articula Saki avec un ricanement faible. Juste à temps...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, bon sang ! murmura Kisa avec inquiétude. Je croyais lui avoir interdit de quitter la base !

Chrono sentit l'inquiétude lui nouer les entrailles. De toutes évidences, il s'agissait d'une alliée des jumelles, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Kisa donnait-elle l'impression d'être aussi terrifiée qu'eux ?

-La clé ? demanda Kimara d'une voix étonnamment douce, contrastant avec l'impression de danger qu'elle irradiait.

-On l'a, répondit Saki en se redressant.

A la mention de la clé, les mages et les Wolkenritters adoptèrent une posture de combat, leurs devices pointés soit sur les jumelles, soit sur la nouvelle venue qui venait se poser à coté des sœurs Undine en les ignorants. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser à nouveau les jumelles s'en tirer en emportant la clé.

-_Ici l'Amiral Harlaown !_ cria la voix de Lindy dans leurs esprits. _N'engagez pas le combat ! Revenez immédiatement à bord !_

_-Quoi ?! _s'écria Chrono, incrédule._ Maman, les jumelles ne sont plus en état de combattre et on est largement supérieur en nombre ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut la battre et récupérer la clé._

_-C'est un ordre, Chrono ! Obéissez !_

Fate considéra son frère avec incrédulité. Jamais elle n'avait entendu sa mère aussi inquiète, surtout dans le cadre de son travail. La situation leur échappait complètement, mais pour qu'elle donne un tel ordre, Lindy devait savoir quelque chose au sujet de cette Kimara. A contrecœur, ils s'envolèrent, Hayate soulevant Vita malgré Shamal qui insistait pour s'en occuper, et s'éloignèrent de l'endroit où les jumelles et l'étrange jeune femme se trouvaient. Chrono bouillait littéralement de rage. Ils tenaient enfin les jumelles, pourtant elles allaient encore une fois leur échapper. Pire, ils allaient les laisser s'enfuir comme ça, sans combattre. Il espérait que sa mère avait une excellente raison pour avoir ordonné une retraite.

-Bon sang, mais c'était qui, cette fille ?! explosa-t-il.

-Un monstre... répondit simplement Signum.

Le ton de sa voix suffit à calmer Chrono. Elle semblait avoir été particulièrement secouée, mais son expression était si sombre qu'il n'osa pas l'interroger. Signum ignorait qui était cette Kimara, mais elle savait au moins une chose : Lindy avait eu raison de les rappeler.


End file.
